Whispers of the War Maidens: Temari's Story
by TrippleThreatTrio
Summary: The fourth shinobi world war changed more than the world at large, it changed every shinobi that participated in it. Some for the worst, and others for the better. These are Temari's confessions, and only she can lay them bare.
1. Chapter 1

(This is part of a massively ongoing project written by the members of the TTT. Not all members are going to be involved 100% of the time, but we will pass the duties to update this fiction as the time, plotline, editing, and real lives see fit. Most of us have induvial projects going on, but as a group, it is often fun to write together. This is a short chapter/placeholder so that once we're ready we can get this project into full swing. Chapter 2 will be released sometime in late November/early December, when we are finally ready to kick the story into full motion.)

 **Obvious Disclaimer:** We Do Not Own Naruto.

 **Stories in this universe by order (for those interested):**

1) The Sand Child

2) Whispers of the War Maidens: Temari's Story

 **Summary:** The fourth shinobi world war changed more than the world at large, it changed every shinobi that participated in it. Some for the worst, and others for the better. These are Temari's confessions, and only she can lay them bare.

Takes place several years after **The Sand Child**.

 **Whispers of the War Maidens: Temari's Story**

 **Chapter 1**

Temari hated war.

It was the one thing that made her weak. War was terrifying, leaving her haunted at night, breathless and alone. It gave her bad memories, ones that choked off her sobs and made her grit her teeth to halt her staggering sobs. Temari was a proud person, a ruthless shinobi that held pride and honor far above what one would expect from any person. She's be damned to her emotions that kind of power. Damned if she did, condemned if she didn't.

War could turn her into a sniveling little girl, afraid of the dark.

It was unlike any other type of shinobi fighting. Allies and enemies alike fell around her, pools of blood and chakra were indiscriminant as it painted the ground underfoot. The sounds were unusual. A mass of shouts that weren't descript enough to make out, explosions in the distance, the sounds of powerful attacks and weapons whizzing past her head in a barely there hiss.

All of it congealing together, to leave her awestruck by the blind madness that washed over her. She could count on one hand the number of times she had actually vomited from an all too sickening sight. Friend or foe, it didn't matter. Blood was red, death everlasting, and the memories unfading. It was said that all great wars were like a purge of the land. What the preachy texts of the past failed to mention, was that the purge included the good and the bad.

War never changed, so they say. However, it would change the shinobi world as they knew it.

Temari found the saying to be true. She remembered the first time she killed a man, it was singular and simple. One man or her little brothers, which would it be? The answer was as easy as the sun was bright. She'd kill the man, kill before her brothers were hurt or worse. She'd take down the adversary that threatened her unhappy little home. She'd take care of her blood and bone. It was hardly a choice. It was so straightforward that no regret could come of it.

War wasn't so clear, and friends would be killed in the crossfire.

In war, every person she'd spare was another life. Either putty in her hands, or a new threat she should have removed when she had the chance. Did she kill on sight, or drag battles out? It was a question faced every moment, especially when friends got mixed with foes. Did she attack and risk hurting a comrade, or stand quietly aside, and let them fight alone? There was no simple answer, and even the topic itself sat atop an all too high mountain of scorn.

Temari absolutely hated war.

She hated thinking about it, dreaming about it, talking about it,  
but it _was_ there in her daily life, her past, and possible future,  
there was no escaping it.

Remembering it was the only thing she could do.

"Tem, stop it."

"Stop what, Shika?"

"Damn it, woman, don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, you're being an ass."

"You are thinking about it again, and I know that without you having tell me."

"Bastard."

I know," Shikamaru admitted softly. Lazily he rolled over in the bed that was far too warm for his liking. "What nightmare was it this time?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she flipped her pillow over. Suna, located in the blistering sands had a knack for heating early the morning. Adversely, it dropped into near freezing at night. Temari huddled deeper into the blankets, a strange gesture at best. The extreme temperatures were something his wife of over a decade and a half had been well acclimated to, she usually thought little of them.

He worried, "Tem?"

"Damn it, Shikamaru, I wasn't having a nightmare," Temari barked quietly.

"You did too," Shikamaru grumbled deeply, his voice rough with sleep as he cracked open an eye to gaze at her. "Your breathing is uneven, every so often you fidget, and if you look at that fan of yours one more time I swear I'll-" his words were silenced by her kiss.

 _'Shit,'_ he tasted salt, and cursed inwardly at that implication. _'She was crying in her sleep again.'_

It hurt to know she suffered so much. His warrior woman had grown softer over the years than she wanted to admit, and he was sure motherhood was part of the cause. That, and one too many battles, one too many losses. Age had finally cracked that angry shell of hers, and what remained was a very battered woman who couldn't bury the past behind her. He loved her, flaws and all, but she was still as fiercely independent as ever, and it drove him crazy.

"I'm fine," Temari said softly, "I'm just thinking."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that. "About?"

"Mariko, she's going to graduate soon," Temari said when she pulled away, rolling onto her back. Her eyes glared deeply into the rocky crevices of the ceiling. "I think it's time for one of those mother-daughter type of talks. I'm just not sure it's one that I'm ready to have."

"Do you think it's wise?" Shikamaru murmured, arms wrapping around his wife as he studied her expression. It hardened further under his watchful eye.

"I think it's a requirement," Temari said after coming to terms with reality. "History books have given Mariko a skewed perception of things."

"The history books are all to standard," Shikamaru rebuked, feeling his wife tense up in his hold.

Temari gave him a harsh look, shoving him to the side. "That's too convenient."

"They're accurate," he added softly, "I wrote them myself."

"Academically, yes, there's no question that they are," yet somehow, Temari didn't feel that it was enough. "Our friends and family died out there, and we all have things we can't put down because of it. I can't leave all of those unmitigated losses to history."

"She's young," Shikamaru replied, his wife swung a leg over to his other side, straddling him.

"Old enough to fight her own battles," Temari's stare intensified.

"Not alone though," his words were weak against her gaze. He could see the troubled look in her eyes, and that made him wish he could stay in Suna longer. Alas, he could only be away from Konoha for so long, the Hokage required Shikamaru as an advisor. "Maybe... Maybe that kind of talk should wait for another day."

Temari would have none of it. Neither his compassion, nor his protection from even herself. "You're too soft, Shika."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You've just been hurt too much."

Such was the way of the ninja, Temari assumed as she kissed the man she loved. It had been far, far too long since she last melted in his arms. The stubble on his face was rough to the touch, contrasting sharply with his silky shoulder length hair. "Hurt or not, her place is here. Suna is not the most forgiving place to learn life's lessons."

"If you feel that way, maybe you should stay a little longer," Shikamaru frowned worriedly, his fingers caressing over the sun kissed skin of her shoulder, and down over her ample breasts to finally rest on her hip. "I wouldn't mind."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's not a baby anymore."

"Aye, that may be," Shikamaru relented with a sigh. "She's still young enough to need her mother though, and that's fine by me."

"Gaara and Kankuro will be here," Temari reminded him, resting her head on his chest. His hand lifted along the back of her thigh to rest on her shapely rear in reply, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Besides, I learned long ago that you never stop needing a mother. You just learn to do without one."

"She doesn't have to do without," Shikamaru pointed out as he sighed. His free hand abandoned the support of his head. Cupping Temari's cheek, and forcing her to look at him, he studied her. "It'll be fine if you just stay a while longer."

"That would be a disservice," Temari told him, her teeth gently clenched. "I know you don't understand that, but I'd like to think I know what she'll be up against. I'm pretty sure I know better than you do."

It was the life lesson Temari learned after her own mother had died, leaving behind a mourning husband, toddler, and infant son behind. Temari was a little girl back then, and old enough to recall the woman more vividly than Kankuro did. She remembered a childhood of brighter days that darkened quickly after Gaara's birth. As an adult, with a family of her own, she could better appreciate her mother.

Temari understood the legacy the woman had left behind. It was one so clear now, so imperative as a mother's love. As the eldest of the three sand siblings, it fell to her first and foremost to protect that legacy. With a heavy heart, Temari had decided that once Mariko graduated from Suna's academy, she would leave the girl behind, as a Suna genin.

It was a tough decision to make, but one that couldn't be avoided.

Temari's place was back in Konoha, with her husband and son. She had no other choice, and Mariko belonged in Suna. Temari was sure of that. She wouldn't leave halfheartedly though, not without being sure that Mariko understood her reasons why. Temari had thought long and hard about what to say, how best to convey her feelings on the matter, but found herself unable.

Mariko was only twelve, but as a Shinobi, she was an adult. Her little girl was leaving childhood behind in more ways than one.

In a normal village, Mariko would be shadowing her mother, learning how to run a household. She'd spend several hours a week learning how to sew, cook, clean, and tend the family business. If she were a normal village girl, she might find a suitor by fourteen or sixteen, and spend her free time tittering about with him. If she were a normal village girl, by seventeen or eighteen she'd be married off. By nineteen or twenty, she'd be ready to have children of her own.

If Mariko was a normal village girl; she would have lived and died a villager's wife.

But, that _was not_ the case.

Mariko had been born and raised as a ninja. She wasn't a normal woman, and her life would play out differently.

For the next two through eight years, she'd train hard and take low ranking missions. If she became skilled enough, she would become a chunin. If she didn't rank up by her twenties, she'd settle down, marry, and raise a family. If she did rank up, she'd lead a squad and become stronger. If she became skilled enough, she'd become a jonin, either joining black op's, or taking on a squad of genin as her pupils.

Then, after all of that, if time and luxury afforded it, she might still get married and have children of her own somewhere in the mix.

Or, as a jonin, the more possible outcome would be that Mariko ended up dying honorably in combat before she reached middle age. If luck were on her side, however, she might surpass those missions, become stronger for them, and one day stand as Suna's next Kazekage.

Suna depended on Mariko to become that powerful, they needed her to be strong.

Knowing that this turbulent and dangerous life was what Mariko would be up against, her mother couldn't coddle her. After all, Mari was a genin now. She had the right to hang her forehead protector up at any time and return to Konoha. It was her right as a ninja to cease battle at any time.

Temari knew the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt. Mariko would not hang that forehead protector up willingly, come of it hell or high water. It didn't matter. Mariko was too damn proud, too damn idealistic to see the truth...

And as a mother, that's what worried Temari the most.


	2. Chapter 2

(We are now ready to offer you this fiction with more stabilized updates than could previously be afforded. We will update this roughly every 10 days until the final chapter has been posted. This will mostly be a slice of life, with some action scenes coming in later chapters.)

 **Whispers of the War Maidens: Temari's Story**

 **Chapter 2**

It was springtime in Sunagakure. The early morning warm, but not yet hot. The sun kissed the sands in a way nearly blinding to the eyes. The people of such arid land called this time of day, 'the first mirage' since the sun reflected off of the sand. The early hour was inhospitable to most. During this time of day Sunagakure was quiet. Shop owners and pedestrians alike sought shelter wherever they could to avoid damaging their eyes.

Temari sipped on some water as she flitted through the morning paper. It was all very standard material, nothing out of the ordinary. The five day forecast, all breaking news for that week, and a long segment of classifieds filled to the brim with housing sales and odd jobs unfit for the shinobi in the area.

Crammed inside of the newspaper was a special pamphlet. It held a different type classified section. It was for retired jonin who wanted to make a little extra money, either as tutors to young children, or guardians to orphans. It was a sad fact that many children had to use this system for training. Government funding was not nearly the quality that Temari thought it should be, and that was an ongoing debate.

"Up with the sun I see," she greeted from behind her reading. "I take it you slept well?"

"Rrrmm," a tiny growl of agreement slipped from her brother's lips. It was contented little noise, and he sat down at the table.

She took his company as an invitation to speak. "Looks like the press seems concerned over the recent problems with the ruins. Have you seen this, Gaara? They're addressing you outright."

He shook his head while breaking bread and dipping it in oil. "What does it say?"

Finding the article, she read the headline that plastered itself across the front page. "Seven proclaimed dead – Kazekage Gaara's silence speaks volumes."

"Not a surprise," Gaara said, largely unimpressed with the headline. He had been the victim of worse in the past.

"The Demon Desert isn't even near here, it's several kilometers out. Anyone with have a brain would know that," Temari said with an agitated sigh. "Why is this your problem and not the Daimyo's? It's not like any of the looters were shinobi, were they?"

"Inconclusive," Gaara stated placidly.

"I don't follow," Temari said as green eyes looked to him for an answer, "what do you mean by that?"

Gaara shrugged, hardly paying his sister any mind at all. "I've sent a few teams to patrol the area."

His elder sister frowned at him, and he shook his head. He would not elaborate any further than that, and she hated being kept at such a distance. Lifting some water to her lips, she gave him a searching look. "I'm sure there isn't any treasure in those ruins to speak of. With the years and years of economical strife that Sunagakure has been known for, those places were probably looted a long time ago. This isn't something that we should be sticking our noses into."

With a tiny, displeased huff of air he decided to speak at length. He was too tired for her nagging today. "I've refused to speak publicly on the matter, but between us, I'll make the acceptation. There was shinobi interference. How many, I am not sure. Two forehead protectors of unmarked origin were found near the bodies. Naturally, I concealed that information until a motive can be determined."

"None worth risking their necks over at any rate," Temari sighed, some people just hadn't a clue just what kinds of perils the desert held. Giant ant colonies were the least of the dangers out there. So what if someone got killed while ransacking a tomb? It was their own fault in the first place. It wasn't Gaara's fault that Sunagakure was located near a hellhole. "So, because people are going hungry and turning to crime, you're supposed to fix all of Suna's problems overnight?"

"That is the insinuation," he nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm tired of you being the scapegoat!" Temari yelled, her fist slamming down hard on the sturdy wood table, it splintered in reply. "They're idiots, Gaara, every single one of them. It's not our problem that crybaby adults won't look after their own kin. Life is hard, big deal. They do or they die, that's just how it is here. Everyone in Suna should know that. If we had more funds as a village, this wouldn't be happening."

It was one of her largest complains about the economy, and the fact of the matter was, not even Gaara could change regulation so easily.

"At the next summit, this matter will be addressed," he said coolly. "I plan to propose a new class of missions entirely geared to voluntary work. It's true we can't afford to pay every expense out of pocket, but it is equally true that every village pads their coffers for states of emergency. Say we each provide a small sum to these acts of good faith, pay only for their cost, and not the profit margin…"

He trailed off, leaving his implication open.

"It may allow you to reach a larger demographic," Temari said to her brother as she leaned heavily on the table, swigging her water down. "I'd like to think that the other villages would agree with you. Konoha will back you for sure, that's not even a question."

"Acceptance means nothing. We need the coin to back the words," Gaara said, an edge coming into his voice. "Relative peace among the five nations comes at a price."

Temari frowned, "How bad is the recession?"

"A-rank missions are down fourteen percent from last year. S-Rank missions are cut nearly in half." Gaara reported simply, he already suspected the reasons why. "This is not just Suna's problem anymore, but a problem for all five of the great villages."

"It's no surprise," Temari lifted her eyes to her brother once more, "economically, Suna has never been completely stable."

"Word from the other villages say the same," Gaara, unflappable as ever merely continued to eat. He could do nothing at this moment, and knew better than to trouble himself over pointless worries. He would solve the problem in due time. There was one thing that bothered him though. "Wars have been started for lesser causes."

"Are you okay, Gaara?"

The man gave no indication of his personal state, and instead put his empty plate into the sink. "Naruto's worried."

It was a concern, she couldn't deny that. Of course Naruto would worry, and so would Gaara. Anyone who understood either of those two men, would know they were on the verge of a crisis. Still, she couldn't just let the village slander her baby brother, it went against everything she stood for. "I agree with cutting funding to some places. The youth program is not negotiable, especially if we want our village to prosper. I know for a fact that Konoha has a rather handsome amount of money to allocate for orphan children, we need to ask our Daimyo for the same funding."

Gaara seemed to agree, "Konohagakure has more money to spend entirely."

"You could raise property tax in the outlying districts," Temari herself wasn't too sure about that option, even as she said doubt reflected equally in Gaara's darkly rimmed eyes.

"That could help," he murmured, bringing a hand to rest under his chin. "It might also stir discord from low income families."

"There is no good answer, Gaara," she said to him, feeling the words inadequate.

Another soft growl, this time slightly angry. At himself, at the village, and at the trouble brewing beneath it all. "I have no intention of assuming otherwise."

"Then," she asked, "what will you do?"

"Bide my time," Gaara announced as he reached for his white hat, placing it atop his head. "Taxation is not the answer to this crisis. It is also not something within my power to address at this moment."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

Gaara raised his hand as if to still her movements. "I have other guards fit for the task. Besides, I'd rather you be here Mariko returns home. There is no better a shield for a child than a mother."

Gaara of all people would feel that way, there was no point to argue. Temari stayed her place and reopened the newspaper. She had her own work to do anyway.

She took notes on the current political views and spent most of her day pouring over ledgers delivered from Gaara's office. Temari preferred to consider herself a rather apt tactician, but, in Konoha she spent most of her time working out clerical errors instead. It was one of Shikamaru's weaknesses when it came to assisting the Hokage, and Temari had become quite good at sorting out the messes that the ledgers often became.

Shikamaru had a nasty habit of jotting down cliff-notes, and Naruto tended to shove paperwork in random folders. Naturally, Naruto's office was a complete disaster as a result.

Thankfully, Gaara was very meticulous. There were never many errors in his paperwork. Still, it never hurt to have another eye to look at every signed agreement.

The hours flew by, but eventually the slamming of a door called Temari's attention. The blonde lifted her eyes from her work, clearing it aside and making room for lunch.

"Ma, I'm back from the academy," the girl called, clad in a brand new forehead protector. As of today, she was a genin. The ruddy haired girl came trotting into the kitchen with the strip of fabric adorning her head proudly. The metal in the middle was polished and sporting Suna's design. "So what do you think, do I look like a real kunoichi now?"

"Yes, you most certainly do." Temari was as prideful about that as she was hesitant. Most parents gleefully bragged about how strong their child had become. Somehow, she found all of the celebration overdone. She settled for a small congratulatory smirk instead. "Well, it's not like I'm disappointed that you passed your exam, Mariko. You're too strong to fail."

"I've got my team assignment too," the girl said, looking less than thrilled.

Temari nodded, she already knew the team assignment. "They pair teams as evenly as possible."

"So they say," Mariko, however, still didn't fully believe that.

"That is the rumor," the blonde haired woman laughed. When she caught sight of Suna's forehead protector, her voice became heavier. "Being a genin isn't easy, I'm sure you'll find it to be a challenge."

The girl sighed as she sat down across the kitchen table. "My fan got busted."

"A fan can be replaced, a life cannot," Temari let a cold air of indifference into her words. It was better than showing concern, smarter than letting herself be worried. She had to change the topic. "I knew you'd pass academy with flying colors. It was inevitable."

"Actually, the academy had us do a match to show off our skill," the girl reported.

"And?" Temari asked expectantly.

"And I almost got creamed, Ma." Mariko pulled her short rust-colored hair out of the tail she kept it in. It fell to barely the edges of her shoulders when she set it free. Pushing it behind the shell of her ear, she huffed, "I barely passed. I was up against a close ranged fighter."

"I hoped you fell back on your father's abilities." Temari chided quietly.

"Stupid kid almost broke my arm," Mariko said pointing to her bandaged hand.

"I'm not surprised, Mariko." Temari could see the rips in the fabric. "That would not be the first time you've broken it. Close ranged combat has never been a skill you've possessed. Only solution is to train harder. Even so, you did at least weave a shadow, correct?"

"I didn't have time to trap him in a shadow, so we grappled instead." Mariko grinned at that. She was a beautiful up and coming girl, but, hell would freeze over if she wasn't a tomboy at heart. "For the record, eating really dirt sucks."

"Sounds like it was an exciting battle," Temari said pleasantly. She was thankful for her girl's spitfire attitude. Then, an afterthought came to mind. "You didn't beat the kid within an inch of his life, did you?"

A woman had to be audacious if she wanted to survive in the sandy village. Their women weren't pushovers, and their men might as well be demons from hell when tested to the brink. Gaara made sure of that. He was not a man to be questioned for his power, even if he was a much gentler person than anyone assumed. Her daughter favored her uncles, both of them, quirks and all. It was further proof of her tenacity, if nothing else.

"No! Uncle Gaara gave the final exam today, and as the instructor, he asked me not to." Mariko said sheepishly before adding, "I got my opponent to the ground. I ended up socking him a few times, but I didn't do more than that."

Temari smirked, she should have known the Kazekage would be there. "Then trust me, you did well. When I was in the academy, I nearly killed my opponent," Temari trailed off as her smile fell. Gaara hadn't been allowed to even fight in his match. They were afraid he actually would kill a person, and not by accident either. "You have more control over your chakra than most genin."

"Maybe, but even you can't fix that kind of damage." Mariko muttered as she gestured to the object she'd let rest by the wall. "It's got a fist sized hole in it."

So it did, and Temari fought inwardly to keep her face as neutral as possible. When that failed, she forced a scowl instead. "Wood and paper are easy to break, that was just a training fan. I'll get you one like mine, made out of metal."

Mariko lifted her gaze, she didn't dare hope. "I thought that dad wanted me focused in his area of expertise."

"No, Shikadai will inherit that particular formation," Temari concluded. It had long ago been decided, even before Mariko had been born. He was far older than she was, far more capable of carrying on the family name. "Your father wants you to be familiar with it, but that's about it. If you want to fling wind scythes around, you're more than welcome to try."

"That is what I want…and, I want a puppet too. That is, if I can ever figure out how to make chakra strings work." Mariko wondered if maybe that's why she had come to Suna, but as she nervously pulled her lower lip between her teeth, she sighed. "I don't want to disappoint dad though."

"You won't," Temari insisted, "that's why I brought you here for your academy training."

She wanted their daughter attend the academy in Suna. She wanted her child to know the raw power of Sunagakure, and learning there was the only way. The girl had an aptitude for wind, a fierce spirit that would rival even the most hardheaded person, and a bloodline that was made to govern equally brash people. When Mariko said nothing to this, still in disbelief, Temari shook her head.

She hated seeing that little thoughtful pose. The half frown, half scowl that Mariko used. It was too much like her brother and father for her own good.

"Your father wants you to be strong and happy," Temari continued, "he doesn't care how you achieve that."

"Ma, I suck at using shadows. Face it, I've never been able to really use them, not like Shikadai." She swallowed hard, there was sand under her fingernails, not that it was a surprise, but it did bother her. "If Ino-Shika-Cho ever did fall to me, I'd just be a failure at it. I'm not a genius either, and I'm pretty sure my test grades prove that."

Temari narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the tone coming out of her daughter's mouth. It reminded her too much of the overbearing weight she once carried herself. As the eldest sand sibling looking after her two young brothers, there were too many times she doubted herself. That same doubt came to the surface whenever she faced a troubled family member.

Failure, as a daughter was history. Failure older sister was one thing, failure as a wife was another. Failure as a mother, well, that was one thing she refused to ever consider. It wasn't possible, not if she ever had something to say about it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm an expert jonin, trained in interrogation tactics." Then, a little softer, "don't lie to me."

A set a green eyes finally lifted from the table, the frown turning to a pout. "Just stupid stuff... Shikadai told me once that being a genin doesn't really mean anything. Only that you've passed academy training. He said that if you consider yourself a real ninja, you're wrong."

"This from a young man that can't even fold his own underwear without being told to do it," Temari sighed at her. "Can a boy like that really be considered a full-fledged shinobi? It's the same kind of argument. It all comes down a matter of responsibility."

The young girl fidgeted, before looking down at the table. "You said we were going to talk about the war if I graduated today. Shikadai told me that he was older when you talked to him about the war."

Temari rolled her eyes, even an entire village away, and her boy could be far too blunt for his own good. She didn't put it past him, but, she thought it was a little out of line. She'd deal with that later. Clearing her throat, she cursed. "That little shit. Next time he does that, give him hell. Throw it back in his face."

"Ma..."

"No, listen your brother is a lot softer than he wants to let show. Shikadai is from Konoha, he's spoiled. I'm sure he thinks I'll scrutinize that." Temari said with a shrug, already doing so. It wasn't his place. He had his own weaknesses to overcome. "You're more like me. Harder around the edges, but unspeakably more fragile around the people you can truly trust."

"I…I guess," Mari could see her mother becoming stiff under her gaze. Her mother was a strict woman, and garnered a particular level of respect in Suna. Mariko never knew why, but she never needed to know, either. "It's just that you never talk about it... The war..."

"I never know what to say," Temari shot back. "It isn't something easy to explain. As ninja, no as a kunoichi, we need to talk about this. No daughter of mine is going into a squad with men unrelated to her. Not without fully realizing what that means."

"You mean training?" Mariko guessed, but her mother shook her head.

"I mean battle lust," Temari chided with agitation. "Or rather, the things that can result from battle fatigue."

"Ma, we've already had the birds and the bee's talk, remember?" Mariko uncomfortably shifted when her mother's gaze bore unflinchingly into her own. Two sets of green eyes, one slightly darker than the other, faced off. The younger set gave in first. "When I was five. Remember? I walked in on you and dad by accident…"

How could Temari forget? She rolled her eyes, that event was one for the records books. She'd never get over how many questions a little girl could have about boys, and Mariko had been very taxing on both of her parents. Demanding answers a child her age should never have been interested in. Thankfully that time was long behind them now.

"It's different when it's war," Temari said slowly, a distinct heat in her words. Bitter and gritty, just like the sand. "We try our best to keep the genin out of the fighting, but they usually get sucked in anyway. When I was training in my squad, I was with your uncles. My youth was protected because we were siblings, but you're not going to have that luxury."

The young genin raised a ruddy eyebrow, quirking it in such a way that only Temari herself ever employed when annoyed or bemused. "Um, dunno if you caught the memo or not, but the guys I'm pared with are both idiots. There's no way I'd fall for either of them."

"Your father is an idiot too," Temari said tersely. "It didn't stop me from stripping him naked and screwing him. When the going got tougher than I could handle, I caved in. High intelligence doesn't always equal common sense, either."

"Ew," Mariko shivered, a scowl on her face. "Ma, I really didn't need to hear that."

"You did."

"Ma!"

"Shut up, Mariko."

"Why?!"

Temari sighed, the tension draining from her. Very primly she cracked her knuckles. Without warning, she reached across and nabbed her petulant twelve year old, flipping her into the table with ease. Mariko, eyes wide, made little more than a squeak as a kunai loomed just under her nose. The girl could smell the metal, and Temari kept her there for a short time before finding the words to say.

Easing up her hold, she swallowed hard. "War isn't like one-on-one fighting. It's not about a skirmish between four, eight, or even twelve people. It's more brutal than that. Right and wrong become meaningless. Do you understand?"

"Yes?" The girl squeaked again. She knew her mother wouldn't hurt her, not really, but she dared not piss the blonde off any further.

Temari let go of her daughter and started bustling about in the kitchen, getting some tea ready. It was an uncomfortable topic. Mariko didn't understand. No genin would, and she wasn't about to leave this kind of discussion for some strange shinobi that she didn't know. The girl would be staying in Suna, taking missions and making a name for herself, but Temari couldn't stay here with her forever.

As a mother, she had a responsibility to her daughter. As a higher ranking kunoichi, she had a responsibility to teach those younger than herself. Either way she looked at it, there was no avoiding this discussion.

"Shikadai was Konoha born and raised. You though, you're more Suna than Konoha. Always have been, from the day you were born," Temari went on to say as she put the teacups onto the table. "It's in your blood to the core. You're old enough to start looking after yourself. I trust Gaara and Kankuro to keep you safe if something were to happen."

"So is that what this is, some sort of 'goodbye and don't get knocked up' pep-talk?"

"No, don't be stupid. That's not what this is," Temari muttered. The kettle started to screech, and she pulled it from the burner. "I'm concerned about how you'll handle your first kill. A lot of shinobi don't take it well."

"Ma, I'll be fine," Mariko said without a hint of hesitation. "Ninja in Suna are trained to kill without mercy. That's why we fight our way out of the academy. Konoha ninja take aptitude tests, they're nothing like us."

"Everyone has a breaking point," Temari replied, pouring the hot water and setting herself back into her seat. "Some Shinobi turn to sex. Others turn to booze. Some stick their god-damned kunai into their own necks, but everyone, e _veryone_ , has a breaking point. Sooner or later, you're going to find yours too."

"So you're going to tell me about it, is that it?" Mariko squinted, her fists clenching nervously underneath the table. "Isn't that kind of weird?"

"I'm going to tell you this now, so that whenever you reach your breaking point, you'll actually come talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Too many don't ever say a thing. Shame, disgust, or dishonor be damned," Temari said quietly, sternness and gentleness mixed into her words in equal measure. "You're my daughter, and I love you. But, you're a shinobi now. You're going to get hurt."

"That's what medics are for…"

"Not that kind of hurt baby-girl," Temari said, using a nickname that hadn't flown out of her mouth since before Mariko's academy days. She didn't like to coddle her children, and hated even thinking about doing so, but the old pet name got the message across. "I'm talking about the emotional kind."

Temari leaned back in her chair, listening to the creaking of old wood as it cried out. The sand had abused it over the years. Lifting the cup of tea to her lips, she took a deep breath of the aroma.

Shikamaru loved this tea.

It was a petal blend his old teacher used to gush on-and-on about. Shikamaru was a lot like his bygone teacher, a romantic at heart. Temari was an enthusiast of beauty, and she appreciated tranquility when and where she could find it. She'd much rather have Shikamaru with her right now, instead he was on his way back to Konoha.

He wasn't here for moral support.

If the tea soothed her, so be it then, she'd take what she could get. "Anyway, as I was saying, every shinobi has a breaking point, and the fourth shinobi world war was mine. In times like that, you find comfort where you can. It doesn't matter how, or who you find it with. You seize the opportunity."

"Ma… I've never seen this side of you before, and it's kind of freaking me out."

Temari chuckled a little. "It's a side I usually reserve for your father. I can be sentimental too you know, I'm not always a total hard ass."

"Tell that to dad," Mariko crossed her arms. "He's the one that says you're bossier than the day is bright. I've got nothing to do with it."

"I can't protect you from getting hurt," Temari said pointedly. "The only thing I can do for you is lay my sins down onto the table. That way, you'll have no excuse. One day you can come to me and do the same, no matter what you've done, or seen."

"Well then," the girl said slowly, unsure of what her mother would choose to say to her, "where do we start?"

Mulling over that, Temari lifted the cup of tea to her lips, but she didn't drink from it. Instead, she peered beyond it, looking for something unseen, and left only to memory. "It was late into the war before I started noticing that I'd had a problem. So, we'll start around there. I'd been having nightmares off and on for a while, suffering from insomnia. I didn't want anyone to know, so I kept it to myself. Over time though, I began to realize that other people had been noticing..."


	3. Chapter 3 (flashback chapter)

**Chapter 3**

 _"_ _I'd been having nightmares off and on for a while, suffering from insomnia. I didn't want anyone to know, so I kept it to myself. Over time though, I began to realize that other people had been noticing."_

It was late at night, somber and quiet. Temari had to admit, it was the first night in a long time where she could finally rest her head. She had to try to sleep, but she knew it was going to be hard. She could still smell blood on her hands, a stench that bothered her to no end. Between the smell of blood, and the grit of the sand, there was no escaping the absolute hell she'd seen earlier that day.

She rubbed her eyes and flung herself from her cot, marching along the rows of tents. One of them was lit, a glow flickering against the green material. Like a month to a flame she was drawn to that dim hint of warmth. A shadowy figure maneuvered inside around a rectangular table. By his outline, which Temari thought to be a fitting one, he was hard at work. The young man looked stressed, a strange irony, since he was a master at shadow weaving.

Shikamaru seemed to be pouring over all sorts of strange maps and documents.

She leaned gently against the fabric, her eyes closed so that she could listen to the mutterings inside. Shikamaru was very clearly exhausted, and he had been tested to the brink. They all were. Still, there was a distinct note of helplessness in his voice. Something that had been there after the events of battle ground A and B had finally cleared up.

She pushed the flap back, standing in the entry. "You look like shit."

"Same to you," he said softly, haggard and worn. There were bags under his eyes in spite of their intensity.

She'd always been drawn to the way he stood, seemingly not caring about the world around him. Shikamaru was different than his appearance led on. Temari found an unusual sense of power in that cocky little frown of his. All of that was gone now, leaving a boy that was not yet a man, grizzled and half broken.

She didn't bother to gentle her voice. "It's been lights out for over an hour, and you should be sleeping."

"So should you," Shikamaru returned with a bored little grumble.

"After today?" Temari asked.

"Good point," he relented quietly, "ah, not like I really needed to rest anyway."

"You're completely dead on your feet." Temari said to him, but it fell on deaf ears.

He didn't have to look up. He could hear the fraying edges in her voice. "I've been standing here reading these stupid things for hours. I'm trying to come up with some decent ideas as to how we can proceed from here... How we can... Put it all to rest."

"By the looks of it, you haven't made any progress," if this was about tomorrow's early start, she wanted to hear it. Her feet pattered along the tent's floor, not nearly as silent as she would have liked. Her footfalls were just as heavy as his, a testament to her fatigue. "What's the outcome of success using the current strategy? How soon can we clean up and get out of here?"

"Honestly," he paused, reaching for his cigarettes, "I don't have a clue."

"You're supposed to be a genius," Temari grabbed the pack, "get thinking already!"

"I am," and like that, he'd snatched back the vice that cooled his boiling blood. Taking a bent match to the end of it, he drew deeply and sighed out the smoke. "There's always, wait, just a second," he flipped over another page. "No, not that either, damn."

"If you explain it, maybe I can help," Temari said as she pulled the page from his hands. It was part of a map that had scrawling's on it.

"Look, there's too many factors." Shikamaru murmured quietly, rubbing his forehead. "The clean-up is the hardest part. Now that we know that it's possible to resurrect huge numbers of warriors, that's a rusk. It invalidates the numbers of bodies we find. We could be talking hundreds of thousands of undead warriors. Who knows for sure what we might be up against in the future? Our numbers just might not be able to add up."

"Are they truly that staggering?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," he said weakly, sweat pooling on his brow. "It's not just that either. Illness spreads quickly. Sakura and Tsunade both warned me that infection would probably cut into the recovery time of the seriously injured. If it didn't kill them outright, it would at least keep them off the frontlines."

"That's true," Temari nibbled on her lower lip thoughtfully. "The area's dry thankfully, but then there's dehydration to think about too."

Shikamaru felt the implication falling over him, changing even more of his plans. Yes, he'd thought about that, but even he could miscalculate a thing or two. "Either way, there's risk involved with every death. It's possible our own deceased won't stay down."

Temari frowned, she didn't like the sound of it. "Theoretically, maybe, but you'd need to collect the body to use it like that."

"It nearly happened before," Shikamaru bit out. "Who knows if they'll do it again, and succeed? I'm trying to put everything into perspective, but…" he sat down on a wooden crate and rubbed his eyes. He was too tired. Picking up a metal cup filling with water and gulping from it, he gave the woman in front of him a dark gaze. "I'm not my father. He knows more about this stuff."

She wouldn't let him lose heart over that little detail.

"It was a hard fight out there today," Temari said quietly, coming to sit at his side. "Look, you can't plan out every little detail. It won't work, and it's stupid to even try."

"Yeah, well, I'd hate to go back into the fray blind."

"Regardless, going exhausted won't do you a damn bit of good."

Shikamaru sighed and Temari shook her head.

"Hey, don't let it weigh you down," Temari said as she crossed one leg over the other. "I just don't want to see you get killed. It was a bloodbath out there today."

"It'll be the same way tomorrow," Shikamaru said, handing the Suna native his cup.

"No kidding, I'm already rolling around how I'm going to kill people next," she'd said it with a smirk, but it fell instantly. "My head's full of ideas, back-up plans, everything. It just keeps rolling around in circles. It won't stop," she took the cup from him. "Part of me doesn't want it to."

There was only a little water in the cup left, but she drank it anyway. For a short while they sat in companionable silence. There were animals in this area, the sands were shifting as they scurried on by. Temari paid them no mind. The animals were a welcome distraction, even that wouldn't be enough.

"I can't get it out of my head," Temari murmured.

Shikamaru nodded. "Now you know why I'm still here looking at this mess."

There was still fighting going on somewhere, and some stuck in the midst of battle hadn't found rest at all that day. For some, fatigue itself would be their undoing. In a few hours they'd be moving out to a different camp in waves. Shikamaru was a genius, but he was also young. Temari was too, but even she had a few years on him.

At their age, those few years still made all the difference.

"I don't care how long you stay here, but you better make sure you keep up tomorrow," Temari barked as she left the empty cup on the table. "People are counting on you, don't screw up."

She was sure he didn't notice, but she was berating herself too when she'd said it. People were counting on her. Her brothers needed her abilities, her village needed her loyalty, and her allies needed her support. Staying up all night served none of those all too important criteria.

It was just that in her personal opinion, being alone didn't help either.

She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of real combat, her mind putting her right into the middle of the carnage. She was there all over again when the distant threats came into view, a perfect reenactment she couldn't wake up from. Even with the power of the dream in her control, even if she could have turned the tides, the nightmare continued. Unbeknownst to Temari, she thrashed in her cot, clutching the covers in a cold sweat.

The hells of prior combat swam around like a virus in her mind, poisonous and murky.

She couldn't escape the dream, just like she couldn't have escaped that hellacious afternoon.

* * *

"They're coming," Temari hissed as the soft roar of the masses behind her grew silent. The whispering and idle chatter stopped, awed by the waves of adversaries against them. More quietly, she murmured to her brother. "Are you ready, Gaara?"

"If ever there were a time I wished for Naruto at my side, this would be it," he said, his fists balled up tightly. Then he shouted, his voice rising to the squad leaders near the front of every single group. "Fight defensively! No heroics, no sacrifices!"

"Sir," they shouted back in salute.

To a few more seasoned jonin in range of his voice, he spoke softly. "If you see an opening, take it. Be mindful; recklessness is out of the question."

A round of affirmative answers reached his ears, all except the woman at his side. "You too, Temari. Don't do anything stupid."

She smirked at him. "That's my line. I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?"

Before they knew it, the fighting had begun, waves of people exchanging blows with one another.

Shikamaru had been gravely mistaken when he said that the enemy would only revive strong Shinobi. It was the obvious tactic, but, it was too militaristic in theory and application. Temari knew that now. Sure, it was the strong Shinobi that kept the fighting difficult, but it was the weaker ones that damaged the defensive maneuvers on sight.

Children, dead or not, were sill children. Shinobi or not, it didn't matter.

It was sick, it was twisted, but there they were, tormenting what would otherwise be seasoned fighters. Brandishing a weapon on a kid was unheard of, there was honor among most people. A knife was completely uncalled for when a fist would do.

Unfortunately, shinobi honor ran deep, especially amongst their own villages. Temari had no choice but to take out a few boys that were under that horrific power. They were long gone Suna shinobi, and although they were already dead, and it was pointless to keep them fighting in this state of un-death.

But, they were mere boys.

Cognizant young boys, who'd already seen their demise from a blade once before. Hardly genin, hardly worth the chakra it took to dismember them in one quick blast from her fan. Hardly worth the sealing team's time at all.

There were others too, but those faces were older, their voices were deeper. Those targets were men, and were not something she let linger in her mind. The fighting went on, a blind rage mixing with cool calculated thought.

The scent of ash permeated her nose, and soon following it, a gigantic blast caught a group tightly consumed in battle completely unguarded.

Men and women alike fled from the blaze that resulted from the bombing, a poisonous smoke littering the land and making it entirely unusable. The casualty count was high for both sides, as skirmishes to the east and west of the blast made matters difficult. To complicate the issue, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had broken off in a northeastern direction to go help battleground A.

It was a choice that would leave Temari with no option but to back up Gaara. This left far too many shinobi out of earshot for their orders, and the medical teams couldn't act fast enough as it was. It was a bloodbath before she knew it, a good handful already face down in the sand before she could act, and there was no saving them. Not even a curse slipped beyond her lips, only a half terrified hiss, as her mind scrambled for a solution.

"Get up wind! Go!" She shouted to a few of her fellow comrades covering her face with her hand. "Go, now! Get out of there." She no sooner let the order fly, as another peppering of poison dotted the ground.

 _"_ _Shit..."_ She finally cursed to herself, sending a strong gust to follow down wind. She prayed she could push all of the fumes well away from the troops. It wasn't going to work. She knew it, even as she kept sending gust after gust of wind. Kicking up debris along the way, she dodged two more clouds of purple, ashy, smog. Holding her breath, she grabbed for her mask, tying it on tightly.

"We've got fumes, masks on, now." Temari doubted she was heard as battle ground B found itself split nearly in half by the poison. It divided their once tightly unified group. Gaara was no place in sight, and she went off in search for him, dodging lethal blows at every turn. The roar of the fighting was too loud, they wouldn't hear her orders.

The killing was as indiscriminate as is was visceral. What was worse; these adversaries seemed to get back up.

Mind games and slow torture became only the tip of the iceberg as the more ruthless combatants got their hands on hostages and old enemies. Emotions were being dragged out in ways that not even the most battle ready battalion could have suspected. Try as she might to help those in need, she had to find Gaara. If he was killed, it would be all over.

Temari passed by several beheaded corpses. Wondering what hell-on-earth battleground B had become, she forced her way beyond the bodies.

"Gaara cover yourself!" She shouted, finding him betwixt and between four shambling, yet sturdy pawns in this twisted game. A string of kunai glided from her fingertips as she shouted this, sending them whizzing beyond her brother's head.

He didn't move, standing motionless.

"Damn it, you shithead!" Temari barked, landing deftly in a pile of sand just above Gaara's head. "Duck when your older sister tells you too."

"I sensed that they were not a threat to my person. I didn't see the value it." Gaara said calmly, his sand already casing the four shinobi that Temari had gouged in the eyes moments before.

"Why you little… You're the one who said not to get cocky," Temari ranted as they stood back to back. Enemies began closing in around them. "What's with you going off on your own in the first place?"

He gave her a look. "I'm clearing the way to move northbound."

"North?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

These opponents were nothing to him, and he took several out at a time. Lesser ranking shinobi were easy fodder. The more dangerous ones had yet to move in, and he didn't know what to think about that. "Listen," he said to his sister, "we don't have much time. Circle around. Gather the stragglers, tell them to backpedal northeast. They're sitting ducks otherwise."

Temari nodded, but feared for her baby brother. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Gaara asked darkly, not bothering to look at her. "Leave no breathing shinobi behind. This fodder is mine."

"Just don't get killed," Temari told him, making her way through the already tainted and defiled battleground.

* * *

Temari's dreams haunted her all night.

Images of people she decimated.

The sights, tastes, and sounds of battle so real that she couldn't escape it, not even within the depth of her own slumber.

When she woke up her mouth was unbearably dry, and her mind was blank. Of all the things to dream about, it was pretty benign comparatively to other battles she faced. Either way, those young genin bothered her. It was different than fighting an adult, and unlike to flinging the young, brash, and occasionally stupid Konoha genin around.

She would never _really_ hurt them, or any young genin for that matter. Even Gaara was through with senseless killing of those weaker than he was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after she assessed that the presence in her tent wasn't a threat.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, her lips quirking in an unhappy way. "You're in a woman's tent."

Gaara was always so unflappable when it came to personal space, and he stood there motionlessly. "I'm in my sister's tent. That's different." He said in a deep resounding monotone. It left no room for any further inquiry on his behalf. What reasons he would have for shadowing her were his own. He demanded at least that much respect and trust.

"Naruto's a bad influence on you sometimes," Temari groused as she reached for her fan. "Get out of my room, now, or I'll bludgeon you."

"Rrrrr." That sound, a low feral growl. One animalistic in nature… It was merely blunt displeasure. A simple, curt ' _No.'_

"Gaara… I said go."

"RrrR!" He scowled, dark eyes forming slits. _'I said no!'_

"Growling at me won't work, you shit," Temari said to him, "I'd suggest you stop."

"Hhrumm." His gaze didn't waver, but the sound was a petulant one. _'not leaving.'_

As an infant he growled to get exactly what he wanted, and that language between them had never fully gone away. He could communicate a great many things by instinct alone, and that's what made him so terrifying in his younger years. If it was part of the power a tailed beast employed, then it must have had lasting circumstances even after the creature was removed.

Gaara had never stopped growling, purring, snarling, and any number of other odd, inhuman noises.

Those sounds could mean anything. From contentment, to a completely murderous rage, his sounds ran the gambit. Only his siblings had ever truly understood them. His relationship with Temari was a strangely special one, because she looked after him as a baby.

"Gaara," Temari said, employing an almost motherly tone. "Go away, before I beat you."

"GRRrrrR!" _'Don't test me!'_

The siblings locked eyes, and the room got quiet.

 _"_ _Now that was a serious threat,"_ Temari thought to herself.

She grit her teeth and flung herself from the cot, grabbing Gaara by the hair. In spite of holding the standing of Kazekage, he was also her little brother, and he would always be that way. "Gaara no Sabaku, what the hell has gotten into you?! Growling at me like that… You know better."

Grinding her fist into his head didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. She realized that was exactly why he did it. He did know better, he wasn't the monster child anymore. He'd grown up, and had grown acutely aware of a person's feelings. Gaara had become agitating because in some misguided ways, he projected that concern onto his only sister.

He nuzzled into that grip of hers, leaned into her, and let a very sad sound rumble come from deep within his throat.

"Gaara?"

"You were crying in your sleep," he said being frank about the topic.

"It was a bodily response," she sighed, pushing him away. "Everyone gets them."

"My sister doesn't cry," he said emotionlessly. "I had to make sure you weren't being attacked."

"In my sleep?!"

"Genjutsu."

In that single word, Temari rolled her eyes, she didn't think about that in her fury. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know."

"Then why did you provoke me? God, you're an idiot sometimes."

"I didn't know until your grabbed my hair," Gaara said quietly as he turned on his heel. "Only the real Temari would understand."

"Damn you Gaara, get out!" Temari bellowed, flinging the first thing she grabbed, which just happened to be a sandal. It missed, but she expected that it would.

Gaara was a changed young man ever since he met Naruto. He was a hugger, and secretly, he liked to nuzzle right under her chin. Another old habit that he used to have as an infant. He made the effort to protect those he felt were important, and the darker side within himself found a new joy in the company of others.

But hell, now that Gaara was more human that monster, it was annoying sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mariko sat wide eyed, unsure of what to make of the report she'd just been given. Her mother never cried, at least not over a bad dream. The older woman was a ninja, and she took a great deal of pride in that. It was no question that she would hurt people if she had to.

Even after hearing that it bothered Temari greatly, her daughter was sure that there was no way a dream could be that bad. No one rattled any of the three sand siblings and lived to speak of it, at least, not that Mariko knew.

Licking her lips, she grabbed at her tea, but that just made her belly hurt. It was stupid to ask, but she had to be sure. "You... You killed a bunch of genin?"

"They were already dead," Temari said as she notice that her daughter seemed to have a hard time accepting that.

"You mean like puppets?"

Temari nodded. "You could look at it that way, I suppose. Our opponent reanimated dead shinobi, and used their powers against us. It's like puppeteers, who can use charka strings to overwhelm their opponents or control objects."

"And you fought this guy?" Mariko shuttered to think of it. "Sounds sick…"

"It was sick," Temari said wondering just how much she could say. She decided to take the clinical route, and cleared her throat. "This particular enemy could call back powerful ninja, with all of their memories still intact. He could also clear their minds too, if he wanted."

"Not so, Ma. Uncle Kankuro insists that puppet masters love their puppets. That they have to take care of their every need and flaw. He told me it's impossible not to," Mariko rebuked as her fingers came up to rest on the edges of the table. "You can't maintain a strong bond with your chakra strings if you don't have an equally strong bond with the puppet. Each puppet has to have meaning, or it's just a half-assed tool."

"And therein lies the difference," Temari grumbled as she watched her daughter fidget with a napkin, using two fingers on each hand to make it flop around. "They were people without autonomy, but, they were still people...those ninja weren't just puppets."

The napkin dropped as the small blue threads snapped. "Isn't that called psychological warfare?"

"Yes, it is," Temari nodded. "It's a strong tactic too."

"Yeah, but like that?" Mariko shook her head. "Why would anyone do that?"

"People freeze up when they see an old friend behind enemy lines." Temari said quietly, that's how she felt at least. "Family members had to bury their kin a second time, it's not something you can just shrug off and forget about. Everybody knew someone, either by namesake or by reputation."

"Oh, I see." Those little blue lines of chakra extended again, capturing the napkin a second time. "I don't think I'd be able to do that."

"Sometimes you have to fight your friends," Temari shrugged, "you don't have a choice."

"No, not that," again the lines snapped. "Use people. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

Temari swallowed hard. "I hope it never comes to that."

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Mariko asked as she looked up at her mother.

Temari just laughed, using her own chakra to manipulate the napkin. She was no puppet master by far, but being around Kankuro had earned her a basic understanding of the style he employed. "If I thought that, I wouldn't let you anywhere near your uncles. They'd be terrible influences."

"You can do it too?!"

"Not on anything heavy. Only two strings on each hand. It's worthless to me in a fight," Temari said, as she tried to jet out a third, only to have the strings snap at her attempt. She never tried to get better, her wind was enough for her. "You're a genin now, what you choose to learn is entirely up to you. Just be careful if you ask Gaara to show you anything. He'll turn you into a one woman army."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Temari mulled it over. Would it truly be a bad idea? She wasn't sure, because Gaara had come a long way in his time. He had also learned a great deal as he'd gotten older. Still, Gaara was naive when it came to some people. He gave too freely sometimes. "Well, that depends."

"On what?"

Temari paused, it was no mystery, but it wasn't freely bandied about by the common folk either. "On you. Gaara wants to keep the title of Kazekage in the family. It's always been like that here. Gaara has no child of his own though, so Suna doesn't have anyone else for the future. We've been mulling it over in our heads. This has been a problem ever since your brother was born."

Mariko wasn't entirely sure she liked the expectant gaze aimed at her. "Why have you been worried? Shikadai is the oldest right, he can take Suna over, can't he?"

Temari shook her head. "It would be absurd for a Konoha ninja to inherit Suna, and furthermore, Shikadai was groomed to continue the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. That formation belongs to Konoha alone."

Trying to mold chakra, she tried to make a grab from her mother's feet, but her shadow wouldn't reach. "Let's face it, I just suck at dad's kind of fighting."

Temari smirked, she'd tried to learn it too, but to no avail. It just wasn't within her purview, and she suspected Mari would forever be the same. "You're the interesting compromise for Suna. It would not be difficult to groom you for the role of Kazekage, and it would save your poor uncles from having to produce an heir. Neither one of them are quite up to the task."

Mariko released the seal her hands had been making. "Is that one of the reasons you let me come to Suna's academy?"

Temari shook her head. "It's an added perk you might be able to consider. We never intended to force you into the position."

"As dad would say, that sounds troublesome."

"It is."

"Then why?" Mariko asked.

"That's complicated, there are a lot of reasons. Putting it simply, the village elders look highly upon you. No matter what they say, though, you are still a Konoha ninja by rights…unless you choose to be otherwise. The academy here was merely better suited to your interests at the time."

"Uncle Gaara you mean." The girl saw him sitting quietly on the window sill, but he lifted a finger to his lips.

"He has always been your favorite," Temari sighed, not aware of the man behind her. "I've yet to discover if that's a good thing or not. He tends to be very strange. He's still a bit animalistic, acts by instinct more than he should."

"Don't put ideas into my niece's head."

Temari jumped as soon as his hand landed on her shoulder, breaking the chair as she flipped over him entirely, ripping away from his grasp. "Damn it, Gaara!"

"Huh, Naruto was right," the Kazekage folded his arms over his chest. Laying on the floor looking up at his elder sister, it made him feel a bit odd. "You do startle easily now that you're a housewife."

Mariko sat wide-eyed as her uncle brushed himself off, not a scratch on him. "Woah, how'd you do that?"

"My sand," he said simply. The small specs started to return to their bottle. "My armor."

Temari was pissed. "Where's Kankuro?"

The man shrugged, walking to the other side of the table to put a hand on Mariko's shoulder in greeting. He lingered there before patting her on the head. As he walked by to get something cool to drink, he addressed his sister. "I'm not his keeper."

"He's supposed to be yours," Temari growled, picking up the pieces of broken wood. "Please tell me you haven't been letting him strut around all day. We don't need him chasing the village girls."

"He's building a puppet." Gaara said after swigging from the glass. "Low chakra in-take."

Of all the whimsical things to be doing, that took the cake. The sibling shared a glance, but Temari was already in interrogation mode. "Why would he need that for?"

"Mariko," Gaara said simply. "It's a small one. Lots of little moving parts. Going to take weeks to make it."

Temari blinked at that. Small puppets were never made for combat, but, they still had a use. "Espionage?"

"Is he really building me a puppet?" Mariko asked excitedly.

Gaara glanced over at his niece who continued to play with the napkin, and nodded. "He'll help you to bond when it's ready," then he turned back to the girl's mother. Gaara got quiet. It was the one thing that nobody wanted to hear. If his niece wasn't wearing a forehead protector, he would have never have said it in her presence. "Sasuke reported in, and Naruto gave the go ahead."

"I see," Temari didn't need any more warning than that. It was pretty bad when Naruto called for war preparations, and all within the alliance knew it.

"Naruto wants Suna to sit tight for now." Gaara was not one to argue with Hokage. "That's what we're doing."

"It's always a waiting game isn't it?" Temari cursed. "Shit…"

Gaara held out his hand upright to stifle any further comment from his sister. "He would like to handle things as peacefully as possible. Movement from the enemy could bring any of our villages under fire. To prevent that, we're taking precautionary measures. Nothing has been officially declared."

"Damn it, Shika's plan no doubt." Temari stood from her chair. "Who brought word here?"

"Ino."

"Ino? Of all the people, why send her on a solo mission?" It didn't make any sense to Temari. "Usually they send Karui."

"She'll be returning to Konoha tomorrow with correspondence," Gaara gave Temari a nod to the door. "Go if you want, I'll stay here with Mariko."

"I might, but only for a little while. Don't warp her Gaara, she's still Konoha's until she decides otherwise." Temari said waving them off, she didn't need to tell Mariko to mind her uncle. Instead she headed for the inn. There was a room there reserved for important officials, and she wasted no time.

Meanwhile, uncle and niece found themselves alone in the kitchen, exchanging quiet but meaningful glances to each other.

Finally, he reach up on one of the shelves, pulling out a shogi board, and pieces to go with it. Together they set up the board, and quietly played without any complicated exchange.

They had a special symmetry together when they were by themselves. No words, just action. Gaara found the silence companionable, and valued the intelligence his niece portrayed. It was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to foster within the family. Several games went by with no words, only the occasional exchange of glances.

Finally, though, Mariko broke the silence between them. "Is it true?"

A shared glance, and Gaara pushed a piece forward onto the board. At this point, it didn't matter what he played, only that he continued to movie pieces. The two of them neither wanted nor needed victory to be content. They merely needed to know that the other maintained equally vested interest.

"I value bloodline," Gaara said crisply.

"It's important," Mariko agreed, also sliding a piece forward. "So is the village."

"It is," Gaara murmured as their game continued. "Immensely."

"Has it always stayed in the family?"

Gaara nodded.

"Oh," she pushed forward a piece and then sat there. "Okay then. I think I understand."

In a blink, he cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, a question unvoiced.

"It's nothing," she said with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about."

He then played his move. "Do you favor Konoha over Suna?"

Mariko shrugged, she wasn't really sure. "I'd say I value them both equally." Then with a little hesitation, her finger tapped onto the table before playing her next piece. "Suna needs an heir, Konoha does not."

"Correct," Gaara said please with that assessment. "Konoha has many powerful ninja. The burden would not fall to you."

Her uncle's next move was sacrificial, and Mariko took the point without hesitation. For a short time, the only noise in the kitchen came from the moving of wooden pieces across the board. Finally, Mariko paused, lingering over her next move. "The burden will fall on Suna, so it will fall to me."

Gaara thought on that, and gave the slightest shake of his head, declining her theory. "It would fall to Kankuro first, then to your mother, and then to you."

"With all due respect, you're assuming they'd still be healthy enough to take office," Mari murmured giving her uncle a small shrug before playing her piece and folding her hands neatly onto the table. "I hope they would be. I hope you all live very long, prosperous lives. I'd hate to lose any of you, but…"

Gaara played his move. "Go on," he encouraged placidly, interested in what she might say.

Checkmate, and the game was over. "Strategically, that's political suicide."

Gaara knew that better than anyone, but it was interesting to see his young niece come to the same conclusion. This too, was training in the highest regard. Training Shikamaru himself would be teaching the girl if he were here. Gaara and Kankuro both felt it was their responsibility to step in when Shikamaru was unable.

They reset the board to play again.

"Interesting," Gaara said, "strong words."

The girl shook her head. "Just fact."

He tilted his to the side, nearly catlike in curiosity. "Mind telling me why?"

Mari chuffed at that, a grin playing across her lips. "Uncle Kankuro has about as much ambassadorial sense as a poison laced kunai…"

Gaara nearly smirked, that little detail was undeniable. "Your mother then?"

Mari shook her head. "She might be an ambassador and take missions for both Konoha and Suna, but she'd never take the title of Kazekage. If she did, dad would follow her, and if that happened half of Konoha would be camping out right at Suna's entrance."

Gaara, now more than mildly amused let out a soft, heartfelt chuckle. Knowing Naruto like he did, that wasn't exactly an impossible outcome. Konoha ninja seemed to travel in droves. He half expected them to arrive in a mismatched pack when given the opportunity. Odd village, odder Hokage. "I would enjoy seeing that."

"The other villages wouldn't," Mariko responded accurately. "It would lead to the, um 'the degradation of the treaty' I think dad would say. The alliances that have been in place since the war, they would probably crumble."

"You have an aptitude for politics," Gaara said to her simply. "I'd like to see it put to good use."

"You just don't want to get re-married to a different person," Mariko added.

He knew he'd been caught, and blinked at her, a mild expression of indifference on his face. "There's that too."

"I feel better in Suna," Mariko concluded as their game continued on. "I wouldn't mind if you chose to train me."

"Stay with your newly assigned squad," Gaara said as he won the game with ease. They set up for another. "Train hard, rise the ranks, and learn what you can. The time for more will come."

* * *

While Gaara and Mariko continued their games well into the night, Temari whittled away the hours with Ino.

Suna was a warm place during the day, but cold during the night. Temari was used to the harsh conditions, and thought little of them. Ino was not so lucky, and huddled under a blanket for warmth.

Their relationship was a strange one. They were more than friends, thanks to the deep ties that Ino shared with Shikamaru. Yet, strangely enough, Temari hesitated to consider the woman family. It was different than that. They didn't want to label it, but the trust was deep, the kinship deeper. The two of them were happy in the knowledge that it didn't need to be analyzed any further than that.

They'd been together for everything. From bloody battles, double dates, chaotic weddings, clueless husbands, long pregnancies, horrendous childbirths, and training the next generation. They rested elbow-to-elbow, a lack of space entirely between them. They talked about life in Konoha, and the latest events in the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance.

"I'm not even kidding, and don't even get me started on the dishes." Ino sighed as she adjusted the pillow behind her head, recounting the disaster area that had become the Nara household.

"Funny," Temari frowned, "he didn't tell me that when he visited."

"You probably would have killed him," Ino laughed, "the house was a pig sty."

"Not that the boys care, of course, it's their usual routine." Temari said, as she crossed one foot over the other. "Once all the plates are dirty, they'll start eating out and leave the boxes everywhere until they can't stand it. Then they'll clean just enough to get by, and repeat the process."

Ino couldn't argue that, it was entirely true. "Well, I've resorted to doing their laundry."

"Thank god for that," Temari chuckled. "Let me guess, that was strewn around the house too."

"Uh-huh," Ino agreed, none too pleased. "And with all of missions the kids have been on, Shikadai's clothes absolutely reeked."

"Such is life with the two laziest human beings in all of Konoha." Temari couldn't say she was shocked. Between her husband and her son, the house fell into shambles. It wasn't that they were naturally messy people. It was that they couldn't be bothered to actually clean in the first place. Left to their own devices they'd avoid any household duty until it was completely unbearable. "As long as they have clean underwear and a place to go get food, those two have no motivation."

"To be fair," Ino interjected with an all too valid point, "Shika has enough messes to clean up thanks to Naruto."

Temari smiled at the old pet name. Ino was the only woman who could get away with pretty much anything when it came to Shikamaru. It was a trust forged by time, and by commitment. "Either way, I hope you beat the boys across the head, the both of them."

"I chewed them out, but it goes in one ear and right out the other," Ino said with a laugh. It was nice having somebody to rant with once and a while. "Honestly, I'm concerned about the kids. The exams are coming up again. Between Shikadai and Chocho I don't know who's less enthusiastic about their training. Inojin is getting frustrated that none of them have ranked up yet."

Temari nibbled on her lower lip. It was a concern. "How does Sai feel about it?"

"Do you really have to ask, Tem?"

No, she really didn't. "I assume he feels the same as Shikamaru does. They'll rank up when they rank up, and there's no use forcing the issue."

"Exactly," Ino rolled her eyes at the mere thought. "And of course, Choji is completely worthless when it comes to setting a fire under anyone's ass. He's just happy that Chocho gave up on that fad diet of hers. It was doing terrible things to her chakra."

Temari sucked air between her teeth. "Yep, sounds about right. I'll bet Karui still thinks we've all lost our minds."

Ino let a long lasting sigh slip from her lips. Resting her head on Temari's shoulder, she yawned. "I don't know, Tem." she said, setting her empty mug off to the side. "Karui does what she wants, when she wants."

"I'll be going back to Konoha soon," Temari said, giving her good friend a nudge. "When I get back we can run our boys through the ringer. Then Chocho will have to join too if she wants to keep up. She's like her father in that way. She hates dragging others down."

"Are you really going to leave Mariko here?" Ino asked, finally voicing what had been on her mind for months.

"As a family, we agreed we'd leave it up to her." Temari shrugged, she wasn't really sure how she felt about it. "Naruto and Gaara both think that she should be able to do what she wants. Shikamaru and I talked about what we should do, but it came down to a matter of priority. If the two village heads don't mind one way or the other, why should we?"

"Because she's your daughter?" Ino asked, eyebrow raised.

"Speaking of that, I've got to get home. I was telling her about the war, and I want to finish that before my return to Konoha."

Ino shook her head. "You should stay the night with me, there's still loads of gossip. She's going to need to get used to you being gone anyway, and honestly, I miss my friend."

"You've always been such a clingy little thing," Temari noted, only partially joking, poking the long, slender woman in the side. She was pretty sure that she could carry Ino around one armed, if she really had to."I don't know how Sai puts up with it."

"The same way you put up with it," Ino said, her eyes still closed.

"Ino, I don't put up with it. I usually shove you onto Shika so that you'll get out of my hair."

"Shika's not here," Ino said with a laugh. "Neither is Sai, so you're stuck with me this time."

Temari yanked some of Ino's blanket, pulling it over her own chilled legs. "Don't I know it, at least you don't reek of blood."

"Blood?" Ino asked, now thoroughly confused. "Why would I reek of blood?"

"The first time you ever ended up leaning on me. You smelled like blood then, blood and ash."

Ino opened her eyes, concern there. "You're not going to tell that to Mariko, are you?"

"No," Temari said quietly, pushing a strand of long blond hair away from Ino's face. "That's your own painful memory to tell. I'll keep that between us."

Ino just sighed, not entirely sure if she should be thankful for that or not. "You know, you shoved me onto Shika then too."

"So I did," Temari laughed quietly. "I'd do it again, too."

"You had a crush on him, even then, right?" Ino asked, even though she already knew the answer. "Why'd you do it?"

Temari gave Ino a sideways glance. "Shikamaru isn't as strong as he looks. I knew some part of him needed you too. It's a team thing. I wouldn't have been able to heal those wounds for him. I knew that you could. I only did what was tactically advantageous for my peace of mind at the time."

Ino grinned, "You're a big softy at heart. You know that, right?"

"Don't make me push you out of the window," Temari grumbled as she closed her eyes. "I'd hate to have to find a place to hide your mangled corpse."


	5. Chapter 5 (Flashback Chapter)

**Chapter 5**

 _Temari gave Ino a sideways glance. "Shikamaru isn't as strong as he looks, and I knew some part of him needed you too. It's a team thing, I wouldn't have been able to heal those wounds for him. I knew that you could. I merely did what was tactically advantageous for my peace of mind at the time."_

Correspondence was everything in war, and Temari ran herself ragged. From ordering troops to helping distribute supplies, there was just too much to do. Temari wasn't just under Gaara's command as a minion to do his bidding. She was his personal informant, his second pair of eyes when he needed them.

With her fan, she could fly great distances in a matter of hours. The flight overhead from the two battlegrounds took only an hour tops, and she was sent to survey the damage.

Battleground A was in shambles, dead bodies littered as far as the eye could see. While some were taking the time to pile them into mounds, most made camp and rested.

It was impossible to be in combat all the time, even ninja needed to eat something more than food pills and energy tablets. It seemed to happen less often than it really did, but gatherings around the cooking fires were common place. For those brief few moments battle was set aside for passing wooden bowls around. Sitting quietly by the firelight was its own reward.

Some ninja nursed flasks of their favorite booze, others wrote lengthy letters to their loved ones and children back home. In some cases, the entire family battled together, and parents sat with their children prattling about bygone peace. As warriors, they set down their kunai. As villagers, they lifted spoons to their lips, bantering about the first thing they were going to do when they got back to their villages.

It wasn't true merriment, it was forced.

Decks of cards were a luxury that were small and could whittle away the hours. Temari passed by no few circles of gamblers who were playing with whatever little they had at the time. Regional junk food, empty scrolls, busted up kunai, it didn't matter what they gambled. It was merely that they did.

The comforts of home were that far gone, unreachable, and those little routines were the lifeblood of them all.

Temari understood this, overlooking lapses in good judgment. There was a small fire off in the distance, and Temari bee-lined towards it with a blanked wrapped around her. She no sooner stopped in front of the fire that Shikamaru passed her a bowl of stew. It was the easiest to prepare under short notice and could be made with almost anything, from meat to greens, it had become the military staple.

"You did well out there. Your formation is really something else," Temari said, having seen it employed to full effect earlier in the afternoon.

Ino sighed, shaking her head. Constantly entering into people's heads was beginning to get to her. She saw things she didn't want to see, and heard private thoughts never meant for her. "We got lucky today, but it was pure luck."

"Our odds were quite high," Shikamaru muttered with a scowl.

"Luck was still in our favor, Shika!" Ino burst out, unshed tears in her eyes finally falling.

Choji was surprised at her outburst, and slowly put down his spoon. "You're right, Ino. It was pure luck."

"Of course I am," the long haired blond said, having ignored her own dinner. "And the worst part of all of it is, I feel bad for them. There are Konoha ninja in that mess out there!"

"They're not Konoha ninja anymore," Temari hissed, her eyes leveled at the woman across from her. "They're doppelgangers, they're clones, or maybe they're zombies. Think of them as anything but comrades anymore. You'll be doomed if you don't."

Shikamaru licked his dry lips. "Our old teacher was one of them."

"He was, was he?" Temari asked, keeping withdrawn from all of it. It really wasn't any of her concern in the scheme of things. She had larger worries, and she would hate herself if she ever forgot that.

Choji, looked down to his abandoned third bowl, and then to the firelight. Dieting wasn't in his vocabulary, but for once the desire to eat under pressure had abandoned him completely. He almost felt sick looking at the stew. It wasn't lost to him that Asuma wanted him to keep an eye on his weight. He swallowed back a ball of emotion that had been turning in his gut since the events.

He took the silence as a sign. Looking to Temari, he gave a report that was entirely void of any emotion at all. "We found out when we came to bolster things up here. There were a lot of old allies there, our fathers ordered that we take down Asuma ourselves. Like a coward, I hesitated, and Ino had to enter into my body. It's been eating away at Ino ever since we helped seal him."

"He's not the only one you need to think about," Temari said as she began to eat. "Fact is, those grubby corpses are crawling with people we know. They're like maggots, the more they fester, the more damage they do." She took a particularly large spoonful of potato and crammed it into her mouth. She chewed on it thoughtfully, noticing that the dour expressions were filled with something much deeper than sorrow.

It was something beyond just regular pain.

"Don't you think that's just a little harsh?" Choji asked, squinting past the firelight.

"Did you want him to keep killing against his will?" Temari barked with a laugh. "You're his students, you did your job. That's all you could do."

"He was like family to us, for god's sake!" This time, it was Shikamaru who sat outraged. "Christ, you can really cross the line sometimes, you know that?"

Temari didn't ease her hard stare as she caught eyes with Shikamaru. Instead, she spoke calmly, an icy chill between each word. "Avoiding the truth is the coward's way out. If I had capable students, I'd want them to get rid of me. It's that simple."

"She's right, Shika," Ino said as she rubbed her eyes. "He wanted us to stop him. I'm just crying now because I couldn't do it then. I know I'd want that too, I think we all would."

Temari nodded while dipping some stale bread into the broth. "It would be a comfort to know that they surpassed me. At least I'd know that I didn't leave my village to a bunch of simpering weaklings. To me, that's everything."

"Yeah..." Ino murmured.

She didn't say it with the men around, but she felt bad for Ino.

It wasn't compassion that made Temari feel that way. It was something else. Mutual understanding came with a territory. Temari carried the burden too, so she knew all too well. Being the lone woman in a team of brash, idiotic men, it wasn't easy. When the boys hesitated, Ino reacted. Temari knew what that was like, spitting half-hearted bluster in an attempt to keep the group safe and stable.

Kunoichi were often viewed as weak, better as genin tutors than full-fledged ninja. Some women were powerful enough to break that mold. Some women stood out amongst their village. A small handful of those were even awarded custody of their village because their power toppled any man that might get in their way.

Those kunoichi were legendary though, unrivaled, and untamed.

Temari was sure Ino could be that kind of woman. Maybe not legendary alone, all by herself, but with Shikamaru and Choji as her side, the girl would have to be strong. Ino would need to push herself to get stronger by the day. Someone had to be the glue that held them together, and that was Ino's role.

The men and women separated when the time for sleep came, the only exception being given to families and clans. If they brought their own tent, they could stay together. Ino's father was back at headquarters, and Temari's brothers were both in different locations. She decided to stay a while longer, overseeing the damage of Battle ground A.

Since they stayed up watching the crackling firelight, they sat wordlessly together until the silence got to be deafening. "Drink this," Temari said to the younger girl. "It's tea from back home. It gets cold here at night."

Ino took the flask and sniffed. "It's spiked."

Temari grinned at the scowl on the girl's face. She was young, but she wasn't naive. Temari reached back for the flask and drank from it, offering it back to Ino. "No kidding, you need to get some rest."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ino said as she put the flask off to the side. "I don't need your charity."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're one of the last people awake. If you can't sleep, you should at least be on night watch."

Ino had to relent that point, but her mind was in other places. "Nothing gets to you, does it?"

Temari turned to her, "Excuse me?"

"Does it?" Ino asked bitterly, feeling a cold rage that she couldn't shake from inside of her head. "From where I'm sitting, you look like you're okay. Like you don't even give a damn."

Ino noticed that Temari's toes curled slightly inside of the sandals. As she trailed her eyes upward, she saw that angry expression, balled fists and tight lips forming into a thin, pressed line. "Don't patronize what you don't understand," Temari hissed, her voice dangerously low. "There's a pile of ten Suna ninja waiting to be burned just over my shoulder. A few hundred more over on the cliffs, and who knows how many are dead floating in the water."

She leaned in, getting right into Ino's face, grasping at the military grade uniform, holding her there. "I can smell their bodies from here. I'd say that bothers me. Bitching about it won't bring them back. Even if it did, would you really want that? Living with all of the shit they did, all the people they left behind..."

"You're crying, you know that, right?" Ino murmured timidly, her fingers reaching to brush away the moisture from Temari's cheek. It glistened like glitter on a dark backdrop.

"If I am, it's your god-damned fault," Temari raged, her voice like steel as she leaned back, smacking the back of her head on the tree. "God! I hate this…"

"Me too," Ino said quietly, her head falling into Temari's shoulder.

Temari cursed under her breath. "I hate you too..." The last thing she wanted was to be clung onto all night by some sappy woman. "This is pointless, come with me."

Grabbing Ino by the hand, she dragged the younger woman across the threshold where the men were sleeping. Shikamaru, Choji, and his father were all condensed inside one of the tents with a few extended members of the Akimichi family. By the looks of it, Ino wasn't the only one having a hard time falling asleep.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked in a hushed whisper, keeping his voice low.

"She's staying with you guys." Temari said loud enough to wake those sleeping around them. "She's part of the extended clan, isn't she?"

"Technically, she's part of her own clan. It's just that we share an alliance." One of the men on the far side of the room said, merely gifting the report. From the look of the markings on his face and hands, he was easily from the Akimichi family.

"Don't give me this horse shit!" Temari barked, causing the man to cower and those that were sleeping in the tent to bolt upright. "This is how it's going to be. She's staying with her teammates. They're on the men's side, so be it. I've spoken, and if you don't like it, take it up with the Kazekage! Or go find your superior officer and I'll tell him myself."

Choza lifted his head from his pillow and gazed over at Ino, her heart was practically on her sleeve. He had to admit, she wasn't the only one still trying to pull themselves together after the kind of day they had. Personally, he didn't mind one way or the other if she stayed there. He'd known Ino since she was an infant, and the boys consider her more like a sister than anything else. Shikamaru was in the tent too, after all...there was strength in unity.

"No need to trouble the SO's over something so minor." He looked around, but he didn't see an extra cot, frowning he sighed. She wouldn't fit with Choji. "Ino, bunk with Shikamaru for now."

"Where are you going to go?" Shikamaru asked, worry lingering in his eyes. There were deep circles around them, and his breath was slightly uneven, as if he was about to crack at any time.

Temari knew that for his sake, and everyone else around them, that she had to remain as neutral as possible. She kept how exhausted she was to herself, silencing the retort she intended to say. Instead, she just reached for the fan she carried on her back. "I need to report back to the Kazekage."

That was exactly what she planned to do. The travel took some time, and she arrived in the depth of night.

Gaara resting among a rock formation. His eyes were closed, but he clearly sensed that she was there. "What took you?"

Leaning on her fan, Temari just shook her head, wondering where to begin. "As per your orders, I visited the surviving camp that Battleground A made for itself. The casualties, they're just as staggering as intel reported."

"I suspected that," Gaara turned to her. He had wanted validation, but it wasn't the only reason. He'd sent Temari on the little escapade for reasons that remained a mystery even to himself. He'd considered it a compulsory urge at the time, leaving it at that. "Water, rations, living condition, is it all as Shikamaru theorized?"

"Rations across the board are exactly where they should be. Higher, even, since we lost so many. Most resting in bunks are still fighting fit physically, but mentally?" Temari wondered about that. She had no way of knowing for sure. "It's dire, but there is nothing we can do."

Gaara turned back to gaze at the sands in slow meditation. A calm, thoughtful growl slipped from his throat. Sighing, he shook his head ever so slightly and pulled his water canister from his side. "We can move location a little more without damaging our footholds."

Temari waved her palm in disagreement. "Doing that would rouse suspicion."

"Indeed," Gaara was prepared for that outcome. "Rest assured, tomorrow there is going to be a fight no matter what we do."

He looked back to the thousands of ninja waiting for his next command. They were equally haggard from the trials of today. "Tell them to rest for the night. A few hours would do us all some good. If there's anyone willing enough for night watch, have them scatter along the outreaches of our camp."

She did as she was ordered, but she declared herself one of the night watch as a result. She just couldn't sleep, not really. She'd just toss, turn, and have nightmares. She knew it, so she avoided it. Instead, she kept as vigilant a watch on her area as possible. The night was quiet, too quiet. She watched the skies, her brother watched the ground. Eventually, exhaustion kicked in, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

With heavy lids, her world darkened around her.

Just like every other dream before it, she couldn't claw her way out.

It was a day made worse by the fears in her mind, as sleep took her to the battle that made her gut roll unpleasantly.

* * *

He looked relaxed, and so she blurted to him the one thing she knew she probably shouldn't. "Gaara, they're getting closer."

"Clearly," He finally answered dryly. "Tell me something that I haven't seen with my own eye."

"Knowing you, you've probably seen everything by now," Temari told him, her voice kept tight.

He said nothing to her panic. He only nodded, and continued to watch from his position. His lips dragged into a frown. He knew the targets were getting closer, and that his father was among them. Temari had known too, but it seems that she needed to see it, to believe it. There was nothing they could do to avoid or stall the inevitable any further.

Gaara predicted that there would be a hell of a skirmish on their hands. More aptly, he watched the handful of deadly, powerful shinobi as they moved forward.

"We're going to hold our position," Gaara said to her.

Temari turned visibly pale. "Here?!"

He ignored her surprise, his arms crossed as he stood calmly. "Yes, here will do," for anyone who knew him, it was as relaxed a stance as the man ever gave. To those who had never seen him in command, he looked livid. All prying eyes looked to Temari for clues. "I find it suitable four our needs."

Temari's voice got quiet, chiding him. "Gaara, there's sand here."

At that he blinked. "Brilliant deduction, indeed, there is sand."

"This is not the time to be joking around," she hissed from between her teeth. If it were anyone beside her brother, they'd be smirking in glee. His humor was far more subtle, but she could swear his eyes had twinkled the slightest bit in laughter at her concern. "You know better than anyone what we're up against."

With the slight narrowing of his eyes, Gaara's next words were nothing but the truth. "You're worried about the gold dust. It's more than just a minor threat."

"Hearing you say it like that," Temari murmured, "putting it so mildly…"

"Quivering in fear does nothing to aide our cause," Gaara whispered, in truth part of him was worried.

He worried that the gold would overpower him and bury hundreds of ninja underneath it. He worried that his sand wouldn't be able to hold ground against the much heavier gold specks. He worried that he would be unable to defeat his own father. Lastly, he worried that even if he were to put the man into the ground one final time, his father wouldn't be buried alone.

Six times, Gaara had avoided his own murder as a child.

Six times, that order came from the previous Kazekage, Gaara's father himself.

Six times, he'd been told he was hated. Unloved, unwanted, and so very easily disposable like garbage.

Temari prayed that this would not make the seventh.

"Breathe Gaara," Temari told him, feeling unsettled by what she thought was fury.

"I'm fine," He said, his words solid. He knew that tactically they were at a disadvantage. "This may work out in our favor, we have the numbers to back ourselves up."

"If you say so," Temari said in disbelief. "Just be careful..." Either way, she couldn't escape the blaze of the sun, or the impossible sight of her deceased father standing at a distance.

Gaara flew high overhead, looming on a clump of sand that he'd personally constructed with chakra. Arms crossed, his stance unwavering, he towered over his father. Temari watched in a mix of shock and awe, holding the troops back, ordering for them to wait. A few Shinobi were muttering behind her back. They were older, grizzled veterans by the looks of it, but that didn't mean she liked what she heard coming from their mouths.

"What does he think he's doing?"

"Dunno, but if I were him, I wouldn't be playing nice with the enemy."

"You got that right."

She turned on the three men, eyes alight with fury. "If you three don't shut up, you'll end up dead."

They looked to her and nodded, but other than that, they seemed unwilling to give anything else. Regardless they stood quietly, and Temari turned back to keep an eye on her brother. Whatever the exchange was, Temari couldn't hear, but she was sure it wasn't negotiation.

Her father was a man known for his cold view of the world.

She wished she could creep closer. Although she was a woman now, a small part of her wished she was a small tot once more. Her fondest memories were sitting in on her father's desk, helping him to sort his papers alphabetically. Even as a small child, singing her alphabet appealed more to her than playing with the other children. People often feared her because of who she was. Her biggest regret was spending less time around the man, forgetting all of the joy she shared with him.

She didn't have time to think on it.

Suddenly, sand and gold filled the air as father and son exchanged blows, and in that one single moment, Temari heard the order, and reiterated it.

"Let's go." She commanded, only loud enough for those nearest her to hear. She needed to stagger the movement of the troops. The roar of the army rang out, ninja from all villages banding together and surging forward directly into the face of battle. They crossed down into the pit caused by the warring father and son.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she finally noticed the face of her father. She could have sworn her father's eyes were pitch black, but that only surprised her slightly. Her father looked troubled though, gritted teeth and balled fists. That's how the dead looked once risen from the grave. Black eyed, and bitter about being reanimated. A fury lingered in those kind of eyes, a bitter, hopeless kind of rage that burned within all of them.

Neither father nor son let up their assault.

Both of them honorable Kazekage, both of them desiring to end this as swiftly as possible. Gaara commanded his sand to fountain from the sky, and gold dust lifted to counter it. It was then, that a miracle upon miracles happened. Or perhaps the demons from the depths of hell began to cackle.

She honestly wasn't sure which.

Temari saw the face of a woman she could only vaguely recall, her image taking form in the sand. The image both shielding her son, and trapping her father in a hold he could not break free of.

"Is that," she shook her head, "it couldn't be… Our mother?"

And just like that, gold fell from the sky in one thick sheet, burying her father, and leaving Gaara floating overhead. Temari wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Gaara's face was buried in the crook of his arm. His shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"He's crying?" She murmured aloud to herself, before her eyes scanned the battleground.

* * *

Just like that, she woke once more.

Drenched in cold sweat, she could smell herself caked in her own fear.

Once her breathing slowed, she got up and made a beeline to the woman's latrine.

The small hovel was made with compacted sand with high sides all around. On the inside, the compacted sand and stone made smooth sitting spaces, holes drilled into the surface that ran deep enough to carry the waste underground. It lacked any sort of privacy, or personal space, but it was functional. Temari bypassed that room, entering into the communal showers. Several large water tanks were filled daily by ninjas of the hidden mist, and waited to be used.

The water was always cold, never heated.

She stripped herself bare, and filled a bucket from the nozzle, pouring it overhead. She then filled the bucket once more, applying a single powered packet of soap, and swishing it around, making suds. She had to scrub herself with her bare hands, but at least duty kept her mind busy. That's all she really wanted. Rinsing off, her body was as clean as it was going to get, but somehow she still felt dirty as she collapsed into the floor made of cooled lava rock.

Nothing could really wash away what had been implied, seeing her mother's image remade in the sand.

Her mother had not been the warmest of people, considering the man she married. Yet, she was not the coldest. A firm hand guided with discipline what her smile let run free. The woman was equal measures of sugar and spice. Willing to sing and play at the drop of a hat, and equally willing to punish anyone that got out of hand. That was all well and good, a mother should be that way, Temari assumed.

Still, she found herself unable to push the image of her mother aside. Temari's pride would be called into question if anyone saw her in such a state. With a white knuckle grip she hoisted herself up from the floor and dried herself using a clean towel from the rack. "You'd better keep your mouth shut, Yukata."

"Ah, I didn't think you notice me, what with your brooding and all," the dark haired girl said as she ambled around the corner.

"I wasn't brooding," Temari barked, then sighed, "I was thinking."

"Ah, say what you want, but I know a dour look when I see one."

The young woman had a smirk that could be infuriating, and Temari had often felt her ire raise at the thought of it. "Unless you want to eat dirt, shut up."

Yukata sighed, but nodded, disrobing her own clothes as Temari dressed. "You know," the younger girl began casually, her tone softer than before. "Growing up, everyone thought of you and your brothers as the three most terrifying siblings in all of Suna. Kazekage-sama he's does a lot to change that, but now that he's not so frightening, neither are his siblings. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, no one expects you to deal with everything on your own."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Temari hissed, as she flung her fan over her shoulders. "Don't think I can take the heat, is that it?"

"Rasa-sama was a good man, we owe him a lot. He built our economy up from the shambles. It pains all of us to have to have lost him for a second time. Seeing Gaara-sama fight Rasa-sama really put things into perspective." Yukata bowed deeply, "I think we're all a little sentimental about it."

Temari's lips thinned into a line, her teeth gritted as her fist crashed right through the interior wall, leaving a gaping hole between the latrine and the showers. "My father was an ass." Temari hissed lowly, feeling years of pent up rage finally starting to simmer out of control. "You don't know the truth about Rasa, may he rest in peace, and I hope you never will."

Her fist was bleeding, but she didn't give a damn as she yanked it back through the wall, blood dripping from the scrapes in her hand.

It wasn't lie. Her father was an asshole. Rasa was unwaveringly utilitarian, and everything had value to him. It was merely that Temari was his highly prized daughter, and he treated her as such. Kankuro was the first son, and Rasa wanted him to be the next Kazekage. That demand would never suit Kankuro, and Rasa disapproved of his boy. However, it was Gaara that faced the brunt of Rasa's scorn, deeming his youngest son a monster unfit to live.

Now that he was dead and buried again, she wasn't sure what to do. As a daughter, she felt compelled to grieve once more. As an older sister, she had a strange desire to go spit on his grave for making her little brother cry again.

No one made her baby brother cry, no one…not even his dead and gone father.

The more she clenched her hand, the more she inevitably bled. Angry and confused she stormed into the supply tent. Grabbing a bandaged off the shelf she wrapped it around the bruises starting to form. It came as no surprise that Gaara spilled tears over his father's acknowledgement, but that's the part that hurt the most.

Why, oh why, hadn't Rasa done that sooner? Why hadn't he just given a damn back then, when it might have mattered? A little love, a little kindness, a little bit of god-damned decency...that's all it would have taken.

She'd never know the truth, and she would never be able to stand by her father's side ever again. As his only daughter, as the eldest sibling that knew what it was like to see him smile, she wanted to love him as only a daughter could. Yet, in spite of that wish, Temari no Sabaku wasn't a little girl anymore...

She couldn't make excuses. In the end, it was just easier to hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

(It's the end of the year, and it's been a few months since the start of this fiction. Here at the TTT, we wanted to extend a heartfelt thank you from the bottom of our hearts to those who have read, followed, favorited, and just lurked around during these formative chapters. Also thank you to our reviewer, and to those who have PM'ed us about this project. We hope everyone has a safe and festive new year, and we will see you in 2016.)

 **Chapter 6**

The home of the Kazekage was large, but most of it stood as an example, nothing else. It had been built as a show of force, an embodiment of the power Sunagakure held within every ruler that lived within the walls.

Gaara was the first Kazekage to think his home was much too large. Many of the rooms gathered dust unless it was time for holiday festivities. He neither needed the richness provided to him, nor wanted to employ countless servants to keep his home clean. He even denied the grand master bedroom, choosing instead to make do with his old bedroom.

Gaara was a man of very simplistic means, and his wife, though not around much, was the same. Even though he took a bride begrudgingly at first, the woman had grown on him as time went on. She was neither of stunning beauty, nor a woman of high pedigree. Neither of those things had mattered to him. She wasn't native to Suna either, and that had bothered the elders, even though they were desperate for him to choose a bride.

Why he had chosen her was simple...

She was equally uninterested in being his bride, and was much happier being left to her own devices. This suited Gaara, as it meant she avoided him. She was a farmer's daughter, calloused hands and all, and she often desired to tend the fields. It was all that she knew. Sow the rice, mend the cloth, tend the home, warm the bed of her husband, and bear for him many children.

She had been born and raised for those things, and strangely, she enjoyed that kind of life.

The complication of watching the village wasn't within her purview, and she had no interest in doing so. Gaara would not be denied his choice of bride however, and her parents gave her away to him with little concern. She wasn't happy about it, but, she complied. As a wife, she obediently offered to him her body. For the longest time, however, her heart was well off limits.

Their bond had grown from adversity, a commodity for the young Kazekage. It seemed all of his close relationships started that way.

He recalled distinctly when she'd denied his advance, holding her arms out as she gathered the blankets around her ample chest. It was the first time she'd ever cowered to his touch, and Gaara, always careful with the woman, found himself lost with what to do. It was then she told him of what the doctors had said.

She was barren, likely for whatever reason, never to birth his child.

She may have never desired Gaara for a husband, but she had always wanted to be a mother. It was her only purpose for being wedded to the youngest of the sand siblings. She suffered greatly at the cruelty of the high court officials. The village elders as a result, requested none too kindly that the woman be removed from Suna. That was the one thing that Gaara would not stand for, and he'd put his foot down long ago that she was not to be ostracized or mishandled.

He refused to divorce her, or send her from his home, and in doing so, he led Suna further down the path of disarray.

Gaara neither cared, nor fretted about the matter. His worry lingered on the woman who loathed herself. She truly seemed to, every waking moment of every single day. He knew that pain well, and stood by her as she began to overcome it. Finally, his wife finally accepted him once more, and Gaara was pleased when their lives finally returned to normal.

He'd earned her love after several long years, but, no child would ever come from it.

That was why Gaara felt a particular interest in Mariko. She was his answer his questions, a waiting hand to hold Suna's legacy. He saw a potential Kazekage that Suna desperately needed. For the sake of everyone's sanity, he had to start considering the future. It was merely pure luck that he also favored the girl, just as equally as she favored him.

He'd dote on her as if she were his own, because if he was lucky, she would care for Suna long after he was unable.

Mariko was also wide awake in the early morning, flicking through an old photo album. "Who is this lady?"

Gaara leaned over the cooktop the same way he did every day, desiring to make his own meals when his wife was not home. He looked over his shoulder. He scarcely saw the image, but knew well enough. "That woman? She is your grandmother."

"She looks pretty," Mariko said, flipping to another page. "A lot like Ma, except she looks a little pale. What was she like?"

Gaara, reaching for a glass of water, let it linger at his lips. "I would not know."

"How can that be true? She was your mom too, right?" Mariko asked as she closed the book and began setting the table. "You have to know something about her."

"I know nothing about her," Gaara said simply, examining the gruel simmering away on the stove. "She died in childbirth. I was her executioner."

The young genin didn't flinch at his tone. She was used to the darkness of his voice, the unwavering resonance that he carried. It was almost soothing on occasion. His shoulders were relaxed, and that meant he was untroubled by her question. She decided to elaborate. "Mom doesn't talk about her."

"Too difficult," he said.

"Probably," Mariko confessed as she got some milk from the icebox. "Ma always says to ask someone else. She says it's not her place to say anything."

A low half purr, half growl, fell from deep within his throat. Temari had been that way ever since he was a small child. She just didn't talk about their mother, and that was the end of that. He looked over to Mariko, she was so curious, and he nodded. "That may be so."

"There you see, like that," Mariko said as she came to his side, tugging at his shirt sleeve. "Uncle Gaara, you know something. Tell me about her. Please? I've always wanted to know about my family. Please, please, please?"

He blinked slowly. Her rare exuberance in his presence, her need to cling and claw as if to drag information out of him. In the end, the grasp on his arm made him relent.

"I know something, yes," he turned off the burner, lifting up the corked jug at his side. "I know merely that her feelings were bequeathed to me. That my life, and my happiness is her greatest desire. That is all that I know. For me, it is enough."

Two blondes came walking into the kitchen around that time, and Gaara quickly holstered the jug before his older sister could notice. He didn't want to bring up old memories, and he most certainly didn't dare go into any more detail. It was complicated, and even now, the sand was a whimsical thing. It had a mind, body, and soul of its own. He could speculate, but, he would never know for sure...

"Auntie!" Thankfully, Mariko was easily enough distracted. Engulfing the tall woman into a tight hug, she could feel some of the kunai that Ino kept concealed to her thigh and around her hips.

"Long time no see, Mariko," Ino greeted with a smile. She bowed as deeply as she could with the girl attached to her side like glue. "Kazekage-sama, good morning."

"And to you," Gaara nodded before bringing the pot to the table. "Mariko, another bowl for our guest."

"Only one piece of toast, with only a little bit of butter, right?" the youngest in the room asked.

Ino nodded, seating herself at the small table. "She knows me so well."

"She ought to, with the way you two prattle on when the boys aren't looking." Temari said, taking the large cooking pot from her brother. She looked at her brother's eyes, and then to her daughter's. "You two were up half the night, weren't you?"

"Training," Gaara said.

Somehow, Temari didn't believe that. "Mariko?"

"Training, Ma."

"Gaara," Temari sighed, "you know better."

Placing a bowl of fruit into the middle of the table, he took his seat as well. "Endurance is also training. Sleep is not something always afforded."

"That's just an excuse for staying up and playing games." Temari didn't need to ask why, she knew they had a bad habit of doing that. "The word responsibility should mean something to the both of you by now..."

Mariko came back to the table, a glass of water, a bowl, spoon and knife in hand, laying them out in front of Ino, who grabbed at her exposed arm. "Getting some guns there girl. Be careful you don't turn into a brute like Sakura."

"I've got to have upper arm strength if I want to master the wind scythe." Mari grinned, flexing her arm. She did have a lot of power there already, and she would only grow stronger as time went on if she trained dutifully.

"Work on your charka control first, kiddo," an exhausted looking Kankuro collapsed into his seat. "At your age, your mom could already walk on ceilings."

"Really?" Mariko asked, starting to feel as if she missed something. "That wasn't part of my curriculum."

"You don't have two idiot brothers to look after," Temari rebuked, glaring at the elder of the two. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't an ass. Gaara wouldn't have been so temperamental if you hadn't been such a jerk."

Ino sent Mariko a rather questioning glance. The girl merely shrugged. Then they both slowly eyed Gaara, as if he had all the answers.

Gaara had the decency to look down to his meal. He was properly embarrassed, even if he didn't let that part of his emotion show. "I might have had a few too many crying fits as a baby," he clarified before filling his mouth with bread.

"A few too many he says," Kankuro shook his head as he was given his bowl, thanking his sister offhandedly. "Don't listen to that, he nearly took my head off."

"Oh, don't spin tales Kankuro," Temari said sternly, smacking him in the back of the head. She took her seat on an empty stool. "Gaara accidentally broke part of Kankuro's puppet. He yelled, Gaara cried, and I ended up having to walk across the room on the ceiling just to get to the vortex in the middle."

Mariko, largely unimpressed, mimicked her uncle and began to eat without trading glances. "Sounds pretty dangerous to me."

"Gaara was still in diapers at the time," Temari rebuked, "he was hardly dangerous. At least not enough to take off his older brother's head."

"Dangerous enough for a baby though, by the sounds of it," Ino laughed. It was hard to believe what Temari had to put up with as a child. "It must have been lively around here, I would have loved to see it."

"I had a lot of training given to me by our tutor. Someone had to keep those two from killing each other," Temari sighed, giving Ino a knowing upwards glance. "I had a knack for keeping Gaara from having a tantrum."

"Yeah," Kankuro muttered, "by beating me up."

"Whatever works," Temari bit out, much to her brother's dismay.

Peace fell over the table then, a restful, comfortable quiet. Village matters stayed well away from the pleasantness of the tea they sipped and the bread they broke. After the meal, it was time for Ino to take her leave. She had to report back to Konoha. Gaara left for his office and Kankuro followed close behind with a list of mission requests for the day ahead. Reading them off to the Kazekage as they went, the kitchen was finally empty once more.

Temari and her daughter spent the afternoon out in the village going on a very rare, but very important shopping spree.

"I don't know about the vest," Mariko said, plucking at the material.

Temari gave it a firm tug around the seams. "Double reinforced, pockets for scrolls, not bad. The neck guard seems a bit high though."

"I hate the fact that it's there, it's really distracting," Mariko muttered, pulling her rust colored hair out of the way of the tags in the back.

"I hated them too, ditch the vest with the neck guard. We'll go with metal," Temari said while looking around. Finally she settled on a pull over chain-mail vest and a pair of shorts. "Use these instead. Wear them over your underwear, and under your regular clothes."

"Don't they cut into your skin?" Mariko let her fingers trail over the thin metal. They were cool to the touch.

"Hmm, maybe," Temari said, she was so used to them she never noticed. "You could use reinforced cloth wraps instead, but those would be hot."

"Metal it is then," Mariko added them to the basket, which was now overflowing with all sorts of gear. From a new pair of sandals, to a scroll that held at least a few hundred kunai, she didn't dare guess at how much all of it would cost. "Can we really afford all of this?"

Temari nodded. "All Suna's genin are provided for by the village. The families pay nothing for the first time around. The village sees it as an investment for the future." Temari looked over the scroll in hand, seeing what else she needed off of the list. "Even if Suna didn't, though, you would be well accounted for." Grabbing a few side pouches off of the rack they passed by, they made one final stop at the smithy. Temari had made a special order last time she'd visited, and partook the long, slender package wrapped in silk. Leaving behind a wad on money on the counter as they exited with their supplies.

"Now, these are all basic supplies, but, luxury items are provided for by families. Tradition, as your father would say." Temari said, unbuckling the fan she kept at her back, and sticking it into the ground. "My fan is made is made up of a composition of Iron. It hasn't failed me yet, but you're still not tall enough to inherit it."

Temari unwrapped the parcel, and pulled the sliding the wooden cover off of the box. Revealing a much thinner fan than the one she was accustom to. It was shorter and easier to lift too. "This is about your size," she said, pulling it from the bedding of straw it rested in. "Once you get tall enough, I'll give you my fan, but you've got about two or three more years of growing before that can happen."

"Does it have all three stars too?" Mariko asked in awe, her fingers tracing over the composition of metal that made up the fan's blades.

Temari shook her head. "It's not big enough," she said, spreading it wide. There were two stars though, both of them equally spaced a part. "This fan is roughly half the size of mine, and that makes it much lighter, but you'll sacrifice a lot of power because of it.

"That's still double the size of my old wooden one," Mariko said, opening the fan to full length. It was heavier, but she didn't think it would slow her down too much. She grinned at that. "Hey, teach me the wind cutter."

Temari had considered it more than once, and smirked equally in kind, though hers was much more fierce. It was a dangerous thing to learn, and she hadn't been taught how to use that until she was fourteen. "Even with two stars, that's too deadly an attack to learn right now. Tell you what, your taijutsu needs work. Let's get this stuff back to the house, then let's go train. If you land a solid blow on me anywhere, I have something I can teach you."

Mariko didn't need much more inspiration than that.

They went to the training grounds far outside the city limit. The attacks could easily become uncontrollable whirlwinds, so this particular training ground was surrounded by high flowing dunes. Tall pillars of chakra infused stone protected the arena. Mother and daughter stood on opposing sides. Some curious shinobi halted their training to watch from a safe distance.

"Begin whenever you're ready," Temari said, stuffing her fan deeply into the sand, resting her elbow on it.

The young genin nodded, her new fan putting a familiar weight along her back. One of her earliest methods of training had been to go for long runs at her mother's side with the cumbersome equipment. This fan wasn't mere wood, and she could tell that her speed was much slower than she anticipated. Running up, she went for a full swift frontal kick that was easily blocked by the older, more experienced woman.

Mariko expected to hit the sand, rolling to the left and flinging herself upright with her arms.

Temari had to move to avoid her daughter's transition into a butterfly kick, and with two steps to the side, she was now counter balance to the fan she'd intended to use as a club.

"Smart move," Temari said when the first loud bang rang out, iron sliding against iron.

"Not fast enough," Mariko muttered, frustrated. Jumping backward, she used her chakra to propel her well away from her opponent.

Temari was faster, lunging herself forward, as another loud crash rang out, both fans vibrating like tongs from the force inflicted upon them. "Good that you know that, I won't hold back."

"Ma, you're faster than me." It was a grapple for freedom as Mariko began to sink into the sand.

"Stronger too," Temari said, knowing that her daughter's arms were beginning to buckle under the weight. "Figure it out."

"I move, I'm trapped," Mariko grunted, her feet beginning to sink into the soft sand under her.

"Try again?" Temari asked, not letting up on the force of her fan. She intended to keep her daughter there until the girl either gave up, or overpowered her.

"Are you kidding?" Mariko muttered through gritted teeth.

"Analyze, do you think you can break this hold the way it is now?" Temari asked, knowing that Mariko really didn't stand a chance if she kept fighting against the pressure of someone twice her size.

"No," Mariko said, voice wavering from the strain. "Not trying too."

Her left arm gave way as she rolled to her side, getting a mouthful of sand as she went. As she bounced up, she noticed she wasn't the only one spluttering. Another flurry of attacks left both brawlers winching at the sounds of the crying iron.

Temari spat a mouth full of sand off to the side as she avoided three more punches. Two from the left, and one from the right. "I knew I raised a brat," she said, angry that she couldn't get all of the grime from her mouth. Another kick she narrowly dodged, and she suspected that her daughter intended it that way. They clashed several more times, dodges and near hits striking loud metal against metal.

When Mariko thought she had an opening, she let a fist fly blindly ahead of her.

WHAM!

Her hand meeting only iron. Her fingers crunched under the pressure. Temari went wide-eyed as her daughter buckled to the ground. The girl's hand that was already sprained from the day before was most likely broken. "Holy shit… Are you completely insane?!"

"No," Mariko winced, "just stupid." It wasn't the first broken bone she'd ever gotten, and chances were it wouldn't be the last. The all too familiar pain was just one of the downsides of being a ninja.

"Can't feel your fingers, can you?" Temari asked, the girl's knuckles were already turning purple.

"Take a guess, Ma."

"I don't have to guess." Temari barked back. "Who the hell punches pure iron?"

"Who the hell blocks with a ten inch thick sheet of it?!"

"A jonin that doesn't want a bloody nose," Temari sighed with a shake of her head. She had heard the crunching sound with her own ears. Deciding the fight was over, she hooked her fan back into its slot. She did the same to her daughter's, before picking the girl up and carrying her out of the arena.

"I can walk, you know," Mariko muttered, gripping her burning palm as it flared to life with white hot pain every time she moved her fingers.

"Your eyes are unfocused, you used too much chakra," Temari said quietly. "Just because you can force all of it into your hands like that, doesn't mean you should." The medical bay wasn't far, but Temari didn't want the girl to overdo it. "We were interrupted yesterday anyway. While we get your hand patched up, I'll finish what I started telling you about."

"The war?" Mariko asked, watching Temari nod.

"Well yes, but, there's truth beyond all of that too. One of the most prominent facts of the war, at least for Suna shinobi, was that the previous Kazekage stood battle ready. Your grandfather was a force in and of himself, and Gaara took him down. That's a pretty popular battle, and I know you covered it in your class. I think the problem is, Suna Shinobi have a deep sense of pride in battle. We tend to honor it, rather than learn from it."

Temari was no medical ninja by far, and the small bones in a person's hand was too hard to heal or set on the fly. There was no one at the front desk, which wasn't too much of a surprise for this time in the afternoon. Leaving a note on the desk, they passed beyond the waiting area.

"Well, we did cover that fight a little," Mariko answered, trying to twiddle her fingers. It burned like fire.

"Therein rests the problem. It wasn't just a little fight. I told you I had nightmares, right?" Temari asked as they reached the first open examining room.

"Yeah, but I thought nothing scared you," Mariko admitted, her eyes watching her hand swell as her mothered talked.

Temari hummed softly, non-committal and thoughtful. "To this very day I can only think of a few things that really petrify me. Your grandfather, he was one of them. I still have nightmares of that battle. The school books say that the sands wept that day, but it was more haunting than that to me."

"How so?" the girl wondered aloud.

"I met both friend and foe in battle. For example, I embraced a good friend who had a crush on me, and then I watch him immediately get sealed back up. It's hard to quantify that," Temari said as she fished a food pill out of one of the cabinets. "The important thing to realize is that every war, or rather, every battle is an experience. In the aftermath, we carry those experiences with us."

Mariko's voice met her ears with protest. "Wait though, um, about Uncle Gaara..."

"What about him?" Temari grumbled.

"He won his fight with the previous Kazekage with no blood spilled! You can't say that it meant nothing."

"Oh there was blood, more blood than you know," she tossed the pill over her shoulder. Her daughter caught it with her good hand. Turning, and resting her elbows against the counter, her short nails tapped an unsteady rhythm against the granite. "What your uncle did wasn't heroic, he did it because had too. Every shinobi worth their salt, they fought well because there was no other choice. To fail could mean death, to cower _would_ mean dishonor."

"Ma… What really happened after that?" Mariko asked, voice shaken from the vacant look her mother seemed to get every so often.

"Too many things," Temari sighed, too tired to really explain it clearly...since it was war, was there really a clear answer? Temari wasn't sure. "What I remember most, the things that really sticks with me..." she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, recalling those tattered memories. "A sea of dead bodies littering the ground, a rare few clinging onto life. Hundreds of powerful shinobi skewered by sharp roots, blood was everywhere. Several hundreds more frozen stiff when we realized the ten tails in front of us wasn't going to be an easy thing to take down. We grappled for our courage then…all of us."

Mariko, almost all too innocently found her voice, "what about the people who didn't?"

"Dead," Temari said simply. "Impaled, beheaded, some just too wounded to fight on any longer...others were...sacrificed is the best word. Jumping in the line of fire, defending their own. Then, there those who just weren't equipped to handle the fighting, it's a blind sort of terror, kiddo. Sometimes, you don't even know where you're throwing your weapons, but you just do it anyway, to keep from getting killed yourself...and that doesn't even cover the wide spread attacks that you can't account for."

Mariko closed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Their was a moment, when chakra got ripped away from a lot of people. Some barely survived, others were caught in limbo. Your father looked like he had been sucked dry, according to what I'd been told. Ino and Sakura said it was a godsend that he even made it beyond that point. We've all had near death experiences before, but that one struck a little too close. Your father doesn't like to talk about it, but it really bothers him. No shadow weaving could have avoided that."

"Oh…"

Temari shook her head. "Don't look at me like that, Mariko."

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Temari said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, the events aside, as the war came to a close, there was a lot of time spent cleaning up the mess. I thought I'd had it bad before, but, it turns out that you can't turn off your mind so easily when peace is declared. In fact, all it does is make the bad thoughts even worse. There's no going back, no fixing the damage that you caused...and, because it's peaceful, you won't be killed for retribution's sake."

"But Ma, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes and no..." Temari said quietly. "It means that you have to learn to live with the choices that you made...and, that you return home with comrades in body bags to bury them. Some of the bodies, your grandfather Nara, his body was gone because of the blast. He never had the chance to be buried in Konoha...and he wasn't the only one. Life become suddenly very difficult when you have to fulfill a legacy that you've never quite had settled upon your own shoulders before."


	7. Chapter 7 (Flashback Chapter)

(The 'lyrics' if they can be really called that, were written by Britt for the sake of this fiction, and only for the sake of it. In some cultures, the nighthawk represents the bringer of foretelling nightmares. In others, it represents freedom from restriction. We merged those two founding ideas, hence the inspiration for this song.) **  
** **  
Chapter 7**

 _"_ _It's not your fault," Temari said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, the events aside, as the war came to a close, there was a lot of time spent cleaning up the mess. I thought I'd had it bad before, but, it turns out that you can't turn off your mind so easily when peace is declared. In fact, all it does is make the bad thoughts even worse."_

Dreams, she loathed them so much it made her head spin, but dream is what she did. When she finally was able to sleep, it was unsound, uneasy. That's why her wakeful moments were filled with idle work to keep her busy. There was always something to do. Keeping surveillance, tending the wounded, feeding the hungry, sharpening the tools, and many other small tasks that kept the military in working order.

When peace was declared, she thought it was finally time to let her mind rest.

No rest came to her, only regret. Only dreams and images she didn't want to see. She didn't want to think anymore, part of her couldn't. If she did, she'd probably break.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she didn't mind pulling the large carts with wounded or supplies around. It was taxing on the body, and that meant it wasn't nearly as taxing on the mind. They were in a dry region, where the sand seemed to blow as wistfully as it desired. The storms were all too common. Temari, even with her strongest gale force couldn't break the cyclones that threated to engulf the camp.

Most of the time she flew over them, but every so often, even she got caught in one.

"I don't think flushing them out is going to work." Gaara mentioned, seeing the deep pink welts around his sister's face.

"So says the guy that was gallivanting around out there. Jackass," Temari growled, she tried to scowl at him, but it hurt too much to blink. Her eyes watered something fierce, the salt water burning along with the grit of the sand. "Just get the gauze and water like usual."

"You should be attended by the medical unit." Gaara said as he pressed a cool cloth over his sister's eyes. The sand was harsh during dust storms, and even the best of warriors were easily blinded by it.

"You should be talking with the newly formed HQ," Temari shot back.

"I already have," Gaara said placidly.

"I'm fine," Temari sighed, "I'll just sit here for a bit."

A low sound emitted from him, displeased. No words followed it, but the hissing air through his teeth was enough of a demand.

Feeling as though he was just standing there watching her, which he was, she grimaced. "We have people who are actually injured, and they need attending first."

"It's against orders," Gaara pointed out, "I've see the situation. The medics are overcrowded."

"Shit, there's too many wounded for this." Temari muttered as she pushed herself off of her cot. Everything was fuzzy, and her eyes could only see blurriness. In her opinion, goggles should be standard issue military grade attire, especially for ninja planning to fling wind everywhere. Kicking up dust and debris came with the territory. "I'll go start bandaging what I know how to fix."

"You'll stay here." Gaara said, plunking a wad of papers into Temari's lap. "They won't accept any more wounded without proper clearance. Sign these, pass them out."

"Our names are too easy to replicate." Temari said with an uplifted eyebrow. "What's the code?"

"No code," Gaara told her passively as he poured clean water into her canister and handed it to her. "Two people will sigh each other's names. The medical crew have our medicinal files. They'll use the signatures on our release forms to identify that we've signed these."

"It's not fool proof," Temari sighed, picking up the pen.

"But, it's something. It will do in a pinch," Gaara said as he sat himself down across from his sister, also signing piece after piece. Before he set aside each document, he marked them with some grains of sand, making the corners rough to the touch. He'd intended it as another form of identification. Even with the declaration of peace, he couldn't be too careful.

If one enemy could mimic chakra patters, anyone could, but he wondered if they could mimic a chakra's intent as well. He assumed so, as it was a bad idea not to. After about an hour, all of the papers were signed. Dividing the batch, Temari passed out the forms for the women, while Gaara passed out the forms for the men. Outside, gathering around kin, those of the sand gathered in harmony.

"Don't wait for the break of day,  
that's not when the nighthawk soars,  
not between the crimson sky,  
nor under the bluest moon."

It was an old song, sang by the people of Suna during the late evening, when pan-flutes would overtake the otherwise silent air. It was usually a festive song, but the haunting drone of the men and women humming the tune others sang made it seem much more as that of a hymn.

"My child, my child, sleep this night,  
open your wings,  
let dreams guide your way,  
don't fear for nightmares in their wake,  
don't fear the night before the day."

Though the people of Sunagakure sang it together, it didn't uplift Temari's spirits.

If anything, it reminded her of the cautionary tale of dreamers who reached too far for the stars, eventually falling back to earth. Too many people had been lost this time around. There was nothing to be done about it, singing was not it. There was no way to just pick up everything where it left off, and in this, she found herself saddened. She couldn't push away the fact that too many old comrades were gone.

Some, she made peace with, but others were harder to let go of.

If she could not scold, flog, or belittle her people with better options, at least she could join them in song. Her voice, husky and low, sang the next verse, eyes closed as if it were a prayer. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that many others had gathered around her. It was rare that she sang, but on this night, it was fitting that she too offer her voice in mourning.

"Only when the nighthawk soars,  
only when all is said in done,  
what was lost is never found,  
say goodbye to the dead and gone."

"She has such a beautiful voice," one of the sand shinobi murmured in awe. "Too bad she so often refuses to use it."

"She hasn't been to a festival since her mother died," another shinobi, a female genin, also agreed. "I'm amazed she even knows the song."

"It is the sand's song, after all," the first replied as Temari's voice continued to ring out until the very last verse had reached an end.

"Only when the nighthawk soars,  
betwixt the jade of yesterday,  
and the sapphire of tomorrow,  
will the dreamers dream of their sorrow."

Quietly they waited, she nibbled on her lip, as if lost in her own thought. Finally, cold eyes met the stares of those around her. What did one say, at a time like this? "We are proud people, we of Sunagakure. Those that have died, did so to be remembered as honorable people of our land. Don't waste your pity on them. Doing that only makes their deaths meaningless. Instead, drink to victory and banter their praises. It's because of the dead that we can stand here now, victorious."

Maybe it was too idealistic to say, too raw to really be taken seriously, but she was feeling that way right now.

Idealistic and too willing to imbibe in the feeling that anything was possible. She took a place further away, resting by a few boxes of supplies. By the stench of them, she was sure that they contained dried meat.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," a soft spoken woman said.

"It's expected that a person of my breeding would have such a voice. I'm preaching to the choir though, aren't I?" Temari recognized that she was a woman from the leaf, and opened her eyes just a crack to find out who it was. "You should know all about expectations, Hinata Hyuga."

Soft gray eyes hardened only slightly, crow's feet crinkling at the edges of her eyes. Was it scrutiny? Such a gaze was too gentle for that as she spoke. "I'm afraid I don't have quite the same responsibilities that you do. I was removed from them long ago. So, perhaps I'm not the best person to receive your recognition."

"In that case, who does receive that particular honor?"

"My younger sister," Hinata said quickly, but quietly. "Her name is Hanabi."

"Nnn," Temari grunted, feeling as though that particular answer fell short of many things. "You're the eldest, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded. "That's true."

"And how does that sit with you? You've been so easily overlooked?" Temari asked, her scrutiny unmasked and open for the woman to see. "Doesn't that get under your skin, knowing you're too weak?"

Hinata smiled, shrugging ever so slightly. Her head cocked to the side in a peaceful manner, too pleased with the question to be offended. "It was never my place to decide such a thing. I want my clan to stay safe, and to remain strong. Hanabi can accomplish that. Returning your question, how would you feel if you were standing as the Kazekage?"

A lizard skittered by, leaving little footprints behind.

Temari nodded, resting her arm on her knee. Her foot erased the tracks left behind by the creature. Its very past erased by one simple movement by her. Funny how she thought of her life was like that. Erasable, largely unimportant. "Complicated question. As you say, it's not my place. As Gaara's elder sister though, I'm required to consider his safety on a much deeper level. To me, he isn't just a Kazekage."

"Say no more, I understand. It seems we've both stepped aside for those younger than ourselves. I'm sure you wouldn't have done that unless it was absolutely necessary." Hinata said as she stood and bowed. Even in such a casual little formality, she held a particular level of poise. "Perhaps, in that way, we are not so different."

Temari grinned a little bitterly at that. "If you're looking for that Naruto brat, I haven't seen him."

"He'll turn up, just as he always does," Hinata said with a small laugh. "I'll wait for as long as I have to."

Temari watched Hinata's retreating form in the same way she looked at every enigma in her life - with confused disinterest.

It was just another small moment easily erased by the illusion of time. Grabbing a kunai from her thigh, she smashed the knife into the crate, wedging one of the planks open. She pulled a long strip of jerky from the inside, and then pounded the hole closed.

Chewing fiercely on the meat gave her mouth something other to do than just frown at everything.

Really, that's what she wanted to do the most.

Every so often teams of two would walk by carrying body bags, and she'd look to see what symbol rested on the tag. It turned into a sick game; she mentally tallied off what village seemed to lose the most. Temari quickly found out that her mind fatigued faster than the numbers rolling by. Resigning herself to the inevitable, she headed over to one of the intelligence tents, where packing was in full swing. Papers were strewn around the room, some of them in poor condition. Shikamaru was busy taping up one blackened box with yellow cautionary tape. Red letters on all sides gave further warning.

EXPUNGED: RECORDS NO LONGER IN USE.

She didn't have time to put together just what kind of documents they were, but thankfully, she didn't have to.

"There are eight more just like it," Shikamaru offered as he shook his head. His hand went to the nervous habit he'd picked up back when Asuma died, lighting up something to smoke. "All this stuff is from where the original base of operations had been. Or, I guess what's left of it."

Temari nodded, eyes trained on what might linger inside. "Did the original HQ leave anything behind?"

"Nah," the man expelled a billow of smoke. "Nothing like what you're hoping for anyway."

"A running theme in this military." Temari noticed offhandedly. "Do you have orders about what you're going to do with those?"

"We'll burn 'em," Shikamaru said simply as he began filling another box.

Green eyes went wide. "What?"

"Most of it's lost in the rubble anyway." Shikamaru said dully. "The rest, it means nothing when you stop to think about it. Other than information that could have been leaked already, we know what's in here. Dragging it around when not even all of the records are safe, that's just worthless."

Temari didn't want to admit it to herself, but there was lifelessness about him that was completely disturbing to the senses. It was in his eyes, his words. The tiny note of pain lacing his voice, the dryness there. A ball of emotion that he neither swallowed back, nor let loose. She snatched the papers from his hand, a few crumpling in the process. Most of them were scratches across paper, nonsensical to the average observer.

To her, a few choice words stuck out, leaving a clear indication of what she held in her hand.

"The hell?" Surprise, not rage, found her then. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to burn your father's paperwork?"

"Got it up here," Shikamaru stiffly pointed to the side of his head. He took them back and stuffed them into the box. "Not the kind of thing you can forget, no matter how much of a pain it'll be. Besides, keep it around, and you're only holding onto what's over and done with."

It was so intrinsically cold, so unlike him.

She felt like she was standing in front of a stranger, and awkwardly, she rounded the table. She started packing up maps that were already rolled and secured, sealing them into scrolls. For a long time, they didn't say anything. There was an intensity in his eyes, but Temari wasn't sure just what it was that drove him.

It wasn't exactly rage, not sadness either.

He almost looked like he was in shock, but then he'd draw deeply from his cigarette once more. It was his only connection to the world, the only part of reality he could feasibly handle right now.

"Save me the bullshit, Shikamaru." She gently grit her teeth. She was no warm woman by nature, but she'd always have a soft spot for him. "People die, there's nothing you can do about it. Burning a bunch of records won't help anything. He's already gone."

Worthless… all of it. Those words well and truly, they were pointless, and Temari fully realized that.

He said nothing to this as he filled another box, his eyes so distant. He didn't banter back, and that really bothered her. There was too much to clean up, too many memories that if given half a chance could bury him…

…would bury him, by the looks of it.

She had to do or say something, and set down the last set sealing scrolls. "Tell me about him."

"Huh?"

"About your father," Temari pressed, "I'd only ever spoke with him in meetings. I never had the chance to know him personally."

"Not much to say," Shikamaru shrugged, "we never talked..."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Temari poured herself something to drink from the nearby water canister, drinking from it deeply. "People talk, that's what they do. Even guys like you."

"We talked differently." Shikamaru said quietly, remembering only the silence that came with acceptance. If they had words to share, usually trouble wasn't far behind. Shikamaru enjoyed their silent bonding more. He took more from the sight of his father, than from the man's words. Actions, those were what made him the leader that he was, and, it was what saved so many. Time and time again. "Not like most people talk."

"How then?"

"I can't explain it. It wasn't man to man, or father to son." He took another drag, let the smoke roll around in his mouth. Even that time didn't help him gather his thoughts. They were too scattered. "He was a guy of example. I learned by observing. This is the kind of thing he would do, so I'm doing it."

There was still soreness in his voice, or maybe, just exhaustion.

"I see," Temari said quietly, her resolve unusually weak. "What about what you would do?"

When he said nothing to this, Temari gave him some time, waiting for anything he do. Even if it was just a curse, she could deal with that, draw it out of him, provoke him to fight. She could be his target, if that's what he needed. As he was now, though, she couldn't do anything to help. Not if he was already a defeated.

Sighing, she pulled the tobacco product out of his mouth, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "Listen to me. If you try to emulate him, you'll only end up screwed. There are some things you just can't do right now. Living up to his standard, that's one of them."

"Ah," Shikamaru shrugged emotionlessly, "but I'll have too, won't I?"

"You do what you want to do. You owe it to yourself," she muttered hoisting all of the completely filled scrolls onto her back. There were three of them, and they were uncomfortably large. "Anyway, don't go around sulking after you burn all of that crap. If you're going to get sentimental, maybe you just shouldn't. Feeling like that, regretting it, won't do a damn bit of good."

He was in too deep to think.

Too drawn into the things he thought he understood. The fact of the matter was that like it or not, he was still just a kid. Those few years were a slap in the face to the both of them. In the Shinobi world, they left their childhood behind the moment they became genin. At least, that's what Temari wanted to believe. For her, it was probably true.

For a guy like Shikamaru though, she wondered if that was really the case. He was too quick to emotion sometimes, always complaining, always trying to see the good in things. In Temari's eyes the aftermath of the war left shit as far as the eye could see.

That was it, and there would never be any more to it than that.

"Which one of you is the next currier to Konoha?" she asked a group of young men cluttered around an empty table.

"That'd be me," one of the youngest looking said.

She nodded, "This goes there immediately, all three scrolls."

She put them onto the table with a loud thump, and rolled her aching shoulders. She would hate to have to carry them for long distances. The agile young man took them upon his own back and sped off without even flinching. The joys of a strong back and fast legs. Just as she was about to go check supplies in the medical tent, Temari noticed Sakura carrying a rather large scroll all by herself.

It was also a sealing one, but there was something different about the paper.

"Next currier to Sunagakure?" The pink haired woman rested her hand on the across the scroll as a taller, older man stood.

"I'll deliver it." He was a coal miner's son, and a ninja without a clan. As a gentleman with a few grown boys of his own, he was getting on in his years. In spite of this, his body was rock solid by the looks of it. Sakura handed him a smaller scroll with a list of names and bowed. "Have both of these scrolls delivered to the mortician as soon as can be afforded."

The man swallowed hard. "I've not seen either Rico or Marco, are they…?"

Temari shook her head. "They were injured back at Battleground B, and were since released for home. Rico sustained a leg injury. Marco, I'm not sure, he was sent off to the medics."

"Chances are good that he survived then," Sakura said to Temari. "It's true that Battleground B had a lot of injured to heal, but the actual mortality count was low for that battle." Then she turned to the man and frowned deeply. "A lot of wounded were sent out an outlying camp if their wounds prevented any further battle. Chances are, they were the first to be sent home once peace was declared."

"Take those scrolls to our mortician back in Suna, and then go be with your family." Temari said with folded arms. "You're done here." She waited for the man to leave before turning a critical eye to the medical ninja beside her. "How many of those have you sent back to Sunagakure?" Temari asked, almost afraid of the answer. She knew it wasn't good.

The pain haired girl shrugged as she gestured to the direction of the medical tent. As they began walking she mulled it over in her head. "Seven or eight," Sakura sighed, "too many to think about."

Temari nodded. "How many to the other villages?"

"Going as slow as it is, I can't even begin to say. Smaller villages joined the fight too."

"Try… Try really hard." Temari was expecting an answer, her gaze burning onto Sakura.

It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"For a village as large as Suna or Konoha?" Sakura truly didn't know, it was hard to make a guess. She was tired too, frazzled, and angry. How many more were dying as they spoke? How many more would never make it back home, categorized as fallen ninja in the line of duty? How many more would be put into the bingo book as missing ninja to be located, or assassinated? "I'd expect at least two or three more scrolls to be sent back to a village as large as yours. When you look as some of the outlying villages, they'll probably only receive one. The death toll is in the thousands, so that's being optimistic."

"God-damn," Temari muttered, feeling sick. That was a lot of clean-up, more than she wanted to deal with.

Sakura nodded, she felt the same way. "There are eighty bodies right now that are completely unidentifiable, so we don't even know where to send them. If you want better than that, you'll have to wait until tonight. More will probably arrive from the field before then."

More did, a lot more.

Unfortunately, by that time Temari was busy with paperwork. Someone had to sign letters and relief forms. Gaara had his own stack, many of the other village leaders did too. They worked quietly, an occasional sigh or curse falling from someone's lips. Occasionally, someone would stop by the tent for orders, and hushed murmurs would proceed for a few moments. Temari willfully ignored it.

She dove into her own ritualistic study with abandon, trying not to think of the world around her. It was escapism at its finest, but at that moment, she couldn't be bothered to care.


	8. Chapter 8

(Quick announcement: we've been working on a few side stories. They're short, but keep an eye out for them. In order to tell that they're part of the series, look for the **_WotWM:_** marker before the title. That'll be as good of an indication as any. We plan to post up several in the coming months. Also early update because we had to split a few chapters into two parts due to length. In order to maintain what we feel like is timely story progress -without mitigating content- we decided this chapter should go up today. That being said, you will still receive a chapter on the 20th or 21st to comply with the ten day cycle.)

 **Chapter 8**

Sunagakure began working hard in the medical industry after the war. It became abundantly clear that as a village, they were woefully behind the times. They had medicine that included ground herbs and diet. They were a preventative culture, but lacked doctors to treat illness and injury once it had been acquired. As a populace facing growth and economic instability, such a thing couldn't go on any further.

Henceforth after the war, genin fresh out of school could apply to the medical training programs instead. It was largely a double edged sword. Many couldn't even pass the entry exam, and those who did faced difficulty. They ignored going on missions for a full year or more to begin the very basic training required for care.

As such, medical genin who were placed into three man units were normally older by a year or two. They were wiser for the time spent in rigorous study, but greener ninja over all. Some even turned fully civilian by habit, the job too lucrative and too safe to pass up.

The girl who treated Mari's hand was one such genin, who would soon be leaving the safety of hospital training to join a team of her own. Temari watched the teenager work from a distance. At age sixteen, she was one of the oldest genin to have never once completed a mission. Temari actually wondered if it was wise to send the girl out now, or to consider stripping the girl of her rank and forcing her into a civilian life.

Yet, as the young girls bandied about, Temari realized that it was not so easy. They spoke of weapons training, and poisons to lace kunai with. Listening to them talk about scorpion venom served as a grim reminder that childhood had already left them. They were not innocent little girls, and Mariko although was still very green, she had an instinct in her. She could, and would, do bodily harm to an opponent.

The walk home continued to be a trifling matter, as Mariko asked things that Temari had no answers for.

"A shadow sword?" Temari murmured, wondering what concoction her daughter was conjuring up in that head of hers.

"Yea, I mean, shadow weaving is tactile." Mariko said, knowing that to be true. Her brother and father could both weave shadows that held a person in place. "Couldn't he just use it like a sword or some sort of stabbing weapon?"

"I honestly don't know if he could produce a shadow sharp enough for that." Temari murmured, though it was interesting to think about. "In your father's case, he might be able to, under the right conditions. He would need the right lighting, I'm sure. Even then, the situation would have to be near perfect."

"Well, what about Shikadai?" Mariko asked, hands in her pockets. She was still sore, but she didn't want any more help. What if someone else saw her? She had her pride, if nothing else. "Think he could do it?"

"Your brother isn't anywhere close to being on that level." Temari laughed, rustling her daughter's rusty colored tresses. "You keep training, you'll surpass him."

"That's only because he's so lazy…" The genin replied.

Temari knew that was part of it, but not all of it. There was something about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, something that she had begun to understand only after running her son through drills for the umpteenth time. "No. It's because they have to work as a unit. Chocho, Inojin, and Shikadai all have to consider each other. They can't leave a member behind, so training takes longer than it normally would. Your father was a late bloomer too. It wasn't strength that earned him his place."

"Ma…" Mariko lifted her green eyes to her mother. "You're going back to Konoha, aren't you?"

"Tomorrow, at sunrise. I'll be going then." Temari nodded, pushing hot air between her lips. "Not for too long, but I need to go home and check on your brother. You'll be here with your team anyway, and your uncles."

"It's still three days to travel." Mariko murmured quietly. The fan on her back suddenly felt a lot heavier, as if the token her mother had given her, a parting gift of sorts, would be the only protection Temari would ever afford her again. As her daughter, there was an unsettled rebuke to all of it. One that died betwixt childlike fear, and below whispers of instinct. "Or, well, maybe a day and a half, if the winds are right."

Temari could already tell, the winds would not be favorable. She'd be on foot for sure, but, she knew she could no longer wait. "Tell me something. When you look at Suna's sky, do believe everything that the sun tells you?"

"No." Mariko shot her mother an annoyed glance. "The sandstorms would fling me around if I did that."

"Then, why would you assume otherwise? That your ninja way particularly, would be any different?" Temari had always wondered that, pondered about it as avidly as she pondered her own. If the choices she made were the right ones, for the right reasons. She loved her husband, and had found a place at his side, but doing so brought great sacrifice. "As long as you wear that forehead protector, like an adult, I'll give you that luxury to make the choices you want too, as an adult. Those are big shoes to fill though, and you're still young. Part of me doesn't want you to grow up so fast, and, that's why I have to leave."

"Yeah," Mariko sighed, "maybe your right."

"When I was your age, my father didn't guide me anymore. My mother had been gone for years. It was hard, very hard, sometimes, I didn't understand." It was weird, saying that, considering that she walked away from Suna. Turned her back to the stifling days and chilly nights. More so, she had abandoned her younger brother to his duties, even if he had been an adult at the time. The choice to live her own life, raise her own family, had not been an easy one. "It's pointless to linger in a place where you have no value, and mine here is done for now."

"Well, when you come back for a visit, I'll have a few missions under my belt."

Temari just grinned, flicking the metal protector atop her daughter's forehead. "You can hang that up any time. Just because you hail from a family of them, doesn't mean you have to be one. You've done your training, that's good enough for me." Faced with going back to Konoha, Temari had to keep strong.

"No, I'm good."

"I know you are." Temari agreed.

"Do you?" Mariko asked. "Or are you just saying that?"

"If you aren't, you will be." As a parent herself, Temari better understood her father. His ruthlessness in all things, separating fact from fiction, desire from ability, and power from violence. She didn't agree with him, but, she understood his desire to expect perfection. If it meant keeping everyone safe.

If, God help them, ever there came a need of a sacrificial lamb to carry a monster within her, Mariko carried the bloodline able to do so. She would be the one to inherit more than Sunagakure, she would inherit Gaara's fate. As a woman, that was ever sadder a tale to weave.

Temari never wanted it to come to that, and, some part of her deep inside doubted she would be able to subject the girl to the infamous One Tail, Shukaku. She doubted very highly that Gaara would ever want to. Yet, having once carried the burden himself, he was able to understand the subtle requirements better. Gaara still held a bond to the creature. On some level, they would always be intertwined.

Just how far that loyalty went, no one knew, not even Gaara himself. Shukaku was a fickle creature, his ultimate defense his only whim.

When Mariko had gone to bed that night, Temari stayed awake.

All that was left, was to write a letter to Konoha to inform them of her impending arrival. With the ink dry and the bird set to flight, she could only look at the black night in front of her.

Gaara, too, stood on the roof. "I will see to her protection."

"I never doubted that." She spoke to the man who had come up from behind to take a place beside her. "I only doubt she'll actually get a decent night's sleep around here. I know how the two of you are…"

"I shall be mindful." He turned the wedding ring that sat on his finger uneasily. He needed to bring his wife back home soon for her own safety.

"Even if you are not, her body will." Temari replied, knowing that with as much energy as the girl had, she was no match for her uncle. "Still, don't let her sleep at the table. Force her to bed after missions, and make sure she eats well. The two of you are more alike in your absentmindedness than you think."

"That too, is part of training." Gaara told her, still fully believing that. Staying up for days, ignoring fatigue, was the mark of a person well trained. It didn't come easily to novices, and most certainly not for a growing youth. "Since you shall go, will you make haste?"

"At sunrise." Temari nodded.

"Then, you will speak to Naruto for me." Gaara said, though it was less an order and more of a question.

"I always do." Temari said to him, but knew that he wanted something more. It was less about foreign policy and more about something else. "Should we speak about the usual?"

"Yes. Perhaps about the economic state of Sunagakure?" He asked then, but she shook her head.

"Never that, but, I could." Temari mentioned then. "You want me too?"

A low growl of assent came from Gaara. It rumbled deeply, and at great length. "And something more."

Temari felt a strange sense of unease take over. Gaara, always the enigma, was such a man to conceal his emotions. His face sat so unschooled now, his worry resting openly in his eyes and upon the frown of his lips. It all spoke a great deal more than words could. "You found something…"

He made no move to speak, hands falling to his sides.

"Gaara?"

"Nothing." He said then, his sand making a commotion inside of the gourd he carried. He saw the confusion his sister portrayed, and clarified further. "We found nothing."

"No indication of foul play?" She asked.

"Something is foul." He couldn't explain it, but he felt something amyss, terribly so. It was a gut feeling, though he said nothing of the sort. "Seven die, there are causes. Demon Desert or not."

She hissed through her teeth, she was not so inept. She knew that, but if that remained the case, their hands were tied. "Clearly, but, there is no _indication_ of it, is there? Those responsible, they're not amateurs." Glancing out to sleepy village, she wondered what kind of poison laced the sand on this night? What kind of murmurs were spoken in the homes of others? What type of public scrutiny would arise from such a result? "So then, what exactly do you want me to bring to his attention?"

"That," Gaara sighed, "I do not know."

She suspected it stood to reason that Konoha should know anything and everything. The forest village was the nearest allies they had, both in travel time and in the spirit of the word. She nodded to her baby brother, his dark eyes closed, seeming to block out the entirety of the world. She had seen him do it many times, that single expression one both contentment, or of great strife.

She took it to mean the latter now.

"I will inform Naruto." Temari agreed, wondering perhaps, if Naruto also had the uncanny sense to feel unease in the air, such as Gaara seemed to. "Shikamaru will know what to do, he always does."

"That is the theory." Gaara agreed as he leaned casually over the railing. "I also seek a second opinion on the autopsies. I'd request that someone with an extensive background in medicine come to examine the sealed bodies, reports, and equipment retrieved. Someone, trusted, who can keep all relevant information sequestered to a selected few."

"Which, of course means sending Sakura." Temari said knowingly. "I'll see what I can do."

Pulling out a rather thick scroll from one of her pockets, her fingers ran over the old parchment. What lay inside was something she had never shared with anyone, because before now, she never saw the need. What prompted her to do so now, wasn't even something she could explain. Generations of women, her mother, her grandmother, and even Temari herself, had written a passage on the scroll. There was still a good length of it left. More stories waiting to be jotted down.

They were nothing grand, nothing particularly amazing. Merely mothers, telling tales of their sons and daughters. A family history so precious, that even Temari herself felt awed by the depth left behind. The ashes of history that would only be protected in this one place.

"Look after this." She said to him. "Give it to Mariko when she gets older."

He paused, before grasping the withered roll of parchment. "You should do that yourself."

Entrusting him with it seemed like the right thing to do. "That doesn't belong in Konoha either, not any more than Mariko does. Besides, you might find it interesting."

The day broke several hours after their exchange. There was no farewell, there was none truly needed. Temari wasn't the type to become so sentimental over such a small journey, their divide wasn't so great. A few days was nothing in the grand scheme. As a diplomat, she'd be back sooner rather than later. Shikamaru visited often too, so it wasn't as if they'd never see each other again.

Still, the run was long, and with the winds at her front, there was no way to ride the breeze.

Gaara could see Temari's departure from inside of his quarters. With the scroll opened on his desk, he now better understood her intentions, and the will that so bound him to the place he presided over. Even more, he understood the sand that somehow saw fit to float at his side, twining around his fingers in the softest caress. The sand that shielded him, that held him, fought alongside of him, and that found him in the highest esteem.

He had always suspected, but now he knew.

 _The will of sand is a strange thing, such is a mother's love._

Part of the scroll had read in his mother's handwriting.

 _We do strange things for our children, and we fight with ourselves, I think. The maternal urge is beyond my understanding, sometimes. I desire so very much push you and Kankuro from the nest, as well as hold you both to my breasts so tightly so that you would never know pain or sadness. Yet, you are a little warrior, aren't you, girl? The way you fight with your brother, I know this._

 _Be good to him, Temari. He's young, he'll learn, you both will._

Gaara wondered at what his sister was like when Kankuro was young. What were the two of them were like before his birth? Before he burdened the family like a dark cloud? Reading on further, gave him that tiny bit of understanding.

 _You're the oldest, so please remember that next time you knock your brother into a sand dune. Oh, Temari, what am I to do with you? It does suit a young girl to be so rough. Hopefully you'll be gentler to the new baby, once it arrives. I almost hope for another girl. Maybe that would teach you a little kindness. Though, with the way this one kicks around, I highly doubt that wish would come true, girl or not._

 _Oh, what am I saying?_

 _I'm blessed, I know this. No matter how this child turns out to be. A blessing I want you to understand for yourself one day. Family is far too important, far too fleeting. One day I'm holding you in my arms, and the next you've got Kankuro in a headlock. Since the two of us live with such bullheaded men, I suppose you never stood a chance. A proper upbringing, all of that ceremony, you want nothing to do with it, do you?_

Gaara smirked at the thought of his retreating sister. She'd never be burdened by being such a matriarch. In fact, even though Shikamaru was the head of the Nara clan, Temari never seemed to trifle in clan affairs. She went to the festivals, ensured that her son trained hard, and acted like a first rate jonin. Yet, she never once concerned herself with duties beyond that, and Shikamaru had never asked her to.

 _I see the way you eye your father's kunai. I don't know how he feels about that, but, knowing him, he'll let you run head long into the academy in a few years. Instead of sewing practice, you'll be flinging darts at wooden boards at this rate. Do what makes you happy, that is the most important thing. I'll be honest though, it would have been nice to have a young woman around the house. One that was not bound to the duties and regulation of such a militant life._

 _Somehow, knowing you, you'll figure out a way to have it all. I'm not worried about you at all. I know I don't need to be._

Even in this, he had to agree, but strangely, the passage ended there.

There was nothing more of his mother's writing after that.

Temari seemed to pick it up where it left off. She'd written plenty, of course. Yet that was not what drew his attention.

There was a strangely curious seal at the bottom edge of the scroll. Gaara hadn't ever seen one like it before, written with blood, much like a summoning contract. He knew, of course, that summoning anything took a great deal of skill. A civilian wouldn't be able to do it without training to do so.

So why was it then? Why did generations of women write their name in blood? What rested within the confines of this contract? Furthermore, why was this seal marked in such a way? Why did the Kanji upon his head, mirror the one below on the scroll? He didn't know, but he felt inclined to believe that somehow his mother had seen to it. That somehow, her spirit rested within the grains that floated with him now.

Was it precaution then? Could the women of his family somehow seal their spirits into such a thing? Was it some sort of last ditch effort to look after what mattered most?

Even if it was possible, Temari would probably never tell him why her name rested there at the bottom.

The only hint three hints seemed not enough. The Kanji upon his forehead. The selfsame one upon the scroll. Lastly, there was the truth; he had once seen a woman's image in the sand he so commanded. His mother's face. That evidence alone was damning enough.

He didn't want to think of it any further. Instead he hid the scroll in his desk, and prayed his fears never came to fruition. At his side, a small cluster of sand rested near his hand, twining around his fingers ever so slightly.

While life continued on in Sunagakure without her, Temari ran.

Three days of running, two of them at breakneck speeds, long and hard. She didn't trifle with breaks, and she didn't worry about meals. She drank sparingly, even then, she was on the move. Halting only to swallow a food pill or two along the way, she missed her own bed, her son, and her husband. She'd been away for too long, and she knew deep down, in time she would feel the same way about Mariko.

Her heart would forever be torn.

Still, upon reaching Konoha, the large gates seemed all too welcoming. Her first steps into the village prompted a few greetings here and there. Some smiled at her, offering only a nod. Others nearly tackled her, halting only when they reached what she deemed her personal space. Others called to her from afar, and several merely acknowledged her quietly from a distance.

All of these things washed over her, a soothing reality, and she made a beeline for her home.

Inside, she was surprised to see the place was clean. Karui, clad in an apron was busy dicing some something over at the counter. Ino was at the table, overseeing three very hungry and grubby looking teenagers. Temari smiled in amusement. "Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes."

Shikadai spared a glance to his mother, but Ino quickly righted him back towards her, green chakra flaring just above his eyebrow. "You actually managed it." Ino said quietly, throwing Temari a knowing look. "Didn't think you had it in you. I thought you'd cave."

Temari, having already set her pack down was already at the table. "I almost did. Good thing I didn't though." Her son was injury prone as ever it seemed, but all of them looked worse for wear. "What on earth happened here?"

"Screwed up a C rank." Shikadai winced.

"Only because you're an idiot, that's why." Inojin, sighed from his place. He looked at the food in front of him sadly, he wasn't hungry. "If we were stronger, this wouldn't have happened."

"It had nothing to do with strength." Chocho shot back.

"Yes it did." The blond haired boy hissed back. "If we were stronger, we would have been able to stand our ground. Instead, we retreat like a bunch of morons."

"It's because you're too pushy." Chocho accused, her pointer finger extended towards him. "You're so bossy, Inojin, and you weren't even the one in charge."

"Enough!" Karui bellowed, silencing all of them. "You all came back in one piece. On a mission gone wrong, that's everything. Be thankful for that." Pushing Inojin's meal back in front of him, she sighed. "And you eat."

"What the hell does that mean?" Temari didn't like the sound of that. "Somebody better clue me in, now."

"You sit down too." Karui murmured after she'd caught her breath, guiding Temari to an empty chair. The hands on Temari's shoulders were tense. A gentle squeeze was enough to let the blonde know just how frustrated Karui truly was. "It's not their fault. New things have come to light."

Ino sighed, finally satisfied when she closed the wound on Shikadai's forehead. "Sasuke found two of our own dead a couple weeks back. Naturally, since they had been on a mission, we concluded hostile territory, and left it at that. That brings us to today, when a carrier mission to complete turned sour fast. The mission was dropped when the discovery was made that a simple C rank mission was actually a full blown S rank."

"No one's been killed due to the mission yet, have they?" Temari asked.

"No." Shikadai said. "But neither is the other guy."

Temari balked, that was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Who was the jonin in charge?"

"Me." Karui said quietly, sighing as she put down a glass of water for Temari, and a bowl of beef stew. "It was just supposed to be a solo mission to Kumogakure. Since they'd never been that far out for a mission before, I figured why the hell not take them with me. They weren't doing anything anyway, and a little family outing might have done them some good."

"No arguments there." Temari agreed, teamwork was something all of the kids needed to work on. "You're no slouch though. I get them retreating to cover, but why you?"

"We got half way to Kumogakure before we got ambushed. They had black eyes, not unlike the kind we were against during the war." Karui wasn't a slouch, but equally, she wasn't stupid. "Opponents like that just get back up again, so fighting was pointless. We didn't have any sealing scrolls."

"I'm assuming you reported this?" Temari asked, noticing the fire in golden eyes. Karui was no slouch, and if retreating was her order, there was a damn good reason for it. By the looks of it, Karui was still pissed off about it, too.

"Hence the S rank." Ino nodded. "We were just talking about how to deal with this."

"Stick a seal up the dead guy's ass, that's how." Karui rebuked. "What's there to think about? I don't see why Naruto's being so careful, waiting around doesn't do us any good. Becoming the Hokage has really mellowed him out, and sometimes I think that's a bad thing."

"Becoming Hokage, or being married to Hinata?" Ino asked with a smirk, flicking her long ponytail back behind her shoulders. "I agree though, we can't afford to wait around to make an optimal team. Sai can do the sealing if we cover him."

"He already said no to that..." Karui grumbled. "Stupid pain in the ass, he drives me nuts!"

"Naruto will change his mind." Temari said as she stood up and practically turned on her heel. "I need to report to him. Karui, you might want to join in on this. I don't believe in coincidences, and the news I've got will have him shitting bricks."

"Sure, I'm up for raising a little hell in the office." The dark skinned woman smirked, taking off her apron, killing the burner on the stove and grabbing her gear off of the windowsill.

Ino knew that look.

"Why does everything need to be a fight with you two?" Ino sighed as she grabbed her gear as well, before shooting a look to the teens at the table.

"I'm going with them. You guys lay low, and don't fight anymore or I'll have you running laps till dawn."

"Never mind laps, they'll be dodging my fan." Temari hissed.

"And my fist…" Karui added, cracking her knuckles for good measure as the three of them exited the house not a moment later.

Three sets of genin eyes fell to the closed door, but it was Shikadai who spoke. "Now that, was a legitimate threat."

"Yeah…" Chocho murmured. "No kidding."

"Hey, at least it was only a threat." Inojin shrugged, without a care. "We just got to be good enough not to turn it into a promise."


	9. Chapter 9

(It's the 19th, so you're getting the post a day early. This was, at one point, part of chapter eight before we split it into two. That being said, chapter 10 will be the flashback chapter, not this one.)

 **Chapter 9**

"What's so urgent about this report of yours?" Ino asked, walking shoulder to shoulder with Temari and Karui.

Along the dirt road they trudged, letting their feet carrying them heavily out of the Nara clan's complex. It was located on the outskirts of Konohagakure's main wall, well forested, and carefully maintained for the good of the deer that roamed there.

"Seven dead in Sunagakure, two dead here." Temari remarked heatedly. "No traces?"

"None." Ino nodded.

"I would assume that you've kindly asked around?" By that, Temari clearly meant interrogation. There was nothing kind about Temari's brand of interrogation, and Ino knew it. She'd witnessed it. The blonde wind slinger was a righteous terror when she wanted to be.

"Not ones of your particular caliber," Ino amended with a nod, "but I've made a few polite inquires."

"When that didn't work, I made politer ones." Karui added, her palm resting on the hilt of her blade. "Then, I went fishing."

"What kind of fish did you nab?" Temari asked then, referring to any suspects they had.

"Guppies, minnows, that ilk." Karui murmured, following the code they'd agreed on. It was second nature now. "Fish on the shallow end of the pond."

Temari nodded, she understood. Thieves and other common criminals, but not ones particularly of interest. Her voice adopted a sultry, almost teasing tone. "So, by the sounds of it, you've cough nothing."

"You could say that." Karui shrugged, there was more to her than many would ever know. Temari was one of the few who happened to have a deeper understanding of just what a few well placed questions could attain. "You could also say there's a shark close by that's out for blood, and we just don't have a harpoon big enough for it yet."

"The assumption's obvious." Temari agreed, she didn't need any more proof than that. "Especially if what you said about the ambush is true."

"It's also falls under the label of sinister." Ino reminded the two of them. "What you two are implying…" Ino hesitated to even say it.

"What imply?" Karui barked, her perfectly white teeth bared as she nipped down on each word. "I. Saw. One. The bastard nearly skewered me in the arm. That's labeled fucked up, we passed sinister bodies ago."

"That might be true, but take a breath." Ino said, though she knew it was futile. "You're going to blast the door right off the hinges at this rate."

"So what if we do?" Temari asked.

"Tem!" Ino forged ahead, her arms coming out in front of her, stopping both women with a hand pressed against their chests. "Stop. Just stop."

"Well, it's not like we're going to trample you…" Karui rolled her eyes, shifting her weight on her heels. Crossing her arms, she relaxed a bit.

"You sure about that?" Temari snorted, doing the same.

Then they both leveled eyes on the youngest among them. Ino sighed at length, the three of them eying each other knowingly.

"I agree we can't just sit around, but this is more than just a one squad mission. With no one to take point on it, we're asking for trouble." Ino said, not that she agreed with Naruto either, but she at least understood the man. "If, and I do mean _if_ , we're talking about missing ninja from back then, there were hundreds of bodies we never found. We don't have the manpower to assume something like that."

"Are you high?" Karui rebuked. "Any of the three of us can round together a squad or two. We can make the manpower."

"And I'd be more than happy to, if we had a starting point, which we don't. Not a credible and sufficient one at any rate, Shikamaru said so himself." Ino hated sitting on her hands, but what else could they do? Going on a wild goose chase wouldn't do anyone any good at all. "We should wait until Sasuke gets back with more information. He said he would report as soon as he found something."

"If he comes back." Temari amended. "You also assume that it'll be in one piece, you don't know what he's against. None of us do."

"He's not the only one deployed." Ino pressed again. "He's got team members with him, and they're not incompetent."

"I'm not saying they are. I'm saying he's not enough. If I have to, I'll take point in a squad." Temari sighed. "We are going to get to the bottom of this, somehow."

"You aren't going to listen to reason, are you?" Ino sighed when she realized there was no winning this argument.

Temari's answer was to forge forward, Karui following suit, leaving Ino to jog to catch up. They kept walking along the road until it lead into a much smaller gateway. This entry point allowed the Nara clan to walk directly into Konoha. Two Akimichi guards stood post, as was customary. Soon they passed a few rows of houses that belonged to the Akimichi clan. They kept quiet through the tight security that the clan afforded.

Finally they made it into the village proper, where a final gate and the housing of the Yamanaka clan started.

The Yamanaka clan was different in that their members scattered across Konohagakure. Part of it was for security of the village, the other was simply that they permitted and encouraged close bonds with others. That was easier if clan members were free to roam Konohagakure, and though Ino lived nearby what might be considered a compound, she, like many of her clan, didn't think of it that way.

"This is an incredibly stupid idea…" Ino murmured aloud, hoping they'd hear.

"In case you haven't noticed, incredibly stupid actually works." Temari asked the woman beside her. "That's why we're going to personally see the lord and master of all stupidity, hair brained ideas, and shit-fests himself."

Ino, nipping on her tongue. She had to admit defeat on that one. Naruto had done plenty of idiotic things before, and most of them had in fact given him the desired outcome. "Got me there, but I'm still coming up with you…" Ino insisted, knowing that if left to their own devices, Temari and Karui would go ripping through the tower-top office in an instant.

Temari still managed to kick the door open anyway, causing both of the men in the room to duck for cover.

"Hey!" Naruto bellowed, peaking up from his desk. "What gives? I was sorting those."

Temari didn't bother to express an apology to the papers strewn about the room. "I would like to _request_ an audience with the Hokage, right this instant. If you would please be so kind, as to sit your ass back in the chair." She saw her husband in the corner rubbing his head as a few fallen scrolls sat around him. "You too, Shikamaru. What the hell is this I hear about Karui getting jumped?"

Naruto, eyes now wide as dinner plates cleared his throat. "Close the door."

"Gladly." Temari slammed it with enough force to rattle the hinges.

"Hey, hey I didn't say slam it!" He didn't expect much else from Temari though, all thing considered. Clearing off his desk, he gave the tall woman a knowing look. "I've deployed six squads of ANBU members. I'm waiting to hear back from them."

"We'll you better deploy the whole gambit." Temari said as she and the others took seats around the desk. "The shit stinks something fierce out there, Naruto. You're not the only one who wants to know why."

"Gaara…" Naruto tensed up then. "What happened?"

It was a dangerous question, his lips were thinning into a very tight line. Temari knew that look well. It wasn't as animalistic as it could have been, but if Naruto would have been younger, more brash, and itching to fight, it would have been a full blown snarl.

"Do you really have to ask?" She sighed, a hand coming to her face. "Seven dead in the demon desert, tabloids are all over it. Not only that, but there's no trace of a skirmish, even though clearly, one did occur." Temari let him absorb this.

Karui wasn't going to let him dwell too long though. "It's connected. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Feel what, exactly?" Ino murmured.

"Gut instinct." Karui felt it for sure. It bubbled there, unpleasantly. "I was willing to stand down before, but with this, I don't think we can afford to."

"I can't leave Konoha exposed." Naruto said slowly. "If I send anyone else out, we're going to be under protected."

"Then send us." Karui demanded.

"We can't do that either." This time it was Shikamaru. "We need you for missions. More than ever."

"If this keeps up, there won't be any more missions." Karui rebuked.

"Sunagakure is in a bad state right now. A ranks and S ranks are at an all-time low." Temari added, as if the pressure wasn't already bad enough. "Konohagakure is going to find itself in the same position."

"I know." Shikamaru sighed. "The price of peace, I'm afraid."

"This doesn't seem very peaceful to me." Ino wasn't sure what to do, but she knew this wasn't going to solve itself. "For all we know, other villages in the treaty have also suffered losses. If that's the case, things are going to get really edgy."

"I've already sent out word." Naruto murmured, he was worried. More than just a little. "Because of those treaties though, we have to wait for a response. I can't do anything right now."

"You sit on this, Naruto, and you sit on answers we need." Karui pressed, her words a dark implication.

"Suna needs help. Funding intelligence missions at length out of their own coffers isn't possible. The recession is just too bad to do that, and Gaara can't afford to send out more than minimal surveillance. He needs to know what's going on, and why." Temari gave Naruto a hard look. "By the sounds of it, Konoha needs to know just as desperately. If we don't, sooner or later all missions are forcibly put on hold."

Ino cursed at this, Temari had a gift for understatement. "It's dangerous out there to even run C ranks as it is."

"My hands are tied." Naruto repeated. "I wish they weren't, but they are. The best I can do is maybe send out a few ANBU to cover the Land of Fire, but that reach only goes so far."

"We can't cross into places that aren't within our jurisdiction. So we won't." Shikamaru agreed. "Look, Naruto and I talked about this. We need to wait for Sasuke to get back. After we do that, we can figure something out."

"Well," Temari groused, "shit."

The women weren't happy with the answer, least of all Temari, but she accepted it.

Shikamaru returned home with her, happy to finally have his wife back to himself. They drank wine, ate dinner, and took a very long shower together, trying to clear away the stress that had cloaked them upon her arrival. Nothing seemed to be easy, and there was no good answer. He would mull over every opportunity over and over again. Even so, he would always deduce the same outcome.

Eventually, he quieted his mind by embracing the beautiful woman in front of him.

He could taste her kiss, the saltiness there, the anger, the grit of the desert, and the smell of the forest. Even after she'd washed it all away, the way her lips touched his, and the way her fingers tangled into his tresses, he felt as if nothing could be sweeter. Yet, he also worried, because Temari was too strong a woman to merely come to him as another might; with a demure question in her eyes.

In fact, there was nothing demure about the woman…

Her requests were far more straightforward, much less subtle. He held her to his chest, strong arms enveloping her into the safety of his embrace. He found only love for her.

The same love he'd harbored for years, through the good, in spite of the bad. In all of his time, his marital vows had not at all diminished. He held them as honorably as any man possibly could, wrapping the blankets around them both when the night grew dark. When there was nothing more than the two of them, and the glow of the moon.

He loved her all the more then, too, reminded of intimacy, of heat, and desire.

Shikamaru, passionate for her as always, found the strange desire to have yet another child. It was a desire he'd wanted now for several long years, as Mariko grew older and independent from him. Yet, that would never happen, he knew. He could not afford the time another child would take, and Temari was in no mood to be a simple homemaker.

He married her because she was a complicated woman, challenging to his mind and his heart.

He never would have been happy with a complacent woman. Truth be told, he knew very few of those. All of the women he knew tended to have mouths on them. They were the wild sort. Although such women made for good friends and powerful allies, he enjoyed and respected Temari's down to earth rationality.

It was this rationally that comforted him, because he knew the dawn would welcome a new day.

And, a new day always came.

The sun was bright as it warmed the air, cheerful as ever in Konoha. Shikamaru knew that the office was littered with paperwork again, a byproduct of Naruto's terrible organizational skills. With a grunt, he smashed his alarm clock and rolled over. "Not happening." He muttered with grim distaste.

"Shika, you're going to be late for work," Temari yawned, battling her husband's wandering hands as they crept across her belly to hold her close once more.

He looked at the broken flickering lights and smirked. "Looks like I'll be late."

"Naruto lets you get away with murder," Temari sighed almost happily when he kissed the nape of her neck sleepily. His touch felt too good to her. She rolled over on top of him, taking his hands and putting them over his head. "I'm not so easy to appease."

"It's been too long," Shikamaru muttered with his usual unhappy scowl as he turned the tables, flipping his wife over onto the mattress. They both had a tendency to sleep naked, and all he wanted right now was her body against his. Sleeping, cuddling, screwing, it didn't matter. He just wanted her, and no one was going to be troublesome enough to get in the way of that this morning. "I'm not leaving this bed, and neither are you, Temari."

He held her down, and she let him. His kiss was like a drug, and god only knew when one or both of them would be sent out in another A or S rank assignment. Moments like these were too precious to pass up. She wiggled out of his grip, putting her arms around him.

She didn't want sex right now, she just wanted to hold him close.

Chest to chest, she could feel his every breath, just as she was sure that he could feel hers. She held him tightly when they broke the kiss, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply as her fingers tangled in his dark locks of hair. She was almost ready to fall back to sleep.

Instead, a knock came from the front door.

"Ah," his voice found the air first. "Damn."

"Someone should go answer that." She murmured into Shikamaru's ear, her breath warm, her words soft.

"Ignore it." He grabbed her wrists, kissing the back of her left hand. "They'll go away." Then, he did the same to her right.

"What makes you so sure?" Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips found her neck, feathering kisses just under her jaw.

"I'm not." His hands, warm on her skin, slid across the small of her back, resting there.

The persistent knock on the door happened once more, loudly this time, and they both knew that it could no longer be avoided.

"Let me answer the door." She sighed, when it was clear their visitor would not leave. He rolled off of her and stuffed his face back into his pillow. She shook her head at this, and his antics. "Lazy ass."

It couldn't be helped she decided, and flung the sheets back over him before grabbing her robe. Draping it over herself, Temari tied it tightly before she reached the front door. She wondered who would make a rucks at this hour, and her mind ran blank. No one would be crazy enough to raise hell before it was time for breakfast, and even then, Chocho and Inojin knew where the spare key was.

She no sooner had the door open, that she had her answer.

The sight before her made her swallow hard. She didn't need to ask, the view beheld everything she would ever need to know in that instantaneous glance. "Hinata..." Temari began, wondering whether or not to add the all too important –sama at the end. Temari decided against it. Hinata was outfitted in garb that demanded otherwise. There was no fine silk kimono draping her form, and she wasn't in civilian clothes either. Her protector was tied firmly across her forehead.

The dark haired woman nodded, grey eyes as calm and unwavering as possible, given the circumstances. "We meet at the front gate at the top of the hour."

"Shikamaru too, or just myself?" Temari asked, with the same gravity she took with all missions.

"Shikamaru stays." Hinata murmured, having mulled that over in her head before arriving. A frown colored her face in the saddest hue. "I'm taking two squads, most of which are sensory. I need heavy hitters, and I need Shikamaru to keep Naruto from doing anything rash until we get back."

Worried of this gentle, yet stern explanation, they locked eyes. Temari's words were an echo of truth, if nothing more. "He seemed pretty calm yesterday."

"He was." Hinata smiled faintly. "He usually is, nowadays. Calmer, at least, than in his youth." However that her husband would not be so calm anymore. "I regret to say, a few ANBU members found Sasuke last night covered in blood. He hasn't woken up." At this, grey eyes fell, hiding behind pale lids. "Coma, or, so the doctors believe."

"Sasuke is… shit…" Temari grit her teeth.

"Naruto wishes to find out of these occurrences are related." Hinata replied diplomatically. "Naturally, I'm an ideal candidate for a mission such as this."

"He's letting you out of the village on an S rank mission?" Temari didn't like it, but with a hard swallow, she kept her thoughts to herself. "I'd love to know how you managed that."

"He dared not to argue with me." Hinata said, handing Temari a small debriefing scroll. "Please be prompt, and prepared to do battle if it comes to that."

"Out for blood?"

Hinata frowned deeply. "Let's just say, I don't intend to come back empty handed."

Temari didn't doubt it. The soft spoken woman never made idle threats, and if she wanted answers, they would most certainly get something. Of this Temari was sure. She passed into her bedroom to wake up her husband and explain the situation, dressing in battle ready garb and preparing her strongest assortment of armaments.

"I don't think you should accept this mission." He said, rubbing his tired face, and trying to locate a set of underwear. "You just got in."

"As if I could tell a person of Hinata's standing that I want to decline." Temari gave him a dry look. "Let's get down to brass tacks, you're just like Naruto." Temari said to him, fastening her chainmail around her torso. "You don't like when I take anything higher than a B rank. Even then, you still bitch."

"That's because you're a diplomat." He shot back quietly, calm and composed as ever. "You're not ANBU. Neither is Hinata, which is all the more concerning."

"I'm still a jonin, and I'm still able bodied." Temari told him without backing down. "I'll keep an eye on Hinata."

"She's really going?" His head was starting to hurt.

"She's going." Temari said. "She's leading."

He needed a smoke, and bad. "She hasn't been in the field for something like this in a long time. Who else is going with you?"

"Scroll is over there, read yourself into the mission details." She told him, knowing that Shikamaru would naturally have access to it anyway once he got into the office.

He did so after he finished getting dressed. Plucking a wayward piece of fuzz off of his shirt, he unrolled the scroll and took in the written contents. "I see now." He muttered, though it didn't do anything to ease him. "This… I don't know Tem. The set-up, it's good, but even so…"

"I'm itching for a good fight." Temari admitted, she'd been a diplomat and mother for far too long. "People come after us, we take care of it. That's what we do, and I'm not backing down from that. I'm going on this mission."

"I could forbid you to do so…"

"So you could," she told him with a nod of her head, "and I could beat the absolute shit out of you."

"Temari…"

"I'm trained for this, and, someone has to keep an eye on Hinata. If she gets hurt, it'll be a huge problem, and you know that." Temari retorted as she gave her fan a quick inspection. Then, she attached it to its usual place at her back. It was the final nail in the argument's coffin. "Now, are you going to kiss me and see me off, or do I have to set off a smoke screen just to walk out my own front door?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the fabric of her shirt, roughly yanking her into his hold. Kissing her passionately as he knew how, he relented. It wasn't just the mission, it was the details, but he didn't want to say that. He didn't want to dig up the old memories. Even so, some part of him wondered if this mission was too personal, too close to home for Temari.

He was sure that it was plenty close to Hinata, close enough to infuriate the mild woman into action. He was also sure that was why, as powerful as Naruto was, there was no holding Hinata back. Just as there was no holding Temari back.

He sighed, taking in her scent, and refusing to let her leave just yet. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"So you've always said," Temari agreed with a soft little smirk. "Maybe, it's the only way I know how to be…"


	10. Chapter 10 (Flashback Chapter)

(We could not locate a name for Ino's mother in the anime, or in the manga. Searching various websites also elicited nothing more than empty results. That being said, we've decided to name her after the actress that voiced her in the anime series. It was the nearest compromise we could come up with. The character doesn't play a particularly large role in this fan fiction, but still, it's large enough we required more than "Ino's Mother" every five seconds.)

 **Chapter 10**

 _"_ _So you've always said," Temari murmured with a soft little smirk. "If I am a pain in the ass, it's the only way I know how to be…"_

After cleaning up the mess, the final few stood on the empty battleground, looking out over the expanse of destroyed land. There wasn't much else to say. Goodbye, seemed too simple. See you again, was too cheerful. Shikamaru hardly said anything at all. Temari watched him leave with his team in stubborn silence. Ino and Choji were at his side.

Meanwhile, a few dark skinned ninja from Kumogakure were also headed back to their own village. They bantered about in a playful but truthful manner. She watched until they were out of sight too, until everyone she knew was gone, leaving only strangers left.

Gaara was already back in Sunagakure, and Kankuro had accompanied him. It meant she had to walk alone, and unlike the many other teams, she had no companion to walk by her side. Knowing that was lonely, but, at least she didn't have to bury any of her family. Her brothers were home safe and sound. She couldn't say the same for Shikamaru and Ino, who were now on their way back to deliver bad news.

She was sure he would make a wonderful head to the Nara clan, but she was equally sure that the pile of ash that rested at her feet was too easily disposed of. She ignored the urge to try and save those little specks. She was sure even the meaning behind them were lost to Shikamaru now. She doubted even she knew why they seemed so important, even so.

Life went on, but it did so at a snail's pace.

For her, life itself seemed nearly frozen.

"You've been avoiding your meals."

"Go to bed, Gaara." She told him when she felt his worried eyes burning into her back one late evening.

"I don't need sleep."

Rolling her eyes, she patted the place beside her. "Come here then."

He did, stepping forward out of the corner he occupied. He sat down beside her, just as she indicated that he should. It wasn't a moment later that he felt soft fingers weaving their way into his hair, nails softly scratching him the same way that one might scratch a little lost kitten. At first, he sent her a curious glance, but soon realized she had no intention of explaining just why she felt so compelled.

Instead, he leaned into the comfort she afforded him. She pulled him closer, guided his head to her lap, and was very soon the young man was on his way to sleep. Even though the winds were growing cold, he'd never felt warmer. A blanket of sand began to gently cover the young man, and soon, it shielded Temari too.

Kankuro wasn't far behind when he finally joined them. "He's never going to grow up if you keep babying him like that."

"He is my baby brother." Temari said to Kankuro, watching as the blanket soon found its way to the middle sibling. "That's not ever going to change."

"What the heck's wrong with you?" He asked her, his purple makeup making him seem sterner than he was at that moment. "You've been tip toeing around Gaara ever since we've been back home."

"I should have done this more when he was younger." Temari murmured before flicking Kankuro a rather deep frown. "We did this a lot before mom died, the four of us. Gaara, never had the chance to remember something like that."

"Hell," Kankuro chortled, "I don't even remember something like that."

"Dad would hold me." Temari clarified for him. "Mom had you, we'd watch the sun go down like that."

"Yeah, well, I don't see why you're all sentimental about it now." He told her, almost concerned.

"I'm not." She shrugged, though when her eyes fell back to Gaara, she had to admit, she did regret being so hard on him. Especially years ago, when he was just a boy. "I just think I would have saved us all a lot of headaches if I'd just looked out for him more. So what if he had Shukaku inside of him? That shouldn't have mattered. We're the ones that made him so deranged, not Shukaku. So, if babying him now heals any of that, then it's worth it."

"And so now you're trying to make up for lost time?" Kankuro let out a long stream of hot air, a half sigh, half curse.

"We could have lost him." She said, anger coloring her tone. Somehow, it seemed more significant now. "Do you realize how many near death experiences Gaara's had to face? It's more than you and I combined. It doesn't make it any easier on me that you're just as stupid and reckless as he is."

"Uh, sis…"

"We've been so lucky. Too lucky. You two are the only family I've got left Kankuro." Temari told him, tears at the edges of her eyes. "I've never realized just how fucking close I've come to losing that for good. If I take that for granted ever again either one of you could be gone, just like that."

He softened at that, his scowl disappearing entirely. "Jesus," he used his dark sleeve to bush away her tears. "I kind of forgot you knew how to cry."

"Shut up." She mumbled to him.

Strangely enough, he did.

His arms went around her, even so, and the three siblings of the sand found themselves closer than ever before. Neither one of them said anything else as the sun went down. They just watched the village lights glowing in the distance. When it was dark, and the night had grown cold, the three of them made no move to budge, not even then. The sand that protected them was warm, and so help her, she wanted to pretend just once that they were given a normal upbringing.

That this moment itself, was normal too.

Or, even if it wasn't, maybe it should be.

Hearts were no lighter over in Konoha, either. Not even when the weather itself proclaimed itself to be pleasantly warm and sunny.

With the deaths of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka fresh in everyone's minds, pressure for Shikamaru to get married skyrocketed. Even the other clans impressed upon Yoshino that her son needed to find a wife, and soon. He was a young man, though, and they doubted he'd be able to make a rational choice on his own. He was not the only one under fire, as Ino also received similar scrutiny pertaining to finding herself a husband.

They handled the backlash as well as one might expect. Ino with measured outrage, and Shikamaru with quiet protest.

"I have no desire." Shikamaru said to his mother when she broached the subject for the countless time. He looked at the meal on the dinner table, no longer hungry. "The formation's fine for now. We'll deal with all of this wedding stuff later."

"You don't even have someone in mind." Yoshino sighed at her son. She'd nag him into the ground if she had to. "The men will grow restless, and eventually, they will arrange a marriage for you. If you don't begin to take an interest in someone, they've got no choice. You know this."

"Aye," Shikamaru grumbled. "I know."

Realizing that he was more troubled by his father's death than he let on, Yoshino licked her lips and tried desperately to think of a solution. If only her husband was alive and well. Then her son wouldn't have to worry about such dynastic duties. This wasn't the case though, and it suited no one to be so idealistic. She knew that Shikamaru wasn't interested in any of the branch family members, he outright avoided most of those women.

He'd never seek to marry one.

She took a breath, a different idea coming to mind. "There are plenty of young women in the Yamanaka branch families who are looking for an eligible husband. They are particularly easy on the eyes, respectable too. You are not an unattractive young man yourself, Shikamaru. If you were to make a request to any of their families, I'm sure they would very willingly accept."

"I hardly know them." He said, tapping his fingers on the table, agitatedly. "Besides, Ino hasn't any desire to get married either. We both discussed it, and we both agree, it's not something we want to rush into."

"How does Choza feel about it?" She asked him them. "He has a very real voice in all of this, as does Choji."

"Ma, he's the sane one." Shikamaru growled. "He's not as worried about it, not like everyone else. Choji doesn't really have an opinion either. He's still got it in his head that he's never even going to find a girlfriend, let alone get married."

"I see, well then, maybe it's time you think a little closer to home. Noriko and I have been talking." Yoshino murmured uneasily, fearing that what she was about to say would start a fight. Shikamaru was his father's son, especially in mentality and temperament. "She and I both think that you and Ino should consider an arranged marriage with each other. So long as you produce two heirs, one for each of you, there shouldn't be an issue. It's a little out of the ordinary, sure. However, it isn't as if anyone would truly oppose you. I'm sure some of the clan members even expect it."

"You've been talking to Ino's mom?" He sat there, disgusted by that, forcing himself not to scowl.

"Something needs to be done." His mother sighed.

"Yeah, but Ino?" He visibly balked. "She's like a sister to me. Love her like one too."

"Yet, she isn't your sister." Yoshino told him. "It's merely an option, and I want you to consider it."

"I'll consider that it's bullshit…"

"Shikamaru!"

"I don't have time for this." He said, standing from his place.

"You do have time, and you will sit back down!" Yoshino bellowed.

"I have a mission." Shikamaru told her, unwilling to listen further as a knock came to the door. "I've got to escort the Sunagakure diplomat while she's here. It's my job, and that's what I'm doing."

"Shikamaru…" She hissed with renewed frustration.

"Ma," he said, his voice dark with agitation. "Mission. Talk later."

He no sooner opened the door, than he saw Choza walking up the pathway. They nodded to each other, but nothing more.

Shikamaru exited as Choza entered, the large man greeting the boy in silent understanding. His eyes fell onto Yoshino then, seeing before him a troubled woman. He took it upon himself to sit down beside her. He'd done a lot of soul searching these past few days. Shikamaru and Ino were both still learning what I meant to have all eyes on them, and Choji himself, was still not ready for the role. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed greatly.

"They were good men, I couldn't have asked for a better team." Choza began eyeing a forgotten dinner roll on the table. He helped himself to it, breaking and buttering it with a slow and steady hand. "I'd like to believe that our children are blessed for the same reasons. Together, they're strong. They'll keep getting stronger if left to themselves."

"Don't tell me you're siding with an eighteen year old?" Yoshino murmured, giving the rather large man a sideway glance. "Choza, honestly."

"I'm siding with two, admittedly young, very capable clan leaders." Popping the yeasty morsel into his mouth, a silence fell between them for a moment. "How long has it been, Yoshino, since you fought beside your own team?"

"The Third Shinobi World War, that's when they died." Thinking on how long ago that was, it seemed almost as if it had all been a terrible dream. "I stopped taking missions after that. You know just as well as I do, Ino-Shika-Cho relies on incredibly strong bonds. That's why team members are more like a family than anything else."

"That's true, and we've done our best to raise our children the same way. Shikaku and Inoichi, like brothers of mine, would not approve of this." He said slowly. "I must support them. Especially so, I think, since they are no longer here."

"Like it or not, it doesn't matter what they would think." Yoshino murmured, quite unhappily at that. "We need Shikamaru to step up to his duties. That's all there is to it. I'm sure that the Yamanaka clan feels the same about Ino."

"Leave the boy alone, Yoshino." He said then. With a sigh, he lifted his hand to her back, feeling the tension that rested there. She was such a highly strung woman on the best of days. He couldn't fathom the loss she suffered. "If I must, I'll tell your clan's men to do the same. It's true that I have no say in your clan's proceedings, but, it's equally true that they respected Shikaku a great deal. I'd think they'd want what's best for his son, just as we all want what's best for Ino. They've only just come of age, decisions such as these shouldn't be done hastily."

Yoshino relented that fact, even if she herself was still deeply bothered by the situation at hand…

Shikamaru wasn't completely ignoring the facts though. He knew that Ino wasn't either. They just needed time, more of it than everyone else seemed to want them to have.

He flicked his eyes over to the blonde Suna ninja that had just arrived, dressed in her usual black kimono. If he had to find a bride quickly, he would rather have that bride be someone outside of the clan. Ideally, to appease his clan, she would be of notable birth. To appease his mother, who was an accomplished chunin herself, his future wife would need to be strong. Finally, she would have to be the independent sort. Someone who wouldn't mind being alone with his boisterous clan when he had to be away on missions.

He could think of no woman more suited to him than Temari no Sabaku. It helped even more that she was easy on the eyes, and that she didn't annoy him half as much as some of the other women he knew. Still, broaching the subject wasn't something he was particularly keen on.

Instead, he busied himself with the usual conversations that kept them both comfortably distant from anything too deep.

"Sounds like a coup d'état." He said as he listened to the news Temari brought from Sunagakure involving her youngest sibling. "The miners are probably up in arms because of the lack of mineral deposits. Even so, salt is still a major export, even if it's not as profitable as gold."

"It isn't as if we have much of that, either." Temari said with a shrug. "It may be one of our biggest exports, outside of our weapons trade, but both of those things come at a premium."

He nodded. "I take it that you've been taking more missions as a village to compensate."

"To a point." Temari nodded. "We incurred heavy losses in the war too, you know. S and A ranks are off limits until we can provide added security to the village."

"Which, are the most highly profitable for the trouble…" Shikamaru finished, realizing that Suna was indeed at risk. "B ranks don't sustain a village."

"They are our bread and butter right now." Temari said with a shrug. "It would be easier if we could send out more genin on D ranks. The problem is, Suna's desert isn't made for genin fresh out of the academy. An average D rank for us, well, it's probably more like a C or B rank for you. One day of bad weather could kill a newly formed squad outside of the walls."

"I'm sure that we'll figure something out. If anything, I'm sure there will be a lot more joint missions. All of our forces are hurting right now, they're even sending someone from Kumogakure to arrange a constant form of contact." Shikamaru led her to the apartment that she usually stayed at. Unlocking the door for her, he watched as she stepped inside. "Anyway, this is yours for the duration of your stay."

"Get in here already!" She barked, all but dragging him in herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Geeze," he said after he recovered, "you can be a pain in the butt."

"I don't get how." She told him, setting her fan aside.

"An escort doesn't usually follow their ward inside of their apartments." Shikamaru muttered as he averted his gaze and removed his sandals. "Moreover when escorting someone of the opposing gender."

"You and your stupid sense of propriety." She rolled her eyes, hardly finding the man to be a threat. It wouldn't do anything to benefit him. "I'd like to think we're on better terms than that."

He still shot her a dumfounded look regardless. "It's considered rude."

"The only reasons villages make that rule are to keep their visitors in line." She was already used to Konoha and its accommodations as she padded into the kitchen where a stocked fridge, compliments of the Hokage, waited for her. "You guys are too trusting of your visitors, but even you've got to draw the line somewhere." There was a kettle waiting to be used, and she wasted no time filling it with water and setting it on the burner to boil. "Besides, you've had a stick up your ass all day, and I want to know why."

"This some kind of interrogation?" He smirked.

"Nicest interrogation I've ever given, if you call it that." She placed an empty cup in front of him, and then set a cup down for her across the table. The kitchen was small, but all she would need for her short time in this village. She planned to go back home as soon as the Hokage finished reading and responding to a very clandestine scroll. "So what's eating you?"

He looked down at the table, studied the finely crafted cup, and managed to do so aloofly at that. "Nothing's eating me."

The squealing of the kettle cut through the air, and as she tossed in a few teabags to steep, and eyed the man in front of her wearily. "Looks like you haven't slept in days."

"So?" He retorted coolly. "Neither have you."

"I've been running like a bat out of hell." She punctuated this be dragging the chair away from the table and sitting in front of him. "You look like shit, Shikamaru. Got to admit, I expected you to…not look like that by now." She poured them both some tea, and lifted her cup to her lips, the liquid for too hot for her just yet. She set the cup down, looking at him. "You Konoha ninja, you all seem to bounce back from anything."

"I'm fine." As he said this, he wondered if she believe hm. Her upraised eyebrow spoke otherwise. "I'm tired, I'm pissed off, and these past few weeks have been hell." He offered a smirk at least. "Either way, I'm fine though."

"You can't get it out of your head, can you?" Her voice was so soft, that gentle husk of hers a rarity on his ears. It was almost timid in its assault. "Close your eyes, and you're back there again. Retracing your steps, hearing his words…thinking to yourself that you could've done better. That if you'd been smart enough, fast enough…strong enough…" Her shoulders slumped forward as she leaned heavily on the table. "Things could have ended differently."

"And what would you know about that?" Shikamaru asked, now leaning forward, trying to see that green eyed gaze once more.

"I know enough." She said, lifting the tea to her lips, this time sipping it cautiously. "We did the best we could, there's no retracing our steps. Just have to do better next time, that's all."

"It's always next time." Shikamaru admitted then. "I'm sick of it always being next time. Why can't it be now, for once?"

She managed a laugh. "Sounds like a personal problem."

He gulped his tea down, feeling it burn his throat. Problem was, it didn't seem to hurt enough, and nothing seemed to. He was so numb to everything, and all he wanted was to feel something again. "Aye, maybe it is."

"Then maybe you should man up then." Giving him the snarkiest look she could manage at the time, she tossed up that invisible wall she loved so much. "The world isn't going to wait for you to catch up."

It was the God's honest truth.

And, maybe that's why it was so hard to rip her gaze away from his. His dark eyes glimmering brightly in the dimming light of day, and the way he rested his head in his hand, that bored expression of his radiating off of him. Cocky, but timid too.

She'd always liked that about him.


	11. Chapter 11

(A massive thank you to those of you reading and reviewing, and for those of you lurking too. We've seen a massive spike in numbers recently, showing there is a genuine interest in this story, and we couldn't be happier. Chapter 11 comes to you now since a few of us have the day off and decided to post up.)

 **Chapter 11**

The front gate was already occupied by the time that Temari got there.

She expected to see Hinata, of course, and it wasn't a surprise to see Sai leaning over large scrolls used for sealing. Leaning on the wall lazily was Kiba, picking his teeth with one of his long fingernails. At his side, a black and white furred pup eyed the gathering, yipping playfully.

Temari hadn't seen this dog before. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Keeping an eye on the family, I'd think." Kiba murmured, ruffling the fur of his nearby companion. "He's an old dog, better suited to guarding now. This is Akimaru, a pup he sired last spring."

"Kind of scrawny..." Temari said, more to herself, than to the man petting the animal.

"Yeah, pups of her breed are. Thick skinned though, even if she is a runt." He handed Temari the pup, who took the small dog by the scruff of the neck.

She wasn't a master of dog breeds by far, but as an animal user herself at times, she knew the make of a good companion when she saw one. "As long as she doesn't piss on me with her dynamic marking." She said, setting the animal down, watching as the creature pranced back over to Kiba, laying at his side.

"I don't know, Kiba. Do you think she can run a mission of this caliber?" Hinata asked him, eyeing the little dog wearily. She had taken a great deal of comfort in Akamaru over the years, and had entrusted her life to him many times. She'd never been on a mission with this young pup, and so she was a little worried.

He lifted up the pup, studied her carefully. "Dunno. Guess we'll find out. She's my main mission dog now."

"So long as she doesn't eat any of my bugs…" All eyes turned to Shino.

"She's not that stupid, or starving." Kiba shot back with a playful little sneer.

Karui finally made it up the path alongside Ino, and Hinata finally sighed out a breath. "Good everyone's here."

"I count seven." Karui said after a quick headcount. "We're missing one."

"I've sent a currier bird to Sunagakure asking them to send one of their best to meet us." Hinata reported as the group gathered around. "Given the state of events, Konoha isn't the only village facing major casualties. I think it would be best to join forces, even if we are the ones leading the expedition. Konoha will be funding this mission from our own coffers, Sunagakure gains the benefit by tagging along."

"Did it ever occur to you that we probably should have asked a medical ninja?" Kiba asked, his voice gentle in spite of his words.

"What the hell do I look like?" Ino rebuked, "An errand girl?"

"Ino…" Sai put a hand on her shoulder, as if that would be enough from clobbering Kiba if she really wanted to.

"Sakura can't come because she's due for her own mission." Ino said knowingly, already having spoken to her good friend. "Besides that, Sasuke is still out cold. So, it's either me or nothing, so you better shut up and deal with it."

"Better not sign a check your ass can't cash, Ino." Kiba grinned nastily. "Hate to have to put you in your place."

"Yeah, yeah...keep barking buddy." Ino grinned back, their little tit for tat game making the rest of the group members roll their eyes.

"Kiba, please…" Hinata said to him, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah, fine…" Standing down, he rolled his eyes.

"I agreed to let you come along at Naruto's behest, however, I did so under the one condition that you'd be civil. Do not make me regret that choice." Hinata told him in her usually quite, but stern way. "That goes for all of you. We fan out into divided cells, if you find anything, report your location, we'll come running."

It was Shino who nodded his agreement first. "How are we dividing?"

"A cone formation." Hinata told the group, knowing it was the best bet for what she wanted to do. "Temari, Karui, and Sai are to stay together at all times, roughly twelve-o-clock. Ino goes with me, at nine-o-clock. Shino and Kiba, three-o-clock." She gave them a knowing look. "Don't kill each other."

"No promises…" Shino murmured, but it was more for the sake of seeing Hinata smile at him than anything else. Of course he'd never do anything to hurt Kiba, or vice versa, the two of them had been team members for far too long.

With teams divided, she handed everyone several handfuls of paper seals. "We'll use Ino's ability to coordinate our positions. At all times, the sealing team should be positioned between both tracking teams. When the help from Sunagakure meets up with the rest of us, Ino and the Suna ninja will fall back to Karui's squad. Then, I'll position Temari with me."

Temari nodded, fully expecting to act as Hinata's bodyguard. It was a role she'd known ever since she was a teenager, protecting her younger brother, so stepping into line during a mission was as natural as breathing. "Got it, standard recon."

Hinata paused, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. something else bothered her. "I shouldn't have to say this, but I'm going to. If we do end up having to seal our opponents, Sai will be left open and exposed. It'll be our responsibility to provide adequate cover for him until he finishes."

"What if we don't find anything?" Sai voiced, earning him a round of glares from all sides.

"Oh, I assure you, we will find something." Hinata said to him. "We don't return home until we do." Everyone else seemed to agree with that statement, and she turned to the forest ahead. "We should head out."

Dispersing their separate ways, they maintained the formation, gliding through the trees and groundcover. The afternoon was a restless one, they surveyed a lot of ground, but nothing came up in the search. The cone shaped parameter they'd established was the one route that the ANBU themselves hadn't chosen to cover, and for good reason. It was a very direct path out and away from fire country.

Finally, they reached the outskirts of where the ANBU had been deployed, and soon, everyone could hear Hinata's voice echoing in their minds.

 _"_ _Status report?"_

 _"_ _Nothing over here, not even a strange human for miles."_ Kiba said from his place alongside Shino.

 _"_ _It's the same over here."_ Hinata said unhappily. _"Karui?"_

 _"…_ _nothing."_ The dark skinned ninja said after a moment of silence. _"Mind you none of us are particularly proficient at tracking, but even so…"_

 _"_ _I sent out a few dozen ink mice."_ Sai added for the sake of explanation. _"They'd have made a fuss by now if they'd found anything."_

 _"_ _I don't like this…"_ Shino added then, conferring with Sai's assessment. _"It's almost like the forest is too clean. My bugs haven't even found a carcass since we passed the stream about an hour back."_

 _"_ _That's what I was worried about. It can't be helped then."_ Hinata's voice came timidly at first before her next order. _"Alright, keep the formation tight."_

It was then that the feed was cut.

"I wonder if Ino's holding out okay." Temari said absently. The blonde woman had a habit of nosebleeds when she tried to extend communication too for, or for longer periods of time. "Don't want her passing out."

"Doing better than the three of us, I'd bet." Sai said, carrying the cumbersome sealing equipment on his back.

Temari had the urge to yank it off of the slender male beside her, but realized the foolishness of that soon enough. They weren't a team meant for speed, and Hinata had planned for Sai to lag behind just a little bit. It was almost as if she wanted him to, but just hadn't said it out loud.

"Or not, who knows?" Karui laughed. "Either way, I feel better about Ino staying with Hinata than either Kiba or Shino."

"Huh?" Sai asked dumbfounded.

"To put it bluntly, Kiba would let his masculinity in the way of his brain." Karui said with a shake of her head, dark ruddy tresses swaying in the breeze behind her. "Shino's too passive aggressive, and it's bad enough that Hinata's non-violent by nature."

"I don't know about that." Sai murmured distantly. "I get the feeling they'd use their heads. Well, if it came to her."

"I don't see how you figure that." Karui said, giving him a searching look.

"Man's intuition." Sai shrugged.

"If there is such a thing." Karui allowed amicably, but still had her doubts on the matter.

"It helps that Ino can also call for help." Temari told him. It was the most obvious fact, but one too easily overlooked. "Hinata probably took her for added security. I think we all know the Hokage well enough to assume that he didn't approve of this mission in the first place."

"Let me guess," Karui laughed then, "Shikamaru gave you an ear full."

"He tried and almost ate shit. From the sounds of it, Choji put up a fight too." Temari smirked, realizing that their husbands worried more about them than they gave either of the men credit for. "What about you, Sai? Did you bitch and moan about Ino's placement on the team?"

Innocently, he cocked his head to the side. "Do I look suicidal?"

 _"_ _I heard that!"_ Ino's voice shouted across all of their minds, causing her husband to stumble in his place.

 _"_ _Sorry, Sorry…"_ Sai regained his balance, falling back into stride with the ladies at his side.

 _"_ _Geeze,"_ Ino seemed to huff indignantly, as if she'd been thrown off balance by his thoughts. _"What have I told you about thinking so loudly?"_

 _"_ _Or so earnestly?"_ Temari laughed darkly while the mental feed was still open.

 _"_ _I forgot you could hear his thoughts."_ Karui mentioned then, it was a power that seemed very strange to her, be it a jutsu or not.

 _"_ _Comes with the territory. The closer you are to someone, the easier it is to attach to their thoughts and emotions."_ Her voice seemed to say, as if a grin was playing across her lips. _"I'm close enough with you and Temari too, sometimes I have to try and block out the both of you."_

 _"_ _Talk about being a little fly on the wall…"_ Karui mentioned then, only to hear Ino sigh.

 _"_ _Trust me, it's not as great as you think…"_ Then, after a moment she added, " _It takes its toll. Thankfully, because of Choji and Shikamaru, I got plenty of practice learning to block out things that didn't concern me. Only good thing about being able to eavesdrop is that when Inojin was little, I never had to worry for his safety."_

Temari smiled at that. Old memories cropping up. How many times had they spied on their children, worrying for their safety? She didn't believe much in helicopter parenting, but even she worried about her five year old flinging sharp knives around the first week at the academy. She wouldn't lie about it, she was making sure an eye didn't get poked out too, in her own little ways.

Everyone seemed to fall into silence for quite a long while. The sun was already high in the sky, soon it would begin to descend. With the heat of the day also at risk of fading, Hinata's voice filtered into their minds once more.

 _"_ _Halt, please, everyone."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Kiba growled with predatory determination.

 _"_ _From here on out, you'll have to be particularly careful."_ Hinata began, feeling as though everyone was suddenly paying grim attention to her words. She hoped they would be, but it was still a strange feeling. _"We no longer have the ANBU's eyes at our backs."_

 _"_ _How far do we have clearance for?"_ Shino asked, realizing they were coming particularly close to the boarders of their jurisdiction. Anything beyond that point could be considered costly for the treaties signed by the great villages.

A short time later, they could hear Hinata's sigh. _"That depends."_

 _"_ _On?"_ This time, it was Karui, growing tired of just standing around waiting for new orders.

 _"_ _On how receptive Sunagakure would be to us walking along the line of our boarders."_ Hinata said swiftly.

 _"_ _You think the boarder of the countryside poses a threat?"_ This came from Sai, not that anyone could blame the man. He was still fairly sheltered. He did what he was told, and didn't think beyond Konohagakure if he didn't have to.

Temari and Karui caught on immediately, giving each other a knowing look, but it was Karui who spoke. _"She's saying it would be a bureaucratic nightmare."_

 _"Huh?"_ Sai, still clueless, asked as he adjusted the gear on his back.

 _"We try to give the other nations a vow of trust when we can." Hinata explained, mostly for Sai and Kiba, the both of them the most ignorant about political matters. "Naturally though, that gives independent factions ample room for hiding places."_

 _"_ _And you think they might be scattered along the boarders…"_ Karui filled in the blanks. " _Just great, as if we didn't have enough to worry about."_

 _"_ _You say that as if it's never happened before."_ Shino shot in with a grave tone. _"Tactically, they have every advantage to do things that way. Because of the treaty, no single country can hold jurisdiction over those neutral borders."_

 _"_ _Even before the treaty..."_ Ino piped up, almost agitated. _"Don't forget about the Akatsuki before the Fourth Shinobi World War."_

 _"_ _Temari, I need your call on this."_ Hinata replied smoothly. _"One hundred meters ahead, and we're completely out of Konohagakure's jurisdiction."_

Temari paused, thinking about what Hinata was asking. _"That wouldn't be Gaara's problem, it would be ours."_

 _"_ _Only insofar as Land of Fire reaches. Once we cross over, we need to consider Hidden Valley Village."_ Hinata sighed at length. _"The Land of Rivers sits between Sunagakure and Konohagakure."_

Temari frowned. _"...and they're not a major power vying for dominance. Well, shit."_

 _"T_ _herein lies my concern. All villages in Land of Rivers are small, but that only makes for inconspicuous activity."_ Hinata spoke, her words as resolute as they could be. _"Can we expect Sunagakure to act in accordance to the treaty? Or, would it be safer to assume that Sunagakure is waiting to strike once the iron's hot?"_

 _"If we find anything, Sunagakure will comply with the treaty._ _Gaara has no intention of going to war over seven dead shinobi."_ Temari was sure of that. _"He's already siding with Naruto on this. You can expect full cooperation from Sunagakure, assuming Suna can expect full cooperation with Konoha in return."_

 _"_ _Just…what do you intend on doing?"_ Kiba asked slowly, not sure if he liked where this was headed. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise, and he fought down a deep growl of pure dissatisfaction.

" _We're going to retrace our steps, see what remnants of the war weren't destroyed. It may be as simple as our sealing team failing to gather everyone all those years ago."_ Hinata could almost feel Kiba's heckles raise as she continued. _"I know these are places that have been thoroughly investigated before, and I know logically, there should be nothing there. No sign, no trace. However, this also leads me to believe that there may indeed be loose ends we've failed to tie up."_

 _"_ _Doing that could have us traveling all the way north east to Kumogakure!"_ Kiba barked with a shake of his head. _"Do you realize just how many little hideouts those people had, and it wasn't just them, either."_

 _"_ _So we take our time, Kiba."_ Hinata sighed. _"For now, let's gather and set up camp. We can continue this discussion in person, after we've made suitable accommodation's for the evening."_

It was a mission gone personal…

None of them said it, but many of them thought of it. For some, that mission hit just a little too close to the heart, and to know Hinata was leading the charge only made that matter more clear. They set up camp near a hot spring that was shallow enough to rest in. It was near enough to the Land of Rivers that they could cross down into the boarder in less than an hour by foot.

It was also far away enough from the boarder to keep suspicion low. It was here, in this safe little spot, that Sai sent a flock of birds drawn in ink. Each one of them took flight holding a message for someone back in Konoha.

No one was going to pass up the chance of a hot spring, but since there was only one, they'd have to take turns. The ladies took their bath first. Their thoughts were as different as the stars in the sky. Someone had to say it. Someone needed to cut the fat from this whole ordeal, and yet, none of them wanted to. Temari, Karui, and Ino looked amongst themselves, a heated debate going on without Hinata knowing it.

It stood to reason that Hinata wasn't going to be the one to explain herself. One of them needed to be the one to do it. Knowing Hinata for the longest time, Ino opened her mouth. "This isn't going to bring Neji back…"

"Ino!" Temari balked, sending her a murderous glare.

"If we're going to talk about this, let's just talk about this…" Ino said without feeling any intimidation. "We're all thinking it anyway. Skirting around the issue is only going to drive us all nuts. Besides, you two are chomping at the bit, so why not?"

"You do realize what you're saying, and to who, don't you?" Karui asked, looking as Ino as if she'd grown a second head.

Ino just closed her eyes, leaning back into the water. "Yeah...so?" She didn't have to see Hinata's expression to know that she was being watched by the most powerful woman in Konoha. One wrong word, and it could technically be considered treason. Not that Hinata would ever do such a thing. The woman was too sweet to put Ino's name in the bingo book over a few offhanded remarks. "Oh, come on… I've said so much worse."

"This isn't about Neji." Hinata found it unusually easy to say. Speaking his name was always a difficult thing, especially after his passing. She viewed him with reverence, even now. "Naruto wants to be out here himself, I can sense that. He doesn't say it, but you can tell he's itching to find out what's going on. Now that Sasuke's no longer out here roaming around, the one set of eyes Naruto could rely on isn't here."

"At the risk of sounding arrogant," Temari began, "did it ever occur to you that this might be a bad idea?"

"It's a horrible one, Temari." Hinata sunk deeper into the water. "I am well aware of my short comings, I always have been."

"What I love, is that Temari finally admitted she's arrogant." Ino laughed, earning a splash in the face as a result. "I wondered when she was going to pull the kunai out of her ass."

"So says the one who actually keeps one between her ass cheeks." Even as Temari said this, her eyes remained squarely on Hinata.

"That only happened once, and thank god I had it there, because you were disarmed." Ino shot back, not at all bothered about the mission that had long since passed. "As they say, any port in a storm."

"No arguments there. If you got it, use it. Lord knows I do." She said, obviously referring to the knives she sometimes kept under her breasts. Finally, she crossed her arms over her bosom, green eyes finding grey. "You know, Hinata, not that I really care what you usually do...but you're going to make Naruto worry…"

"He's already worried." Hinata pressed. "Something must be done."

"Yeah, and now he probably worried about you on top of it." Temari grumbled. "Karui and I could have undertaken lead of this mission. You don't have to be out here. You shouldn't be."

"I do apologize for his irrationality, but I'm not a civilian." Hinata said after taking a breath to steady herself. She expected this from Kiba, and maybe even Shino. She didn't expect it from the other women. "I've earned my rank with the same effort and honor that you did yours, and not even being married to the Hokage can diminish that. Instead, I believe because I'm married to him, given the man that he is, I've no other choice but to lead this mission."

"Well, well, well," Karui sat forward, "Hinata's spitting fire. Who'd have thought?"

"It's true, I'm often an unfit leader, but that's why I've asked you along." Hinata hoped that would words would strike a chord with them, and that maybe, they'd stop eyeing her with mixed expressions. She never had done well with all of the attention placed entirely on her. "I've chosen each of you for your particular merits, and it was not a choice I made halfheartedly."

Ino sat up from her floating position, pushing her long hair back behind her. "Hinata, we aren't saying that...but, this is a risk. None of us want to have to bring you back to Naruto hurt...or worse…"

"You know what would happen if we did." Temari added, having the distinct assumption it would be a very dangerous, not to mention explosive, reaction. "Personally, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"It's not him, particularly, that I'd be worried about." Karui rolled her eyes. She thought of Kumogakure, and the comrades she'd left there. That said nothing Suna's own Kazekage, and it didn't end there. "It's the snowball effect. He's got some friends in high places. Some of those friends are forces of nature in and of themselves."

"That's true…" Ino agreed.

Hinata blushed at that. "He isn't…I mean…" She sunk even lower in the hot water. "Naruto is more aware of himself. He knows better."

Ino wasn't convinced. "Don't tell me he wouldn't upend anything and everything in his path if you ever went missing, because we both know that he would."

"Got that right. Exhibit A, Sasuke. Exhibit B, Gaara." Temari had almost forgotten about her brother's kidnapping, and didn't want to be reminded of it. "I'll be damned if you become exhibit C."

"Oh no, there's a whole alphabet soup in-between that." Ino scolded, hands on her hips, not that anyone could see clearly with the water rippling around them. "Not to mention the alphabet soup after that. Let's face it, Hinata, your husband can be crazy, and let's not forget about that son of yours." By this time, Ino was wagging a finger in Hinata's direction, looking every bit like a nagging woman passed her prime. "The two of them are like wrecking balls when left to their own devices."

"The sad part is, she lets them run wild." Temari added conspiratorially.

Karui had enough presence of mind to look aggravated. "Since when did this turn into a gossip fest?"

"W-with Ino around, when doesn't it degenerate into one?" Hinata asked indignantly with a beat red blush on her face. She was now low enough in the water that everything below her chin was completely submerged.

"When she's the center of attention." Temari said, yanking the younger blonde towards her, dunking her.

"Little old to be sinking down into the water, Hinata." Ino chuckled as she came up for air. "You're what, forty now, get a grip would you."

"H-hey! I'm the same age as you! Thirty-eight, thank you very much…" Hinata rebuked suddenly feeling much older than she wanted to.

"Great, now I feel like an old hag, Ino. Thanks..." Temari sighed, as the oldest woman there, she was forty. "Another eight more years or so, and it's menopause for me. Shit. The last think I want to be thought of is an old bitty who can't take care of herself."

"Some women hit it as young as mid-forties, and some skirt by until late sixties. Oh well, not that it matters. Take Tsunade for example, tough as nails." Ino was nonchalant about it, mostly. She liked to think of herself as stunningly beautiful. All of their ages were catching up to them. Yet, with that age came wisdom, and that proved undeniably true for their current topic of interest. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but let's just agree that this is a really bad idea, and do what we always do."

"With that expression, Ino, I'm almost afraid to ask." Hinata chided once her blush had dissipated.

"Stick our heads halfway up our asses, get the mission done, and go home." Temari answered, already resigning herself to do strictly that.

Karui just smirked. "Sounds good enough for me."

"Just what kind of trouble do you three get up to when you're deployed?" Hinata asked, thinking she may, in fact, regret asking.

Karui, lifting herself out of the water, reached for her towel. "I'd tell you, Hinata, but I really think you'd end up fainting."

"Hmm, true." Ino laughed as Temari balked. "That's a story for another time..."


	12. Chapter 12 (Flashback Chapter)

(Double update week! We always try to balance lightness with darkness, but some of the flashback chapters are going to be particularly dark going forward. It wasn't anything unexpected, I'm sure, but be warned, this chapter particularly draws on the themes discussed back in chapter 2. Further, this chapter is one of the ones that fully earns this fiction its M rating. To be clear, there isn't any hardcore "lemon" exactly, but, it does cover mature themes. Please be advised of this as you read the following chapter.)

 **Chapter 12**

 _"_ _Stick our heads halfway up our asses, get the mission done, and go home." Temari answered, already resigning herself to do strictly that. "Sounds good enough for me."_

Whether or not she wanted to admit it to herself, Konohagakure had a lot going for it. Sure, it wasn't a place with the most ruthless ninja, and it wasn't exactly the most densely fortified, but it had something to it. A sense of community, maybe. That would be it, if she had to give it a name, and even that didn't seem particularly fitting.

They all seemed so... she wasn't even sure...

Especially Shikamaru as of late. He was listless, a deep depression clawing at his insides like ice. No one seemed to be able to pull him out of it. She couldn't blame him for having what might be considered a nervous breakdown. Partly, she expected it. Yet, she had also expected him to have found his way out of it by now.

"You know, for a guy, you sure do sit on your ass a lot." She told him, trying to get his attention. "You really are one of the laziest people I know."

Even her jibes didn't provoke him anymore, it was as if his motivation to do anything, even talking, was slowly dying out – all he did was shrug at her insults.

"You're going to waste away like that, aren't you?" She asked him. "That's a worthless way to go. You're skin and bones already."

Finally he looked at her, but it didn't last. His gaze flicked up to the sky once more.

This made her grit her teeth, she'd never seen him like this. "Shithead! You're supposed to be a genius, right? What you're doing…it isn't smart." She was starting to worry. He hardly ate, hardly slept, smelled like an ashtray, and a few time she caught a whiff of booze on his breath. "You're killing yourself, slowly, and surely."

Finally, he spoke, but his voice was rough from the abuse he'd done to his body. "Didn't get where I am by working hard. I did it by working smart…I know what I'm doing."

She didn't believe that of course, she knew he worked hard. He had to, there was no simple way around being such a highly skilled ninja. There was no way around being the kind of guy he was, either. His mind ran laps around everyone else. If left unchecked, it would run laps around him, too. His intellect was his own worst enemy.

But…she had him talking…and she wasn't going to let that go.

Temari grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You know, if you keep smoking those damn things, you'll grow old before your time."

He made an annoyed little noise. "What, are you suddenly worried about me?"

"No." She lied.

He sighed, dark and lonely. "Not a problem then."

"Oh, no you know what? It's a pretty big problem if you ask me." She told him, trying to get that old banter back. Trying, and failing, to get him to take the bait. She wanted that so badly. Just once. "You're going to eat shit one day considering how much you smoke."

Just one more time…

That cocky little smirk of his…

Just that, would have been enough.

Yet, he was only honest. There was no trace of jest in in his voice. No joke, no comradery, nothing but the facts he took as truth. "Trust me, it's not one of these that's going to kill me."

For his sake…and…maybe mostly for hers…she would pretend….

That his smirk was there.  
That one hand would be stuffed into his pocket, fishing around for another cigarette.  
That his eyes would meet hers defiantly.  
That his voice had been sarcastic and playful.

She would pretend all of it, if only it made the sight of him hurt less. If only, it brought them back to better, brighter days. Days when his grief was easier to manage, and the weight of his clan wasn't directly on his shoulders. She would pretend he was snarky, and full of his usual lazy, smartass remarks….

And just like that, with his casual droll, she'd be drawn in again. She'd have an easy fight with him, a give and take. Banter more like, as opposed to a real argument. She liked that. It never hurt anybody to blow off a little steam, and he was an easy guy to get along with.

But one look at him, and she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't handle him like this, so unhappy.

She swallowed down the emotion in her throat. He couldn't know it was there...she didn't want him to know. "I never said that it'd be the smoking that did you in." She said slowly, leaning heavily on her fan. "Firstly, your breath's going to smell something foul when you rot your teeth out. That's even assuming you don't get a Kunai in the face when you start wheezing. You're really going to mess up your respiratory system, you know that?"

He gave her a dull look. "That's assuming I don't die of a heart attack first."

His bitter retort made emotion tug at her lips. "See," she grinned, but it was too sad…too broken…to offer him comfort. "You're catching on."

"Dad smoked, Asuma smoked, they taught me well." He shrugged, drawing deeply of the cigarette in his mouth. "One bad habit out of all the good, that's fine with me."

She sighed, low and shaky. She couldn't do it anymore. "You've got to pull your head out of your ass."

"Hell of a statement, from someone like you." He sat up then, giving her a sideways glance. Again, he noted the way she looked. It wasn't half bad, he could admit that. Her beauty was something hard to explain. Her feminine qualities stood on their own merits of course, but she wasn't like the other girls. She hid it, under a tough front and acidic veneer. He doubted many guys would make a go for her...but...damn him, he had considered it on several occasions.

This time, just like all the others, he told himself to let it go. He would only end up hurting her…he….he didn't want to hurt her.

Green eyes found brown, she licked her lips and sighed. "So that's how it is? I see. For once, I'll make this easy."

She got near to him, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, stifling it with her fingertips. It hurt, but not as much as he was hurting right now. The burn was mild, and he was looking. That was good. She wanted him to look. "When my father died, Sunagakure turned to me. I was the eldest, it was my job to shut up and be a woman. I'd never felt so objectified in all my life." She shook her head. "I didn't know what to do. Gaara was so young, and fighting his own demons. Kankuro, didn't want that, he couldn't wrestle with the fact that we were alone."

Her hand fell onto Shikamaru's cheek, her fingers brushing across the stubble she felt there. "Instead of relying on me, like they should have, they pushed past me. Before I even knew it, even blinked, Gaara was light years ahead of me. Suddenly, I was following him. His life was a shit storm, he had to yank himself out of that. Most of it, he did all on his own." Ash was left in her thumb's wake. It might as well as been tears, for as much as Shikamaru refused to shed them. "He _chose_ to take responsibility. _You_ have to do the same thing. You have to want it, with everything you've got in you."

God, she cared about this man, and she didn't even know why.

Her lips found his, and she shook, scared of what the hell she was even doing. Coming onto a man like this – was she crazy? He wasn't even from her own village. He was so lost, too much like the boy she knew. The face in her hands, the stubble across his face, it didn't belong to a child. He wasn't a twelve year old genin anymore, and if she were honest, that detail scared the shit out of her.

When she pulled away, she realized – he was terrified too.

Probably just as much as she was.

Surprisingly, that wasn't a comfort like she thought it might be. If anything, it just freaked her out more. Steadying her breath, watching him find his, it all seemed so surreal. Feeling unbearably out of her element, she gave him a sad little smile. "I can't make it any easier than that, Shika."

He didn't say anything then, he just held her.

Mostly, he didn't want to hurt her. What did a guy like him, say to a thing like that? Anything would seem cheap. Temari said it herself after all, she didn't want to be an object, some little trophy wife that lived to regret the choices she made. She certainly didn't want to be forced into them. So then, why do that?

Why kiss him, or lead him on, when she knew all too well of the expectations?

He would have to have an heir, plain and simple.

She wasn't foolish, or stupid – so why?

Unless, that was what she wanted.

Shikamaru couldn't comprehend that, it was just too soon. Too sudden, because as much as she'd sent jibs about his lack of motivation, he knew some of it was true.

He didn't want to settle down, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be a father so soon either. He wanted to take missions, drink with the guys, and put the past - terrible as it was - behind him. He couldn't do that while standing in his father's shadow. He couldn't be his father, and that was what his clan wanted.

And now, with this woman in his arms, he was even more afraid. Of what she wanted, needed, demanded him to be. Could he live up to any of it? He didn't know…god…he didn't know. "What do you want from me?"

It was a damn good question when Temari came to think of it. "I…" What did she want? "Honestly, I…" How did she put it into words? "You..." That was it. That was all she really wanted. "I just want you." The old Shikamaru she had faced down time, and time again. The boy he had been, and the man he grew to be.

"You can do better than some lazy bastard like me." He muttered, angry at himself, and the world.

"Shut up, Shikamaru." She leaned on him, her hands across his chest. The cotton cloth of his shirt was soft to her fingers, idly she wondered if he'd panic if she slid that hand of hers under the fabric. He probably would, knowing him, so she didn't do it. "You haven't pushed me away yet, so you clearly don't have a problem with this."

"That's not the-"

She quieted him with another kiss.

"I said shut up, Shikamaru." She murmured when she pulled away.

It rained that day, and her apartment was nearest to where the rain pelted them. They no sooner reached the apartment, that Temari stripped herself of her shirt, letting it hit the floor with a loud slapping noise. The metal netting underneath was entirely see-through, but she didn't consider that, not with Shikamaru looking dead to the world. His eyes were just so blank, so wrought with disbelief.

His mind was likely still back in the war, someplace.

She couldn't take it, seeking him like that. "Get out of those wet clothes. You're going to get sick." She told him, wondering why he still hadn't moved. Was this what they called shock? Was he truly that far gone? "There's a white bathrobe in the bathroom left unused, so you should put that on."

When he didn't move she got worried. "Shikamaru!"

His glazed eyes blinked, as if he had just been pulled back from the depths of hell itself. "I'm…sorry…."

What did he just recall? Where did his mind take him? She was afraid to ask. She didn't want to know. "It's okay…" She pulled him into the bathroom, afraid to leave him by himself. "Here, let me help." She pulled his shirt off of him. He'd lost a lot of weight. His chainmail came next, then his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He was a thin guy to begin with, but now she could see so clearly what the war had done to him…what it was still doing to him.

She pulled his hair out of its topknot, and tossed the robe over his shoulders. With a towel, she began to dry his long tresses, and in doing so, she masked her concern.

"You don't want this." He said.

"What?"

"This…" He murmured.

"I don't understand." She said to him, her fingers pausing their motions. "What are you thinking?" She slid the towel around his neck, making sure his hair rested on the white fabric, and not on his skin to leave a chill.

"Look at me." Why was she wasting her time with him? He couldn't figure it out. Nothing made sense to him these days. "You don't want a lazy, worthless guy like me. I can't take care of my clan, and I can't take care of you."

She licked her lips. "You don't believe me, do you?"

He said nothing, but he shook his head.

"God damn you." She hissed between her teeth. He needed proof? She'd give it to him, in a way even he couldn't dispute. It started with her weapons clattering to the floor one after the other, and ended with her clothes thrown into a pile on top of his until she was naked in front of him. "Where do you want me, you lazy bastard? Bent over the sink, or against the wall? How far do I have to go Shikamaru!?" Her voice grew hoarse, her eyes blurry, but she wouldn't let up.

…she couldn't let up. "You name it, I'm there." She breathed.

She lost too many people in her life, she wouldn't lose him too. Not to his mind, or his self-inflicted starvation, not to his demons…and most certainly not to his grief.

When he stood up and hugged her, she let loose a sigh she didn't even know she'd been holding back. How long had that been caught in her throat? She needed to kiss him, to feel his lips against her own, and god help her, she needed his touch too. She needed to matter, in a way she had never mattered to anyone before in her life.

His next words, music to her ears, "You decide."

Maybe, she was insane as she led him down the hall into her bedroom. Part of her mind screamed at her. She knew she was about to have unprotected sex with this man. The other part of her reminded her that it didn't matter. She would marry him, and to hell with anyone who thought or assumed otherwise.

"I've never done this…" She murmured, though she thought that fact to be obvious.

"Me either." His voice was low. He tasted like cigarettes, and his heart was beating harder under her fingertips than it maybe should have been. "You're nervous?"

She pushed away the robe on his shoulders, dragged away his boxers, leaving him as bare to her as she was to him. "Idiot…" She pushed him to the bed.

The smallest of smiles played at his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

Regardless of her nervousness, she was sure of him, more so than she'd ever been of anyone before. She would have ended up in his bed one way or another, for some reason, she'd known that for years now. Kissing him, guiding his hands to the places she wanted to be touched, and touching him in return…it all seemed strange, the natural thing to do...

...but it wasn't like all of the terrible things she expected to happen.

She expected pain, fear, to be objectified as the woman she was, and tossed aside like worthless garbage after the fact. Her worst fears, were the ones she carried regarding her gender, and her lifestyle. Standing as an equal to a man was damn near impossible in Sunagakure. Being respected as her own person, separate from her husband…that would never happen in Suna. So, giving herself now…over to a man…that was a choice she made knowing the risks. Knowing that she might never stand on her own merits again in her village.

Shikamaru wasn't anything like she expected him to be.

His hands were unsure of their exploration, just as his lips seemed to be. Every kiss seared into her like hot magma, and his hands mapped paths that would have saints cursing the gods. Yet, he was timid about it too. That just made her want him even more. She accepted his advance willingly, discomfort of virginity be damned, she'd let him take her.

And take her he did…

Joined as one, moving slowly, their bodies melded together in an unsteady, awkward motion. Kisses mingling with uneven breath, stifled sighs, and a sound that she couldn't hold back as it tumbled from her mouth…that tiny, little feminine sound that she wished would never come out of her mouth again. He drew it from her more and more, with each passing moment, until their lovemaking was as steady as the ocean itself.

The highs were as invigorating as the lows were captivating.

But, it was only after nightfall when they sat upon the bed, hot tea in hand, that either one of them would be able to come to terms with what they'd done. The sheets were stained, and they were worn to exhaustion.

"This is why we have that rule about escorts, you know." He said between sips of the hot liquid.

"Like I give a damn." She smirked, recalling what he said about it. "I have to go back to Sunagakure tomorrow. The scroll can't wait."

"Aye…" He sighed deeply. "Missions."

"You should write a scroll to Gaara." She told him, wondering if he'd have the gull to do it so easily. "I'm going to have to break the news to him somehow. A letter from you would soften the blow."

"Your brothers are going to murder me." Shikamaru groaned, running a hand into his messy locks. "My clan is going to shit bricks."

"Nevermind your clan." She said with a shake of her head, taking the empty cup from him. "You have to start eating real meals. If I sent a gust of wind at you as you are now, you'd likely go flying like a kite."

"I'd do that anyway." He muttered darkly. Her fan was no laughing matter. "Unless it chopped me up into little bits first."

"I wouldn't let it get that sharp." She leaned back in bed, and turned to him, the blankets falling to her hips. She didn't bother to cover herself, giving Shikamaru an eyeful of her breasts, which his gaze lingered on. "Just so you know, I'm not going to be your little woman. I fully intent to keep my jonin title, and I'm going to keep taking missions. I expect the full joint citizenship too, because I'm not giving up my titles and rank in Suna. I'll kick your ass if you forget that."

"You would too." He agreed, knowing it to be the case. The woman in bed beside him could be brutal when she wanted. "I may not always be around. Formation teams, as we call 'em, get sent out on missions a lot. That leaves non-formation clan members to keep the peace. We work closely with our allied clans, meaning you're going to have to learn to get along with Ino…and um…I need an heir."

"Okay," Temari sighed as she slung a leg over him, bracing her arms on the wall behind Shikamaru. "Well, I'm pretty sure I can tick all of those boxes for you, but I'm not exactly sure I'm ecstatic about that last thing…and judging by the way you said it, I don't think you are either."

"Yeah…well…clan politics, go figure." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes, even as his hands lifted to cup Temari's shapely rear end.

"I will bear for you a child…in due time." Temari murmured then, touching foreheads with him. "Just don't ask me to be the paragon of motherhood, because it's probably not going to suit me like it would a civilian woman. I was raised to mend blades, not cloth. I know next to nothing about keeping a home."

His eyes closed, and the weight of the day washed over him once more. He didn't know what to do with all of it, and the promise of a tomorrow only a few hours away unsettled him. He didn't want to think about it, and he most certainly didn't want to fall asleep, least he dream.

"You're exhausted, Shikamaru."

"So are you."

Temari nodded, with him in the bed she was to sleep in, she had no choice but to tell him. "I don't rest easy anymore."

"Me either." He agreed. "Most of the time, I just don't sleep."

"Nightmares?" She asked.

He just sighed as he pulled her down on top of him. Something about her warm body next to his…he couldn't explain it, but it relaxed him more than he wanted to admit. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So, then we won't." She was content to draw patterns along his chest anyway. Tucking her ear over his beating heart was enough for her, for now.

Even if only for now…


	13. Chapter 13 (Flashback Chapter)

(This is a continuation of the flashback from last chapter. It was long, so we split it into two parts.)

 **Chapter 13**

Temari returned to Sunagakure with two scrolls instead of one.

The one of foremost importance came from the Hokage herself. She explained at length that she would indeed be stepping down from her position. She would have her replacement in order in a few weeks, and as expected, Kakashi Hatake would be taking over. As a show of good faith, she would be sending a gift from Konoha; rare produce that Sunagakure rarely had the chance to obtain.

Gaara found this to be satisfactory, and would be writing back soon enough.

The second scroll was one that floored him. He sat at his desk both dumbfounded and confused. Shikamaru Nara was formally asking for Temari's hand in marriage. He was a good man surely, but a marriage proposal was out of the question. Gaara growled at his sister. "No, absolutely not."

"You know, when you scowl like that, you remind me of dad." Kankuro laughed as he yanked the request from his little brother. "So what's the big – holy shit…"

"Eloquence becomes you, as always…" Temari deadpanned, not entirely shocked that her brothers were less than thrilled. It was sudden, yes, but not half as sudden as it would have been if the council had their way about it.

"Just one question, is that Nara guy insane?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"I hardly see what's so insane about it." Temari said, leaning heavily on Gaara's desk. She plucked the scroll from Kankuro. "The council's already holding an arranged marriage over my head. They've been complaining about that ever since our father passed." She gave Gaara a knowing look. "We've been beating away every suggestion with a stick, but you and I both know that can't last forever. With the way women are viewed in Sunagakure, it's only a matter of time."

"I hardly see how that would burden you." Gaara replied, folding his hands over his desk crisply.

"I am a girl you know." She said, finding it hard to believe that her brothers seemed to have forgotten that little detail.

"This – I mean – yo - you…" Vaguely, Kankuro had the presence of mind to shut his mouth.

"Words, Kankuro." Temari pressed. "Think, then talk."

He rubbed his face, smearing his face-paint which had yet to dry. She wanted words, so he would give her words. "You do realize what he's asking, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to give you a play-by-play of the intimate details that marriage involves? I most certainly could…"

"No!" And with that, the paint on his hands was now smearing across Gaara's desk. "God, no, don't do that."

"Yes. Refrain please," Gaara muttered then, his eyes cutting to his older brother. "Before he ruins my whole office."

"I'm twenty years old, Gaara." Temari sighed at length. "The council has it in their head that I should have a baby on my hip, and that's never going to change. The older I get, the more they're going to drive us all completely crazy." She put the scroll back squarely in front of her little brother. "Besides which, this will be good for diplomacy. A lot of good things can come from an arranged marriage to a Konoha native."

Gaara crossed his arms. "I am aware of that."

"Sis, we can't have you buggering off to Konoha." Kankuro said as he began cleaning up the mess he'd made. "You're one of the strongest ninja that Sunagakure has, girl or not. If you go, we lose a huge part of our military backing. A lot of girls sign up for our more dangerous units because of you. You're like an idol around here."

"That's on Gaara to give women incentives to rank up. More would achieve jonin status if it wasn't so bloody hard to be overlooked based on gender." Temari told them both. She was well aware of what her position meant for the women of her village. "Give them more freedom and respect, they'll become just as tough as I am. Hell, some of them might even be better if you train them young enough."

While that was all well and good, Kankuro still didn't think it was enough. "Girls join up because they want to be led by you, Temari, not some stuffy officer who thinks they belong as baby makers. They see you out in the field, they think they stand a chance. What happens if you go off and get married, what kind of message does that send?"

"That I found a husband." Temari growled deeply, her perfectly white teeth nipping at each word. Sighing, her voice softened. "I was going to find one eventually. The older I get, my priorities in life shift. It just so happens that they've shifted in a direction that I didn't think would hit me for a few more years."

Gaara blinked at her, surprised at the admission. Clearing his throat, he struggled with what to say, so he held his ground. "I do not approve of you marrying into his clan so suddenly. It is quite the upheaval, and furthermore, you belong in Sunagakure."

"Location aside, it's the suddenness that bothers you?" Temari asked him, finding Gaara's words to be more than a little odd.

"There are several things that bother me." Gaara's voice grew stern, darker perhaps than he intended. Unfortunately, it didn't give him the desired outcome, and Temari found herself reeling on him.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. I _like_ this man Gaara." Her finger pressed into the scroll. She tapped at it several times with great force. "He's a good man, and he's honorable. You know better than to question my judgment on that."

Gaara pulled back a bit, yet he didn't budge from his opinion. "I do not like it. I still do not approve."

"I don't like when you do a lot of things that you do," Temari rebuked harshly, her eyes narrowing into slits not unlike that of a serpent. "You listen so well though, don't you?"

"This is different." Gaara announced as he stood from his seat. "I ask that you respect my instinct on this."

"This from a man who still purrs in his sleep." She said with a roll of her eyes. "What instinct could you possibly have when it comes to this kind of thing?"

Gaara, faced with seeing his sister eye-to-eye, immediately found that his words wouldn't leave the safety of his mouth. She'd smack him upside the head at least, at the worst, he wouldn't even begin to guess. He sighed instead. She would do what she wanted, and he'd regret forcing her to do otherwise. Her mean streak was as dangerous as it was long.

Without meaning to, he sunk back into his chair.

She realized she'd managed to silence him, and went on slowly. "I'm not asking your opinion. I'm telling you my decision. I've promised myself to Shikamaru Nara." She told her brothers then. "I've got things I still need to do around here, I'm not in any rush. In any case, since you are the Kazekage, I'll need you to sign off on some join citizenship documentation."

"Join citizenship?" Kankuro nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"Naturally, or else I'd have to give up my residency here in Sunagakure completely." Temari refused to do that. "This is still going to be my home. I'd want to be able to come and go from it as I please. The extended rights paperwork would also have to be included, for Shikamaru's sake. I'll also need all of my records copied. This includes birth records, medical, all of my mission licenses and completions. I'd also need a recommendation to keep my rank."

Gaara's eyes went wide. "This is a nightmare."

Kankuro agreed. "No kidding, do you realize how long it takes to process something like that?"

Temari nodded. It could take years to get everything sorted out. "That's why I'm telling you now."

"Screw the paperwork, what about a dowry?" Kankuro knew that Sunagakure practiced the custom. "What in the hell do we send the Nara clan as an offering, do they even take offerings?"

"It would shame our bloodline not to send something." Gaara replied unhappily. "Yes. Something of value, a family treasure, or perhaps something else."

"I don't believe they think like that over there." Temari said with a shrug. "This is not a topic we've talked about."

Gaara rubbed his face. "What, may I ask, did you talk about?"

Temari just smirked. "Smoking."

"Smoking…" Gaara wasn't sure to what to do. Either sit there stupidly, or to bellow a string of every invective he knew at the top of his lungs.

He settled for the former, while thinking the latter, a purely discontented rumble quaking from his throat. If Temari hadn't heard the sound from him before, she would have mistaken it for a rabid dog.

"That's right, smoking." Temari told him, nonplused. "We talked about other things too, but, I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack. Anyway, I'll leave it to you to respond back with a favorable reply...but Gaara, even if you don't, it won't change my actions. Just know it."

He didn't like it, not one bit.

Temari had a point though, she was expected to have already been married off by now. No one from Sunagakure had remotely attracted her interest. Instead her responses were a mix of outrage and cursing, normally terrifying any man who dared get near her. There were several times already that she had violently subdued the ones that wouldn't accept her unfavorable answer.

Gaara had never been fond of other men getting near his sister. He admitted to himself that was mostly because she, herself, wanted nothing to do with them. Clearly, though he had no idea why, she wanted something to do with this man…this Shikamaru Nara. It was with this consideration in mind, and that he didn't want to infuriate his older sister on principle, that he sent word back to Konohagakure.

He would accept the marriage proposition, so long as Shikamaru agreed to Gaara's terms, of which there were a great many.

The announcement would come as a shock later at weekly clan meeting held by the Ino-Shika-Cho allied members.

The carrier sparrow had flown in not an hour before the meeting, and Shikamaru cursed. He thought he'd have more time to get used to the idea, but seeing an affirmative reply gave him no reason to delay the inevitable.

Prominent members of all three clans sat at a few long rows of tables. First came dinner, put on as always by the Akimichi clan. Secondly came sharing pleasantries. Then, only after all of that, would the proceedings start. When it was Shikamaru's turn to talk, he felt nervous all over again. Pulling his shoulders squared, he addressed the many who'd gathered together that evening.

"As many of you are aware, the Nara clan finds it imperative that I find and take a bride as soon as possible. The demand for this has grown to a new all-time high, as proposals for arrangements find my doorstep every morning. I should ask that such conduct be ceased immediately, as I am already in pursuit of an eligible suitor of particularly high standing; Sunagakure's very own Temari no Sabaku."

A round of coughs met him, a few of his own clan members sitting bug-eyed at the announcement. His own mother, also shocked, put a hand on his shoulder. "Shikamaru, such an arrangement…"

"Will take time." He said knowingly.

"Is a bit complicated, I was going to say." Yoshino murmured.

"If I may, it just fits along with the already complicated situation." Ino's voice carried from across the main table. "Shikamaru and I have both been told that we need to consider the future of our respective clans. I believe he's doing strictly that. Even so though, Temari…of all the people." Ino couldn't exactly say she was surprised, but it still bothered her.

"My question rests within the mentioned complications of such a union." Choza said from his place. "When you speak of seeking the attentions of this girl, one must wonder at the success rate you'd have."

"I wouldn't have made the announcement if I thought the venture anything less than successful." Shikamaru replied to him, producing the scroll he received from Gaara. "I have already sent word to Sunagakure's Kazekage, and have since received an affirmative reply."

"Strictly so we are clear, this union will be endorsed by the Kazekage himself?" Noriko, Ino's mother, asked from her seat beside her daughter.

"Yes, although that is under the stipulation that I court her properly. Until such a time as her paperwork for dual citizenship can be completed." After saying this, he saw the same disapproving glances he expected to see. "I, of course, agreed to this stipulation."

"Then, this also brings the question of your missions." A rather high ranking Nara clan member said. "You cannot leave the safety of the village until you have produced an heir. This will be a very prolonged period of time, far longer than we first anticipated. This will negatively reflect on your mission records."

"I don't plan to leave Konoha for any new missions anyway, not unless directly ordered to do so. In the interim, I will be training under Kakashi, once he takes office. We all know that Naruto plans to one day become Hokage himself. He'll need a personalized assistant to properly run Konoha. We of the Nara clan are independent strategists first and foremost. Who better than myself to assist the Hokage?"

"What of Temari no Sabaku in the meantime?" A member of the Akimichi clan asked.

Shikamaru answered him honestly. "Choji, Ino, and I will discuss Temari's lodgings while she's here. Naturally, she will traverse back and forth quite a bit before our wedding, but I'd like to make sure she has a place to stay on our grounds while she resides in Konoha."

"Choza-sama?" The Akimichi member voiced questioningly. "You'd allow this oversight?"

"Do you distrust my son Choji so greatly?" He asked the ninja who questioned him. "Do you think him incapable so of deciding such a simple matter?"

"N-no sir, that wasn't my intent." The man bowed deeply.

"Those of Akimichi, hear me now. Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka are now voices of power and absolution in this room. They stand equally to me, such as their fathers did before them. That you fail to recognize this dishonors me, and it dishonors Choji, your future patriarch. That the head of the Nara clan respects his opinion is something that does my heart good. Do not dishonor me by questioning that."

"I do have one concern, though…" Ino murmured before a hand at her back encouraged her to speak up. She wasn't used to all this pressure, as before, she was normally a silent participant. "My concern is that confining Shikamaru in Konohagakure isn't probably in his best interest."

"How so?" Yoshino asked.

"Suna's rules are different than ours." Ino shrugged. "I'm not hugely close to her or anything, but I've spent enough time with Temari to get the idea. It would probably be bad if he didn't show up to Sunagakure at least a few times, especially considering just who Temari is."

"I don't follow." Choji said from his place. He wasn't the only one, a lot of people looked confused.

"Choji, think about it." Ino tried to offer an appeasing smile, because she knew what she about to be terribly offensive, but someone just had to say it. "The Nara clan doesn't hold a candle to the Sabaku bloodline. That would be like if one of us married into the Sarutobi clan, or vice versa. Would you ever sit there and say that you're from a more prestigious bloodline than Asuma-sensei?"

A round of gasps filled the room, even saying that was downright blasphemy.

"No," Choji said quickly, finally understanding Ino point. "I'd never do that."

"That's exactly what Shikamaru's absence would imply if he didn't at least visit." Ino finally concluded. "It would be a grave insult. Unlike the Sarutobi clan, who would shrug it off…this is the Kazekage bloodline we're talking about. Can we really afford to keep Shikamaru confined to the village under these circumstances?"

"This…" Choza sighed. "This merits consideration. I suggest a recess to discuss this matter during next week's meeting. I believe ample time is required to find an accommodation to this particular problem."

"I agree," Shikamaru stood then when clan members started leaving the meeting hall. "Choji, Ino…barbeque."

"Right," The two agreed in unison.

There was a smaller room in the back, someplace more comfortable to talk. It came complete with the mentioned barbecue pit, and was a common place to retire after particularly difficult meetings. Before unlocking the door, he gazed to Choza. "Join us for a drink?"

He was rarely invited along to their little powwows. He didn't know what they chatted about. As he considered this, Choji furthered the invitation. "Kumogakure sake, is best shared with family, wouldn't you agree?"

Of course he did, how could he refuse? A short time later, they were around the fire pit. Choice cuts of meat roasting over open coals, and sake poured among them. In the privacy of the back room, Shikamaru's shoulders slumped and he sighed, lighting up a smoke immediately.

"I suppose I should thank you," Shikamaru said as he kept half an eye on the rice cooker nearby. "Honestly, though, the concern Ino brought up...it's not really that big a deal. No one would take offense, even if I didn't visit. That's not how those three operate."

Choza laughed deep from his belly. "Not a meeting goes by that a Yamanaka doesn't stir the pot. Her point is still valid though, and it should be heeded."

"Oh, now don't you go off and ruin my fun too, I get so little of it nowadays." Ino smirked playfully, but her smile faded just after. The light from her eyes died. "You need to get out of here, Shika, get some air. This village is eating you alive. Sunagakure would be good for you I think."

"And what about what's good for you?" Choji asked with true concern lacing his voice.

"I've had my cry," She murmured, but Shikamaru and Choji kept watching her. "Okay, okay, several times."

Shikamaru bit his lip. "Ino…"

"I'm going to be fine, Shika," Ino told him, "You're not okay. You're not going to be, not if you keep looking up at the sky, thinking about all of the things you think you did wrong." Sipping on her sake and slowly setting down her cup, she licked her lips. "Which, brings me to the next thing I need to tell you. She's not okay either. Something is wrong with her, and I think you know that."

Shikamaru nodded. "She kissed me first. I wasn't going to ask her, but, then she made it clear she wanted me to."

"Didn't think you stood a chance, huh?" Choji finished for him. He felt the same way about a lot of things in life, especially about women. Slowly, he was coming around to the idea that not all women thought him to be a disgusting fat-ass, but, the realization was something that took time. He reached forward when the meat was just barely cooked enough to eat, taking several slices as his father did the same.

Choza felt a responsibility to the younger generation, and after a few bites he set down his plate.

"Shikamaru, Ino, listen close. You are expected to lay down the law. Your clans are treating you like children, questioning your authority." Choza felt strongly about it, and hoped that was a skill they'd learn soon. "They care about you, that's good. However, you're still the head, you do not bow to them. They bow to you. Your clan members should not forget this. If they do, remind them of their place. Your fathers ruled over your clans with iron fists, yours especially, Shikamaru. If you need help knocking a few heads together, just tell me, I'll back you."

"There you see?" Ino asked him. "Go talk to her, find out what's really going on."

"Just between us, I don't think I can make the run." Shikamaru said as he forced out a breath. He hadn't told anyone about how much weight he'd lost, and Temari had been the first to know. He promised her he'd take better care of himself, and he had been trying to keep his word. "I haven't been so out of shape since…I don't even know when."

"See, this is what happens when you don't eat." Ino ranted, filling Shikamaru's plate to a modest size. "I'm all for dieting, but you've really taken it to the next level." She thought on this and leaned forward to get a good look at his eyes. "I guess it can't be avoided then…tell you what, come around to the shop tomorrow. I've got a tea blend that can help."

His mind was on his future wife, not whatever Ino had scheming up in that head of hers. Instead, he changed the subject. "Temari's coming back soon." Shikamaru mentioned, ignoring Ino's chiding as he took a small piece of meat into his mouth. It was good, but he still struggled to get it down. "We don't have any housing units available, and if she stays at my place the elders will have a fit. Can we put her in the Akimichi compound?"

Choji thought about this. "Maybe next to Karui's place. The house next door is vacant." He glanced over to his father. "We do have the space for it."

"That's true." Choza hummed to himself before nodding.

"Actually, I'd rather that she stay with me." Ino said crisply, coming to her own conclusion of the matter. "Inside of Konohagakure's walls. I have no doubt this will turn political quickly, given Shikamaru's new position. Those houses are meant for guests, not future wives. I won't have it said that any of our three clans are so tactless. Besides that, I have a reputation to uphold."

Shikamaru was too tired to argue, and just sighed. He wouldn't win anyway. "Only if you promise not to get on her nerves…" Inwardly, he cringed, knowing that Ino was just asking for trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In Konohagakure, Sakura was getting ready to set off for her own assigned mission.

She was due to be in Sunagakure at a moment's notice. She had to go, and she couldn't hesitate. Even so, leaving him behind was difficult, holding her husband's hand, Sakura fought back the tears. What was it about the men in her life? The idiots were always getting themselves into trouble. All of them, without fail, tried and tested the limits of their abilities. It only stood to reason that they would usually end up breaking themselves in the process.

What else could she do? Only sit by Sasuke's side, cursing his rotten luck.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Naruto asked, finding his place to be a strange one. It reminded him of his boyhood, of just how many thing he wished he could have changed, even back then. He felt powerless, once again, to change anything. "He should be awake by now, right? Why hasn't he moved?"

"Sasuke took a few hard blows to the head." Sakura murmured, having already healed those. "Outside of that, the cut on his arm indicates poison. Coma in these circumstances…" She bit her lip. It was a waiting game now, and that was it. "It's not uncommon. In fact, I'd expect it. We're running blood tests now, but those could take time to come back."

"Can't you run them any faster?" Naruto asked, already having the feeling that he knew the answer.

"I'm a medic, not a scientist. My knowledge on poison only goes so far. I had to send samples for analysis." The pink haired woman told him, seeing her own frustration mirrored in the Hokage. "Depending on the poison that was used, it may replicate itself."

"This were so much easier before these damn computers…technology age my ass." Naruto looked confused, arms crossed, his hands gripped his biceps with a force that would leave himself bruised. He didn't know what to do. "Pretend I'm stupid…what does that even mean?"

A broken sigh crashed into the air from her very own lips, a curse woven into the tendrils of stress that lingered there. "I don't know." For everything she knew, and all of her training, it came down to the unknown factors. What was the poison able to do? Was it the cause of the coma, or merely an added annoyance? She hadn't a clue, and she wouldn't until the tests came back. "It's entirely possible that blunt force trauma is the reason he won't wake up. It could also be something in his system. It could even just be that his chakra depleted itself to a point that left him incapacitated. He might wake up in a few hours, or maybe a few weeks…"

Or never again…

Neither one of them dared to say it though, even though with poison, that was always a possibility.

Sakura looked up to Naruto. "Closed head injuries are difficult. Ino searched around in his head for viable brain activity, but that doesn't tell us the extent of the damage. We won't know that until he wakes up."

"You can't wait that long to meet up with Gaara in Suna." It pained Naruto to say it, but he needed Sakura in the field. "You have until this afternoon."

"I'm already packed." Sakura said to him, swallowing hard. "I just thought…if I wanted here long enough…"

It was always a waiting game though. Awake and well, or ill and bedridden, she always waited for him. Naruto did too, and they'd forged strong bonds because of it, and the hell that it put them through. Strangely enough, Naruto didn't feel differently. He'd wait for Sasuke all over again, just as Sakura did. However, that didn't stop the world around them. It kept going, so they had to as well.

"I want these bastards found. No one screws with my family, or my village, no one." Naruto told her, a slowly boiling rage seeping into his words. "Figure out who did this. I need you to do that." He had his own work to get back too, and turned on his heel, his back as rigid as a board as he stormed out of the room. For all that he loved being Hokage, he hated sitting on his hands. That was the price he paid for the position.

He had to rely on others now, needed to depend on their skill more than ever.

Sakura, pained by Naruto's inability to go out and fix things on his, own let loose a shuttering sigh. She'd have to hold her own, stand her ground against the realities that none of them wanted to face. In that, she found herself weak in knees, sour in her conviction. She tied her forehead protector firmly around her head. "Looks like we're both waiting this time, Sasuke." Sakura told him. "For answers, and for each other."

The door to his hospital room slid open, her daughter standing there. "Take me with you." The dark haired girl demanded, already outfitted in her gear.

"I can't do that." Sakura said with a shake of her head. "You have to stay with your team."

"I said, I'm going with you." Sarada retorted, pausing only to take her glasses off to clean them.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I just told you, you're staying here."

"And I said I'm going, damn it!" Sarada bellowed, every bit the hellion her parents were as teenagers. "You do not get to go without me. I refuse to stay here and babysit him." Pointing to her father, she shook her head. It was his own stupid fault he'd been hurt. If he just stayed in the village, this never would have happened. Even through all of her yelling, he didn't move, didn't flinch, oblivious to the world.

There was a deeply seeded worry in the girl's eyes. Sakura knew that defiance anywhere. "Your father will be fine." Sakura had to believe that, or else her faith would be crushed entirely. "He's been through worse than this. We all have, and you need to trust that."

Sasuke was always reckless, and he always came out of everything unscathed. He just had to be okay this time too.

"I am so sick of this." The girl huffed.

"Sarada, I don't want you meddling in these affairs. This is dangerous, too dangerous for kids."

"Kid?!" Sarada, slammed the door behind her before walking over to the bed, her fists clenched at her side. "What were you doing at my age? You were running around chasing him. That was dangerous too, wasn't it?" She couldn't believe she looked so much like him, but she was her father's daughter. Her mother was overprotective and overbearing, and Sarada had just about enough of it. "You treat me like I'm a baby or something."

"Somebody has to." Sakura shot back, now she was fired up too. "You're still a genin, Sarada, act like one."

"Not my fault that Boruto cheated and got creamed during the chunin exams." Sarada shot back, still angry that her team, like many of the Konoha group had been pummeled.

"So says the girl who came into the infirmary with two broken ribs." Sakura sighed at length. In fact, her daughter, along with Boruto were supposed to be taking it easy. She knew they hadn't been ready to take the exam. "You weren't at your best either."

"We were so close!" Sarada shouted.

"You need to stop pushing yourself." That was Sakura's professional opinion, as a medical ninja. Bones, even with the help of chakra, took a long time to fully mend. Her daughter was still a growing girl. Too many injuries could easily cause irreparable damage. "You've been spending too much time with Naruto again, I can tell." The pink haired woman shook her head. "Slow down and train properly."

"I have to be fast, especially if I'm going to rip the title of Hokage right under Boruto's feet." Sarada declared with a shake of her head. "Someone has to train for that role, and he doesn't want to anyway. I have to get stronger. If you take me with you, I can."

"I don't want you interfering in this." Sakura said as she stood, taking her daughter's shoulders into a firm grip. "You're to stay in Konoha, and don't do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarada raised a dark eyebrow at her mother. "Crystal." She said haughtily.

Sakura shook her head. She knew that look, it was the same as her father's. A cocky little 'try me' pose that got them all into trouble. It was that very same upraised eyebrow that Kakashi learned to hate, and that fired Naruto up. Sakura always looked forward to that little defiant smirk back when she was a girl. Funny, now, she thought, that she dreaded seeing it in her child. "I knew raised a brat." Then with another soft breath, Sakura grabbed her pack and headed for the door. "Word has been sent. I have to go…you keep safe, you hear me? Keep an eye on your dad, and do as you're told by your team leader."

"And if you keep giving me orders, you'll never leave..." Sarada pointed out, causing her mother to nod sadly.

"Your dad and I love you, we just want you to always be safe." With that she was off, jumping out of the window nearest the bed, running down the paths of Konohagakure, the dust already kicking up at her heels. With a three day run ahead of her, she didn't have the luxury to turn back.

* * *

In Sunagakure, a large package arrived on a rather dusty night.

The box was moderately sized, and delivered by an ANBU representative who left the box and retreated back into the depths of night. The Konohagakure operative didn't stick around for questioning or preamble. Worried, Kankuro roused Gaara from his chambers immediately. Important correspondence like this had arrived in in similar ways in the past, and whenever it did, nothing good came of it.

With computers and e-mail, the days of messengers had all but died out...but, Naruto was stuck in the old ways, and truly, so was Gaara. The two of them clung to the old methods, especially under stress.

Gaara opened his door with fury in his gaze. No one dared wake him up from what little rest he was able to receive. "There had better be an emergency." The youngest sibling proclaimed, wearing only a very thin robe. His wife, who had just arrived earlier that day, wearing the same.

"Word came from Konoha." The puppeteer said gravely.

The Kazekage took note of the box, and nodded, but made no move. Instead, he flicked his eye behind him, looking towards his wife. Seeing that she had slipped on a much thicker robe to ward off the chill, he blinked and turned back to his brother. "Enter."

There was no better a place to discuss matters than in his own bedroom. It had been constructed to keep even Shukaku contained, and naturally acted as a fortress. The walls were thickest here, as were the floors. Gaara's wife was already slipping a warmer robe over her husband's shoulders when her question reached their ears. "Is everything alright?"

"Politics." Gaara murmured with gentleness that most world never know he was capable of. That he let his gaze flick to her warmly was enough evidence. "Waiting until morning is impossible. It is of utmost importance."

"If you'll be up late, I'll see to some tea." She told the men then, bowing only slightly to the both of them.

It was mere habit for her, and Gaara hardly noticed it. His eyes were stationed on his brother. There was a pile of sand in the corner of the room, and without preamble he formed two chairs for them to sit in. Between them, he made a circular table. Sitting down, it was Kankuro who spoke. "Naruto deployed an ANBU to send us this. Word also has it that all that can be deployed in the land of fire, have been."

"I see," Gaara nodded gravely, "and the contents of the parcel?"

"A few things, actually. Word from Konohagakure states that a medical ninja will be arriving within the week. As requested, it will be Sakura. In return for this, a formal request made by an expedition team wants one of Sunagakure's own to act with diplomatic authority." Kankuro reported in the dim light of Gaara's room, the candle light flickering ominously. "Full diplomatic authority."

"Is that all?" Gaara was sure that it wasn't, scrolls from there tended to be lengthy.

"Well, yes, in fact there was. The matters have gotten complicated." Kankuro had no desire to see his sibling livid, but it wasn't good news. "Hinata seems to be the one leading the expedition detailed in this scroll."

Mild eyes grew stern, and Gaara partook the parcel for himself. Inside, it detailed the attacks that Konohagakure had faced recently, the injury acquired by Sasuke, and the expedition mission that came from it. Lengthy, and clearly dictated to Shikamaru, Naruto hadn't wasted any time. "This…does not bode well."

"What do you want to do, Gaara?" The older brother asked the younger one. "They say they want help."

A growl, low and predatory fell from Gaara's lips. What else could he do? It wasn't as if he could go himself. Hinata was on that mission. Moreover, Temari was on that mission. He could understand Naruto's lament, because he felt the same desire to be out in the field himself. That was not an option. "You will go with the full authority of Sunagakure in the palm of your hand. I do not think I have to detail the consequences of failure."

No, he most certainly didn't. Kankuro swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I'll get it done."

"Wait to depart until Konohagakure's medical ninja arrives." Gaara went on to say, eyeing his bedroom door as it clicked open; his wife returning with the tea. "Sakura will be appointed to attend Mariko during her stay. In case of emergency, she will follow through with the contingency that we've agreed on."

* * *

It was a cold trail.

All of the planning in the world could not, and would not make up for inaction and lost time. Hinata's team, made up of almost two complete squads continued to patrol along the borders of the fire country. For days they searched relentlessly. Looking for anything, or anyone, who might be able to lead them in the right direction.

They traversed the outposts, one by one. Most were abandoned, others were only occupied by small communities of civilians. The farmland swept far, and small towns dotted the landscape. Some of them might have been harboring fugitives, but, most certainly not ninja. Truth be told, the only ones they happened to pass were Konoha ninja attending parcel deliveries and merchant protection missions. All of it was very standard and routine.

In short, though Hinata loathe to admit it, they found nothing.

Days of searching gave them no results, and no addition from Sunagakure. It shouldn't have taken so long for someone's arrival, and Hinata began to get worried that something else had happened. This spurred her further to press the team harder, and they spent a few nights in a hopeless pursuit of answers. Thankfully, the people she had handpicked were a hardy lot.

All of them willing to match their endurance with hers, some of them easily surpassing Hinata's own.

There were two small underground hideouts that they investigated thoroughly, and a treehouse built by craftsman's hands. All of them had been long forsaken, and though they might have been once used by traitorous ninja, the group could tell that the years had not been kind to any of the places. Dust caked the floors and ground, and that alone promised that the places had gone untouched.

Ino activated the communication between them all after another hard day of searching provided only more frustration. _"We should take a break."_

 _"_ _Not until we find something."_ Hinata's voice echoed through. _"There are still two more outposts due north from here."_

 _"_ _I can't pick up any decent trail."_ Kiba reported, his nose blocked from all of the wildflowers and wheat fields _. "Even if we went north, I think It'll be a while before I'll be able to smell normally again…all of this pollen is really blocking to the sinuses."_

 _"_ _If we rest, I'll send my bugs further out."_ Shino proposed, getting ready to do that anyway.

 _"_ _I can draw a few more mice I think."_ Sai added.

 _"_ _No, Sai, draw birds instead, if you would please."_ Hinata insisted as she opened her eyes and scanned the area around her with her bloodline limit, the Byakugan. After a moment she closed her eyes again, resuming her contact with the group. _"If you can draw twelve, we can fan them out fan them out in a clockwise motion."_

 _"_ _Consider it done."_ He said a moment later.

Hinata thought on this, perched on a short bolder next to a flowing stream. Ino was nearby, expertly supporting herself on a flat fence post, trying to overlook the yellow fields far ahead. If she looked far enough, she could just barely make out Karui's dark figure against the trunk of a large tree in the middle of the fields.

"What the hell?" Ino murmured as she saw a figured covered in black approach the distant group.

"What do you see?" Hinata jumped up to the next fence post, her eyes easily catching the lone ninja fast approaching.

 _"_ _Karui, on your fifth!"_ Ino didn't have time to draw a connection with everyone, and barked the order to the first person her eyes had gotten sight of.

As soon as Ino said this, Temari was already into the fray, pouncing on the black clad ninja immediately, pinning him to the tree in an instant.

"Ino, the connection…" Hinata ordered, but the woman was already way ahead of her.

 _"_ _You guys okay over there?"_ Ino asked, her voice a notch just below panic.

 _"_ _We're fine. Uh, maybe now isn't the best time for this…"_ Sai voiced from his position. _"Temari's brother showed up, and she is really pissed about it."_

Ino cursed, opening her eyes, to glance at Hinata, and then at the scene in the distance. "We need to get back there." At that, Ino took off into the wheat field, her feet carrying her at great speed.

"This is a problem?" Hinata asked, chasing after Ino, keeping up thanks to her longer stride.

"When those two are together, it's always a problem." Ino murmured, opening a direct link with only Karui and Hinata. She wanted Hinata to be able to hear. _"What going on?"_

 _"_ _Family feud of sorts,"_ Karui replied. From her position, she could see the argument, but she wasn't bothered by it. _"I don't think she'd actually kill him, with all that she's threatening it. She's doing a good job smacking him around though."_

 _"_ _Have her cease the brutality."_ Hinata demanded as they picked up the pace, flying through the trees.

 _"_ _I'm not getting in the middle of that,_ " Karui shot back. _"You want to break it up, more power to you. Though, I'd beat the hell out of him too, if he left my kid in Sunagakure unprotected."_

When they got there, they found the poor purple faced man pressed into a tree, Temari pressing him there with brute force and a Kunai to his nose.

"Yep, that looks about typical." Ino sighed, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Mess with them now, you'll only pour gasoline on the fire. Just let Temari blow off her steam, like she always does."

"I'll ask you again. What the hell are you doing here?!" Temari asked, grabbing his soaked black garb by the collar. "You're supposed to be with Gaara."

"He sent me." Kankuro replied, feeling his sister's clenched fist squeeze even tighter.

"I see that." She spoke lowly, and dangerously. "What part of _watch Mariko_ didn't the two of you understand? If anything happens to her, I'll be sending your eyes back to Sunagakure on a silver platter…"

He eyed the kunai that was just a little too close to the tip of his nose for comfort. "Sis, she's fine. Gaara's got it covered."

"And just who, exactly, has _him_ covered?" She spat, tapping him ever so slightly, watching the blood trickle from there.

"Hey, hey, no need to get violent." Kankuro laughed nervously as his own blood dribbled down to his upper lip. He could taste it as he spoke. "I left them both with Sakura as soon as she got in, so no biggie, right? If anything happens in Sunagakure, her orders are to take Mariko directly to Konoha, just like our contingency plan states…except she'll do it, instead of me."

"Jackass!" She said, smacking him as she let her brother go. "Why didn't you just report in like a normal human being if that was the case?"

"It's not fun that way." He frowned.

"This is a mission, stupid." She sighed. "It's not a vacation."

"Nice to see you too…" After cleaning himself up the best he could, he gave a short bow to Hinata. "Sunagakure mission partner at your service."

Like a true hostess, instead of a mission leader, she smiled at him. "Welcome aboard, we were just about to go back to camp for a meal and a short break. We can take that time to brief you on the situation so far." She turned to Ino. "Tell the boys to assemble back at camp."

Around the temporary home they'd built for themselves, the fire crackled as that sat around it.

They'd told Kankuro everything. About Sasuke's injury, the dangers of this mission, and just what Hinata planned to do. All the while, he eyed his sister knowingly. Next to him, Kiba was cleaning the kill he'd brought with him to feed the group. It would be rabbit stew tonight, or so it seemed. Sai, exhausted from carrying the heavy equipment everywhere had fallen asleep, using Ino's lap as a pillow. Ino had wedged herself against Temari for warmth.

Karui was up the nearest tree, along with Shino, both of them keeping watch. Hinata rested her eyes from a long day of abuse.

"I don't know about this…" Kankuro murmured as he rested his elbow on his upraised knee. "Seems like you're just searching blindly at this point, like you don't even have an end game here."

"Yeah, so it's a snowball's chance in hell. It's still a chance." Kiba said, pulling out a biscuit for the pup that had grown hungry. "Besides, I don't see you getting any better ideas."

Kankuro shook his head. "I mean, what are you really going to do if your theory turns out to be correct?"

"The smart thing would be to hope we come up empty handed." Temari tossed a broken stick into the fire. Watching the dried piece of wood catch flame, she scowled. "It means we all go back to our homes, and put this all behind us."

"We've already opened the can of worms." Kiba growled, the pup at his side pacing around the fire agitatedly. It yipped in agreement, and he went back to cooking. "No going back now."

"The cavern a few kilometers to the west of here…" It was Shino who spoke, a tiny beetle perched on the tip of his finger. "My bugs have picked up a chakra signature that they don't recognize."

"That's the cave by the falls…" Ino knew about it. "What an odd place to pick one up."

"You mean the ones with the Sulphur?" Kiba asked. He knew of them, too. All of the old team eight did, it was once a place they'd spent time training. "Nowadays, nothing's getting in there and coming out unscathed."

"There are pools that dangerous in fire country?" Kankuro asked, now truly surprised.

"Not many, but a few. We trained there as genin." Hinata nodded as she picked up the white and black colored puppy as it paced by her again. Now she really wished Akamaru was here, instead of one if his offspring. "We can't go in there now though. The cave he's talking about is the very cave that Konoha used to get its blast powders from. Then the cave began to flood. The whole place is a hazard."

Karui nodded, as she jumped down to sit by the fire. "The way Tenten tells it, not even she risks going there anymore."

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right." Ino kept her voice low, so as not to wake her husband. "I guess the last time she tried, she lost half of her goods to one of the pools. It ate her gear away like it was nothing. Her hands were so burned up, I thought they'd scar."

"They would have…" Karui told Ino knowingly. "If it hadn't been for you and Sakura, she would be in bandages for the rest of her life."

"Not a surprise really." Kiba sniffed at the fire while minding the cooking pot he'd set to boil. She smoke always bothered his nose. "The air there is flammable, too much friction will make a spark. If you do that, the particles in there are likely to combust."

"The fumes would kill us first." Shino added, he'd lost countless bugs to the mere investigation. "The gasses deeper inside are acrid at best."

"Then I don't see how even investigating that place is possible." Karui reached for her canister of water, bringing it to her lips slowly in thought. "Kumogakure has gear for places like that, but not everyone can just have it. You need to get clearance, and that's like pulling teeth."

Kankuro and Temari shared a dark look of understanding, but it was the purple faced man who spoke. "Sunagakure has gear for that too. The scorpions leave acid pools everywhere, one sandstorm, and that crap gets flung everywhere. Problem is short supply."

"It's settled then. I since I still carry most of my Sunagakure gear, I'll go check it out." Temari said, as she reached for her pack and started sifting through it, looking for the scroll she had sealed her old uniform in, carrying around with her for sentimentality's sake. "I'm used to dealing with inhospitable caverns. Kankuro and I have been trained to deal with places like that."

"I would not think it wise to go in there." Shino murmured as he too came down from his perch up in the tree. "The pools are not venom, nor acid from a scorpion's underbelly. This is far more dangerous. I would not advise expedition into cavern."

Frankly, Kiba agreed. "Yeah, that's as good as suicide."

"Someone has to." Temari found the gear she needed for a quick expedition, and unsealed it. The old color brought back memories, but all she really needed from her old kit were her shoes and and her vest. The rest would go back into the scroll, where it belonged. "I'm not going to go that far in, but one of us should probably go take a look around."

"Hinata…" Kiba growled in her general direction.

The Hyuga born sighed greatly. Her lips thinning into a tight line, she weighed the risks. After a few moments, she stood from her place. "I'm going to authorize it, but I'm entering as well."

It was then, that Kiba knew there was no stopping them. "Are you crazy? Damn you both."

"We'll split into teams of four now. However, if we're going to attempt to walk into such a dangerous place, I'm changing up the teams." Hinata said quietly, not allowing any room for debate on the subject. "Kankuro, you'll stay with Kiba, Sai, and Shino. If we need rescue, they'll need to rely on your guidance."

"I promised Naruto I'd keep an eye on you." Kiba growled, fangs bared. "He'll be pissed, if I let you get hurt."

"I'm her damned bodyguard, idiot." Temari groused, "It's my job to keep her safe. Not yours."

"Kiba…please…your nose wouldn't last in there. You'd pass out before long." Hinata told him gently. "Shino needs to stay behind for the same reason, his bugs won't last long enough to build any sort of immunity. If they carry anything back with them and enter his body…" Hinata didn't need to explain how deadly that could be for the bug user.

"I'll need a few days." Shino agreed while his bugs returned to him slowly, some of them barely making it. He needed them to breed, and quickly.

"A place like that, my scrolls are useless." Sai sighed, cracking an eye open. Already, he was kicking himself mentally for his weakness. "My ink would just melt. Leaves me with hand-to-hand combat..."

Ino already hard her arms around him, head resting on his shoulder, her long hair cascading around them. "It's fine, you stay here. We're kunoichi, we can fend for ourselves."

"I can, but I'm not so sure about Hinata." Temari thought on this, turning to her with a grim expression. Her first priority was to keep Hinata safe, and that meant keeping her out of harms way. "If it's as bad as you say it is, I'm not even sure that your Byakugan can stand up to the fumes. Your eyes are sensitive, and there's no telling what might happen."

"So long as we don't go too far in, I should be alright. Failing that, I do keep some eye-drops for such occasions." Hinata said, more hopeful than anything. She wasn't sure either. "It's decided. We will eat, and then move out. If we don't return back by tomorrow morning, Sai will send word to Konoha and Sunagakure."

"What about after that?" Kiba growled, "What then?"

"If it comes to that, you are to act with the strictest of recourse." Hinata didn't even bat an eye as she said it. "Kankuro will decide how best to lead a rescue operation, and you Kiba, will follow his orders as if they were my own."

Kiba growled with a nod. He didn't like it, but he respected and cared about Hinata.

When the meal was fully cooked, they ate in silence.

Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Karui made a break for the caves soon after. It wasn't far away, and they reached the cave before nightfall. At the mouth, several dead bugs led a path into the damp pathway ahead. Puddles were everywhere. Trickling liquid fizzled and bubbled, telling them that it wasn't water that made such sounds.

"Wait." Hinata picked up a pebble, tossing it into the sizzling pool ahead, watching it erode. She wasn't used to keeping a mask on over her nose and mouth, finding it cumbersome to talk over. "I was afraid of that…"

Karui was too, and cursed from inside of her own mask. "We'll have to be careful, if the walls give out, we're going to get buried in here."

"Wouldn't want to step in the puddles either by the looks of it." Temari remarked as she and Karui went on ahead. "Places like this probably have a lot of little channels of acid eating the walls from inside out. It's probably the same as the floor. The water might be deeper than it looks in some places."

"Glad you're so unruffled by all of this." Ino quipped as she adjusted her mask even more tightly than before. "This place gives me the creeps."

"What's there to get freaked out over?" Temari asked, honestly not at all bothered by the hissing of the pool they passed by.

"I don't know." Ino admitted, but she couldn't shake the feeling. "I just feel like this place is all kinds of wrong."

Hinata moved forward, walking slightly faster than Ino and Karui, her eyes trained on something in the distance. "We're not alone…" Hinata's voice was hardly above a whisper, as her hand instinctively reaching for a Kunai in her belt. She didn't know why she felt that way, only that she did...and the shadow in the distance seemed akin to her.

"If that's the case, stay behind me." Temari hissed, her hand already resting over her fan. "I'm not bringing you home dead."


	15. Chapter 15 (Flashback Chapter)

(This is another one of those freakishly long chapters we had to divide in half since it was at 10k. As for why Kamatari has such a large role in this chapter, and later chapters, it was long debated upon. After much argument from all sides, we had to include him. He is Temari's companion, and yet we see him so little in fan-fiction. We aim to change that.)

 **Chapter 15**

 _"If that's the case, stay behind me." Temari hissed, her hand already resting over her fan. "I'm not bringing you home dead."_

Gaara was right when he said that it would be a political nightmare.

Two weeks after the announcement of their betrothal, Temari arrived in Konohagakure with a cart of her belongings. She didn't have very much to speak of, but she had more than she could have carried on her back. Most of her things, embarrassingly enough, came in the form of mission gear or clothes. She had few family heirlooms, and only one footlocker of things she considered precious to her. Even most of those were items that used to belong to her mother. Keepsakes were best kept out of sight, out of mind.

Temari had to admit, she wasn't a particularly materialistic person. Her worries extended to her field gear and the people in her life. Those were the two factors that truly mattered, both in the home and in the field.

Upon arrival, she met with the appointed Hokage, Kakashi, who was still trying to fumble around in his new position. Tsunade would accompany him for the first month in office to help him acclimate, but as Temari noticed, the aging woman reeked of booze. Shikamaru was probably the one doing most of the help, learning a great deal, thanks to Shizune.

Temari was given a small briefing about what her rights were while in Konohagakure, an identification card, and was then released into the streets of village.

For the first time, she walked freely, without an attendant or security detail ghosting behind her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't make it more than a few steps, cart in hand, before a tall blonde blur jumped down from the rooftop. "Took you long enough." The woman said as she flicked her long bangs of out her eyes. "I was worried you might have gotten drowned under a bunch of scrolls or something."

"Just a briefing." Temari said, with a sigh as she continued pulling her cart. Ino was now beside her, lending a hand. "As of today, I'm a civilian of Konoha."

"Couldn't squeeze a forehead protector out of the Hokage?" Ino asked, already knowing the answer.

"Civilian until married, I'm not formally a Nara yet, you know." Temari said knowingly, already missing her status. "Better than in Sunagakure though. Husbands have to approve of every single mission we go on. That's why so many girls don't get married until after they retire."

"It's not like that here." Ino laughed as realized just how traditional Sunagakure was in retrospect. "Well, unless you're from a stuffy old clan, but even those are loosening up, finally." They stopped at the flower shop. "We live up top, let's get you unpacked."

"Right. The ones in the blue boxes are kind of heavy, so careful with those." Temari murmured, as she they gathered her things. "I don't want you to put your back out." It would take a few trips up the long and narrow staircase. They worked quickly to get everything into her new room.

"I was afraid the accommodations might be a little…well, you're royalty, you know." Ino smirked then, feeling a bit sky about the matter. She wanted to make a good impression for both herself, and her clan. "I didn't know how you might want your room to look, so I figured we'd decorate it once you got here."

Temari glanced around. It was sparse, only a dresser and a bed waiting for her arrival, but really that was all she needed. "The room is suitable as it is."

Ino couldn't see how that was possible, but accepted Temari's answer all the same. She wondered what Temari's life was like back in the sandy village, and struggled to form her next question. It lingered for a while, before Ino worked up the courage to speak. "Um, I'm not really sure how to say this, but, I can assign a Yamanaka clan member to be your attendant. If you're used to that sort of thing, I mean. We don't really use maids around here, but-"

"I've always done for myself when I'm able." Temari interrupted, to hush the woman. "I don't need an attendant."

"Oh…" Ino said quietly. "Okay then."

It wouldn't due to have the girl so despondent, and Temari cursed to herself. "I travel, I go on missions; that's been the extent of my lifestyle. A person such as myself has no need for…" Temari thought of just how to say it, coming up short. "The…comforts of home."

"You okay?" Ino asked after a long time of silence had passed between them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Temari asked, her eyes focused on the folded linens she was putting away.

"You just seem…I don't know, distracted, I guess." Ino leaned on the wall, rotating her shoulders until they gave a satisfying crack, and then stretched. "If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Well, actually, there is something." Temari said, as she pulled a litter pan and two bowls from one of her sealing scrolls. "Some good ole fashioned sand. You've got some of that in a bag somewhere don't you?"

"Well, yeah, being a florist and all." Ino gave the woman a confused look. "I do have some, but, why would you need that?"

"It's not for me." One of the first boxes she'd brought with her had been punched full of large holes, and she'd insisted upon carrying herself. As she lifted the folds, a white furred weasel climbed out of the box and onto her shoulder. "It's for Kamatari."

"Yeah, I'll get some." Ino said nothing else to this and instead went to go get the request back from the downstairs storeroom.

Temari regarded her summoning companion, knowing he often preferred to be pampered as a pet might, not that she minded. "Don't suppose you'll stop being antisocial, will you?" Temari asked the creature, who merely fluffed up his fur in response. "She's going to have to hear you talk sooner or later."

"I think not." His hissy voice grossed out as he gave his paw a small lick. He saw the litterbox from his one good eye, and scowled to the greatest of his ability. "These had better be temporary accommodations."

"Go into the woods for all I care." Temari sighed to him. "Just don't take a shit in places that people will catch you. This isn't like back in Sunagakure. No prancing around town unattended with your weapon either. We're on probationary citizenship."

As if in disbelief, the animal leapt to the window. No sand to be found, which greatly displeased him. He doubted that he'd find mice in abundance here, which meant less hunting. He adjusted the patch upon his eye with one furry paw. If he sniffed the air, he could smell children and food stands. This was not like the place he'd come from, where all he could smell was the extended Sabaku family members, guards, and a few servants. This meant no sparring matches, and certainly no meaty treats from the kitchen staff.

He gave her a dark look. "There had better be a damn good reason for this…this…squalor."

Temari rolled her eyes, and ignored the outraged little creature. He was a good companion to have, even if he was ill-tempered. She decided to change the subject as she unsealed a small hammock that he preferred, and of course, his weapon. "I had the smithy sharpen your scythe for you before we left. Sure you don't want to inspect it?"

It only took one look to the blade glistening in her hands. He chirped with delight, returning back to her shoulder and taking his most prized possession in his claws. He saw the stranger step into the room once more, and pointedly ignored her. Instead, he nuzzled Temari's cheek before taking his weapon back into the cardboard box, closing the flap with one extended paw.

"Don't think he likes me." Ino laughed, noting that the weasel's one good eye glared at her from within his hiding spot.

"He hates everyone." Temari shrugged. "Don't take it personally."

"Doesn't seem to hate you." Ino returned.

Temari had to think about that. No, she supposed that he didn't. She did have a contract with him, so that meant something. She smirked and returned to her unpacking. "Don't let him fool you. He can talk just like us. He's just being a little asshole right now."

"Is that so?" Ino hadn't seen much of him before, only during combat, and wondered at his ability. "Don't summoned animals have a place they usually belong? I don't know many of them who act like house pets."

"Well, I grew up with him. You could say that Kamatari was my mother's retainer." Temari said as she reached over and wagged a throwing star in front the opening. "She didn't like guards following her around all the time, so my father would summon him." Two little white paws pulled the star back into the box, and then closed the flap again. "She wasn't allowed out of the house without him."

"And let me guess…you were young enough that you turned him into a house pet." Ino smirked with her victory.

Temari had the decency to avert her gaze as she scowled. "Something like that." Her husky voice held a somewhat dangerous tone. It was embarrassing, when Ino put it that way. "He comes and goes as he pleases."

* * *

To be honest, she didn't know what to think about living with Ino and her mother. She wasn't used to being around other women for any length of time, at least not casually. In Sunagakure, she was superior in every single way. From bloodline, to skill as a wind user, Temari was unrivaled in her homeland. Here in Konoha though, she knew that simply wasn't the case. Women were held equal to men, at least in most ways. Konoha looked for other distinguishing traits, ones not tied strictly to a person's gender.

As a female raised in a male dominated village, Temari had to admit, it was a little intimidating to deal with Ino at any length.

It was well after the sun had set that Shikamaru snuck himself into her open window. He looked exhausted, and had somehow managed to rip his shirt on one of the tree limbs he'd been jumping across. Temari knew when he entered, she'd been well trained. She didn't move as a smirk played across her face. Since her back was turned to him, she wondered what he might do, and motionlessly waited.

He shuffled towards her uneasily, pushing some of her blonde hair out of her closed eyes. He knelt beside her, watching her sleep, until a soundless sigh escaped his lips. He was still a lazy bastard, he knew that better than anyone. Yet, here she was. Waiting for him, and his training had kept him from her, even now. He then noticed the tiniest flutter of her eyelids. She was awake, she had been waiting for him.

Guilt flooded him once more as he found the strength to speak. His words were drenched in an apologetic tone. "I'm still pretty worthless, aren't I?"

She opened her eyes to gaze at him. "Some days more than others. Can't say that today's one of them though." No, he'd been working hard, she could tell. There was a long cut along his cheek, dried blood lingering there. "Did the Hokage give you this for slacking?" She asked mildly, but he shook his head.

"It wasn't the Hokage. Naruto and I train at night." Shikamaru said as he lifted a cigarette to his lips slowly, lighting it. "If he's going to be Hokage one day, he's going to need to use his head more."

"Looks like he used his claw." Temari was no medical ninja, but she reached into the nightstand. Pulling out an ointment native to her people. "Did you skip dinner?"

"With Naruto, not hardly." Shikamaru told her, finding the mere idea impossible. "We ate ramen, surprise, surprise." A hungry ninja was a crabby ninja. A hungry Naruto with an empty stomach was nothing if not torture. "I've been…trying…to eat more."

"And these?" She asked, pulling the cigarette from his lips, setting it gently in the ash tray that Ino had delivered earlier that day. "You need to quit."

"I don't think I can." He shrugged. "Bad habit, but, I'm not dead yet you know."

"Hold still." She told him, as she cleaned the cut that could have very easily gone deep enough to reach bone. Shikamaru been lucky. "Stop trying to prove your worth to everyone around you. It's not worth it. You can't take on the world, don't learn that the hard way. You'll regret it."

"Talking from experience?" Shikamaru asked, though his eye were closed and his voice was gentle.

"Maybe." Temari shrugged casually, her smoky voice deep with implication.

"Aye." Shikamaru understood, letting Temari finish up with tending to his wound. It was a comfortable sort of quiet, and with her so close, he could smell the spicy scent of her perfume. He ran his nose along her exposed collarbone, smirking to himself when she hissed, not expecting his touch. "I have the next ten days to myself. The Hokage ordered it. Still can't relax though, too much to do."

Temari took a breath, steadying herself, as she pulled away to clean her fingers on a cloth. "Does he think I can't take care of myself?"

"There are customs…" Shikamaru murmured, flicking his eyes up to meet hers, before trailing down her form. "Formal introductions to make, and festivals to attend." Cloaked by the darkness of nightfall, it was hard to see much, but the glimpses he found were indeed easy on the eyes. "Also, I made a promise to Gaara."

A sharp laugh, and she returned to the bedside pulling back the sheets. "I don't give a damn what my brother thinks." She whispered, dressed in little more than her panties, forgoing even her breast bindings. "If you were a man from Suna, we wouldn't be in this position."

"He would like it if I observed traditions." Shikamaru said, trying and failing to drag his eyes away.

"I would like it if you got undressed and came here." She told him, her green gaze burning into his clothes as if they were in her way. "Now, are you going to lay with me, or is that some sort of sacrilege too?"

He glanced outside, it was very late. His mother would already rant at him, a few more hours wouldn't hurt. He began shucking his clothes until he was in little more than his boxers. "For a few hours, I'll stay." He said, as he crawled into the too small bed. "I do have to go home before dawn though. Well, unless we want to start a riot."

Temari nodded, leaning back and falling into his arms. It was nice to be held. She'd easily concluded that while nuzzling into him. Wanting nothing more to feel the warmth of his chest, the rise and fall of it with every breath. Yes, he was still thin, but she promised herself she'd get more meat on his bones soon. For his sake, as well as her own peace of mind.

* * *

The next morning, her bed was empty, as he said it would be. Left behind was the hairband he'd removed the night before, and she laughed as she realized he'd likely left in haste. Lingering too long for his own good. The fact that pillow he'd used was left askew indicated this. Had he fallen asleep by accident? She wasn't sure, but it was amusing to think about. Kamatari was nowhere to be found, and so she was left alone with no one to talk to.

Dressing, she went downstairs. Noriko was bustling about the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning." The older woman greeted brightly, causing Temari to lift an eyebrow.

"Good morning." She returned, not used to such pleasantness. Her brothers were not morning people in the slightest. Neither was her weasel, who seemed to have found himself a new best friend. He flicked his tail I acknowledgement, since his mouth was full of food.

"The morning meal will be ready soon." Noriko went on to say as she began setting the table. There were several places for people to sit. "Oh, do you take tea, or coffee at this hour?"

"Water on training days..." She trailed off, unsure of who all would be crowding around the table. She suspected one of the places would be for Shikamaru, but that still left more than would be needed. It also worried her that Noriko seemed to be cooking enough for a small platoon. Avoiding that question, she settled on a different one. "Kamatari isn't making trouble is he? Please tell me that little fur ball hasn't been harassing you."

"Oh, not at all." Noriko merely scratched the animal behind the ear. "He's a dear little pet. I can see why you keep him with you."

Temari didn't think it prudent to tell the woman that Kamatari could easily behead a grown man. She settled with something tame in comparison. "If he were a person, he'd be an accomplished chunin." Instead, she cleared her throat and gave the animal a warning glare. "You should expect him on his best behavior."

Ignoring Temari, he went back to trying to procure his breakfast. "Prawn…prawn…" He spoke, reaching for the ones in the frying pan, playfully at that. "Please, prawn..." Much to his pleasure, his begging got Noriko to lift one that had already been cooked, and he took it with glee.

"He is just the cutest little thing." Noriko cooed, making Temari roll her eyes.

"You're going to regret eating too many of those, fuzz-brain." She told him with a shake of her head. "It's not really part of your diet."

Noriko looked concerned, wondering if she made a mistake. "What should I be feeding him?"

He chirped happily, buttering the woman up but nuzzling her cheek. She smelled nice to him, gave him food, and scratched just the right place under his chin. The place only Temari and her mother knew about. What wasn't to like about her?

Temari watched the display distantly. "I don't really care what you feed him." Temari told the woman pointedly. "He's a big boy, he can make is own decisions and give himself indigestion. Maybe then he'll go out and hunt mice like he should."

It was at this time that Ino finally came in, having tended the store flowers, taking off her apron and gawking. Noriko had her hand just under the creature's chin, it was a recipe for disaster. "Mom! Are you nuts? That's a summon animal on your shoulder. They're dangerous."

"Don't worry." Temari huffed. "He's too busy being fawned over to care." The Suna ninja resigned herself to the fact already, sighing deeply. If this kept up, he'd get fat in no time.

"Is that really the same animal that was sending me death glares yesterday?" Ino asked, giving Temari an incredulous look.

"One in the same." She nodded, none too happy that he received yet another morsel. "The little shit."

Ino washed up, and gave him a stern look. "No claws, no teeth, and most certainly no weapons around my mother. Understand?"

His body fluffed up indignantly, giving Ino a pointed sniff. She smelt like a ninja, like metal, and blast powder. He gave Ino's mother another long standing sniff. She didn't smell the same, and treated him differently. He looked up into the older woman's kind ruddy eyes. He hadn't seen eyes that treated him so trustingly ever since…he shook his head. Clearing the image of his long lost ward, whom he protected with his life. She was gone now, and had been for years.

He gave Ino another offended glance with his one good eye, claws held up in exasperation. "Do I look like _that_ evil to you, human?"

"Yes." Ino said, and rightly so. "You so much as claw her once, I'm skinning you alive."

"You heard it there first, Kamatari." Temari smirked. "Better not do anything stupid."

"The way they talk about you…" Noriko murmured, petting him once more.

Ino took her seat at the table slowly. Satisfied that he wouldn't gut her mother, she turned to Temari. "Breakfast will be at Choji's tomorrow. Day after that, we're at Shika's place. You can come with if you want, or stay here."

"You rotate where you eat your meals?" Temari asked, it sounded odd to her.

"Formation teams do. We're raised kind of like siblings." She said with a shrug, pouring herself a glass of juice from the pitcher. "When we were little we did everything together."

"Right down to baths and nap time." Noriko added with a wistful sigh. She missed the days when her daughter was so young and reliant on her. "The three of them used to curl up together in the corner of the living room."

"Could have done without saying that part." Ino sighed as she heard the back door open.

"Your children will be the same, I'm sure. Inseparable and nearly attached at the hip." Noriko said pleasantly, as Shikamaru and Choji entered the kitchen. She hugged the both of them in greeting. Then began to dole out heaping plates of food. "Morning boys, eat up. Big day ahead."

"Dad will be coming by to fix the roof later." Choji reported already digging into his meal with gusto. "He doesn't want rain coming in. Said it'll rot out the wooden supports."

Noriko nodded, a quiet word of appreciation slipping from her lips before she worried. He wasn't as young as he used to be. Still, she was happy to have his support. "What about you three, what do you plan to do before tonight's meeting?"

Almost in unison, which was a surprise to Temari, the three uttered one single word. "Training."

"Have that practiced do you?" Temari smirked at her betrothed who sat next to her.

"More or less." Shikamaru said back, a shiver slithering up his back when he felt one of her hands pat his thigh from under the table. "Ino still gets massive nose bleeds when she's trying to interrogate someone. If we don't break her of the habit, it'll be hard for her in the intelligence unit." He also slipped a hand under the table, covering Temari's hand with his own.

This didn't go by unnoticed by Ino, who hid her smirk behind her cup of hit tea. "That reminds me, Shika. A Hyuga representative came by earlier looking for you. Hinata wants to go back to training ground twenty. If she does that, the village won't be able to keep her well protected."

"Why would she do that for?" Shikamaru asked, almost choking the tea he'd been enjoying.

"Because she wants be alone for a while?" Ino replied, amusement sparking in her eyes. "That's only a guess, but I'd say it's a good one."

"Is there something wrong with Hinata leaving the village walls?" Temari asked, not quite understanding the problem. From what she'd seen of the shy girl, she didn't think the woman completely inept. Konohagakure was not the danger that other villages were. There were no storms here, and it was peaceful.

"Aye, she's been a target in the past." Shikamaru replied. "Hinata and her sister both, we've had problems keeping them safe."

"Inside of the village walls, she's okay." Choji said then, absolutely positive of that. "She likes to go wandering off though. The training grounds extend in a large circle around Konoha. Some of them are beyond the Akimichi compound entirely. It would be hard to keep eyes on her."

"Paranoid much?" Temari laughed sardonically.

"It never used to be a problem, because Neji would go with her." Shikamaru said, feeling remorse over his dead comrade. He wasn't particularly close to the man, but he respected Neij's skill in battle. Moreover, he understood Hinata's loss. It wasn't easy losing family. "Neji passed away during the war, and now the only place Hinata will train is in their old spot. She doesn't train in her family compound at all. It's too painful for her."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Temari growled then. "Let her go train where she wants."

"It's just the way her father is." Ino shrugged. "Remember what I said yesterday about stuffy old clans? Hinata's clan is one of them."

Temari's eyes narrowed as she thought on this. "Huh..." Taking a page out of her brother's book, a low unhappy sound worked its way from her throat. There were words for clans like that…words that Temari would never dare voice at the breakfast table. "So that's the situation, is it?" It grated on her, it always had. She bit her lower lip. Her weasel had found himself a nice place by the windowsill to bask in the sun, and she gave him an order. "Kamatari, go upstairs and get your gear."

He knew that tone, and perked up. Fighting time, it was even better than playtime. "Do you want yours?"

She shook her head. "Civilian, I can't." she reminded him. Just because she promised she wouldn't walk around armed to the teeth like usual, didn't mean she wasn't going around completely defenseless. "Hide yourself in a sealing scroll. I'll keep it on me today in case I need you." He nodded, scurrying off in the direction of Temari's bedroom, not needing to be told twice.

"I'd ask what you're doing, but I have a feeling I already know." Shikamaru muttered, almost turning green.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, its pigheaded men who think they're better than women." Temari said as she lifted her water to her lips. "The other thing I can't stand is not being able to knock some heads together. Thirdly," here Temari grinned dangerously, "If there's thing I know how to do, it's keep an eye on a high profile figure."

Shikamaru merely occupied himself with his rice. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Relax, I'm only going to talk to Hinata." Temari promised. "At least, for now."

* * *

Temari only stayed long enough to help clean up after the meal. It was the least she could do. She was almost entirely worthless in the kitchen. She knew how to cook over an open fire, but a stove lost her entirely. Dressing in a pair of black slacks, and a black shirt, the only armor she wore was the metal netting underneath. It was all she would need for today, of that she was sure. Pocketing the small scroll that Kamatari put himself in, she meandered through the village looking for Hinata.

Located by the village gates, Hinata paced back and forth uneasily, as if she were thinking to sneak out.

"Right where Shikamaru said you would be." Temari said walking up to the girl. She looked ready and geared up for a mission, not a training session. "Training ground twenty, right? The one that's almost never used anymore, right?"

"Yes, because of how far away it is." Hinata looked up from her place. "I was thinking to go there today. It is the best training ground there is for sensory training." Hinata told her distantly. A sadness at the edges of her eyes. Hinata was troubled, more so than Temari had ever seen her. "It's only rivaled by the one inside of Shikamaru's compound."

"So, let me guess. Daddy gets pissed off if you go too far away, right?" Temari asked, the condescending reference to Hinata's father of little concern to her. What was the man going to do? Blow another gasket? Temari doubted it. "He probably forbids you from going there alone…"

"He worries." Hinata said softly.

"Worries, or keeps you under his thumb?" Temari asked.

Hinata sighed deeply to this, refusing to answer. Instead, she hung her head low, past failures rising to the surface. She missed Neji. She missed being able to sneak off with him and go where she wanted, when she wanted. He was a harsh teacher, but, he'd helped her to become strong. With his help, she'd learned all sorts of skills that she never would have learned otherwise. Without him around, she was starting to feel lost. The weight of her old failures were coming back to haunt her. Now that he was gone, she wasn't allowed outside of the walls alone.

Someone had to be with her, and no one had the time to take her training on a whim.

Kiba had pups to train, and Shino had bugs to look after. They both had arranged marriages to consider, and parts of the village still were in dire states of ill-repair. Even though they wanted too, neither one of them could spare the time to go with her. Her clan members were busy too, and since Hinata was not the promised heir, her needs came secondary to Hanabi.

If Neji were alive, he'd probably tell her to stop being so foolish. That she was still worth something. That she had met, or even exceeded his expectations. That, no matter what, she had a place in the Hyuga clan. No matter what anyone said about her, she was worthy of praise. That it didn't matter where she trained, only that she did, with the best of her ability.

Then again, if Neji was alive, they'd already be at the training ground. They'd deadlocked in a heated sparring session. She wouldn't be suffering.

"Looks like we could be of some help to each other." Temari replied, leaning upon the same tree that Hinata was. She crossed her arms. "I'm not allowed to step into any of the Konohagakure training grounds without a chunin escorting me. You need someone willing to make sure you get back into the village in one piece."

"You want to spar with me?" Hinata asked, hopeful, but also shocked.

"I'm at my best at a distance, but you shouldn't be too hard for me. I can handle being up close and personal." Temari said, grabbing onto Hinata's wrist, looking at her palm. "You fight using the chakra point here, right? So, I avoid that, no harm done. In hand-to-hand, I do a lot of grappling. Can you handle a fight with me knowing that?"

"I-I think I'll be fine." Hinata said, although she wasn't entirely sure. Temari had a strong grip, stronger than Hinata anticipated. She was sure that if Temari wanted, she could have broken her wrist.

"Huh…" Temari released her. "You talk to that warden you call a father. Tell him I'm your new sparring partner for that training ground of yours. No one's stupid enough to screw with a Sabaku. Our bloodline carries the full weight of Sunagakure. If that's not enough of a deterrent, I feel sorry for the poor bastards that plot against you. Two pissed off villages would be a hell of a shit-storm."

Hinata nodded quietly. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm doing this so I don't get bored." Temari said as she waved the younger woman off. "That's all there is to it."

Damn bull-headed men and their rules anyway. There was nothing wrong with demanding a little trust and respect.

They'd be fine, more than fine. Hell, the little pipsqueak Hyuga would be stronger merely by telling her father off.

Of that, Temari was sure.


	16. Chapter 16 (Flashback Chapter)

(We at the TTT would like to extend our sincerest apologies for the lapse in our update schedule. Our personal lives saw fit for us to skip two meetings in a row. This left our hobby on the backburner for a short while. That being said, we hope you enjoy chapter 16. We are now back to our regular 10 days or less update rotation.)

 **Chapter 16**

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked as they stood outside the door of the meeting hall. Tonight, important ranking clan members gathered to meet Temari. It was more people than Temari had ever been subjected to while in Konohagakure. Shikamaru was worried.

"Your mom's here too, right?" Temari smirked at his frown.

"Yes." Shikamaru said. "So don't kill each other."

"Is she that disagreeable?" Temari wondered aloud, but her future husband only shrugged.

"No…"

His voice was tight, too tight for her liking. "Shika..." As if he wasn't entirely sure what would happen. She ran a thumb over his knuckles. She was used to high pressure environments, and she could bullshit her way through the masses without breaking a sweat. "It'll be fine."

"Aye." He still reached for a cigarette. Fumbled with it.

"So much as light that here, and I'll smack the shit out of you." She smiled when she said it, extracting her usual threat from her tone. Licking her lips, she found herself shaking her head at his antics. "You're really intimidated by this...aren't you?"

He nodded, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. He wanted it to go well, but, he also wanted her to find a place here. His thumb and first finger lifted to her earlobes, and all over again, he felt the weight of his vows. "You don't have to pierce your ears. A lot of spouses who marry into the family don't."

"I'm not going to be just any spouse." She laughed. "I'm going to be the spouse of the sixteenth head to the Nara clan. It's not practical to wear them all the time, but, clan meetings would be alright with me."

"You hate tradition." He murmured.

"So I do." In this she rolled her eyes. "But I love you, Shikamaru. I'm not going to let you question that ever again."

In Sunagakure scrutiny found her from all sides. Without mercy, and without regard to her skill. She had been known to command the room with authority. Just a promise of murder was enough. Though her reputation invited many men to sneer at her, one glance from Kankuro or Gaara would send even the most pig-headed figurehead quivering. The siblings were a force, and no one, not even the great elders, dared to defy them.

This was different though, she was alone, putting herself willingly on display.

This would be her family, and if she made herself unappealing to Shikamaru's clan, it would make him look bad. She didn't much care for semantics, but she cared about leadership…his leadership. His respect, and his honor, and what he would ultimately have to do. She cared about being a strong show of force. Powerful enough to match his own. Prove that the Nara clan was in safe hands.

That Shikamaru, and ultimately Temari herself, would protect the clan with their lives, and their combined strength. Finally, that she, as his wife, would see to the utmost important task of all. Cultivating a capable heir to succeed Shikamaru one day.

If he said he loved her, she'd probably smack him. So instead, he settled for a soft but sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"Let's go in." She urged, and he nodded.

Together they pushed the double doors open, walking side by side to the main table at the front of all of the others.

Unlike most of the clan meetings, this one didn't begin with a feast from the Akimichi. The Nara clan would be providing a purely vegetarian feast, and only after Shikamaru invited the meal to be presented. She heard the murmurs as they walked together. Clan members sat in awe that she stood in their presence, as if they hadn't believed it possible. She was outfitted in all of her gear, even her fan attached firmly on her back. Kamatari followed behind on all fours, also equipped with his scythe, his head downcast and reserved. Inwardly, he preened at the shocked looks, feeling immense pride for the eldest sand sibling.

Shikamaru led Temari to her place beside him at the table, his mother's old seat now meant for Temari's use. His mother still stayed at the head table, but in a position on one if the far sides, away from the central view. He gestured for Temari to sit, while he remained standing. He lifted his hand to the back of his head, sighed, and looked out to the six tables filed with members. Not even a quarter of the clan members were in attendance, making the hall seem rather empty.

This was what he wanted. This small affair, and he was happy that only the utmost important people were there. He was even more thankful that Ino and Choji were there to witness this. They were the people that truly mattered to him. He voice found the air unsteadily at fist. "I want to extend my gratitude to you all for coming on this most auspicious evening. As all of you know, I've recently announced my engagement to Sunagakure's very own Temari no Sabaku. As of yesterday, the Hokage welcomed Temari as a citizen of Konohagakure. Following this, Ino graciously welcomed Temari into her home, until Temari and I are properly married."

He cleared his throat a bit, as he felt the cool metal case in his pocket. Earrings resting inside. "Later this week, a full festival will be held in honor of recent events, and it will be open to all members of every branch family. For tonight, we shall observe a tradition held by all members of our clans. By oath and honor, we of the formation swear loyalty to Konohagakure, and we pierce our ears as a symbol of that bond. From parent to child, we pass on these traditions, and have done so now for sixteen generations. As a symbol of our engagement, we shall bear witness tonight as Temari no Sabaku partakes of this, our most upheld honor."

It was then, that Kurenai stepped forward. All in the room gave her reverence, as her role to them became perfectly clear. "Temari, if you would please step forward."

The blonde unflinchingly did as she was instructed. Her eyes looked to the group of people in front of her, then she faced Kurenai.

"If my husband were still among us, he would prattle about the responsibilities of a Konoha ninja. About the promises we uphold. He'd talk about of the future of this village. How much that he would want you to protect it." Kurenai began, as she waited for the needle and sake. "He has entrusted Konohagakure's future to both his most precious students, and his infant child. As a widow and mother myself, I am now more aware of the weight of my promises."

Kurenai cleared her throat, a bit more emotional than she wanted to be. "The reasons I made them...I stand before you now in his steed. Asuma would want nothing more than to welcome you himself. Of this, I think everyone knows all too well. However, I am not my husband, and the oaths of the formation do not serve women, such as ourselves."

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji rounded the table then, as Ino held the tray with the prepared needle.

"Instead, I ask you this; will you pass on every tradition and beloved ritual to the seventeenth head?" Kurenai asked, her words deviating from the usual protocol. "Will you be prepared to bear the full weight of the Nara clan, if your husband should fall in the line of duty? Will you honor and uphold his every desire, if by chance, your future husband is no longer able?" She licked her lips, and put a hand on Temari's shoulder. "If your answer wavers, even the slightest, I cannot in my heart-of-hearts give you this piercing. It was a tradition too dear to Asuma, and so it is dear to me. These traditions must become dear to you."

Temari didn't care much for tradition…but…

"I know a little something about protecting the future." Temari said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. She had kept her infant brother safe, when no one else seemed even willing to feed him a bottle, let alone change or bathe him. "I wouldn't deviate from Shikamaru's wishes, but make no mistake. They would be _his_ wishes that I uphold. Thankfully for all of you, he loves the clan and the formation with all of his heart. He loves Konohagakure just as deeply." Temari turned her head to the observers. "My brothers, the Kazekage and his personal guard love Konohagakure too. Don't take my words as clout. Take them as truth." He told them harshly. "I wouldn't be here, if I weren't fully prepared for the responsibilities, and the risks."

The clans murmured among themselves. It wasn't what they wanted to hear, but, she hadn't been trying to make them her best friends. She had her own pride to look after, and she wasn't about to start kowtowing to anyone, not even a few high ranking clan members.

Kurenai stared wide-eyed for a moment. Never before had such defiance in the middle of this ceremony graced her ears. Then again, she had only attended a few, she had never officiated one. She held all of the cards. If she gave Temari the piercings, it meant she approved of Shikamaru's choice. It would leave the Nara clan with little room for argument. They waited with baited breath for her decision. She was sure that many of them hoped that she would decline. They would be poorly mistaken.

Asuma, if he were here, would have been trying not to bowl over laughing. Of that, she was sure. He liked brazen, cocky, smartasses with enough gull to get the job done. He particularly respected women who could hold their own without taking crap from anyone. He _had_ married one of the most dangerous kunoichi in Konoha, after all. She smirked, wondering just how many riots Temari would start in the comings weeks.

"Good enough for me." Kurenai said softly, giving the young woman's shoulder a little squeeze. Then she spoke up for the room. "The vow you have given here tonight will not be forgotten. The promises you've sworn will be made visible by the piercings you are about to don on your ears. Never forget them, and always uphold them."

There was a feast after her ears were pierced. They drank wine, and ate a purely vegetarian meal, an honor to the wildlife that the three clans represented. They asked Temari questions, most of them surprisingly distant from herself as a person. They asked about Sunagakure, her skills as a ninja, and why Kamatari seemed to wander about as he saw fit. They inquired about Sunagakure's infamous siblings as a trio, and wondered if her brothers might make an appearance at clan meetings in the future.

It was this question that sparked a rather important debate among the formation members.

"It would honor them, I think." One of the elderly Nara clan officials said. He was Shikamaru's great uncle, and sat with two other elderly gentleman at their formation table. "The Sabaku bloodline is perhaps the second highest bloodline to date, to enter a union with us."

Temari barked a laugh at that. "Trust me, the Sabaku line is almost at an end. My brothers and I are the only remaining left."

"Fearsome though, even now I'd say." The old man laughed. "It is bloodline to hail a great respect, and great fear into many villages."

At this Temari understood his meaning. "My grandfather, you mean." She didn't know much about him, nothing that wasn't written in the history books at any rate. Her father rarely spoke of the man, and her family line had been a story caked in gore. Just as Sunagakure was a village of recessions and a dark history, her family line were the ones to preside over those hardships. "Maybe I should make this clear then. Gaara doesn't view my engagement with anything other than a mild interest at best. Clan politics isn't something he has the capacity to understand."

At this, a touch of pain found Noriko's voice. "Your bloodline spans far and deep into Sunagakure. Were you not raised with the rest of your clan?"

"What clan? When my father became the Kazekage, he deemed it useless." Temari told her, not a hint of remorse or even sadness in her voice. It was merely the facts. "So, while it's true that we have family there, we know nothing of them. They never approached us, and we never sought them. That being said, no one dares to take the Sabaku name lightly. Between me and my brothers, we see to that."

What could the clan members say? It never occurred to them that Temari would be raised in such a way. She was one tough woman, ninja training or not, that was for sure. Still, it was no comfort to hear that she'd been raised alone. That wasn't how the formation worked. Family and friendship were too important.

* * *

Her earlobes were swollen for the next three days, the metal a little aggravating when she was trying to sleep. She'd get used to the studs, eventually. The night was a lazy one. Shikamaru wasn't going to go back home with his mother, and instead opted to coop himself up in Temari's bed. He'd stay there happily, until she either kicked him out, or training began.

"Shika…"

"Hm?"

"It's two in the morning."

"Un."

Temari rolled her eyes. Her fingers played with the dark locks at the base of his neck, as she tried to wake him up. "Shika..."

"Wha?" At least that was almost a word, though he would fall back to sleep in mere seconds if she let him.

"It's two in the morning." She told him again, not all together pleased about the idea of him having to go home. She rather liked the feel of his body against her own. "If you want don't want to be caught, you might want to make your escape."

"Damn it." He all but growled, reluctant to remove himself in the softness that was Temari's breasts. They were soft to the touch, and her fingers in his hair was nothing but pure heaven. He seriously considered that getting caught might not be a bad idea. He half suspected Ino knew, but kept quiet for the sake of his sanity. She was in the room next door, and her senses were keener than most. "If I stay here another hour, there shouldn't be an issue."

"If we both fall asleep, your mom will find out for sure." Temari grinned, not that she minded. So what if they were consummating their union a little early. "Though I have no idea why they mind. You need an heir anyway, and as far as I know, this is the only way to make one."

Shikamaru nearly choked on his own tongue as her words drifted hotly into his ear. That her nails dragged down his back just hard enough to leave marks didn't help his already awakening libido. He lifted himself to look at her. "It's clan ceremony, and your bloodline."

"It's just sex." She said with a playful air, bucking her hips to put presser where it would get to him. "They need to call it like it is. I'm not about to back out now. Even if your clan is full of vegetarians and old fogy's."

Shikamaru smirked. "You inspire me to do bad things, you know."

"Such a deviant, sleeping with your fiancé." She bit out, only slightly frustrated.

Chuckling, Shikamaru leaned down to kiss her neck. "To them, it probably is."

Two-o-clock turned to three, and yet neither one of them disentangled themselves from the warmth of the other. Swapping kisses, playful little jibes, and the occasional heated make-out session, they were far too engrossed with each other.

Three turned to four, and Temari's was calmly listening to her favorite drumming of Shikamaru's heart. Steady, steadfast, proof that he was alive, and that this wasn't a dream. No words. Only soft, relaxed, caresses were their exchange.

Five in the morning rolled around, and Kamatari crawled into the room from the open window. He'd been hiding outside, well away from the noise of his master, since he had fairly good hearing. Better than a human, anyway. There was a chill he didn't particularly like, and managed to find himself happily resting at the end of the bed, by their feet. Since the two humans were fading in and out of sleep, neither one of them minded.

By six both of them were awake again, and by seven Shikamaru was cursing the clock.

By eight, Temari had just stepped out of a hot shower, drying her damp locks as Shikamaru still basked in the comfort of the soft bedding. Laying across his stomach was an equally lazy weasel. Kamatari idly pawed at an itched. After a few moments of this, they both resumed looking mindlessly at the ceiling. They'd been doing that for the past three hours, dosing in and out of consciousness.

For two of those hours, Temari had been equally comfortable, but enough was enough. "And here I have it." She barked a cocky laugh. "Undisputable proof that the two of you are the laziest assholes I know."

"Um-hm." Shikamaru agreed as he yawned, it was too early to dispute that.

"Wake up!" She tossed her damp towel on the both of them.

"Damn." Shikamaru groused, dragging the material off of his face. "What now?"

"In case you've forgotten, I promised your mother I'd start looking after the deer in the mornings." Temari explained, and then gave her weasel a pointed look. "And you, what the hell?"

Kamatari rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly removed himself off of Shikamaru's warm belly. "If you think I'm going with you to see that banshee, you've got another thing coming."

"You're going." Temari glared at him. "I don't understand why you can't stand her."

"I can. My mother is a pain in the butt." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't at all happy about leaving the warmth of the bed. "I've got to say, I could get used to this." He rolled onto his side, his eyes rolling over Temari's nude form as she went looking for clean undergarments. "Not a doubt in my mind."

"I'm going to be a pain in a lot more than your butt, if you don't put on your pants." Temari said to him, handing him his discarded clothes. "What if Ino comes in here?"

He looked down at his clothes. He had to admit, Temari had a point. As he got dressed though, he voiced a very valid point. "You know, thanks to physicals, she's seen me naked before." He had much rather it be Ino, over Tsunade, Shizune, or Sakura, the three highest ranking medical ninjas in all of Konohagakure. Ino sat at a very distant fourth, but she was skilled enough to run a routine medical exam.

"Ino's registered in the hospital? Good to know." Temari sighed, she had to get an exam sooner or later to verify she was healthy enough to undertake missions. "Speaking of that, what's your clan politics on health care?"

Shikamaru shrugged, the Nara clan wasn't as particular as others. "We don't have any laws for it. See whatever doctor you want, whenever you want."

"Is Sakura the usual first choice?" Temari asked, knowing that Tsunade was getting on in her years.

"It's a toss-up, really. Some clans go with their own doctors. Some just see whoever is available at the time. Though, I should probably warn you. Our traditions, particularly dynastic ones, are kept out of the hospital. You might want to use Ino just because she's well aware of our customs, and she would be there anyway."

Temari paled at that, but thought it best to keep the thought to herself. "I'll uh, talk to Ino about that."

* * *

Truth be told, she would. But first she needed to feed the deer, and deal with Yoshino.

Eager to get in a little sparring, she was only half paying attention to the salt-lick. The deer were given fresh greens as an offering a few times a week, and water barrels were changed every other day to encourage them to come near the clan. The deer were wild though, and very few of them were tame. Though, they frolicked towards the whistle that Shikamaru's mother used.

Temari had never seen a deer so close before, at least not one that was alive and meant to stay that way. "I can't believe you're petting it."

"The doe are mild mannered." Yoshino said softly enough not to spook the animal. "The buck don't come around much for me, but they answer to Shikamaru sometimes."

There was a small fawn, likely not even a season old, and it found itself staying safely by its mother's side. That pair didn't go near their human care takers. Even so, Temari watched them from the distance. "Pretty impressive."

Yoshino didn't think so, but didn't comment. She had other things on her mind, like Temari's history, her abilities to lead the clan, and most of all, her unorthodox methodology. Yoshino glanced to Kamatari, who was perched up the nearest tree. He was here because he was ordered to be. There were a few eggs in the birds nest, and he considered helping himself to a snack. She whizzed a Kunai past his head.

"Who has a death wish?!" He hissed none too kindly, scattering some of the deer.

"You!" Yoshino barked. "If you so much as touch that robin nest, so help me…"

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his one good eye slanted in a scowl.

"I'm not back you up." Temari told him, her hands working the rope on the next salt-lick. Tying it tightly.

"As if I would need your help." Indignant and not in the mood to be tested, he sighed. "Wench." He clambered his way down the tree and onto Temari's shoulder, one tiny claw picking at her black kimono. He kept picking at it wordlessly in question.

Temari knew what he wanted. He was trying to act cute, as if that might get him into her good books. She shot him a dangerous stare. "You have two hours, behave, or I'll let Ino make good on her threat."

He scampered off, not needing to be told twice.

Yoshino sighed with a shake of her head. She had never seen a contract with such obscure terms before. "He went back home, I take it?"

"If by home, you mean the flower shop." Temari relented. The look Yoshino gave her was nearly that of unrestrained venom. Temari didn't find it nearly as offensive as she should have. Her practices with Kamatari could be considered dangerous. "He went to go suck up to Ino's mom."

This confused Yoshino, rightly so perhaps. "Noriko?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why he's so obsessed with her." Temari shrugged, though that wasn't entirely true either. Finally she leaned on the tree she had been working with, and crossed her arms. It was a sore spot, but this was her mother-in-law. Yoshino deserved to know at least a little of Temari's past. "I'll level with you. My mom was a civilian, and when she died, it got to him. Kamatari protected her, so when she died in childbirth, it left a scar. To him, she was more than just his master's wife."

"It surprises me that you rose to become a jonin." Yoshino admitted, thinking Temari had been surrounded by powerful women. To hear the contrary put Temari's position into perspective. "If that's the case, I'd assume you'd want to be a civilian too, like her."

"And be the good little housewife? Not hardly." Temari scoffed. Like hell. She would never put down her fan. Not until she was old and decrepit. "Kamatari has always been either my childhood retainer, or my companion. He's treated with the same reverence as a chunin in Sunagakure." At that she gave a small sideways smirk. "She should consider herself lucky."

"It's misguided, if you ask me." Yoshino replied, still unsure if she approved if his flippant disregard for authority or not. "You should consider keeping him on a tight leash."

As it happened, Noriko was walking down the dirt path when Kamatari excitedly launched himself onto her shoulder and began to chirp. Noriko gave him a customary greeting, as he wormed his way from her shoulder to her knitting basket. He ended up curling in the yarn, not that the woman seemed to mind. If anything she laughed at his antics while petting his belly. Now that was just down right insulting to his status, but he didn't care. "He's a little shit. Don't get me wrong, but, he's a loyal little shit."

* * *

The next morning, a meal was shared between the formation members at the Akimichi residence. Choji's mother put on a rather large meal, but she was gone before the group arrived. When Temari asked about this, she was told that many of the clan civilians took to spending their days together in the compound. Since they weren't sent away on missions, and had no formation teams of their own, they often saw fit to do household chores together.

Choza however, was there to entertain. "The mountain behind the house has some of the freshest spring water you'll find." He explained as he lifted a large mouthful of rice into his mouth. "The caves have some pretty tasty mushrooms too. Ino's clan isn't the only one with a green thumb."

"Maybe not." Ino agreed with a laugh. "They're all getting ready for the festival, aren't they?"

"And the headache continues." Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, I hope you've got a date to bring along. Otherwise every single guy in the three compounds will be tossed in your general direction."

"Do these festivals happen all the time?" Temari asked, to which the others at the table shrugged.

Choji thought on this, before nodding with a grin. "Combined, our clans are large, so there are many reasons to celebrate. If they happen a lot, it only means our clans have been blessed with lots of good fortune." Then, and merely as an afterthought, he looked to his father. "Karui, the Kumogakure representative will be arriving today. I've decided to invite her to the festival. I think she might like to see one firsthand."

"Mmm!" His father agreed. "Exemplarily idea."

"That Kumogakure ninja, she's been coming by more often." Ino mentioned, having made note of that. Her personal life was lacking as of late, but by the looks of it both of her boys were better off. "I'm almost half tempted to find out if she's really interested in my Choji…"

"Your Choji?" Temari parroted, a bit perplexed. "Hell of a statement to make, isn't it?"

"He's like a brother to me." Ino responded, not at all put off by Temari's question. "I'd like to think I know these two better than they know themselves. Trust me, it was never Shikamaru that I worried about when it came to the next generation." She then flicked her eyes to Choji, giving him a soft look. "You're falling for her, and if you don't own up to that soon, you'll regret it. You'll have to fess up, if you want it to go anywhere."

"I-Ino…" The heavy set man blushed under her gaze. "I don't think it's quite like that."

"Are you kidding?!" Ino practically balked. "If there's anything more brotherly between the two of you, it's that you have a type."

"Here we go again…" Shikamaru sighed, elbow on the table, his face resting in his palm. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Hear what, Shika?" Ino shook her head. "All I'm saying is that Karui isn't like Konoha girls. A little confidence goes a long way with women like her. Being upfront, and maybe a little blunt, will earn Choji more brownie points than flowers and dates."

Immediately, Temari caught on to what Ino had been saying. Choji and Shikamaru seemed to like the same type of girl. The kind that didn't put up with nonsense and bull crap. "She's right you know. If Karui is actually giving you the time of day, that's really something. She's an aggressive kunoichi, no question." Having dealt with the woman in the past, she knew a little bit about how Karui operated. "There's a reason Gaara lets her walk around unescorted in Suna."

"I hardly see how that means she's interested." Shikamaru said, giving Temari a sideways look.

Ino only enjoyed her victory with a self-satisfied smirk, arms crossed. "There, you see. Two peas in a pod, these two."

"No kidding, maybe there is something to this whole formation thing..." Temari agreed, as she turned to her fiancé. "I know this might seem strange to you, but I do talk to the other diplomats. Frankly, Karui can be a bitch on a good day. If she hasn't punched him upside the face, chances are, she's interested."

Shikamaru decided not to question it any further, he really, really, didn't want to know.

A knock came at the door, and Choza went to answer it. There Hinata stood, outfitted for a day of hard training, but the large man eagerly instructed her to come in and break bread first. His table was his pride, and hospitality was something he took to heart earnestly. All but dragging the young Hyuga into his home with gusto, he set for her a place to sit beside Ino, who snickered at Hinata's flustered expression.

The poor woman clearly hadn't expected to be placed in front of the large breakfast feast.

She hesitantly took a small portion and looked to Temari. "My father, he has agreed."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to go insane." The wind user sighed. "Please tell me you don't have a curfew, I want to run drills until the sun goes down."

"No." Hinata shook her head. "No curfew, but, I was told that if you're to take responsibility for my protection that you'd do so officially. Father has been wanting me to take a retainer for quite some time now, especially now that Neji is gone."

Ino grinned. "He doesn't think you'll go off and elope, does he?"

"No, but an unmarried woman of my age normally has a retainer at her side." Hinata said with a shrug. "He ignored the stipulation while Neji was alive...but..."

"He's right though." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Hinata, your bloodline is dangerous. If anything ever happened to you, the ramifications would be dire. Until you're properly married, you should have someone with you outside of the village walls."

"You mean, until my younger sister takes her place." Hinata smiled at his kindness, but it was of no consequence to her. "I'm alright with undertaking the cursed seal. I do understand the risks my freedom poses, so I don't mind having a retainer. Until such a time as I'm given my seal, I will adhere to my father's wishes. However, only if Temari will agree. I think it would do me wonders, to train with someone who isn't Konoha born and raised."

Temari laughed at that. "Fine with me. I need to keep myself in top form anyway."

Later that day, side by side they ran to the training ground. Running drills felt amazing, going through old rotations, and workout routines. Fighting by the misty riverside, it was both tranquil, and secluded. Sweat pulled across her face. Stung her eyes. She was a powerhouse, but speed?

Speed wasn't in her bag of tricks.

Fan resting off to the side, she found herself backpedaling with every defensive strike. Hinata was fast, almost faster than Temari could keep up with. Unless she truly wanted to hurt the busty girl, she would have to keep backing up. Making a grab for one of Hinata's wrists, she managed to swing the tall woman around, getting her into a powerful hold.

Knife to Hinata's throat, this match was over.

"It surprises me." Temari said as she grabbed her canister of water. "That you're so open to a person's grabs."

"I'm not, usually, but I can't use those tactics on a comrade." Hinata murmured quietly. "You've seen my twin lion attack."

"I know of it." Temari analyzed that attack distantly. A scowl formed on her face, purely one of deep thought and consideration. She couldn't deny wanting to press that boundary even just a little. "It takes a while to form that much Chakra though, right?"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't have to." Hinata bit her lip. "Do you remember how uncomfortably hot Naruto's chakra is?"

"I don't think anyone can forget that." Temari shrugged. "Why?"

Hinata formed a small ball of her chakra, just enough to be felt. "Careful." She warned when Temari reached out to it. "It's hotter than Naruto's."

It burned. If the ball was any bigger, she might have scorched her hand. Temari yanked away. "If you aren't careful, you'll burn yourself…and me."

"That's as cold as I can force it to be." Hinata said then, embarrassed. "I've actually burned myself before. The faster I pull the chakra to the surface, the less I can contain the energy…"

"…the hotter it gets." Temari nodded, feeling like that was an attack she didn't want to get near. "I can see why you'd be released, no Shinobi would be able to avoid those burns. Is that your only trick?"

"No." Hinata said as she made her way back to the center of the field. "…but, we agreed didn't we? No lethal force."

"Damn, but it might be fun to try." Temari grinned getting back into position. She'd have to have a fight like that another day.


	17. Chapter 17

(A short announcement before we begin. We are undecided about which woman to really work with next. We are leaving it up to a poll, placed on the profile page. Place your vote based on what dynamics you'd like to see more of. That being said, we have given you five characters to vote on while we work to complete this fiction. Karui, Ino, Tsunade, Tenten, and Hinata.

Just as an example; if you were to choose Karui, you'll be seeing a lot of Choji, Kumogakure characters, and more of the formation team's lives. However, if you were to choose Ino, you'd see Sai, the formation, and Ino's group of friends.

We're doing this poll early because making an outline and setting up a plan will help to keep things cohesive. So please go to our profile and cast a vote if you have a preference. That being said, we hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, another side story is impending, so keep an eye out if Choji/Karui, Ino/Sai, and Temari/Shikamaru interest you.)

 **Chapter 17**

It was sickening.

The fumes that lingered, the texture of the air itself. The sounds of the hissing waters, and rolling low rumbles of volcanic activity from afar. That was the thing about sulfuric acid and thin cave walls. You could hear the distant volcanoes roaring for miles. Even during dormancy, they were still as loud as chained beasts. Outside, wind howled low from the holes along the cave roof. Vines that creeped in from the cracks were dead and dangling.

It was hard to navigate.

Temari felt like screaming out her frustration, even as she bit her tongue. This wet cave did nothing for her sanity, and she could taste the bitterness in the air through the mask on her face. It was hard to be stealthy in a place like this. Where each breath would echo in spite of her greatest effort. Each step would make a sound traceable by anyone with half a brain. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and fighting here would invite death.

Were they being watched, or was Hinata just seeing things?

Temari wasn't sure, but she didn't like the way her skin crawled along her spine.

Hinata gestured to the figure that loomed ahead.

The rest of the team nodded. They waited for her orders, silent and alert.

Ino activated the connection so they could easily communicate. _"What do you see?"_

 _"_ _No chakra flow."_ Hinata reported darkly. _"I'm going to assume whoever it is, they're dead."_

 _"_ _Dead as in dead…dead?"_ Karui asked. _"Or dead as in we need to seal the bastard up?"_

 _"_ _Dead as in dead."_ Hinata edged forward just a little. The shadow remained unmoving. _"No chakra, not life signs…at least that's how it is normally."_

 _"_ _Don't forget about human puppets._ " Temari growled, her hand on her fan, just in case. She could use it defensively at least. " _Just because it looks dead, doesn't mean the corpse is benign."_

 _"_ _I'll go look into it."_ Karui reported, she and Temari were the only two who had gear that could withstand these conditions. With careful footing she made it across the dark threshold. A dead-man rested chained to the wall by his feet. His body was shriveled, the smell of death long gone, decay lingering in the undisturbed vicinity. _"Victim is deceased. Male. Looks to be in his early twenties. He's been gone a long time. Chained to the wall."_

 _"S_ _hould we check the bingo books? I don't think he will show, but you never know."_ Ino said, looking to Hinata for confirmation.

" _I would say we should, just to be safe."_ Hinata replied, her eyes already scanning the area around her once more. The three of them neared the body. Temari, like Karui walked across the water. Ino and Hinata had to scurry along the slippery wall on hands and feet.

Karui scanned the book, Temari checked the body. It was the blonde who cursed. _"No forehead protector. No identification."_

 _"_ _No report of a dead guy in the cave, not that it's a surprise."_ Karui said, snapping the small thin book shut. _"If he was a wanted criminal, what a piss poor way to die. Unbelievable too. I'd expect better. Are you guys thinking, what I'm thinking?"_

Ino wasn't sure about that, as she made it to the other side, Hinata in tow. She bit her lip, taking a closer look. _"Shallow slices, nonlethal blows."_

 _"_ _Missing fingernails too."_ Temari said, adding what Ino omitted. _"Hinata, this is pretty gruesome."_

 _"_ _Anymore gruesome than what you do, Temari?"_ Hinata asked as she slowly stepped up to the corpse. A dead person she could manage, but a person battered and then left to die, that was a bit harder to swallow.

The blonde wind user gave Hinata a sympathetic look. _"It's not as if I take joy in it."_

All of them, outside of Hinata had extensive training in one particular field - interrogation. While it was true they all had different methods, and Temari was the cruelest of the bunch, they knew what a questioned man might look like. Even Ino, the kindest intelligencer Konoha had, wasn't above slapping her captive around. If it got her what she wanted, she would resort to mentally violent methods. The gore, she normally left for the other two. _"I wouldn't think any honorable person ever really wants to do things like this. Yuck, did he bite off his own tongue?!"_

 _"Well, it wasn't cut off."_ Temari growled tersely.

 _"This wasn't_ interrogation." Ino turned to Hinata. _"It was_ _torture. Flat out, plain and simple torture."_

Temari's best guest was twisted at most. she had to agree, but, the other little truth lingering in her mind made her even more annoyed. _"Tortured yeah, but if you look, there isn't a lot of blood pooled here. He was killed someplace else, then put here."_

 _"So, what you're saying is that the body has been staged."_ Hinata said, not wanting to wait around. " _We're moving on."_

 _"_ _Hinata…"_ Ino reached out a hand to the woman.

 _"_ _I said, we're moving forward."_ The Hyuga were ruthless as a clan, but they held a very deep sense of honor. _"It's an order, respect it, please."_

 _"_ _We're walking headlong into a trap."_ Karui knew it now, then again, she was sure everyone did. Hinata included. _"We can't fight in here, might be better to regroup."_

 _"_ _It might be."_ Hinata hadn't inherited her clan's need for absolute power and authority. _"However, we didn't come here just to run away and hide at the first sign of a threat."_ Instead, she had inherited her father's steadfast resolve, and it mixed unwittingly with Hinata's desire and need for peace and kindness. What she just saw went against every principle of that.

 _"_ _What about our agreement not to go too deep?"_ Temari asked catching stride with Hinata.

 _"_ _Tell me you would not regret it."_ Hinata bit her lip. " _Tell me you wouldn't mind."_ She didn't want to turn back, not now. _"We have plotted, and been plotted against since childhood, and you would cower now? Not then, but now? Is this is what we've become?"_

She got the distinct feeling that Temari wasn't holding her back on impulse. That the others wanted to go deeper in as well. It was a terrible idea, but one they all seemed to make in their unified footprints. Muddy tracks they left behind them. No one said a word to her. Hinata continued leading the slow but steady charge. They had until daybreak, she would make the most of that time.

Deeper they went, slow going because of the acidic pools. The fumes grew worse, so bad in fact that Hinata's eyes began to sing terribly. The others were squinting as well, forcing themselves to endure the damp air that now stuck to them like glue. Ahead of them was a pool of liquid spanning across the entire floor, there was no way to get around it, except for walking along the ceiling.

Beyond that point had to be where the air was the thickest. Able to set fire with just the tiniest friction, where no living soul would make it, if it came down to combat.

"Save your strength." Hinata said as she examined the water. It was too murky to see anything. "I think it's safe to talk normally. This cavern, it's inhospitable. No one would make it to the other side alive without full breathing equipment."

"You're right." Ino needed to only glance at the wall to know that. It was concave, her chakra wouldn't mold well to it, making the surface nearly impossible to walk across.

"We shouldn't linger." Temari said, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Even with masks on, if we fall into that water, we're not going to survive."

"Talk about disappearing forever." Ino joked, but it was no laughing matter. The bottoms of her shoes weren't standing up to the moisture on the ground. Too long in the water, she would be barefoot. "Can either of you two make it across?"

"On foot you mean?" Temari groused, it was a tough call to make. She could walk on water no problem, but this wasn't just water. It was boiling hot water, mixed with minerals from under the ground. Sulfur was the most prominent, but least of her worries. Who knew what made that liquid so acerbic? She took a few steps out, testing the theory, ready to fling herself away at the first sign of trouble. "I think my gear can hold up. Karui?"

"I don't see what the god damn point is." If Temari could, Karui wasn't worried, but even that didn't settle the problem. "We'd be on our own. A two man team beyond this point?"

"Oh come on, I've seen you lift things heavier than Ino before." The ex-Suna ninja decided. If they were this far in, might as well push onward. "I can carry Hinata."

"If you drop her, Naruto is going to kill you." Ino said with a shake of her head.

"If I drop her, Naruto won't have to." Temari said, knowing she'd probably end up lost under the acrid substance. It would chew through soft tissue in an instant. Given enough time, it would probably chew through bone.

A loud clack sent one of the nearby rocks to splash into the far side of the pool. "Don't move." They all froze, heads jerking to the sound of the voice that sounded far too sweet for its own good. Too sweet, yet full of authority. "You'll get hurt…and I don't want to see that."

"What the hell?" Temari edged forward, she knew that voice.

"Please stop." The order, came in a frantic yell as black eyes stained with crimson met Temari's green gaze. Short, soft brown locks framing a face that Temari hadn't seen in years.

"Holy hell…" Temari voice was rough in disbelief. She raised a small knife, knowing that her fan was out of the question.

"Don't even try it." The woman said with a shake of her head. "I'm outfitted with explosives. An attack on me, would prove fatal to you."

"Goddamn." Temari knew it wasn't a lie though. She could see glimmers of metal from her lamp light attached to her vest.

"Tem?" Ino wasn't sure what was going on, but it was bad. Very, very bad.

"Stay back." Temari ordered. "Ino, you keep Hinata back there and safe." Fear. That's what was in Temari's voice. Ferocity caking it for sure, but that undercurrent, it was unmistakable. Focus leveled at their new visitor, Temari hissed one clipped, but dreadful question. "That really you, mom?"

"Yes it is. So please, don't be rash." Even in spite of having her soul yanked from slumber, she hated fighting. "I don't want you getting hurt." The woman from Sunagakure was many things, but a fighter she was not. That was always her husband's department. It seemed as if her children emulated him, and not her.

"Who did this?" A dangerous hiss, one that mixed with a growl. "I need to know."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth again, swallowing hard. The long dead woman shook her head. "I can't say."

"You had better damn well say something." Karui shouted motionless, and unwilling to move. If the threat was actually a promise, they were all screwed. "What do you want from us?"

"Compliance." The woman said, her footfalls carrying her forward slowly until she couldn't walk any further. The water held her back, she couldn't project chakra like a ninja could. "Temari, listen to me. If you do what I tell you to do, everything will be fine. I _need_ you to listen to me."

"Not like we have a choice." Ino quipped, her fingers slipping to her back, pulling a kunai from a pouch she had there. A sealing scroll had been attached to it, and she gripped it with great force. She had to wait for the right time, and her aim would have to be damn near perfect. "Those bombs are easily detonated from afar. Why else would you be in here alone?"

Hinata grabbed her wrist, saying no words. Her thumb smoothed away Ino's inward panic, trying and failing to do the same with her own. Negotiation would be the only way. "A peaceful resolution would be in your interest, as well as ours. We are well trained enough to know you are armed to the teeth."

"Then you should listen, because I am not alone." The bomb clan woman said. "Please, do not risk your lives. I'm a pawn, little more. You'll be destroyed the instant you try to act out of turn."

Temari took a hard breath as her eyes flicked to her team, and then to her mother. Temari hadn't expected this. "I'm listening…"

"There are factions. If you comply, do as they say, no one will come to harm." She said this gently, in a tone of voice that Temari had longed to hear again. The voice her mother used on stormy nights, when the wind howled, and the storm was little more than a fit of rage. "In order for that to happen, you'll need to trust me."

They couldn't risk sealing her here. One wrong move, they'd be blown sky high.

"As much as I want to, I can't." Temari forced a smile, but it was weak. "I can't trust you, but, you already knew that, right?"

Temari's mother nodded, placing down a bag on the far side of the pool before backing away. "The shoes inside here will allow your friends to cross. You will retrieve this, and do simply that."

"What then?" Temari growled.

Black eyes and green faced off, both women frowning, one with a scowl, one on merely sadness. They both could feel the waves of regret pouring from the other. "You will follow me."

* * *

Daybreak was just a few hours off, but even so, Kankuro was restless.

He'd been feeling that way since the girls had wandered off. Though he had faith that they wouldn't get into trouble, he knew sulfur pools weren't easy places to traverse. Even during ideal conditions, there were risks. He wasn't very close to these particular Konoha ninja, and that raised his heckles further. Still, a mission was a mission, and Gaara had warned him of what his failure would bring. Kankuro bit his lip as he eyed the fire.

"I dunno man, this plan reeks." He said quietly to Sai, the only one of the guys he actually felt he could trust with his life. He didn't mind the others, but he was used to Sai. Knew him nearly as well as he knew Shikamaru and Choji. "Something about it..."

Sai dryly glanced to Kiba, but he was just laying around, picking at his teeth with his claw. Since that wasn't any hint, he regarded Suna's representative. "I don't smell anything. Of course, if you mean to say that there's foul play going on, I would agree."

"Do you really think Ino will be alright?" He asked, mentally thinking about his puppets, and what he would do in the face of an emergency. "She wasn't outfitted in the right kind of gear."

Sai rested against the tree, arms crossed, eyes closed. "I wouldn't let my mind think otherwise."

"Only because you don't want to be bludgeoned within an inch of your life." Kiba had long since resigned himself to the fact that Ino didn't like to be an object of concern. She hated it when people worried about her, most of all, Sai. All of the women were like that, even Hinata. Actually, probably mostly Hinata. "Ino would do it too, ya know. Never mind slapping you, she'd have you landed in the hospital for weeks."

There was a hint of truth to Kiba's statement. Sai took a moment to consider it. "That is not my only reason, though, it is a good one." He said pointedly, cracking an eye open. "She's been deployed on team missions more than I have. She is very skilled, and, she knows how people think." It was perhaps that last thing that gave Sai the most comfort. "Reading opponents is an invaluable tool, and she is one of the best at that."

"You only think that, because you're one of the worst." Kiba agreed though. Ino knew what she was doing more often than not. "They want us to sit here and wait. So that's what I'm doing." He growled, at himself, and at the situation. "I'm sitting, I'm waiting…damn Hinata anyway, making me have to worry about her."

"I just feel like something is going on." Kankuro didn't let stress get to him easily, but he sure felt the pangs of it now. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees. "I'd give anything to go back ten, fifteen years. Life was simple then."

"Simple for who, exactly?" Sai asked.

Shino found himself signing. "Times change, tactics change, but ninja don't. We're the same as we've always been."

"No, we're not." Kankuro could count the years. They were older, all of them. He could feel it in his back, his neck. The weight was heavy. A warrior's life, the scars would never fade. "Temari isn't the fighter she used to be. Being a parent has taken off her edge a bit. I know it's the same for the others. It's the same for me too, keeping an eye on Gaara. We're not mission runners anymore."

Sai gave him a smirk, if only Temari could hear him say that, she'd be flinging kunai at his head. "I'd dare you to say that to your sister, but I don't want to see you beheaded."

"Hey, I don't mean it as an insult. She's still a great ninja, but she isn't the way she used to be." Kankuro shook his head. "Hell, none of us are anymore."

Kiba, from his place, watched the pup that seemed to be playing with one of Shino's beetles. She growled and yipped, trying to catch the fluttering little bug. It would land on her nose, then her tail, and then fly around some more. "Not that it matters, we'll be called useless eventually. Militia are starting to use guns more and more now, crazy or what?"

"That or we'll be the ones using the guns." Sai didn't want to think about it that way, but, he knew it was possible.

"I don't care what new tech comes out. We will always be one step ahead of it when it comes down to skill. We have generations of training, you don't phase all of that out with poor tactics and a sniper or two." Shino finally said as he waited for his bugs to finish their task of breeding a new colony. "Anyway, Kankuro I see your concern, but there was nothing to be done about it. One of us should have gone with them, but they don't like it when we tag along."

"I'd pity the person who tried to stand up to them, honestly." Sai went on to say. The unspoken agreement between him and his wife was simple. He never questioned her abilities. In return, she didn't nag him about the undercover missions he took on a constant basis. "They'll be fine, the can handle themselves."

"Something wasn't right about those dead guys." Kankuro said as he tightened a fist in aggravation alone. "No matter what you say, I still believe that."

* * *

Deep in the cave, the women did as they were told.

Fighting was out of the question, and subduing the bomb clad woman meant trouble as well. They knew how this worked. Someone was paying attention behind the scenes. If the person wanted, they could put Temari's mother into an uncaring and murderous state of mind. An unskilled person just might. However, their target had more control this way. One wrong move, and whoever was in charge of the trap could set off the bombs.

Ending all of them without a second thought.

As four well trained ninja, any one of them could easily attacked the woman. They could probably seal her without a problems, but the bombs would be detonated before the scroll was complete. Worrying still, if the bombs went off, Temari's mother would eventually regenerate anyway. She would still pose a threat.

None of them wanted to end up dead, so Temari went and got the shoes like she was told. They did everything they were instructed to do. They followed the un-living woman down the long pathway, keeping a safe distance from her. When they came to their destination, they realized it was a prison cell. As instructed they'd relinquished their gear to a cart that was on the far side of the room. What else could they do? They stepped into the cell one by one, thankful that the floor here was dry, given that they'd walked in barefoot.

There was no turning around now. They couldn't go back the way they came anymore. Not even if they did find a way to break out of the cell, no gear, meant they were trapped no matter what. The only saving grace was the small pinpricks of skylight that allowed fresh air to seep in from the world above.

"She stuck us in here without any explanation as to why. Is it just me, or is that screwed up?" Karui asked, as the group sat in a circle on the rocky floor. "What in the hell makes you think we're going to be let out?"

"We'll they're not going to just leave us here." Temari said, arms crossed. "If they wanted us out of the way, they would have killed us."

Ino agreed, assuming, this was a ploy for intelligence of some sort. "We're locked up, what's the goal? Why even do that? Konohagakure doesn't bow to hostage situations, and neither does Sunagakure. Hinata is trapped with us, all that'll serve to do is make Naruto rip everyone in half."

Hinata was already scanning the area, looking for anything that would inevitably kill them. She saw nothing, no gas tanks, and no explosives. The walls were solid, no chance of them opening up to reveal any sort of weaponry. She looked at the food and spring water, wondering if it was poisoned. "These rations are probably meant to last us a long time." Hinata managed to say. "We have to assume they've been made lethal." Hinata swallowed hard as she watched Karui tamper with the cell bars – to no effect.

"We aren't breaking out of these with force alone." Karui growled, rattling the door as much as she could. "Too new, the screws in the floor are too deep."

"It's pointless to fight it." Hinata said quietly. "The bars are made to syphon any and all chakra that you may try to form. You will be unable to break out on your own."

"Well even if we had explosives, we'd still have the same problem as before." Ino was calmer than Karui, but even she felt livid.

"Jailed by a civilian!" Karui roared, shaking the bars even more. "Fuck this pisses me off. We should have sliced the bitch's throat and sealed her off."

"Watch who you're calling a bitch." Temari said, picking herself up off of the floor. "Allied clan member or not, you better calm down. That's still my mother. You do not, under any circumstance, have the right to insult my family."

"That family, is our enemy. She's going to get us killed." Karui said, her finger pointed to the lock she couldn't break. "I don't care who she is, next time I see her, I'm throttling her into the ground."

"You throttle her, I throttle you." Face to face, fists full of cotton in both of their hands, gold eyes searched green. "I don't care what you do, but blow yourself to shit, I have to go back and report that to your husband."

"We'll be lucky if you report anything at all." Karui tossed a glance over to her shoulder, where Ino and Hinata were watching them. "This keeps up, we're going home in body bags, if they find us at all."

"Break it up." Hinata's voice was quiet, but harsh.

They didn't break their gazes from each other, the murderous intent thick in the room.

Hinata was done with it. With all of it. With the same kind of rage only her children or Naruto could seem to yank from her, she grabbed both women by the hair near the back of their necks, flinging them apart. "When I tell you to do something, you will do it." She ordered, as her hands balled themselves at her sides. "I will not allow you two to turn on each other. Am I understood?"

Temari and Karui both answered the affirmative.

Hinata turned to face Ino then, equally angry at her too. Inaction was just as infuriating as the fighting was. "Communication feed, please."

Ino raised her eyebrow, but did as she was told. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _This does not happen again. I make a habit of not interfering with clan politics, but that was unacceptable."_ Hinata told her pointedly. There were just some things that Hinata, having been raised in a strict environment, couldn't stand for. _"You are a Yamanaka, and teamed with their husbands. You are accountable for them since Shikamaru and Choji aren't here. If the alliance were to break down because of their fighting, it would be catastrophic. It would be your burden, and the blame would fall to you."_

 _"_ _If it broke down, yeah…but it won't."_ Ino knew that explanation wasn't what Hinata wanted to hear. The look on Hinata's face was nothing short of livid, even while composed and proper. " _They fight, it's just how they work. I know it seemed bad, but that's pretty normal."_

 _"_ _Mission leaders shouldn't be allowing this."_ She knew Temari and Karui bickered sometimes, but on missions? She couldn't fathom it. _"Who normally takes charge?"_

 _"_ _And there would be the issue."_ Ino sighed, knowing Hinata didn't take missions very often anymore. _"They're usually in charge of their own teams. Believe it or not, when they're fired up, they normally work really well together."_

 _"_ _Unacceptable. Either get them in line, or I will."_ Hinata replied, she couldn't risk any more fighting. _"As the wife of the Hokage, that's a direct order."_

Ino swallowed hard. Okay, Hinata was more than a little pissed off. Ino knew why. It was logical, for most people. If the formation's alliance broke down, it would mean disaster for Konoha. What made it even worse, was this mission was proving more dangerous by the second, and Hinata was facing the brunt of that pressure. Slowly, Ino fell to her knees and lowered her head. She voiced her apology so that the others could hear. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama. I'll see to the matter personally next time."

Temari and Karui shared a look. They didn't know what was said, but it was pretty bad to make Ino do that. They so rarely addressed Hinata of her station. Hinata sighed away her anger, and went to the pile of food located in the corner. "We need to make sure this is safe to consume. As a team, that's our first priority."

Temari knew, sooner or later they'd have to do some major damage control. Hinata was right though, now wasn't the time. They had to make sure they could eat, and outlast what could be several days in confinement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sunagakure, a young genin woke to the obnoxious rattling of her windows as a sandstorm passed by. The clock told her it was four in the morning. She took the chance to peer out from her barricaded windows. The winds were dangerous, and the slapping of the grains against the shutters were nothing to sneeze at. She closed the metal back up with a click. Even this did not keep the elements at bay, the winds howling more fiercely as they met the metal's resistance.

Without a shadow of a doubt, the academy would be closed today.

Young genin, like her, were not allowed to undertake training or missions during such a dangerous wind. It was known as the one year curfew. The curfew only applied to those fresh out of the academy, though sometimes even the older genin would avoid the storms if they were bad enough. This one was terrible, and would easily last days. Only Chunin and Jonin would be out in this mess, and only if they hadn't any other choice.

Mariko hated being cooped up all because of her lack in experience. Without much to do, she made a quick walk to the kitchen. Gaara was already awake and pouring over the morning papers. He lifted his eyes to acknowledge her, but said nothing. After a moment, he returned to his reading.

"Can I come to the office with you today?" She asked pleasantly, her forehead protector firmly tied and squarely in place.

Her uncle, impassive as always, merely considered her request. "To work?"

"I've seen mom file paperwork in alphabetical order…" Mariko told him as she came to sit at the table. "It's not that hard."

He agreed with that statement at least. "There is work to be done, but not in the office." Still, he wasn't sure if she was ready. The work he had planned today was different. "Mariko, the tasks I must see to...they are grim. They are duties that concern the fallen."

She lifted her eyes to his. "The people in the papers?"

He saw no reason to hold back from the obvious. "Yes."

Mariko grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby basket. "Can I help?"

"You may, if you see fit. Eat first, hydrate well." As he stood, inspecting his gear, he gave the girl a sideways glance. "Also, the storm is dangerous. You must stay close. I will prepare for your departure at my side."

She ate her meal quietly, agreeing to his explanation with only a nod of understanding. He left the room for a short while, returning with two bug-out bags in case the storm got too tough to pass through. Further, he brought for her a long scarf, and glasses to shield her eyes. "There is a minuscule chance that we will be separated. You should consider outfitting yourself accordingly."

Mariko grinned, knowing better of Gaara than that. Sand was his domain, and no storm could stop him. The gear was a good idea for her, maybe. Her uncle most certainly didn't need to carry an emergency backpack around in his own village. "Mom threatened you, didn't she?"

"It is protocol to ensure survival. We must both carry a bag with the proper provisions." He said, because it was the right thing to do. He wouldn't lie either though, if he was going on his own, he wouldn't have gathered the backpacks. "I will not deny, however, that your mother might have made her opinion clear."

"This is one of those, don't tell her things…isn't it?" Mariko asked.

"She is an expert intelligencer. If she desires to know, she will." Gaara reminded the girl. He merely considered this training too. The weather in Sunagakure was fickle by nature, he wanted to her acclimate to the conditions quickly. This was merely a good way to do so. "If she does discover the truth, it will be of no consequence. We shall be off as soon as you are finished."

Through the dangers of the sandstorm they walked, Gaara clearing a path of his own demand and chakra. Forcing the sand to make way. It parted for him and his niece. In the path just a few steps ahead of him, the storm made room, only to whip violently against their backs moments later. They walked like this, slow and steady. Finally, they came to a large building that was not often used. The entrance was far behind the village walls.

"What is this place?" Mariko asked, hearing her own echo as she pulled off the scarf and glasses.

"The back room of the survival shelter." Gaara explained. It was here that they kept most of their important documents, and the enclosures of several messenger owls. Lighting a nearby lamp set the room aglow, and he lit all four corners. The large one in the middle was the last one. Standing in front of one particular shelf, he pulled out several scrolls. "This compartment here, they contain the obituaries for the village. We will review them."

"But I thought all of that was backed up by our computers?" She asked, but this room looked old. "It's all electronic data, right?" Very, very old indeed.

"They are." He nodded. "Computers are not failsafe. A good Kazekage maintains strict order, utilizing all methodology to their optimal result."

She nodded, carefully pulling a few of the scrolls from their place, placing them onto the table. Unrolling the large parchment, she looked to her uncle, her soft green eyes glittering in the firelight sadly. "So many people…"

He produced a small square of paper. "These seven need to be added. The only ones who may add names to these scrolls, are those in the Sabaku family." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are blood. You retain the right."

"Ah, I see." She sighed a breath, and squared her shoulders. "Okay then."

"You will find their clan's scroll, and you will add their name accordingly. You will also add their name to this large scroll here. This may take some time, as the scrolls are long. There are a lot of clans with the same family name. Be meticulous."

"Uncle Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why is that scroll so big?" Mariko asked, noting that it had to be held up by a metal frame. It was one of those growing scrolls that would have its length adjusted easily by summoning more paper to the end. It had clearly been used for decades, maybe even longer than that. "It's gigantic, the biggest I've seen by far."

"It is complicated." He explained it as easily as he could. "A list of fallen ninja in the line of duty. It details the general order of when a person died. If you were to unravel the scroll all the way back, you would find the first ninja who died serving this village. It is a keepsake, well maintained, treasured by our people."

With it, the village could detail the rise and fall of clans. The records themselves like rings in a tree, showing the age and prosperity of the village. During particularly terrible years, the list of names for that year were long. During years of good luck and peace, the names were few. For Sunagakure, this scroll was long held to be the soul of the village. The common thread of all who disappeared into the sands. Even if a fallen warrior had no body, they always had a name.

In the dim firelight, they wordlessly tended to their task.

* * *

Hinata had a shooting headache.

Thanks to using her eyes too much, her head, neck, and shoulders were all revolting against her. She knew it was a risk, what with the fumes and all. The stressful day hadn't helped either, but instead of complaining to Ino, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. They needed to get some rest. Being exhausted wouldn't do them any good. Since the cave wasn't exactly warm, it was hard to get comfortable. She stretched, trying to get her back to loosen up, but it was just too tense.

Ino and Karui were already asleep.

Temari, on the other hand kept vigilant. Someone had to, and she was the one most used to not sleeping. Her days of running without rest served her well. They could spread out, which was nice, but all of that space meant Temari had a larger area to watch over. Ino was in one corner, Karui was in another. With Hinata resting near the wall, Temari found herself switching her gaze more often than not.

Finally, tired of listening to Hinata's fidgeting, she rolled her eyes. "Scoot in front of me."

Hinata opened one eye, annoyed. "Why?"

Now, equally annoyed she hauled the taller woman that was at her side right across her lap. She plopped Hinata directly in front of her. "Being pissed off is my thing, not yours." Temari told her, as she moved Hinata's tresses off to the side of her neck. Though they were shorter than they used to be, they still got in the way. "Never knew you could hold a grudge." Either way, she began to work the kinks out of Hinata's shoulders.

"I would assume there are a great many things we don't know about each other." Hinata murmured quietly. "I'm not angry, and I'm not holding a grudge."

"I didn't say you were angry. I said you were pissed." Temari paused what she was doing. Those tense muscles under her fingertips, were ones she'd come to understand as the years had gone by. Being Hinata's sparring partner gave testament to many things. For what little many thought it was worth, Temari cared about her. "Look, we've been through tougher things than this." She cared in the same way she did for all of her comrades. "We'll muck out of this somehow, and Karui knows that."

"Well, it isn't as if we have any other choice." Hinata said darkly, feeling Temari begin to work at the knots of stress once more. "Survival is our utmost concern."

"Do me a favor. Next time, don't reprimand Ino."

"I didn't want to." Hinata returned. "I had to."

"You could have beaten the crap out of me instead, or Karui." Temari knew that much. "It wasn't like we were paying attention. One gentle fist, we'd be implanted into the wall."

Hinata sighed, she knew that had been coming. "Violence begets violence." She'd been frustrated beyond belief at the time, but that didn't change the facts. "If anything, I've grown so used to bickering, that I often overlook it." If it had been a simple little spat, she probably would have ignored it. "That argument wasn't so simple. It hit a cord you weren't expecting it to hit."

"Karui and I, we'd never hurt each other." It was an unspoken bond, something deeper than Temari could explain. "It's because she dares to pick a fight, that's why I can trust her."

"I know." It was fierce, and borderline dangerous. Then again, wasn't that why she reprimanded Ino? It got the point across, and had crippled all of them. Forced them to take a moment and think. "When your subordinates lack recourse, you protect them by hitting them where it hurts." It was that pressure, a Hyuga pressure. "For me, it's the cells in my brain. For you two, it's the formation." Hinata was now thankful she understood the reasons behind the curse of her clan. That utmost power of will. How to command and control it. Being the barer of the seal herself, offered her unwavering perspective. "Please, do not force me to reach such a point again. It's highly unpleasant for everyone involved."

"Maybe so." Temari couldn't keep that promise though. "Either way, we're still going to fight. Try not to let it get to you...and I mean it, Hinata. Leave Ino out of it, or I'm really going to get pissed. No one talks to the Yamanaka clan leader that way, and you shouldn't either. She's your friend, right?"

"I still have a village to protect." Hinata said. "In ways, that forces my hand more than I care to admit."

"Not with us. You don't have to be a hard-ass with this group." Her grip tightened, pulling her backwards and hugging her. "You just need to break down already." She had protected Hinata for too long to let the woman get a hard edge under pressure. "You've held it in for too long, and it isn't getting you anywhere...so just fucking break, and get it over with."

When Temari felt a tear drop hit her wrist, she really wished Ino was awake to deal with this. She was so much better at the emotional stuff than Temari ever was, but, as it was, Temari was stuck with the situation, and resigned herself to another clingy person who saw fit to driver her nuts when she least expected it.


	18. Chapter 18 (Flashback Chapter)

**Chapter 18**

 _"Not with us. You don't have to be a hard-ass with this group." Temari's grip tightened, pulling her backwards and hugging her. "You just need to break down already." She had protected Hinata for too long to let the woman get a hard edge under pressure. "You've held it in for too long, and it isn't getting you anywhere...so just fucking break, and get it over with."_

Everyone who knew Choji Akimichi, knew that he was not an early riser by choice. Unless that choice happened to include one dark skinned woman from Kumogakure. Then, he would jump at the chance to be up before the break of dawn making preparations. Karui had arrived a few days before, and as always, Choji made sure to accompany her to wherever she wanted to be, whenever she happened to desire to go.

Part of the reason was because it was his job to do so, the other reason was that he had taken a liking to Karui.

It wasn't the first time that Choza took notice of his son's eagerness, but it was the first morning that he considered holding a meeting between Shikamaru and Ino. Perhaps it was time to decide he son's fate. Just as Choji headed out of the complex for the day, his father made a beeline for the Yamanaka flower shop. He found the door unlocked, so he let himself in, stepping towards the back. The kitchen was filled with usual, and not-so-usual sights alike. "Ah, Shikamaru, I thought I might catch you here…you too, Ino. I was hoping to share some words on short notice."

"You and everyone else." The tired young man replied, gesturing to his mother. She had also made her way to the Yamanaka household. "It's far too early for this."

"For once, I actually agree with him." Ino murmured as she pulled out another cup, pouring hot tea inside. "What can we help you with?"

"An arranged marriage." Choza said with a careful lilt in his voice. He knew how the three of them felt about such a word, so he cleared his throat. "For my son."

Shikamaru who was leaning over the table scowled at the prospect. With both his mother, and Temari sitting next to him, he gave the women a look of resignation. "Well, I've got to say he has perfect timing, even if the topic does worry me a bit." There was a smug waft in his voice as he lifted himself from his place. "That would conclude my involvement with the seating arrangements. Ma, I'm leaving you in charge of it. It'll be easier that way."

"Only until further notice." Yoshino smiled as her son. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Damn right you're not." Temari said, giving him a look to kill.

"More importantly," Ino interjected, "what exactly do you mean, an arranged marriage?"

"Exactly as I mean." Choza had thought long and hard about it. "We have a few single Akimichi women a little older them him. Plenty old enough to be married off. I had been considering that, but, all of this talk about love and weddings had me thinking. Perhaps he has his heart set on another." At this, the hardened war hero sighed hard and long. "I know my son though, he won't act without a rather strong push in the right direction."

"Meeting hall?" Ino asked.

"Meeting hall." Choza agreed.

Shikamaru flicked his eyes over to Temari. "I know this is weirdly unorthodox, but I want Temari in on this."

Choza lifted an eyebrow as he partook a piece of fruit from the kitchen counter. He looked between the betrothed couple. "Would you like to join the deliberations?"

"Personally, I'd hate to get on the wrong side of Karui." Temari said as she stood, knowing that Shikamaru really wanted her there. "Then again, if I waited around for Shikamaru to make a move, who knows what might have happened."

Shikamaru took the jibe aimed at him to heart. He put his hands in his pockets, looking rightfully chastised. "Yeah, well you know."

"That I do." As she came to stand beside him, her elbow playfully nudged his. She turned to Noriko. "If that little fur ball of mine asked about where I am, can you let him know?"

"I'll be sure to do that." Noriko said, even as her friend beside her scowled in disapproval.

"Noriko, really..." Yoshino chastised. "He's not a house pet."

The group of them left, entering the streets of Konoha. Good naturedly, Sai loomed from overhead. He had been given a rather easy mission, but a mission none the less. Shikamaru was the first to connect eyes with the slender and stealthy man. "He's still watching you, huh?" Shikamaru made note, waving Sai off from his patrol.

"Hinata's not the only one who needs to have an eye kept on her it seems." Ino said with a roll of her eyes. Sai was a nice guy, at least when he wasn't completely clueless. "Normally he just deploys a few of his ink mice, but every now and then, you can catch sight of him in a tree or something."

"If I were you, I'd fling a few sharp objects in his general direction." Temari watched Sai make his getaway, but even that he did at a leasurely pace. "He's far too calm."

"Well, this is Konoha." Choza said as he regarded the sand woman. "Things here tend to be rather peaceful. Ino's safety is well assured. Although, that does beg the question, Shikamaru. Where's your watch, exactly? I know you were assigned one."

"Did you really think I'd let anyone saddle a watch on me?" The boy grinned, but it was quickly subdued when he felt a sharp pinch to his thigh. He eyed Temari with confusion and annoyance. "What'd I do now?"

"Your patrol was keeping you out too late." She told him, but that just made Choza shake his head.

The portly man considered this. "I did worry," he began slowly. "Considering the antics team seven can get up to, I wondered if they might be a good fit. We really go have to keep Shikamaru and Ino protected. The village depends on it almost as much as our clan does."

"Oh, I wholly agree. I merely reminded team seven that their job includes being not only unseen, but unheard." Temari said knowingly. "Why anyone would assign Naruto to the task is beyond me, but we had a little talk about it."

Ino was the first to read between the lines. "You threatened him within an inch of his life, didn't you?"

"And risk getting into a brawl with that maniac?" Temari absently took Shikamaru's cigarettes from him before he could light one. Other than she outright ignored him, regarding only Ino. "I did the next best thing."

"I hesitate to ask." Choza was asking though, even if it was rather cautiously.

"I don't." Ino gave Temari a grin. "Spill!"

"She sent Gaara on him." Shikamaru said as snatched the tobacco product back and lit one. "Not that I'm ungrateful. Naruto's training regimen can put even the Hokage through the wringer. Gaara can get through to Naruto better than most."

"The same can be said in reverse, and for that I'm more than happy. They're good friends, and Gaara knows a little something about endless stamina." Temari rebuked as she rolled her eyes, giving up on the cigarette war once again. She doubted she'd ever get Shikamaru to quit at this rate. "Besides, you don't need protection, Shikamaru. You're always wandering around with someone anyway."

"It's just protocol." Choza said simply. "Shikamaru, and now you too Temari, both need to carefully consider the future. The next generation depends on it."

"Which is why you want our opinion on Karui." Temari groused.

"Isn't that Choji's choice?" Shikamaru wondered aloud, more to the open air, than at Choza directly.

"More or less, but it's also yours." They entered the Akimichi compound where many tents were being set up, and the smell of roasting food cloaked the air thickly. "I want your formation to remain strong. The only way that can happen is if your spouses can agree to such conditions. You'll be raising children together, training them as one cohesive unit. Group cooperation is an absolute requirement."

"So, you think Karui would be a good match for him…" Ino bit her lip. "I don't really know her well, so it's hard to say." Still, if there was one thing she knew, it was that Choji would make any marriage work. "Still, I don't think it would harm the formation."

Temari kept her mouth shut on the matter, instead, forming a different question. "So you want to petition Kumogakure, is that it?"

"I think it might be a possible option." Choza agreed as they entered the meeting hall. His voice began to echo in the empty space as they made their way towards the back. "There are plenty of women that are eligible. Sadly, there are so few that I think would truly take the time to fully understand him. I think I'd be able to count that number on one hand." At this, he gave the Yamanaka among them an understandingly soft smile. "That's including you, Ino."

"I know it does…and, it's not like I haven't considered it." The long blonde bangs worked to shield her eyes and for a moment she was thankful for that. She gathered them to the side properly. "I have, many times…many, many, times."

"It would please me, if he married you." Choza replied, he'd been hoping beyond all hope that Ino might actually agree. "I wouldn't press with Karui at all, if you are interested."

Ino nodded, that was an indisputable fact. "It would please many clan members, which is why I took it under consideration." Ino had been thinking about her own situation for a long time now, rolling around potential partners in her head, and truth be told, Choji had been one of the guys on her list. "In the end though, it would be a marriage of convenience. He might accept that, but, I don't know if I can."

"Sometimes…sometimes we do not get to choose who we are married to." Choza told her, though he understood. "I know you would care for him in your own way. I can count on you to give him the encouragement he needs. As his father, it concerns me that he still lacks a great deal of confidence in himself."

"I think you're right. Choji needs a woman who can really push him to better places. I'm not fit for that though, I can only push him so much." She knew she could trust Choji. That was never the issue. "That's why I just can't marry him." During the times her life was always uncertain, she could always depend on her steadfast team. "Besides, we both have our self-respect."

"I thought you might say that." Choza, while not surprised, felt saddened. "Then the only thing I can do is hope he has good judgment about the Kumogakure ninja." He truly had prayed Ino might accept Choji as a husband.

"You've had dealings with Karui in the past, right Temari?" Shikamaru asked. "What do you really think of her?"

"I think you should leave her to her own devices." Temari said with a shrug. "If your goal is to get Choji to marry her, don't contact any of her superiors."

"They'd deny the idea?" Choza murmured in question.

"I don't know about them." Temari went on to explain. "Karui would."

Choza, truly befuddled, felt weakened at this response. "I would think she would make Choji a very happy man. I've seen them together, she seems content in his presence."

"If I had to guess, that's because it's her choice to be with him." Temari hadn't said as much before, but was her reason for letting Shikamaru follow her around all the time. It had been a good excuse, the easy way of dealing with matters of the heart. "Karui doesn't take orders lightly. Kumogakure wouldn't force her hand into a marriage, she's too much of a wild card."

"And too skilled a ninja." Ino added without hesitation.

Shikamaru only gave Ino a roll of his eyes. "We know she's not a slouch. That's not the question here."

"Question or not, Shikamaru, she is aggressive." Temari said, siding with Ino. Both of the women sharing the exchange as if it were Intel on a mission. "She's not someone to get on the wrong side of, that's for sure."

"As if you're any different." Shikamaru sighed in Temari's general direction, which earned him a smirk.

"Don't you forget that either." With that she looked up at the clock. "I have to meet up with Hinata. I'll agree not to cause any strife with Karui. As far as I'm concerned, she's not in the bingo book, so she's not worth any bounty I'd ever be after."

Temari headed out, only stopping at the flower shop to get her gear. She waited at Hinata's usual spot near the village gates, and together they went to the training ground.

Their training sessions were fairly easy on the both of them. Nothing too strenuous, and that was fine for Hinata. Temari was desperate for some of that killer instinct she knew the Hyuga possessed. When the clan fought in the war, they did so with deadly intent, and without a single moment of hesitation. Hinata could, at times, be just as capable to stand her ground on equal footing.

Underneath that soft smile and gentle demeanor, lay a murderous kunoichi.

It was in Hinata's every move, her hands both soft and yet calloused. Years of hard battle evident in the palms she thrust forward at every opportunity. There was something else there too. Emotion so tightly coiled at that first, Temari thought it to be just a severity when they trained. The more she sparred with Hinata, the more she knew better. Every match grew more deadly by the strike, and that's when Temari began to notice.

Hinata, like it or not, was a Hyuga. She could have the rage of one too, even if she bound it up tightly.

That emotionless little downturn of lips, that's wasn't concentration.

It was rage. Cold as ice, hard as stone, rage. It was that same calculative self-loathing that Gaara employed to reign in his emotional upsets. That little frown of self-hate that reminded him of the terrible monster he once was. The person he could be again. He didn't want to be the person from his past...and Hinata clearly didn't want to be the person from hers, either.

"Hinata?"

Another flurry of strikes, Hinata's speed over taking Temari's. The blonde woman sidestepped another kick. She returned one of her own.

"What?" Hinata easily avoided it.

"Come at me." Temari knew she was going to eat dirt as soon as she said it.

"No lethal force." Hinata murmured, but her voice was strained.

Temari, stronger of the two, waited for the right moment. The next grapple she had Hinata in, she flung the girl head first into the ground. It had to hurt, but Temari had kept the promise. It wasn't a fatal blow. Hands already up on the defensive, Temari growled. "I said come at me."

Hinata was already standing in spite of the fact that her lower lip got split open. she took a deep breath. "I cannot. It would be-" An uppercut to her blind spot was weirdly gentle, even as she ended up biting her own tongue.

"I said, come at me." Temari was quiet now.

Hinata sighed, she would need to decline clearly this time. "No. It would be a breach of our-" Another attack, but this time, Hinata expected it. She countered quickly, falling into her standard defensive rotation. "Temari, stop. This is a breach of our agreement."

Temari had learned a great deal while sparring with the Hyuga, and all of it centered on defensive maneuvers. Hand to hand combat was never going to be her preferred method of combat, but her goal wasn't to win. It was to push this delicate little flower into that rage. "You're strong, you little shit." Temari hissed, her fists flying, of course Hinata blocked them. She expected that, waiting for a counter that never came. It was almost patronizing. "Stop hiding under your own god damn fear, and hit me."

"I'm not hiding."

"Yes. You are."

"Temari stop."

"Make me."

Hinata's palm surged forward, the instant her fingertips slid beyond her own, she realized her mistake…or rather, Temari's calculations. "Temari, let go of my hands."

"You think I can't take a full force hit?" Temari asked, she knew what she was doing. It was a stupid move, but this girl…this little princess pissed her off. "Try me."

They were palm to palm, fingers entertained, Temari's legs holding her in an awkward grapple. Hinata struggled. They fell. The ground hard against Hinata's back, as Temari braced her there. Hinata could have gotten out so easily, one strong gentle fist, and Temari would be immobilized along her hands, arms. "Please, don't make me do this."

"I'm the cruelest kunoichi in Sunagakure. If you think begging makes me compassionate, you have another thing coming." Temari whispered hotly. "My brother grew up a god damned monster, nearly killed you once if I recall. Very nearly killed you, like Neji very nearly killed you. Monsters, the both of them, when you get right down to it."

"That's not something for you to decide." Hinata murmured, she was beginning to get agitated. "How can you even say that about your own blood?" No one belittled her family. History was merely that. The past, the memories...they were hers to have of Neji. Temari forgot her place.

"I say it about Gaara, because it's true." Temari said, not relinquishing her hold. "Doesn't mean I don't love him. He's my baby brother."

"This is the last time I'll make the request." Hinata breathed. She was so, so angry. "Release me."

"Go ahead. Say it." More force, a tighter grip.

Hinata continued to struggle. "Release me from this hold."

"Not until you bend." Temari growled. "Not until you break." One knee pressing into Hinata's own was a painful pressure point for the woman beneath her. "I'm sick of this veneer." Temari wanted it to hurt. "He was your cousin right? You cared about the guy, so what?" She wanted all of this girl to hurt. "He's dead, Hinata."

Lavender eyes slid behind closed lids. Hinata knew that fact well enough. She didn't like the reminder.

"He's dead, and part of that…that's on you." Temari bit out the words. "He died protecting you."

That did it.

"I know!" Hinata sent a bolt of chakra directly into Temari's palm, several points closing as they followed the natural path. "I know what my actions caused." The force of it sent Temari backwards, twitching. "You know nothing about Neji. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't speak ill of circumstances that you don't understand."

"I understand everything I need to." In this Temari stood. It hurt, her arms felt like they were on fire. "You blame yourself, I get it." God it hurt like hell, but there was a little thrill in that. "So stop being a damn coward and do what you want to do." A victory won by only her dark speech. "Beat me bloody." A sick, twisted little joy in knowing that Hinata was probably hurting worse, in ways unseen. "Feed the bloodlust…I don't care." The cracks in the girl's composure were getting bigger and bigger. "I can take the hits, and I'll dish it out too."

"You need to go see a doctor." Hinata instructed, her voice now frozen.

"Not until we finish this." Temari said, coming at Hinata again. Every move in her arms stung, fuel for the cold fire. "You've held it in for too long, and it isn't getting you anywhere...so just fucking break, and get it over with!"

The fight started all over again, Hinata's mind taking her back. What did she want to do? She wanted to see her cousin again. His death might have been satisfactory to him, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted him back. She needed him in her life in all of his many forms. Looking down on her, and building her up. Hate and respect mingling, a rivalry of blood and promises. What did she want to do?

Cry.

That's what she wanted to do.

She wanted to go back to the days of her exams, as nothing more than a child, and listen to his voice chiding her weaknesses. She wanted to go back to that interlocking final blow that had her spitting up her own blood. So hurt that she couldn't even move, faintly hearing Naruto screaming her name as Neji looked upon her with disgust. That look in his eyes before she fell unconscious. As if he intended to spit on her corpse, and god help her…she wanted that from Neji now…

The blood she wanted spilled was her own, by Neij's hand. That desire was impossible, and so Hinata was fated to live.

Live with her pain, cope with her rage…and be seen though like glass, even when Temari's body weakly fell into her palm at the end of the match, fully formed chakra piercing through vital parts of Temari's chakra circulatory system...

* * *

Temari was surprised when she found herself awake and not in the hospital. Still, this bedroom wasn't familiar. She fully expected the fever, but her blurry vision and headache were new. She tried to sit up, but her arms were heavy, and she felt soft hands pushing her back down to rest.

"Don't try to get up." That was Ino's voice, but this wasn't the flower shop. "You need more bedrest before I can safely let you up."

"Where the hell am I?" Temari asked, though she wasn't surprised when Hinata came into view.

"We over did it. I'm sorry. I should have used restraint." Hinata murmured, her voice entirely aloof as she tended to Temari's wounds. "You'll be staying with me tonight, so we brought you to the Hyuga compound."

"Hinata, I'm going to need more clean water." Ino instructed. As soon as the taller girl left the room, Ino shook her head. She'd never seen one of Hinata's sparring partners so beat up before. Then again, when she'd been called, she hadn't expected to hear that Temari was badly injured, either. "I'm not going to tell Shikamaru. As far as he's aware, this is a girl's night out."

"Is that wise?" Temari asked, snarky enough to earn Ino's attention once more.

"No, but we girls need to look out for each other. So, we went out and drank ourselves stupid,Hinata brought us back here. Shikamaru knows when I drink, I get wasted. He'll believe it." Ino explained, the alibi was steadfast as it could be. "I suppose I should thank you. Hinata's been on a knife's edge for a while. No one knew how to get her to open up." She heard the door open and close, Hinata carrying water, and Sakura fallowing behind with more advanced medical supplies.

"How is she?" Sakura asked as she came to sit beside the bed ridden patient.

"About as well as you'd expect, Sakura." Ino replied, but her gaze turned downcast to Temari, who was resting in the futon. "From the waist up, several of your charka points have been forcefully closed. The Hyuga chakra is malicious charka by nature. We're going to heal you, but that takes time."

"I'm not decent from the waist up, am I?" Temari asked, already knowing the answer as the cool air hit her upper body. "Shit."

"It's about to get colder." Ino warned as the two medical ninja lifted chakra water from their respective buckets.

"You're going to do to me, what you did to Kankuro, aren't you?" Temari asked Sakura directly.

"This isn't going to hurt." Sakura told the blonde. "I'm going to start, but I need you to lay still."

Hinata came back into view with one more pan of water, and also began to join in on the procedure.

"Never thought you were a med-nin too." Temari told her tiredly.

"I'm not formally trained." She murmured. "However, I am a Hyuga, and this is one treatment we all must learn. Try to rest, you'll be up and around by tomorrow. That I can guarantee."

The next day, she was back on her feet, just like Hinata promised. Still, the group wanted her to take it easy, using a hangover as an excuse. Shikamaru shook his head when the girl's had told him that they'd gotten drunk, but he accepted the explanation with a roll of his eyes. The truth was, if Ino the gossip queen didn't want to tell him, chances were, it was none of his business.

The festival was later that night, and they needed to be in top form.

Reminded of the ever looming nuptials, Temari felt the weight settle over her once more.

There was way too much paperwork for a simple wedding, at least in Temari's opinion. While Gaara and Kakashi dealt with the village matters concerning the ordeal, Temari and Shikamaru found themselves appealing the Nara clan at every turn. If the two of those massive undertakings weren't enough, there was still the little matter of medical records, and other document transferals. Temari wasn't exactly new to the process, but normally she was the one sifting through the paperwork for Sunagakure.

Being on the other end of all that scrutiny was trying on her nerves to say the least.

After her injury, Temari knew she couldn't put off deciding on a doctor. She was injury prone, and missions were dangerous. She needed to be in top physical health.

"What medical ninja? Well, most women take Sakura, but she's booked solid a lot of time." Ino said as she and Temari stocked the shelves in the flower shop with gardening supplies. "She sees both men and women though. The top three in medical take emergency first, appointments second. If you want the best, I'd say her."

"Are you sure?" Not above menial labor, Temari found that the heavy boxes were an interesting dose of weight lifting. "Shikamaru said it might be better for the clan's customs if you became my physician."

"Well, for him it probably is. My practice is primarily women, and I don't perform complex surgeries." Ino laughed as she adjusted her ponytail before going back to tagging the potted plants. "It just makes sense for me to take Shika and Choji because I run missions with them all the time. Suna has customs regarding women's health, right?"

"Well, they don't want us seeing male doctors. They also prefer our doctors to be from the same clan, but I don't hail from a clan." Temari shrugged, not that she particularly cared one way or the other.

"You will now though." Ino murmured. "Will your brother's take offense?"

"They better not." Temari would cause both of her brother's physical harm if they ever suck their noses into something so personal.

"I'm kind of a rare breed around there. I don't exactly follow most of their rules." She was sure of one thing though, even though she trusted Sakura's skill, she wasn't exactly positive that she was the best choice. "What exactly do these formation customs entail?"

"Well, we don't give birth in a hospital, we have clan facilities for that." Ino shrugged, it never bothered her. Since becoming a medical ninja, she'd attended many births both in and out of her clan. "Your doctor will be permitted attendance, of course. I'm sure Shikamaru only wants you to pick me because I'd already be in the birthing room at the time. Women from each of our clans aid the mother during labor, so I'd naturally be there anyway."

"You're the Yamanaka clan head, what do you want me to do?" Temari asked pointedly. "You know the people around here better than anyone else. I wouldn't ask unless I wanted to know."

Ino bit her lip, it was a tough call to make, really. "To keep Shikamaru at ease, I'll take you on under me. Be prepared to be referred to Sakura any time I need a second opinion on something though. She's far better trained than I was."

"I'm going to need the full work up done sooner rather than later." Temari finally said as her side of the shelving was finally finished.

"I'll need to do the fasting blood work, so keep that in mind when you set up the appointment." Ino reasoned, knowing that blood tests always took time to come back. Temari was right, the sooner she got it done, the better. "Does the village already have your records?"

"I've got a copy of my medical files with me." Temari nodded, knowing she'd packed those away in a sealing scroll before her arrival. "A copy of them will also be sent to the Hokage by Gaara, but I don't know if he's done that yet."

Ino nodded it was the best she could hope for. With five hours left before the festival, she began to untie her apron. "We should probably start getting ready. You're going to be the talk of the village tonight."


	19. Chapter 19 (Flashback Chapter)

(We have been trying to save our edits for the past six hours, but it's not doing it well in the document manager. So that being said, if this chapter is particularly screwy, our apologies. We're going to attempt another edit to fix mistakes later.)

 **Chapter 19**

"How are you holding up?"

This question was one that Temari hadn't expected. She probably should have, given that it was one that had graced her ears several times by now, and from the same person. Still, the twinkling eyes of mischief were nothing if not an omen. Temari had a hard time calling Sakura a good friend, but she had worked with the woman enough to know that she had a good nature.

"I'm just fine." She replied over the sounds of the music playing nearby. "This is the third time you've asked. You're the doctor, do I look frail to you?"

"Not frail." Sakura said as she shrugged. "Overwhelmed, I'd say. Though if you've never been to parties like this, I'd see why."

Okay, so she was just a little bit out of her element. She could admit that. "The type of parties I usually attend are nothing if not aggravating. They're nothing so casual, or boisterous." Temari chided darkly, thinking about the ideals of her homeland. "You must attend these gatherings often."

Sakura nodded. "Many people do. Most of Konoha know that with the formation throws a festival, it's going to be a good time. Just wait till later, the party will open to the entire public later, and then it won't just be us ninja and your clan members anymore."

Temari was forced into the realization once more that Konohagakure was just a different village where the warrior class, and the civilian class intermingled. "Surprise, surprise." Hand resting on her hip, she gave Shikamaru a dry look. He was too enthralled with fraternizing with the Hokage to notice her concern. Instead of nagging him though, she smirked. "He's in rare form tonight."

"Kakashi has that effect of people." Sakura shrugged.

There weren't many ANBU member stationed in places that she thought they might be, and Temari wondered at that. "Doesn't this village see these kinds of parties as a security risk?"

"No, it's too much a community for that to happen. Like me, for example. I may not come from the same kind of clan hierarchy that a lot of others do, but I'm close enough to Ino to warrant being here." Sakura pulled out an envelope from her purse. "I've come bearing a gift too, after all, but it's more for you than Shikamaru."

Temari didn't even have to open the envelope to catch the feeling of the vial within. She knew the liquid could be only one of taw things, and as she opened it, seeing the honey colored tinge, she raised her eyes back to Sakura. Perfume was a luxury that many kunoichi never afforded themselves. It wasn't particularly practical in most situations. Temari was raised to be a lady of the highest standing, but, she had also been trained as every other female ninja. Perfumes of this caliber were reserved for noble women, something in the grand scheme Temari would never be.

Then again, she had never wanted to be a noble woman either. It was stricter life than even her own. "Thank you." Temari said quietly. "I know this particular fragrance couldn't have been easy to come by."

"Being a student of Tsunade pays off in more ways than one." Sakura said gently, warding away the many questions that lingered in Temari's gaze. "Don't worry so much. No one thinks less of us for actually being women and liking it. I mean look over there, even Kiba's mom and sister are all dressed up, and those two come from a clan where sexism runs rampant."

Temari followed Sakura's gaze. The Inuzuka leader was dressed up quite elaborately, and even her canine companion sported a red silk robe to cover his often unkempt fur. Her daughter and her companion looked even more dolled up, catching the attention of a few young men. Now if only Kiba would do something about his normally scruffy appearance, maybe he would find himself some company too.

"You have a point." Temari then, put at ease by that.

"It's time for the clan dinner." Shikamaru said as he came to collect her. Drawing Temari from her conversation with Sakura, he escorted her deeper into the Akimichi compound.

The smell of food was thick. An assortment of meat and vegetarian dishes alike graced the clansmen who gathered, and it was no small affair by far. Many tables were there for guests to sample from, and drinks flowed freely. All three of the allied clans had loudly celebrated the couple, and Temari wondered how many people would end up passing out in a bush from inebriation.

Other officials had been invited too, such as prominent leaders, their children, and even the Hokage himself.

Once the sun had set, torches were lit. The Akimichi clan opened its doors to the citizens of Konohagakure, where many gathered for food, games, and dancing. The entertainment was as varied as the formations themselves were, each clan taking the time to showcase their skills, many master artisans hard at work. One of the Yamanaka clan members displayed her fine weaving skill, while in the stall nearby another painted upon his canvas.

Temari wasn't a frequenter of Konoha's markets, and so many of these street venders often went by unnoticed. "Even your civilians are impressive in this village." Temari commented as she passed by a row of stalls owned by the Nara clan. Inside the last one, a small girl was tending to a few deer.

"They have to be." Shikamaru shrugged, he never thought of his clan as impressive, at least not when it came to the markets. "This village has some of the strongest traders I've seen, but our economy is still fragile. Especially after the war. We don't want to fall into a recession."

"The fact that they take it upon their shoulders, that's what's amazing." Temari knew the citizens of Suna weren't so aspiring. When recession hit, so too did depression. Looming like a darkness that often consumed Sunagakure. "I've said it before, but this village takes hardship differently."

"Our village holds itself to a particular standard. Every citizen should act with the highest honor and dignity." Hiashi Hyuga greeted the couple with a deep bow, a show of respect he had long held for the distinguished Nara clan. Hs youngest, Hanabi was at his side. She bowed as well, but stayed quiet.

"You're too kind." Shikamaru said, honestly feeling it so.

"Not kind enough, I fear." Hiashi remarked good naturedly. He gave Temari an apprising look. "Power is in his blood, Shikaku and Inoichi were two of Konohagakure's finest shinobi. They expected greatness, just as I do of my own clan. Their loyalty was a solid foundation for our village, and their clans honored their wishes, also as expected."

Shikamaru nodded. He knew what Hiashi was doing. It was a test, well disguised, but still nothing more than that. "Just as I would reason that the noble Hyuga clan has also paved the way for future greatness."

The Hyuga nodded, well and truly proud of his youngest. That she would become the new head of the clan meant a great deal to him. To have that acknowledge by others, especially one such as Shikamaru, would bode well for the future. He then addressed Shikamaru with a little more familiarly. "You would do well to undertake your father's heavy handedness." Seeing Temari, he allowed a tiny little smirk to tug at his lips. "Then again, it seems you already have. I can rest assured, Konohagakure's safety is well kept."

Shikamaru accepted the backhanded compliment for what it was, thanking the Hyuga clan leader once more. Inwardly sighing when the man excused himself. Shikamaru noticed that Temari seemed amused more than anything else. "Sorry about him."

"He's an ass." Temari murmured pleasantly. "An iron fist is one thing, arrogance is another."

"The two go hand in hand for him." The Nara head grimaced, not liking the man one bit when it came down to personal opinion.

"Not just him." Temari said, more to herself, than to the man at her side. "It's a trait of prominence, more so than one of gull." Her eyes traveled to Hinata, who was also in attendance, no doubt enjoying the festivities. She wondered at the woman's smile, how much of it was true, and how much of it was a lie. The same could be said for Ino, and that was perhaps why the two of them bandied about in a far off corner. "You and I could also be thought of as arrogant."

Shikamaru accepted that. He was a privileged person, perhaps not as high ranking as some of Konohagakure's finest, but he hadn't grown up in poverty either. For a shinobi, he lived in the comfort of an upper-middle class clan, affording him the best of both worlds. He commanded a fairly prestigious rank within the village, and yet he was lowbrow enough to enjoy drinks at the pub with others. It was the ideal place to be.

Pushing his luxury aside, he directed Temari inside the tent containing a few deer. "I'd like you to raise a fawn by hand."

"You want me to what?" She asked as she caught sight of the small animal.

"It's not too difficult. Even I've raised one."

"Shika, you can't be serious." She said quietly, not wanting to frighten it.

He cleared his throat, fighting back a smirk. "The Nara clan use deer for many things. Training genin is their first use, but we also use the buck as messengers. The doe are useful for intelligence gathering. Each one is chipped at birth, allowing us to track their movements. It's for geological study, but moreover, it allows us to have eyes and ears in places that Konohagakure normally wouldn't."

"Brilliant reasoning, really." Temari said, but still found herself at a loss. "I can deal with the adults, but this one is so young. You can't honestly expect me to raise it, can you?"

"It is young, but that is the key to taming them. This is a clan matter of utmost importance, I assure you." He called the mother to his side, and the baby followed after her on instinct. "Since they are passive, they can live near small outposts. Owning Nara deer on your property is the same as buying a contract of protection from us. We've made firm contact with many outside of our boarders because of our deer."

"Why deer?" It wasn't as if they were an animal that could be used on the farms. They weren't like horses or mules, able to carry weight.

"It's the value beauty and tranquility, you see. They make good pets for people who have the property to keep them." The fawn had a collar around its neck, mostly to keep it from wandering off, and he passed the thin length of rope to Temari. "Some people think of them as a way to ensure food for their families too. We don't like to think of it like that, but, I'm sure some people who buy our deer breed and eat the meat."

"Great, I really am a deer keeper now." She sighed, resigning herself to the matter. Still, there was a strange sort of appeal to looking after the small creature. "And here I thought I was going to be avoiding domestic duties."

"Aye, domestic, but important." He agreed. Their time alone wasn't long though, as more well-wishers made short stops by.

"Not going to put up my fan." She told him, even as she greeted the timid creature that she'd been given. It shook nervously under her fingertips, and she promised herself she'd earn its trust sooner rather than later. "Once we have a kid, I'm back on C-ranks to Sunagakure. Understand?"

"That was the agreement." He had said, even as his hand came to rest around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The act earned them a few cheers as some of the more drunken partygoers' caught sight of them. Not that they were particularly hard to spot. Shikamaru and Temari wore matching colored kimonos for the occasion, and it didn't go by unnoticed. This night, like many nights, held a deep meaning for the betrothed couple. Though it was true that the small children didn't understand the significance of the fawn that Temari had been presented with, they were awed all the same.

While it was true that the Nara clan didn't keep them as pets, they strongly believed in hand rearing the particularly young animals, seeing to their care and well-being. Raising her first fawn, learning to gain its trust, would go a long way in enabling the clan to continue rising the young and skittish animals in the future.

Ino approached the couple. "Looking good, Shikamaru. Who helped you get dressed, I know you don't clean up this good on your own."

"Who do you think?" He grumbled, though he was mostly joking. "You know how my mom feels about strong appearances."

That, Temari adamantly agreed with. "Well, she's right, shows of brute force have to be coupled with other feats of power. Appearing in public like this is just another way to maintain authority." Temari said as she threaded her fingers with his. "Besides, even if you aren't showing it, you're as happy as you could be."

He was. He wasn't outwardly grinning like a madman, but he was happy. "By the looks of it, I'm not the only one." He nodded to where Choji and Karui were entertaining themselves with two very large plates of food. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Choji's shy actions coupled with Karui's playful slap to his arm was all that Shikamaru ever needed to see. "Choza may be right about Karui."

Temari nodded, she thought so too. That still left one woefully unattached formation member. "So, Ino, what about you? Any likely prospects."

"No, but it's not for a lack of trying." She rolled her eyes in the general direction of several eligible young men, all of them hailing from one of the three clans. "Each of them are formation members themselves. While I appreciate the sentiment, I'm not about to wed a genin."

"There are also several chunin in that mix." Shikamaru went on to say, but Ino cut him off at the pass.

"Chunin yes, capable clan leaders, not remotely." She sighed, she needed a guy with levelheadedness. None of those young men were ready to undertake clan duties. They were lower ranking members, raised to look for leadership and guidance from those of a higher station. Leading a team was one thing. Leading an entire extended bloodline was another. None of them were up to the task. "They're scrubs."

"So, maybe you're searching in the wrong place. Don't look now, but your strange emotionless shadow is following you again." Temari said, seeing that Sai had perched himself in the tree at quite the odd angle. "If you're sick of all of that attention, why not get him to accompany you instead."

"I thought about that." Ino said honestly, she waved to the slender team seven member. "He's as dense as a board when it comes to understanding people, but even that's kind of cute."

Shikamaru didn't see the appeal. "Sounds frustrating."

"That too." Ino laughed all the same, as she rested her hands behind her back. "It can be. I think I like the challenge though."

* * *

The festival lasted long into the night.

Once it ended Temari was thankful she had been so well received by Konohagakure as a whole. There were some individuals that thought little of her, found her haughty, or ill-tempered, but that number was small. Publicly, the clans thought her a proper choice. Several of Konohagakure's finest had made a comment or two, many of them even regarding Temari with good humor about her future husband.

Ino had finally coaxed Sai out of the tree near the end of the night, but she was nowhere to be found. Temari knew she was not in her room. One could only guess at where Ino had snuck away to, but Temari was happy to ignore the flagrant disregard of clan politics. Her bed was thoroughly warmed too, after all, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Now if only Shikamaru's nightmare would ease up its assault, and let him rest.

Alas, nothing was ever perfect.

Temari wasn't naïve enough to think that her love would suddenly make Shikamaru's life better. The man had scars, and a lot of them. Each one deeper than the last. Clearly they tortured him behind closed lids. She watched him dream, restlessly thrashing around, pained sounds gripping his throat, strangled and impossible to understand. Teeth nipping into her lower lip, she cursed. It was a hard thing to see, not knowing what haunted him.

The cost of waking a fellow ninja could be deadly. It would be for sure, if he was armed.

Even without a weapon, if he was at full strength, she'd be in deep trouble. As it stood, he wasn't the fighter he used to be. Furthermore, she was ready for any panic on his part. She rolled over, arms wrapping around his torso as she whispered his name, trying to soothe away the tension she felt building in his strong back. He rolled into her, and then she could feel his bones too. His ribs, the protrusion of his hips. He smelled like stale smoke and truth be told, she knew she did too. He liked one after particular times, after sex being one of them.

Her whole bed probably smelled like sex and an ashtray.

When her hold didn't settle him, she spoke his name again, this time louder, and he froze. "You were having another dream." She explained to him, once she was sure that he was awake.

A moment went by before he answered. "Yeah." His voice was deeper than usual, tiredness and emotion blending in bad ways. "Yeah…I was."

"Where…" She bit down on her own tongue.

"I'm fine, Tem." His lips ghosted over her, lingering there.

"Are you?" Her barest whisper, hot against his flesh.

He didn't look into her eyes, couldn't. So he closed his. "Don't believe me?"

She didn't. She knew better, but she didn't call him on it. Instead, she kissed him.

Hard.

Nails dinging into his shoulders, dragging down his back. She needed him to know that she could see beyond that thin little layer of comfort. Needed to melt his false bravado, and the only way she knew how to do that was with her body. Force him not to think, only to feel. To impulsively touch her, because at least then...if nothing else, he knew he wasn't alone.

"Shika..." His name was hot breath. Nothing more than her smoky voice, hardly there at all. They met eye to eye at the call of his name. She needed to know. Asking where his dream took him this time was probably a bad idea. She'd have to be more careful than usual, wanted to be, for his sake. Still...

She needed to know all of him. "I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." There, he could tell her anything he wanted based on that…and if he didn't…

If he didn't, they'd follow the same routine as always, ignoring that the nightmare had even happened.

He swallowed hard, laying his forehead on her shoulder as he breathed deeply. Talking wasn't something that ever helped him, but he decided he'd tell her. "I lost Ino, then Choji." His dream was his worst fear. "Then you." His mind was like one gigantic game of shogi. Always focused on the possibilities, but, that translated into everything. Victories, and failures. All of them playing out in the depth of sleep. "I couldn't protect any of you."

"Back to that." Temari wasn't exactly surprised, she'd grown used to that longstanding fear of his by now.

"Going to tell me I'm too soft again?" He asked.

She could, but truth be told, she wasn't quite as overconfident anymore. "You've always been soft." She scoffed, but she agreed with him now, when she hadn't before. Seeing it on the battle field made her realize that she wasn't immortal, and neither were her brothers. Neither was she, it was all borrowed time. "I'm not going to tell you to toughen up, because I know you won't."

He made a grumble in response.

She rolled her eyes, and action she forced because she couldn't bear to drop her guard. Tangling her fingers into his long hair, she sighed, one long leg coming to wrap around his hips, feeling all of him, just as he felt all of her. "I don't think this is something that has to do with inner strength." She found herself tightening her hold on him. "People have hung up their forehead protectors for less than that."

For a long time, maybe an hour, he said nothing. She had begin to think that he had fallen asleep.

"I considered it a few times, becoming a civilian." He rolled over, pulling something to smoke from the pack, and lighting it. "Then I realized I need the missions to keep me busy." The flame warmed his cold fingertips, and he closed the metal lighter with a click. "Something like that, and I don't have time to dwell on the past. Too busy thinking ahead."

"We have enough thinking ahead to do without mission assignments." She scolded while gently flicking the top of his ear, and action that earned her a scowl. "Now put that out and try to get some sleep. God knows you need it."


	20. Chapter 20

(Early, but short update! A Gallbladder surgery has put one of our members out of commission. Everything went well, but for those who don't know, it takes about 7 to 10 days (or so the surgeons say) before the person can resume "normal activity". It can take two to three weeks before a full recovery. It was laparoscopic, thankfully, otherwise we'd been looking at 4-6 weeks recovery time. Needless to say, though, this puts our story on hold while she recovers.

We can't post only an A/N, since that's a great way to tick people off, so we're posting up what we have for you at this time. The next update won't be until May 10th, which is a little over two weeks from now. We simply need that time as a group to gather our bearings and pick up a little bit of lost slack. Please bear with us during this break.

For those of you eager for content anyway, a few already completed side stories will be posted to help pass the time.)

 **Chapter 20**

"Mariko, I have other places to attend." Gaara said carefully after they had finished with the records.

"I'm ready to leave when you are." She adjusted for forehead protector atop her head.

"Hmm, No." Gaara needed to talk to Sakura, but not in front of his niece. "I cannot allow that." He didn't even want her knowing the nature of his meeting. It was just too sinister for a genin. Open bodies on an exam room table, the causes behind it. Even if a genin did have a basic understanding of a human body, the smells were always sickening to the inexperienced. "You shall stay here until I return."

"But what about the sand storm?" Mariko asked.

"That is also why you shall stay." Gaara needed Mariko to be safe, so he looked to the guards he had summoned. A full group of Sunagakure jonin. "You shall see to her safety." A round of affirmative replies met him, but when a small hand grabbed his, he sighed. There were a few bags of sand that he kept in this room as an emergency measure. He summoned it, ripping the bags wide open in the process. He made a small wall, completely vertical. "Mariko, train for the duration of my absence. I will return soon enough."

"With that?" Mariko thought about it, and then nodded. "Oh, you want me to learn to how to attach my feet to it."

"Correct." Gaara, satisfied with this, turned to the guards one last time. "I expect you to school her in proper chakra control. The girl requires mastery of this task soon." He meant it too, every word. It was needed for any Sunagakure genin who would face sand storms in the future. A genin who could project chakra, could withstand the gale force winds that would otherwise carry them away.

"Be safe." Mariko called to him.

"I will." His words were the only assurance he gave her, but it was all she needed to hear.

He made the journey to the Sunagakure hospital on foot, through the howling winds and angry sand that slapped against everything. Like always, it parted for him at his command. Once he reached the hospital, he was surprised to find the quiet entryway, that was just a little unsettling. Gaara didn't question it, making his way down to the morgue, and further still into the sitting room behind metal doors.

There were offices and locker rooms for the faculty.

Locating Sakura's signature, he let himself into the small room where she sat. "Sakura..." She was hovering over her findings, and he ignored her startled yelp. "Do you have anything to report?" He asked, running a hand through his ruddy hair, grains of sand falling to the floor.

"Maybe." Sakura said, picking up the papers she'd dropped. There had to be a rational, scientific, reason. "Do you want to go over what I know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let's see…" She murmured, standing from her desk. "When I got here, there wasn't much to work with."

She prided herself on her skills, and she was well known for having a great many professional minds at her disposal. All around the world, Sakura had made contact with others in the medical field. In doing so, she had also attracted attention from other brilliant minds of similar professions. She was sure that if she were to speak with any of them, they would declare her findings equally befuddling. Since she knew she couldn't say a word, her opinion remained only her own.

At least she hadn't received contact from anyone. It meant this was not a widely spread problem. "A lot of what I'm about to say, frankly, is just my best guess."

"Noted." He nodded, making a small gesture with his hand. "You may continue under that pretense."

"Pretense..." She cleared her throat. "Yes...well..." She only wished it did her any good in this situation. "It was poison that did it."

"The silent killer." Gaara and his medics had suspected it.

Her words were grim. "Isn't it always?"

He wanted to be sure. "It was under no other circumstance?" He asked, offering a wager of his own. "Perhaps due to the injuries on the victim's bodies? It was speculated by my medics that the fighting could have had a hand in it."

"The fighting was brutal, don't get me wrong." Sakura wondered if any ninja could survive all of the internal injuries that Gaara's troops had sustained. "You would have lost two of them at least. That's being optimistic."

"You are doubtless in that assumption?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She pointed to the papers in question. "They would have died regardless. For this man, fatal blows to the heart imply that emergency surgery couldn't be provided. For the other, well…the autopsy photo speaks for itself."

The ninja in question suffered from his head being twisted around, his neck thoroughly snapped. It was clear he died instantly.

"I see." Gaara kept his voice even and steel cold.

Sakura, long used to Gaara's professional mask nodded. "I could go on-and-on about the wounds on their bodies. That won't do you any good. Ultimately, it was the poison that killed these men. Their injuries might as well have been an afterthought."

"That powerful?" Gaara asked dangerously. "That _fast_?"

She thought back to the full day she spent in that autopsy room, examining and then re-examining the dead bodies. "Time of death, autopsy reports, and previous medical records suggest it."

"Suggest?" He didn't like the unclear note in her voice.

"Yes, suggest." Sakura sighed, as her foot tapped upon the floor. A soft sound of tension escaping her body the only way it knew how. "They were good men, but even the best fall to their knees when attacked from the inside out."

"Are you so unclear in your assessments, even now?" Furthermore, he hated his own lack of medical skill. As the Kazekage, he felt that he should be well schooled in all aspects, but political matters came before any and all shinobi training. That included advanced medical training as well. He wanted the best, which was why he had asked for Sakura's help. "Tell me you have confidence in your own report."

Pity reached her then. He looked so tired, so anguished. He looked the same way she felt, and they were both trying to hold on to the edge of that finely controlled worry. "Gaara, you know me better than that, don't you?" Sakura asked softly. She could see his slowly bubbling ire. It was not aimed at her directly, but she would bear the brunt of it. If she couldn't calm him down, he would grow even more agitated. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not as confidant as I'd like to be."

"Explain." He growled ominously.

"That's because of two factors." She wasn't afraid of him, not like others might be. "Firstly is the rate of decay. The second was that their bodies were so badly afflicted by the poison." There was a distantly third reason as well, that she decided to mention. "The fact they were roasting in the hot sun for days on end doesn't help either. It's a hard call to make."

"A remedy." Gaara demanded then. His arms were crossed over his chest, and they tensed. His body rippled under the fabric of his shirt. "You can fashion one, correct?"

"Maybe..." Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

"You will fashion one." He said to correct her.

"I'm not the poison expert I used to be." She sighed, leaning back on the desk she had been provided to do her paperwork. "Even if I could tell you what was in their bloodstream at the time of death, we'd still come up empty. Working to make an antidote could take months. Maybe even years."

"You have seen many ailments." Gaara rebuked as he stood before her, looking for the answers that he dearly sought after. "You have made antidotes in mere hours." He surged forward, now so very close to her. He was desperate, he could accept that. "Even when others could not, you have." With his breath falling across her cheek, eye to eye, this wildly inappropriate gesture didn't stop him from proceeding. "Your kin, and mine, depend on that skill now."

"I know." If only it were so easy, but it wasn't. "That was a long time ago."

"Surely you understand the gravity of this situation! I have seen the impossible made possible." Gaara growled, eyes closed as he lowered his head. "I have seen it. I need you to do that again." His voice became harsh. "I require that."

He was begging, in his own way. Still, a lesser man would be on his hands and knees by now.

"I wish it was that easy. If poisons are made from basic herbs and venom, then it's all still basic stuff." Sakura said, realizing what Gaara was referencing. Yes, she had saved his brother from deadly poison before, but this was a different age. The rules had changed drastically. "The problem is a lot of those new synthetic poisons are complex. They're hard to trace. You've got to figure, it's not all organic matter anymore."

Dark rimmed eyes blinked as he pushed himself away from her. "Matter such as?"

"Bio-degradable substances for one. Medical grade plastics for another." Sakura wasn't the poison expert anymore. She hadn't been for over a decade. "It could be anything."

"I will retrieve what you require." Gaara protested. "If an antidote can be produced, I will go to any length."

"It's not that simple." God she wished it was easier to explain to him. She knew it wouldn't be. "Years ago, we had three basic types of poison to worry about. Herb. Animal. Mineral. Some deviated from the norm, but not far enough to be impossible to treat. With all of the scientific advancements, it's anyone's game anymore."

"That is not a comforting statement." Gaara replied, inwardly was clawing for any sort of answer. "You have absolutely nothing to go by?"

"Something, but not much." Sakura said, while handing him the notes. "This the list of substances I know were used. Still, there are too many variables. That's why Konoha began training a bio-warfare division. They're the poison experts now. Even though I work closely with them, I'm just a doctor. There's too much tech that I simply don't use in my field."

"I need more than that." He hissed.

"I know." She murmured, he wasn't the only one. "We all do. I'll try the best I can. I promise."

* * *

There was something monotonous about just twiddling their fingers, waiting for someone to come and get them. They had exhausted all efforts long before, some more gracefully than others. Hinata used her eyes to scan the area over and over. Futile attempts to find a weak point, tuckering her out. Ino was trying her best to locate the others, but she couldn't get a proper reading.

Karui was the restless one, her fists pounding into the deep cave walls, chipping them away bit by bit. Temari had been helping, but soon she had come to the same conclusion as the others. Not only would the endeavor prove fruitless, it would ultimately waste chakra, something they absolutely had to keep on reserve.

"Give it a rest," Temari breathed tiredly. "You're just not like Sakura."

"A good thing too." Hinata said from her place. "I wouldn't even have let Sakura attempt it. She might have brought everything down around us."

"Ino, you can put chakra into your fist too, right?" Karui already knew the answer to that. "You should be the one doing this, not me."

"Can't do that, it takes up too much reserved chakra." Ino shrugged. "Besides, even though I know how to do it, I can't control the force of my swing like Sakura can. I only do that kind of move when I aim to kill, you know that."

"Well, we can't just keep sitting here doing nothing." Karui said, another hard swing of her fist sending a small chunk of rock flying. "Damnit, Choji could drill through this stone without a problem." She knew Chocho, though less experienced, probably could too. "If only those kinds of ninjutsu weren't tied to genetics…" She reached into her pocket, it was dangerous, maybe even deadly. Even so, she gripped the medicine case.

"It's what almost killed Choji." Temari said then. "Don't do it."

"It won't kill me if I don't take all three." Karui shot back. "I'd probably only need just one."

"Temari's right. Even the green one could kill you." Ino replied, knowing just what was in those supplements. "Those things hasten your metabolic rate. You could suck yourself dry, and that's the least of what might happen."

Am I missing something here?" Hinata didn't like the stare down Temari and Karui found themselves in. This time, it wasn't by anger, but something else.

"The pills are confidential." Ino said to Hinata. "They're a last ditch effort sort of thing. The Akimichi clan developed them with Akimichi genetics in mind…made them to use a bulky body type as an advantage."

"I won't ask the structure, but I will ask to see the pills in question." Hinata said, extending her hand. Karui knew it was an order, not a request. She handed over the pill box, and watched as Hinata examined them. "No, I cannot permit these. In fact, I flat our forbid them." Hinata said pointedly. She wasn't a doctor like Ino, but she had been raised as the medic for her team.

"I can take it." Karui insisted. "I'm not worried."

"No, and that's final." Hinata rebuked. "Even with both Ino and myself here, we would be unable to treat you. I can't tell the structure of the green pill, but that yellow one would be deadly without at least a percentage of thirty percent body fat. Maybe even more."

"How could you tell that from just looking at them?" Ino asked, honestly surprised.

"I kind of want to know that myself." Karui said. "Not that I give a damn, but have you been snooping around in the Akimichi record books?"

"She wouldn't!" Ino protected. "She can't just read what she wants." In fact, it was a grave offense, without approval from the clan leaders themselves. "I mean, you're right Hinata, but, I still don't know how you figured that out."

"I can detect the poison in the yellow and red pills. I assume the green one has some too." Hinata gave the pills back to Karui, as she was their rightful owner. "Every medic knows that the body produces excess chakra as a means of fighting off immune deficiencies. I can only guess at how poisonous each pill actually is, but I can hazard a guess."

"Yeah, well you don't really want to know." Temari meandered over to the chamber pot that was in the corner, pulling the wooden cover off of the top. It reeked something fierce, but she was thankful they had one at all. "You mind? I need to piss." When everyone else turned around, she talked over the sound of her urine hitting the copper bottom. "I don't want to be cynical or anything, but fact of the matter is, we need to start figuring the worst."

"I was thinking the same thing." Hinata agreed, carrying on the conversation for modesty's sake. "I think we will face some sort of interrogation. We should prepare ourselves for that. I want everyone to consider giving Ino clearance to seal up any information that could pose a real threat to Konoha."

"That is really going to hurt, you know." Ino warned slowly. "More than you might think."

"If we're talking about torture here, I don't think Ino's the person we need to be afraid of." Temari closed up the chamber pot to after she finished. "If we're talking that kind of thing, you've seen my tactics. If they've got a revived Sunagakure ninja worth their salt…well…"

Hinata cringed, turning a little green. Temari had let her watch one such inquisition. Never again would Hinata want to bear witness to such a thing. "I would sincerely hope not."

"Kumogakure is just as bad." Karui said, reminding them all of what she was capable of. Frankly, she was tame in comparison. "If you want to seal away some stuff, Ino, you're free to try."

What worried them all, however, was the one family that hadn't been brought up yet. The one clan that could pull pretty much any information they wanted, with enough force. None of them had to say it, especially not Ino. The Yamanaka clan were probably the only clan famous for being able to find the right kind of information…and if torture was their game, then the implication became far worse.

Ino didn't like to admit it, but there was an awesome power in putting ideas into their victims head.

"I think we're going to have to fall back on our resistance training for this." Ino finally said, even though she could lock away some memories, she knew it was pointless to try. "There's a different in refusing to say something, and honestly not remembering it. If I sealed away something they wanted, they may just kill us."

"Not that it matters." Temari said as she pulled a thick piece of sharp glass from under her breasts. "First chance I get, I'm going for the jugular."

"Great minds…" Karui smirked, as she padded her own chest, where she too had a few thick bits of glass hiding.

Hinata looked up at the cave ceiling once more. Tiny pinpricks of light were coming in through the cracks. A smirk came to her face as something came to mind. "The boys are probably informing the others as we speak. No doubt, Shino has likely sent his insects to patrol the area. Failing that, Naruto's sage mode allows him to get a good feel of nature." None of them could reach the ceiling on her own, but with just a little bit of help. "Help me give Karui a boost. We're going to send a distress call through the ceiling."


	21. Chapter 21 (Flashback Chapter)

(Sorry for the long wait. Thankfully, we're back in full swing as a group now. We hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you following **_WotWM:FtO,_** the next update on that will be coming tomorrow.)

 **Chapter 21**

 _"_ _I really don't want to be cynical or anything, but fact of the matter is, we need to start figuring the worst."_

There was an old saying about trouble always coming three at a time, and that saying held true for the Sabaku siblings. Temari and her brothers were known to be that trouble when they were together. The reputation almost always preceded them in places they frequented. In Sunagakure especially, many made way for them in their youth. Giving the trio plenty of space was just the best idea.

This was mostly due to Gaara's incredibly bad temper. No one wanted to get in his way, but, that was not the only reason. Kankuro was an infamous skirt chaser, and Temari didn't like to be approached. As they got older and old stigma died, people still gave them space. It was just the right thing to do. Even as adults, it was common to see the siblings fighting amongst themselves. Their disagreements were volatile by nature.

Unfortunately for the village guard, this was not a common sight for Konohagakure.

No one knew what to do as Temari dragged her little brothers off the busy streets by fistfuls of their hair. Gaara was quieter about his protest, but he was far more destructive. Sand overturned several barrels, breaking them into splinters. Kankuro would peel paint off the wall with his cursing, and every onlooker stood frozen. The eldest of them barked at the boys as if they were small children.

Most certainly not the highly esteemed Kazekage and his personal guard.

"Well, she's certainly feisty today. Does this happen often?" Kakashi asked from his place up in the tower, having watched the events unfold.

Sakura, who had come to make a medical report peered out the window, ready to duck incase anything went flying. "I'm not sure, but I know that Temari doesn't like surprises. I think that they might not have told her they were coming."

"I've gathered that." The Hokage went back to his desk and leaned heavily on the chair. "I'm beginning to think that this marriage is trouble for Konoha."

"We're getting a good deal, I'd say." Sakura shrugged, even though she knew that his troubles had only just begun. "We're losing none of our own, and gaining a powerful kunoichi in the process. The ties to Sunagakure are invaluable. I think more or less, everything will work out."

"Only if our newest resident doesn't murder them in cold blood." He chided, though his voice was dry, he earned a laugh from Sakura anyway.

"I like Temari anyway." Sakura replied as she went back to the medical reports. "She's good at keeping Shikamaru in brighter spirits. He seems happier now."

It was too bad that Temari herself, was not happy at the moment. She was righteously livid.

Outside, the strong blonde dragged her brother's towards the Nara clan's complex. Along the way, several onlookers gawked, especially once they passed into Akimichi territory and beyond. Temari released her brothers, giving them both a glair they hadn't seen since Gaara was still in training pants. If looks could kill, they'd have been dead several times over.

She was personally escorting two of Sunagakure's finest around Konoha. That was extremely odd to her. In fact, it seemed inherently wrong somehow. "Why in the hell are you here?!"

"The dowry." Gaara's simple response was proven to be much more complicated that she expected.

"I told you not to worry about that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"And dishonor Suna's heritage?" Kankuro thought not. "You know, we had to come sooner or later."

"This is a pain in the butt." Honestly, she was relieved to see them, and her tone was soft enough to reflect that. Een as she bit out the words. "If you're both here, who did you leave in charge?"

"The council can act in my steed." Gaara replied as they began to gather quite the attention from many of the Nara clan members who watched from afar. "Now then, I would like to get this absurd affair out of the way. Where is Shikamaru's retainer?"

"His mother, you mean…" Temari trailed off, she wasn't exactly sure where the woman went. When she wasn't tending to the deer, they avoided each other.

"His mother, his high councilmen, his broker, I care not." Gaara adjusted the gourd at his side. "This is an insipid practice."

"The high council I can take you to." Temari said, knowing that Shikamaru and several others were in meetings this early in the day. She took them to the hall, where the guards at the sides of the doors scrambled away. No one expected the Kazekage of all people to suddenly visit. To say that Gaara's presence had brought the meeting to a halt was an understatement. He was quickly welcomed inside and places were set for him and his brother.

All of the councilmen, clan elders, and clan heads themselves tried to save face.

All she could do was try to dispel the worry. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. There is no need for all of this ceremony." She said as she rested her elbow on the table, tapping at the wood with her fingertips. A far cry from civil, she merely smirked. "He may be the Kazekage, but he's still just a little shit."

Kankuro wasn't quite sure what he expected, but he hadn't expected sake cups, panicked clan members, and food to be spread on the table. "Sis, what is all of this?"

"Hospitality." She grinned wickedly. "This is what happens when you don't warm me first."

"Yes…well…" Gaara blinked, absolutely out of his element. Eying the sake cup, he wondered if he should drink it or not. Outwardly he was cold as stone, inwardly, he was conflicted about what to do.

"Gaara, you don't have to drink that." She said as she took his sake cup from him and drank it, filling the cup with water. "There, drink that instead."

Members of all three clans gawked.

"Thank you." He said, sipping at the water provide. He was not a man who enjoyed being out of his element. He favored control in all things, and that included his sanity of mind. He cleared his throat. "Please do not burden yourselves." He addressed, inwardly cursing his sister the entire time. "All of this...hospitality...it is unwarranted."

"Not unwelcome though." Kankuro added when he was handed a basket of warm bread.

"Kazekage-sama, might I ask why you've come to grace our table?" This question came from Ino, who even managed to ask with a straight face.

Gaara nodded. "It is a common practice in Sunagakure to offer a dowry at the onset of weddings." He held up a hand to decline when his brother handed him the bread basket. "This is no simple wedding, but a joining of villages, though I assures you that I hardly want to complicate the matter." Inwardly he sighed, knowing that others saw this as something much deeper. "I have come up with a figure of money. It should be suitable."

Yoshino was presented with the envelope. She looked to Temari in confusion, and then back to Gaara. So this was the power of the Kazekage? She should have known better than to assume he was a jovial man. She accepted it, and opened the package, the amount inside was far too handsome for a simple marriage. "Kazekage-sama, you are too generous." Yoshino said, as she bowed deeply. How could she accept this kind of money? Yet, how could she deny the Kazekage?

Temari got a look at the bills inside of the envelope. "He's an idiot, is what he is." She gave her brother another look of aggravation. "Gaara, what makes you think anyone could accept this kind of money?"

"I deduced that it was not an impossible figure." He was confused when Yoshino, and now Shikamaru had their heads lowered. Soon the entirety of the Nara council had followed suit. He cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, glancing around the room. Was this some kind of strange ritual? "You should not bow so deeply, or for so long. It is terrible for posture."

"I leave you two featherbrains alone, and look what you two concoct." Temari rubbed her eyes, as she addressed the outlying tables. "Please excuse my brother he means no insult. He honestly thinks this is what families do."

Choza sat quietly as this rather unorthodox situation came to light. Dowries weren't mandatory among their clans, and in many cases families forwent them entirely. It wasn't his place to say anything, but his heart went out to Yoshino. She risked a great deal no matter what she did. Accepting money would be admitting to greed and poverty, but to deny the Kazekage could be an insult to all of Sunagakure.

Yet, as Temari's words flowed over him, he recalled what she had once before. They were not from a clan, and it was clear they had not been raised to understand the interworking's of families. It wasn't his place to say a word, so he slyly placed a hand over Yoshino's, a quite little sign of support.

"Would you two stop bowing already? It's lost on him…" She yanked Shikamaru's head up with no small amount of force. "I'm waiting, Gaara..." Temari warned him. She really did hate surprises.

Gaara impassively explained. "I based the figure on the standard cost of living in Sunagakure."

"It's just…so much money." Shikamaru murmured quietly.

Gaara, however seemed unsure. "It is mathematically accurate, I assure you."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Temari invited as she crossed her arms and made herself more comfortable. "Alright, let's hear it."

"The sum is based on a family of two over the course of a twenty years. This is the average life expectancy of a jonin sent on standard mission detail. I then concluded the cost to raise a single child under ideal conditions to the average academy graduate age. In Sunagakure, this is twelve. I added that into the before mentioned figure." He took another slow sip of his water. "The money I have offered reflects strictly those numbers." Still, he felt confused. "Have I made an error somewhere?"

"And Kankuro went along with it, I'm sure…" Temari shook her head. "The heat has finally fried your brains. Both of you…"

"Temari, please…" Ino sighed inwardly. "Gaara-sama…" She paused, this was not the time for formalities. "Gaara, you have not made an error. We have." Ignoring the scathing looks that many sent her way, she kept her eyes focused on the leader of sand himself. "Ours clans are very close. Sometimes we forget that others are not as informal as we are."

"Too true, Ino." Choji piped up from his place. "It's been entirely too tense in here, I think." He had been filling Kankuro's plate with all sorts of fulfilling meats and cheese since the man had sat down. He wished that Gaara would have something to eat too, the young man seemed entirely too uptight. "We're the type to break bread and start a ruckus."

"Start a ruckus?" This confused him even more.

Shikamaru offered the Kazekage a lopsided little smirk. "We're from the village Naruto came from, we share his sentiment more often than not."

"I see." Gaara thought on this, and then nodded. "Yes. That makes sense." Still, he wanted them to accept the money. He didn't quite know how to convey that…but… "Temari is my only sister." He couldn't protect her unless he was always with her. "She has chosen a place where my authority holds no power." Since that couldn't happen, he had to at least make sure that she had enough money to live comfortably no matter what. If he couldn't be her defense, at least he could keep her well-fed. "This is a conflict of my interests, but it is the choice she had made..."

She rolled her eyes. "From my perspective, you should just accept the money." Temari replied. She didn't need it, she'd brought a large savings with her when she moved. However, there were investments to be made other places. "Gaara said it himself, this is a joining of villages. I'm entering into an allied clan, so, why not divide the funds? We were just saying the other day that the Akimichi compound needs new roofs. There's so much shrapnel in the forest too, hiring a few genin for D-rank cleanup sprees could help." She paused and looked to Ino and Choza. "With this kind of money, our clans can make the upgrades we need, and it doesn't disturb the other coffers."

"I don't know about that, Tem." Ino said nervously. "Shika?"

"I'm staying out of this one." He didn't have a clue what to do with the envelope, and quite frankly, he didn't dare try to accept it all for himself. "As far as I'm concerned, this is between the two of them. Temari's making the call."

"Ino, your roof has holes in it." There was no denying the truth. "Don't try to deny it, Kamatari almost fell in one of the gaps." The repairs Konohagakure were making would take years, and all clan housing was a little worse for wear.

Loathe Choza was to admit it, Temari's offer was as sound as they came. "To be honest, the Yamanaka houses need repairs done, so do two of the Nara households."

"Is this alright with you, Kazekage-sama?" Yoshino asked, her mouth very dry. She felt so very out of her element.

"Yes." He said, merely quietly observing impartially.

It was Kankuro who shrugged. "The cash has left our hands. If you want to distribute the wealth, that's up to you."

"Then I'd say split the money into thirds, and pad clan's coffers. You can get what you need done, and we can do the same." Temari said as simply as that. "Sorry this has been so complicated, but I think that's all they wanted…right Gaara?"

"There is one other detail." Gaara murmured. "It's this." True, the exchange of wealth had gone over well, but that was only one part of the dowry. The bride-to-be always presented her husband something after the marriage. "It was bequeathed to you, was it not?"

It was the contract scroll used to make a bond with Kamatari, and other scythe wielding weasels. "Well, technically it was something that belonged to father. You are the rightful owner of it as the Kazekage. You should make a pact too, honestly."

Gaara shook his head. "I have my sand, Kankuro has his puppets."

"We talked about it a lot, actually. The scroll should fall to you." Kankuro replied, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "The Nara clan are defensive fighters. Having a companion like Kamatari and the others would do the clan some good I think. The Sabaku line doesn't have much that we can pass down, and for us that doesn't matter. We don't have anything that we need to worry about. You're different though, you should have something."

Temari lifted the scroll, holding it in the palm of her hands. "I have plenty..." She had in fact inherited a great many of her mother's possessions. "Kamatari will be happy though." The last time she'd seen it was when she signed her name, and left her fingerprints behind. "He wasn't amused to hear I left the scroll with you both."

* * *

In the mornings Temari saw to the deer, in the afternoons Hinata's training usually came first, in the evenings it was the deer all over again. Squeezing three square meals into place was hard enough without impromptu clan gatherings, or her brothers showing up. Though the boys were offered refuge in the Hokage tower, they declined, staying on the Akimichi grounds instead. It was strange, seeing both the Kazekage and Kankuro break bread with the dark skinned Kumogakure kunoichi, Karui.

It was even stranger still, that Naruto had inviting himself along. The rest of their strange little group gathered around before the sun had set. There were only two people missing, Neji who couldn't have been there, and Sasuke who was away from the village by choice.

From high above, Kakashi and Tsunade watched the awkward gathering below.

"You should join them." Tsunade said from behind her cup of sake. "You are the Hokage now, it might be good for you."

"Would it?" Kakashi smirked from beneath his bask. "An old goat like me doesn't need to be getting involved with their good time."

She laughed, but it was distant. "You're only as old as you feel. That's what I say." After a sip of sake warmed her belly, she had to admit the truth. "I feel old, and I'm growing tired. I've seen a lot of things in my time, but this is the first time that I've ever sat up here and thought to myself that if I died in my sleep tonight, I'd be okay with that."

"Don't talk like that."

"Hey, it's true." She poured them both another drink. "You wouldn't have seen a sight like this five years ago, let alone back when I was in my prime. Our world is changing in ways that I just can't keep up with anymore. I see them all together like that, and I know my job is done." She gave a little sigh. "I can be tired now, I can be old, and I can wait to die." It was a larger relief than she thought it would ever be. "Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"Listen, you hear that down there."

"Yeah…I do." He said dryly, ignoring a shouting match that was going on between Naruto and Sakura. Temari was barking at Sai, but Kakashi wasn't sure why. In fact it seemed like everyone was goading someone, or taking pleasure in watching the others bicker on and on.

"That's what peace sounds like." Tsunade said.

"Is it?" It sounded normal to him. "Not at all peaceful."

"I'm sure that they don't notice it right now. I'm positive they're grasping onto this moment, because they've been so starved for it. This is the only way they can go back to the lives they used to have. Even if it's just pretending, that emotion means the world to them." She shrugged a bit. "This is all they can really do, so they will. They'll act like children just a few more times, before they have to let go of that forever."

If his old team wasn't fighting about something, it wasn't an average day. Then again, wasn't that the best days of his life? There was nothing he valued more than those D-rank missions chasing down family pets, and cleaning the forests. Fishing trips, survival training, and the bickering…always the bickering. Before he knew it, he was playing the role of a teacher, a surrogate father, and a superior officer. It was a hard balance, and he hadn't always done the best of jobs.

Even still, he would never forget the nights of stargazing, the long walks, and the hard talks. How many tears had he cried for them, and with them? It wasn't just his team either, he'd watched over them all in some way or another. The rookie nine had grown up, right under his nose. Naruto and Sakura were out of his hands, they'd been that way for a while.

Old habits die hard, but he was beginning to understand why Tsunade had dragged him up above the village. His gaze grew stern. "Your telling me that my job with them is finally done, aren't you?"

"Not done in the slightest, but, it's different now." She nodded to the group, tipping her sake cup one last time. "All of our major offices require support. We are going to be promoting several ninja to different ranks in the coming weeks. Some of our older ones are slated to join the ANBU. Some younger chunin are going to undertake their jonin certification. I'm sure a few will adopt genin for the first time next spring." She gave him a sideways glance. "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

Kakashi nodded as he gently clenched his fist. "The right person for every job. It's been too long since I thought about that."

"Make sure you guide them to the right places." Tsunade said quietly. "If you can do that, then I'm sure that this village will truly know peace. Then, maybe, they won't have to pretend anymore."

* * *

Shikamaru was conflicted...

He laughed about old the times right along with the rest of them, but it was just a thin veneer. He was faking it, because talking about what _could have_ been made him realize what _should have_ been. He was a sensitive kind of guy, but he was smart enough to know that a few of the others were faking their smiles too. Forcing them, because names were still too painful to say. Talk of the future forced them to realize that their childhood really was gone.

In some ways, that was for the best…but in others…

He was scared, but, thinking of all of the villagers that hadn't come home made him angry. His father was just one man among many. His shoes were going to be hard to fill, and Shikamaru realized that he wasn't the only one facing down that fact. He wasn't the only one who had to follow in his predecessor's footsteps. They all had to, in some way or another. Even Hinata was choosing to walk her cousin's path, stepping ever closer to becoming a branch family member the more that she spent time with Naruto.

A raw, seething anger, had him biting the inside of his cheek, he'd never been so angry. There was no logical reason to be so furious, and that just made him angrier. No one was the wiser, no one could see beyond his smirk. It was fragile, and all it took was a toast from the group to crush that fake smile into a tight thin line.

"You look like you're getting tired." Temari told him.

"I am."

She grabbed his hand, yanked him away from the crowd. "If this is too much for you, we can call it a night."

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to leave Temari at Ino's place, and feign innocence. "Wanna walk?"

They did at first, sneaking into the deep forest without being noticed. He was still tense as he looked to her. Running his eyes over her form, he made a choice that would keep them well away from civilized people for several hours. He scooped her up with a growl, and flung himself through the tall trees with blinding speed.

She was a little shocked that he had dragged her away into the deep forest and high up one of the cliff sides. She didn't know what had gotten into him when he kissed her fiercely, pressing her back against the mossy cave wall. Temari was always the aggressor, and she didn't mind having that power in the bedroom. In fact, she liked it. It gave her a sense of equality that she never thought she would be afforded.

Either way, Shikamaru wasn't normally the one to make his desires known.

All she could really do was wrap her arms around him. Kissing him even harder when she tasted moist salt on his lips. She didn't want to break the kiss. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt. If she looked into his eyes, she would see tears. She couldn't even put her finger on what sparked it. One thing she knew was that his touch felt too good to deny. He rolled his hips, and even through several layers of fabric, she hissed.

His fingers worked their way through the folds of her black kimono, finding her panties and dragging them down far enough her legs to give him enough room.

"Christ Shika…" She could hardly breathe as she pulled away. When the cool blade of a kunai cut away the simple white cotton, she realized he was trying to drown himself in her. Push away whatever demon seemed to poke at his mind at that one singular moment. That was all she needed to know, yanking the belt off of his hips, they made quick work of getting his pants and boxers out of the way.

She kissed him again as she guided his length to her soft waiting womanhood.

He thrust in, hard and deep, forcing a fractured curse to come tumbling out of her mouth. Her hips rolled in time with his, as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. It was only his momentum and the cave wall keeping her upright, but she didn't mind. Before long, his hard thrusts were robbing her of air, and she broke the kiss, another string of curses following her every breath.

She might not have had a clue what ignited that level of raw, deep, passion. She was sure that whatever it was, it terrified him to no end. All she could do was accept that.

Accept him.

She rode him out, hard and long, until they both collapsed under the vortex of their climaxes. Shikamaru sunk to his knees, still buried deep inside of her.

His breath was ragged, and his eyes were still moist as he slipped out of her. Spent, and maybe even a little broken. "Did I..." He swallowed away the thick emotion that cracked his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She murmured, as her thumbs pushes away the new stream of wetness that fell from his cheeks. "I love you." She told him. "I love you, Shikamaru."

Whatever demon had chased him to this point, she would chase it away. Whispering that phrase over and over, until there wasn't any doubt left in his mind that she was still there.


	22. Chapter 22

(We hope you enjoy this chapter, and we waned to send out an honest thank you to those who are still following the story. It means a lot to us to see the responses of our readers.)

 **Chapter 22**

The distress call upon the cave roof sounded like war drums to the man sitting in another room not too far away. Always such the delightful sound, and one he knew all too well in his younger days. It was the sort of noise that invaded his senses, and sometimes, even his dreams. In that dark room surrounded by torches, the elderly man sat idly.

As an exile, he was a wanted criminal, and yet, he was also a reprobate worthy of merit. The kind of person that was rarely chased after. Many had chosen to look the other way, forgetting his existence. He was sure that in the back of their minds, he was still the nightmare he had made himself out to be. He was sure that many would never forgive him. Still, he unflinchingly continued to ponder how to push the limits of his understanding.

It was an unquenchable thirst, but it was his burden all the same. He held onto it dearly, because in some ways, that desire was his very breath. It made him feel alive. As if he had something to continue to live for. An addiction, one so burdening, he couldn't force himself to let it go.

Contemplating why he had chosen yet another dark path, he waited in the shadows. For what, he wasn't exactly sure. This was simply another experiment. Purely that, wholly and entirely a test. An examination of the facts he had come to learn.

Perhaps his methodology was crude.  
He could accept that.  
This whole charade might even bring his true undoing.

Now, if only his ward thought the same way. However, she didn't, and that made it even more interesting. "You may come forward." He beckoned into the darkness. The shadowed corners of the room showed traces of movement. He could hear the heavy footfalls of his visitor. "No need to be so skittish."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, but she didn't move.

It was a fair question. He had heard such a question aimed at him many times before. He was a questionable person. Even in this though, he remained an impartial observer. Neither apologizing for his crimes, nor taking the sort of pleasure in them that he used to. "Why am I...? Why...indeed…" He turned to the woman he'd brought back from the dead. A smile spread across his face. "You wish to know why?"

Silence met him, and then a sigh. "Yes." Such a quiet answer, almost sad. Disheartened perhaps, by her situation.

"I am a scientist." The man shrugged from his place.

"And that makes me a lab rat?" She asked...his lab rat?

Perhaps if he was younger, more rash, he might have agreed. "A lab rat...what a filthy thing to consider oneself. Do you not recall your name?"

"I..." Yes, she did. "I do..." It hurt to say it. "My name...I know it, and so much more." It felt like her heart was being clawed out when she said it, but she remembered her name. "Karura...Karura no Sabaku." She was a mother to three children. One daughter, her eldest...and two boys...her infant son...she died after seeing him only once. she remembered everything so clearly, but instead of weeping, she was numb. She felt so strange, so unlike herself.

"Then you are not a lab rat, are you?" He asked, knowing that this experiment had far reaching circumstances. There were truths resting here beyond his sight, and he wanted to drag them out. "You may consider yourself an unwilling subject, if you wish." The man said slowly. "I won't be bothered either way. I merely find this matter interesting."

"It's sick." The woman sighed, stepping forward and into the firelight. Those black eyes, moist pupils gleaming with unshed tears, glaring daggers into him.

"Perhaps." He would not deny it. "What I've done could be concluded as a perversion of life itself. Most would find my hobbies unsatisfactory."

"Why am I here?" The woman pressed. "Why have you chosen me? What part could I possibly play in this twisted mess?"

"Human beings are strange creatures." He said simply, his tone dark, but conversational. "Even after I think I've finally figured them out, there's always one group that continues to surprise me. I have tested, and I have been tested upon, playing god if the role saw fit." Now he had more questions. Ones that simple observations would never give him. He needed more, needed to test, to bend the limits he assumed possible. "In order to ask more questions, I need more answers. It is, admittedly, a vicious cycle."

"And I am to provide your answers?" She couldn't fathom how. "I'm only a dead woman, a shell of my former image."

"Perhaps. Yet, perhaps not." He stood from his chair. "That is not a conclusion one such as you should come to so quickly." A man who had aged beyond reason, yet, he didn't appear decrepit began walking closer to the woman. "Tell me, do you wish death?"

The woman sighed at length. "I'm dead already. I have no more life to lead."

"That is one way to look at it." He wouldn't begrudge her the desire of an end. He also wanted her to choose life. "You are my test of humanity. I wonder, if you come to learn of the lives you left behind, would you still choose death? Or, would you beg for life, beg to continue on in this state." He then smirked dangerously. "The question then becomes; would you be permitted, or would you be sealed?"

Mortified, the woman could hardly imagine it. "But, that's…" She found her lips unspeakably dry. "Those are horrible questions to ask."

"Humanity is a funny thing. My child is purely my child. He has no other parent." The man said slowly. "Yet he was accepted into a village that sees me as an incarnation of hell itself. If a biological experiment can be seen as human, why not one such as you?" He found this question so enthralling. Maybe he was a madman, just as he had often been told. The woman seemed to look at him as if he had lost his mind. "He was not killed, when I thought he might be…maybe you will not be killed either. Maybe you will be granted some form of life."

She said nothing to his ramblings, looking at him in a mix of awe and disgust. She couldn't believe the nonsense coming from his mouth.

"You shall prove an interesting sample in my studies." He went on to say. "I am brought to wonder if the ideology from the fourth war will strike fear into those who love you. I wonder, will they cast judgement down upon you? Even if I'm the one pulling the strings, there is a chance you will be unfairly judged." He grinned. "I'd like to observe the proceedings for myself."

He had preparations to make, and a great many of them. Soon the stage would be set, and he couldn't wait for the results.

The next phase of his plan would soon be set into motion. "Come." He said then, the simple order holding a great deal of weight as the command that it was. The Sunagakure woman could do no more than follow the order that prodded the bock of her mind.

* * *

Kankuro was too agitated to even work on his puppets, something he often did during his off time. It was a passion as well as a hobby. It was also his livelihood. Missions demanded that his equipment be in top form. What better way than to keep a kit of supplies with him? He snapped the metal box closed, sealing it back up into a scroll. He would have to do it later. When his mind was in a better place. Whenever that may be.

For being out in the woods, the air tasted awfully foul.

It was probably just his bad mood, but logically he couldn't bring himself to accept that. He could swear that something was amiss. Kankuro cracked his knuckles, his fingers weaving signs over and over. It was a nervous tick of his, and he was used to always moving his hands. His fingers wiggled, clenching and unclenching. More signs, and tiny chakra strings. He didn't want to say it, but somehow he just knew it. Something reeked, and it did so with dangerous intent. It boiled his blood, he couldn't put a finger on why.

He sensed it…something was inherently wrong.

"Ah, damn it." He said, forcing a broken smirk. "You boys have some cards or something? The waiting is killing me."

"No." Shino murmured. "No cards."

"I could paint some." Sai offered kindly.

"That," Shino said slowly, "would be counterintuitive."

"Yeah, they'd be too wet." Kankuro shrugged. "Can't play with wet cards." Inwardly he went back to brooding.

His sister had probably gotten herself into trouble. He wasn't exactly surprised. He always feared the worst. Temari wasn't the type to take the safe way out of anything. She was as ruthless as she'd been raised to be, and twice as vicious when pissed-off. Part of that was his own fault when they were children. Another small part of the blame fall on Gaara. Their father wasn't innocent and free of reproach either.

When it came down to it, Temari was tough as nails, because she had to be. There was no getting around that.

His mind ran the situation over, thinking about the best way to move. The caves were deadly. His sister and three others were inside. They were limited in terms of gear, and raw man power was difficult to account for. Two of his team were sensitive to harsh environments, and the last one was a twig able to be snapped in two if he got caught. All of them were best suited for cover operations. None of them were weak, but a disadvantage was strictly that.

"This isn't good." Kankuro said slowly. Hinata had comprised the strongest team she had the ability to make. If she couldn't lead a successful expedition, he doubted he'd fare any better. "If we have to force our way in, we're screwed."

"You just now realize that?" Kiba growled, sprawled out on the cold, hard ground. "Whoever's behind this mess has our balls in a vice. I knew we shouldn't have let them go."

"Should we send out the message?" Sai asked as the grey of the morning began to fade.

A wonderful question, but Kankuro didn't know. He didn't have an answer that suited him. If he made the call too early, he would never hear the end of it. If he made the call too late, he would have two absolutely livid village leaders to answer to. Kankuro and long since learned it was a terrible mistake to get on the wrong side of either one.

What would Temari do? She would wait.  
What would Gaara do? He would become hell on earth.  
There was only one logical thing for Kankuro to do.

Press time, wait until the very last moment. "We wait." Kankuro didn't like it, but his orders were direct. He would follow them to the letter, even if his gut told him that was probably the worst thing to do.

"For how long?" This question was posed by the restless dog handler, and it was no easier to respond to.

"My orders were to wait until morning." Kankuro said unflinchingly. "I'm waiting until morning."

"It is morning." Kiba barked. "There's dew on the ground, the darkness is fading."

Naturally, the Suna ninja agreed, but caution was one thing. Panic was another. He was walking a fine line, perched on the edge of it. It was his call to make, but Hinata and the others had already decided for him. "When the sun rises, we'll consider the search and rescue."

"This is horse shit." Kiba snarled as he began to pace up. "Absolute horse shit."

Shino said nothing to the exchange, though he agreed with both of the other men in different ways. Instead of lowering himself to the standard of fighting, his eyes gazed off into the far away distance. Waiting was what he knew how to do best. He was a tracker, and his instincts told him to stay passive. To stay calm. Merely to wait. For what entirely, he wasn't sure. All that he knew was that the girls would have to come from the same direction they left in, and, with any luck they would reach the campsite before the sun so much as grazed against the trees.

Shino glanced down to the Sunagakure male that Hinata had left in charge. "What does your instincts tell you to do?"

"You don't wanna know." Kiba answered first.

Kankuro bit down on his lip...his instincts told him to move out, and to do it now... "Oh to hell with it! Send the word…"

Shino nodded, and within moments, his Kikaichu were swarming the ground searching for their scent. Sai had grabbed his ink and began to draw birds to fly overhead, and mice to scurry along the ground. Kiba and his pup started on Hinata's scent, since it was the one they were the most familiar with. That left Kankuro to prepare scrolls. Sai would send them on ink hawks as soon as Kankuro was done, and then together, they would begin their rescue.

* * *

The hawks sped through the sky, and the one bound for Konohagakure got there first. The keen eyes of the ANBU caught sight of the white and black flying beast as it dove down to land in the hawk's nest. It melted into bits upon landing, leaving behind a scroll with a Sunagakure seal. The decoder for the village made quick work of the message, and soon all hell broke loose.

Naruto was absolutely furious. The first thing he did was call Gaara. The man wouldn't have this Intel for a few more hours if left to his own devices, if at all. Naruto hadn't been given much to go on, but there was one saving grace. It was the only thing he could say when Gaara became absolutely deadly, snapping an arm off his chair because of his vice-like grip.

The crying wood echoed in the speakers.

" _What_?" Gaara asked, his tone passive, his image nearly demonic.

"They've been taken." Naruto said pensively. His office was in shambles too, thanks to the chakra pouring from him. "Kankuro is already leading a search."

"As I would expect." Gaara agreed, flexing his hand. It was not damaged, and he crossed his arms to keep from breaking anything else. "Failure in his task is not an option. He knows this."

"Know it or not, those caves aren't safe." Naruto said.

"Purely the natures of the lives we lead...those are not safe either." Gaara returned, though he was angry, he was rational...mostly. "I have come to expect the worst. Perhaps you should do the same."

"Don't say that! Your sister is out there in that mess."

"Your wife too."

"That's why I told you not to say it!" Naruto fumed, as he bit down on his tongue. "Don't do that to me now, I can't take it..."

"I am the Kazekage." Gaara replied evenly, though a small rumble entered his voice. "I say what needs to be spoken."

"Do you have a plan?" Naruto asked.

"I have contingencies." Gaara told his friend. "I find them inadequate under the circumstances."

"I have those too, and we're up shit creek without a paddle." Naruto shot back. He wasn't going to continue to sit on his ass either. "We need more than that."

Gaara folded his hands, resting them on his desk. "What would you propose?"

"You know what I'm thinking…" Naruto muttered.

As the two village leaders shared words, it was clear that they were both at the edges of their seats. It was a struggle to maintain composed. They were men of action, men of honor, and men of deep authority. They held the ears of a vast many, and yet they didn't have the strength to keep their families safe. Their instinct was to undertake matters into their own hands, and their duty was to stay put.

"I don't think I have to inform you, but I shall." Gaara growled from the unfortunate comfort of his office, giving Naruto a dark look. "This desire of yours, poses complications."

"No, you don't have to tell me that." White knuckles gripping into the arms of his chair. "I know, but I've got to." He reigned in the fangs starting to form around his lips, his eyes flashing red, then gold, and then red again. "No stone will go unturned. I promise you that."

"Given my position, I should advise you against this idea." Gaara closed his eyes. Naruto was being a bad influence on him, as always.

"I'll find em' Gaara." Naruto growled, red charka pooling around his skin. Gold, and then red again.

"You will, without fail?" Gaara asked before mentally chastising himself. "Under these conditions?" He couldn't let himself crack under this pressure. He understood Naruto's concern, but a Kage was a Kage, no matter their village. No matter their personal feelings. "I should not even amuse this risk."

"I'll bring them home." Red, to gold, to red again...and this time, Naruto's fangs didn't go away. "They're my responsibility. All of them."

"No." Gaara muttered. "You cannot leave your office."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do..." Naruto pressed. "We're equals now, you know."

That was exactly why, and it seemed Gaara needed to remind him. "This is no time for you to abandon your post. That would only show your weakness." Though his own sanity was being sorely tried, that was the conclusion Gaara had come to. "We must stay and instruct village matters."

"The hell we do." Naruto looked to Shikamaru, who was already formulating plans. "You…sit your ass behind this desk." Naruto said as he stood, storming off screen.

Gaara could hear the door slam, and probably falling off of its hinges. Shikamaru scurried around the messy desk and cluttered walkway, the Hokage hat teetering on his head askew. Black rimmed eyes gave the Nara a dry look. He looked worried too, and now confused on top of it. As if he hadn't expected Naruto to go storming off in a fit of rage.

"Shikamaru." Gaara greeted slowly. "I will leave Mariko in Sakura's care. She will have my niece expedited to Konohagakure immediately."

The video feed cut, but once it was back on, the chair was empty. Gaara had left his hat behind. Sitting alone in the office with an open video feed, Shikamaru felt the weight of the world on his shoulders...slowly, numbly, he lit up a smoke. Shikamaru ran a hand across the top of his head. "This couldn't get any worse…" Even nicotine couldn't help him now. He crushed the cigarette in his bare, shaking, hands. There were contingency scrolls littering the room. "Shit…" He threw the pack of cigarettes in the trash. "SHIT!"

Diving with renewed vigor into the scrolls and paperwork, he grasped for a solution, anything at all. He had to find his wife, and he had to do it right then...and if anyone could figure out what was happening, it would have to be him.

* * *

While Shikamaru was busy thinking, Naruto was already storming his way through Konoha.

The blonde's body glowing a distinct orange color one that no one had ever seen the likes of before. It wasn't the golden power that was well controlled. It wasn't the red chakra that everyone feared either. This was worse, menacing. He let himself into Choji's home with force. The man was exactly where Naruto expected him to be, sitting at the table finishing up his most recent mission report.

"Choji…S-rank now." Naruto snarled deeply, his chakra flaring wildly. "Four of Hinata's team has been announced as missing. Find them." He wanted to rip something to shreds, he was so livid. "I don't care how."

Choji didn't need to be told twice, but as he stood up, he just had to ask. "Who's missing?"

"Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Karui." Naruto said, watching as Choji's face turn from stern, to worried, to downright livid. The kid gloves were coming off. Naruto's idea of peace melting along with whatever bit of common respect for the rules he had left. He wanted blood. "We're going ourselves."

Choji nodded. "You go on ahead, there's someone else I need to inform first."

Naruto and Choji locked eyes before Naruto nodded and turned to begin his search. He knew Choji would catch up, the man was always true to his word.

Choji made a beeline for the Yamanaka residence. Even though he himself had never been an animal handler, he knew what the creatures were capable of. If speed was the name of the game, then he knew there was only one person, or in this case animal, that could possibly make it to the girls before a proper rescue squad. Choji just had to hope the vicious little creature was still in his usual spot.

The animal in question, Kamatari, was gardening.

He shook dirt off of himself, then started to dig another hole. With his one good eye, he glanced over to the woman he frequented his time with, worrying after her condition. She was getting older, plain and simple. He could fondly remember a time when planting took only an hour at best. Now, it took the woman half of the day, and with no small amount of struggle.

Shooing her off to rest for a while, he promised he would get the rest of the work done. He adjusted the eye-patch on his head, and then got back to work, digging holes, and nosing in the seedlings. He then packed the dirt gently, and then moved onto the next one. This would leave the woman in question to merely water the plants once she felt up to the task.

Living in Konoha had turned him into a spoiled house pet. Noriko was to blame for that. She pampered him with cooked food whenever he came begging, and gave him plenty of attention. She would offer him a place on her lap during clan meetings, much to the dismay of many council members, including Temari herself. She would even let him sleep curled up in the corner of her bed during the cold winter nights.

Ino, at first, had been very unhappy about Kamatari and his fondness of her mother. Now that the woman was older though, there was a definite comfort in having someone willing to watch out for Noriko. She didn't have the fortitude of a trained ninja, and so her age had caught up to her sooner than it did Choza or Yoshino. Kamatari was a willing protector, and to be honest, he wasn't a terrible florist...at least when he didn't chew on the plants.

His keen nose picked up the sense of trouble. Then, Choji burst through the door. His words were curt. He only needed to say one thing to light a fire under the insipid little creature. "Temari's been captured by the enemy."

Heckles raised, the white furred animal sat up on his hunches. "Do you know where she is?"

Choji shook his head. "I was hoping you could get there first as back up."

"I can, assuming she has her fan." That's where he tended to transfer. He reached for the scythe he usually kept on his back, tying it there. "Can you let Noriko know where I'm going?"

"I'm going to have to." Choji admitted with grim certainty. "They've got Ino too."

One white furred paw batted at the spot just beneath his own neck, as he thought about that, not liking that implication one bit. "Your mate too, I'm assuming."

Choji only nodded to this as he watched Kamatari go over to the cashiers' desk. He pulled open the middle drawer with great effort. Clutching one of the thin scrolls on the inside, he ripped it open and summoned a small mission pack. Choji didn't ask what was inside such a small pouch, he didn't really care.

"I'm going on ahead." Kamatari said before baiting his paw. Slapping it down, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kamatari landed exactly where he expected...Temari's fan...but she wasn't there.

That wasn't the only problem. It was dark and damp, he could smell the mold. His landing was softer than he usually expected, but the metal cart was full of things that bothered him. He knew these scents, and who this equipment belonged to. Still in denial, he looked to the metal fan he'd landed on top of, his claws scratching at the metal folds.

They were sharp, just like he always remembered, and Temari's scent was still there too.

He climbed out of the cart, landing on the cave floor. There were tracks leading both ways. There was rumbling going on to the left of him, and absolutely nothing to the right. The pounding waves rolled through the floor, but even more bothersome, part of the cave was beginning to crumble, small bits of it hitting him on the head.

With an annoyed little grumble, he skittered off in the direction of the rumbling. If he didn't know any better, he would have labeled it a distress call. "Damn it, Temari..."


	23. Chapter 23

(Memorial Day weekend here in the USA, so we've been busy with life. That's why this update is coming earlier than normal, and is a bit short. The next update will be on the 10th of June. Also as a side note, female weasels are known as stoats but sometimes they're known as a doe, or a bitch. Young weasels are known as a kit. This plays a role both now and later in the way Kamatari talks.)

 **Chapter 23**

The pounding stopped, because it had to, not because Karui was exhausted. She wouldn't admit it as she was put down, but she was happy to have the break. Her hands were bloody, but she honestly didn't feel it. She was too used to bare knuckle brawling to feel the sting of torn flesh on her hands anymore. Her years of hard training were to blame for that, but she was thankful, because without it, she would have given up long ago.

Temari all but set her against Ino, knowing that Karui had exerted herself more than she probably should have. In truth, Temari had too. Keeping balance while a fully grown woman used her as leverage was no easy task, and although Hinata had helped to stabilize the two of them, it was still harder than it looked.

"Ino, stop, I'm fine."

"Shut up and lean back." Ino ordered under her breath so only Karui and Temari could truly hear her.

"What am I?" The dark skinned woman huffed, "A baby now?"

"You're hurt worse than you think." Ino shot back. "Your hands aren't going to be the only thing that's bruised if you don't sit still."

"Do you think anyone heard that?" Karui asked, wincing as healing chakra poured into her fist, wrists, and down the base of her arms.

"No telling." Temari said, though she was surprised that the whole roof hadn't fallen down on them. Any more force though, and it very well might. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Someone did." Hinata said, more sure of that than anything. "Our location had to have been given away. The only question is who received the signal. That's the wildcard."

"I'm half tempted to see if we can't just drill ourselves out the rest of the way." Ino replied. The roof was all around them in fractured bits thanks to Karui. The dust hadn't even completely settled yet. "How's it looking? Think we can?"

"Honestly? There's just no way. There's still several inches of ground above us." Hinata could see all the way through to the surface now. Unfortunately, she could also see huge chunks of rock that her vision couldn't pass through. "A few boulders too." If one of those came down, they'd get crushed. "Big ones."

"You Hyuga can make shockwaves." Temari shot back. "Can't you just bust them up?"

She could, if she were stronger, but the gentle fist was never meant to pulverized solid ground. It was a defensive maneuver, used strictly as that. "My father in his prime might have been able to…my grandfather for sure…but Hanabi and I don't have that kind of power." She pulled her lip between her teeth. "In fact, there is no female Hyuga alive that could possibly have that much power in their swing. The gentle fist style is a naturally weaker style blow-by-blow as it is." Now, if she could burrow Naruto's chakra, then it would be a different matter...

"Damn it…" Temari sighed.

"We are built and bred for speed, not raw power." Hinata said apologetically. That was why she formulated her team to have two of the heaviest hitters among them. Karui was a raw powerhouse up close and personal, though she didn't look it. Temari was the same at a distance.

"Well, shit." Temari was half tempted to start trying to kick down the bars. Then she remembered what happened the last time she tried, feeling the singe of her own chakra being dragged from her body. "I hope the rescue team is competent."

"Don't you have faith in your brother?" Ino asked her, the question soft as she concentrated on Karui's injuries.

"That depends…" She trusted him, but… "He's still my little brother. Both him and Gaara, they're not used to being the reliable ones."

Hinata frowned at that. She never thought of the Kazekage as anything less than reliable. She was sure Kankuro was the same. "I don't follow."

"That's because you have a younger sister who was obedient." Ino replied, standing from her place and sipping from the rationed water. "I get what Temari's saying. Asuma once told me the same thing about Shikamaru and Choji. That I had to keep them in line."

"Well, now that we're considered missing, there will be fires lit under all of their asses." Karui shrugged. Even her mild mannered husband wouldn't stand for this.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about." Temari growled, her hand slipping into a pocket just under her shirt. She kept a pack of Shikamaru's cigarettes on her. She wasn't a smoker by nature, but it was a small comfort to have.

"They'll be okay." Hinata relied. "We need to worry about ourselves."

"Will they?" Temari grunted, a darkness in her tone.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Hinata asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." The wind user murmured. "Think about it. Why would they be okay?" Temari hated the taste of tobacco honestly. "We may be stuck in this shit-pit, but we've left them to fend for themselves…" She lit them during long missions to remind herself that she had a family to get home to.

Ino was the first to hold her breath, realizing the absolute gravity of that statement. The formation had never been ripped in half like this, there was always someone to keep a level head, but who was that going to be now? It wasn't going to be Sai, and Choji would let worry get to him in ways that could cripple him. Shikamaru might have been a good bet when it was him under the pressure…but them?

Could he even take that without breaking down first? Ino wasn't sure.

"They've never been truly alone before." Temari continued. "Someone has always kept an eye on them, pulled them back from going too far…" She clutched the smokes, and the matches that she had with them. She just needed to hold them, to remind herself why she was doing what she did. "Hopefully they can keep each other form going off the deep-end…or else…God, I don't even know what else…."

"They're stronger than that." Hinata protested

"Stronger than who?" Temari asked her. "Themselves? They are their own worst enemies. If there is one god-damn thing that all of our husbands share in common, it's that."

"I know." Hinata had no idea what might be running through Naruto's head at this moment, but she didn't have time to worry about that. "However, I will always, without question, put myself in the path of danger for my family and for my village. My life is always expendable under those conditions, and Naruto has witnessed my resolve more than he cares to admit." She reached out a hand, laying it on Temari's shoulder. "I'm sure, Shikamaru understands your resolve as well."

"Knowing Shika, he does…but that's not a good excuse." She gave the ladies she called comrades a shake of her head. "You can argue semantics, but you can't change the fact that we've abandoned them to their own minds. Their own fears. They grew into the men they are today because of us. It's part of who they've become."

* * *

Kamatari heard the voices in the distance echoing, and he picked up his pace, scurrying along the cave floor. He didn't know what he would find through the passage that was riddled with only faint light, unnatural and different. Then, he smelt it. Or rather, he smelt her.

Temari's scent.

Fervently following the trail led him deeper, until he found where the women were located. "Well, well, well, I knew you were up to no good, but I didn't figure you'd manage to get yourself caught."

"Who was that?" Hinata jumped. It didn't sound human, or even friendly.

Ino gave Temari a hopeful glance. "Is that who I think it is?"

"And who do you think it is." Kamatari snipped back.

Temari's eyes widened as she heard Kamatari before she actually saw him. "Kamatari, you shit...I've never been so glad to see you."

"I know I trained you better than this." The animal chastised, crawling through the darkness and up to the bars.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Orders from the fat one." Kamatari replied with an amused hiss in his tone. "And Noriko should be fine, unless he's given her a heart attack. You're lucky I don't beat you over the ass with my scythe there, girlie. Making your mother worry like that."

"If you don't stop insulting my husband, I'll skin you alive." Karui muttered as she pushed herself up and off the ground.

"I'd believe you'd give it a good try...but you deserve an ass beating too." Kamatari let out a laugh that sounded like a hissing wheeze. "Do you realize the trouble you four have caused? You've got the whole village in an uproar."

"I'll bet we do, but enough of that for now." Temari pointed to the bars. "We can't get out. These bars sap chakra."

Kamatari put a paw against his furry cheek. He hummed to himself. He knew how these kind of bars worked, almost all villages used them. "These are older than they look. Probably use some sort of tumbler on the inside, instead of those newfangled chakra keys." He then pulled a kunai out of his bag with a cable attached, flinging the cable up and into the ceiling. He could get eye-level that way, and examined the keyhole.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to bust you out." He said with ironclad confidence. "Which one of you four stoats is in charge of this pack?"

"Stoats?" Hinata coughed, unfamiliar with that word.

The one eyes weasel only growled. "Stoat, Doe, Jill, Bitch, I don't care what you call yourself."

"You know what her name is you little shit." Temari growled at him, tossing a rock in his general direction, hitting the smart mouthed animal on the head. "Use it." The pebble bounced satisfyingly onto the floor. "And get us out of here."

"It's going to take a bit." He already had his tools out. "Either way, someone better read me in. As of now, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

While he picked the lock, they briefed him on the entire situation. About the days of coming up with nothing, Kankuro's team composition, and the woman that they encountered once entering the caves. It was that last piece of information that caught the small animal by surprise.

"It's not her." Kamatari said after hearing all that they had to say. "There's no way in hell."

"We've seen it happen before." Temari told him darkly. "We know what we saw…and I sure as hell know what I saw."

When he looked her eye-to-eye he could tell that she actually believed what she saw. Believed she had spoken with long deceased mother. He sighed, and shook his head. He loved that woman dearly, and even thinking she was suffering in any way made old pains resurface.

"I almost wish I could believe you." He said in a tone of voice he hadn't used in a very, very long time, he carefully reached his paw through the bar. He rested that paw on her cheek "Temari, kit listen to me, and listen very carefully. Your mother can't come back."

"But she has." Temari told him. "She even knows who I am. If you saw her, you'd know."

"Temari, that scroll passed down by the women of the Sabaku bloodline…you still have it, don't you?"

Temari shook her head. "Gaara does, for Mariko when she gets older."

"You signed it, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Temari said with a nod.

"Then you know the price." Kamatari only sighed, going back to his work with the lock picks. "She paid dearly for that power. One day, you will too."

"We aren't talking about me here." Temari forced herself to say, her throat tight.

"Then what are we talking about?" Ino asked, her hand resting on Temari's shoulder.

Temari said nothing, so Hinata pushed for the answer. "Temari?" Hinata asked carefully. "Temari, this sounds like something we need to know about."

"A forbidden summoning scroll." Temari said, but now her voice was starting to crack. "Tell them." She ordered, but her furry companion didn't utter a single word. "Kamatari, I'm ordering you...tell them…now."

Kamatari was quite a few moments more before relenting. "That scroll is the key to Sunagakure's ultimate defense."

"Gaara's sand?" Hinata asked.

"Partly." Kamatari replied, rattling the lock over and over, trying different things. "It's a summoning scroll for the soul. It is a forbidden scroll, kept safe because it has so much blood etched into its promises. Whenever Gaara truly comes to danger, the sand will act to keep him safe. However, the price for that isn't chakra. It's life." He gave Temari a soft, but stern look. "Your mother died in childbirth because that was the first time she protected him. She kept him safe from the demon implanted into his body."

Hinata asked the question that Temari couldn't, and that Ino and Karui were too respectful to ask. Hinata needed to know, it was a matter of safety for their villages. Now, it seemed there was a threat to the Kazekage. "Hypothetically speaking, if her soul was taken?"

"It can't be." Kamatari replied. "I've never heard of that happening."

"Pretend it can..." Hinata came to the bars, and looked him in his one good eye.

Kamatari shrugged.

"She's asking you a question." Temari said, hissing as her arm reached through the bar. It burned badly as it hit the cold metal.

"Temari!" Hinata reached for the blonde, but Karui was faster, tanking Temari away from the bars before serous damage could happen.

"Answer her question." Temari ordered once more.

Kamatari felt at odds. It wasn't his truth to disclose, but then again, who else could? "Gaara's sand wouldn't act of its own accord." Kamatari told her. That's why he couldn't believe the accusations to be true. "He would still be able to control it, but his armor normally acts on its own. That was never something Shukaku did. That was always Karura. Her pact with her son. Her promise to him."

"Temari..." Ino gave her a dark look. "You signed that scroll?"

"I made the same pact for Mariko, before I left her in Sunagakure." Temari said honestly. "Shikamaru doesn't know. No one does, expect for maybe Gaara, if he cared to look…and now you."

"Summoning souls is a war crime!" Ino shouted before her voice got really quiet. "Even if it is your own."


	24. Chapter 24

(You'll still be getting the June 10th update, we just wanted to make the push to start getting this main story content out more expediently. Our goal is to have this story completed before the month of November in 2016, but that's a tall order due to the content we also want to have included within this fiction. Since there are many other projects and women we want to feature in the future, we don't think it wise to focus on any one character centric story for longer than a year if we can help it.)

 **Chapter 24**

A war crime, but one she had committed all the same. She couldn't justify it easily, or pretend she hadn't caused a terrible insult to injury. As much as it made them all sick to think about, Temari's blood was on that scroll. Her name forever marked there. Plain and simple. Her vow to her daughter was one that was best left to the sins of a Sunagakure ninja, and her blood, her bone, was nothing if not Suna make.

Yes, she loved Shikamaru. Yes, she provided for him a son that would one day take over as the leader of the Nara clan. However that, alone, had never been enough. Not for Temari, who carried such a deep pride for Sunagakure. She would enable that village in any possible way that she could.

She would enable them by giving Mariko that selfsame protection that Gaara himself had been gifted. If it meant her death one day, fine.

"What are you going to do about it, Ino?" Temari asked with a huff. Eyes averted from the group. She knew what she was doing when she signed the damn thing. She knew exactly what it meant, and the price it would take to make it happen. "Kill me? I'm right here, go ahead. I'll still be bound to the scroll either way."

"Don't make it sound like it's so easy." Ino said back, her voice uneven, and unable to gain balance.

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Temari shrugged. "It _should_ be easy."

"You're a comrade." Ino protested.

"I'm a Suna ninja!" Temari shouted back. "First and foremost, that's what I've always been. Don't let our history blind you to that."

Ino raised her fist, but it was Hinata who slapped Temari, knocking the woman to the floor in a fit of well controlled rage.

"Stop it." Hinata breathed. "Do you know what I think, Temari? I think you're on the verge of a breakdown, and when you fall, it's going to be hard. It started here in this cave, and you've pushed against every single one of us." Now, Hinata was starting to figure out why. "All that's keeping you from doing is pushing against yourself."

"Those are some pretty strong words." Temari muttered darkly, spitting blood. "Too bad you're wasting them on me." The chakra point in her cheek would be blocked for days if left to heal on its own. In that way, Hinata's had a meaner right hook than Ino or Karui ever could. This pain would last, even when the swelling was gone.

"I told you to stop it." Hinata murmured, this time more gently. She came to kneel beside the woman. "You really don't leave me any choice here…" Forming chakra in her palm, she hit the point at the base of Temari's neck, putting her out like a light.

"What the fuck?" Karui asked.

"Relax." Ino said directly to the dark skinned woman. "She's just sleeping."

"That was more than a little breakdown." Hinata murmured, still a little shocked as well. Someone should have seen that sooner…but Temari was strong, too strong. All of the signs were there, all of the symptoms. She gave a look to Ino over her shoulder. "It's PTSD, isn't it, Ino?"

"What, Temari...no way." Karui wouldn't believe that.

"I've seen stronger ninja crack under less." Hinata said softly. "I know it's hard to believe."

"It's not though." Ino admitted, taking Hinata's side. "Actually...when you really break everything down..."

Karui was no medical ninja, but, she refused to even think it. "She's not that weak."

"Irritability, angry outbursts, aggressive behavior…" Ino said quietly, slowly, running through everything her training accounted for. "Paranoid fear of danger, overwhelming guilt or shame…" The fight with Karui and with Hinata…the thoughts she voiced over Shikamaru… "Self-destructive behavior…" Going along with this entire stupid mess, not pulling back, even when she should have. "Trouble concentrating, trouble sleeping…" Had Temari even slept for more than an hour since being locked up? Ino couldn't remember, but she had slept the least.

"And those are just the obvious things." Hinata said, knowing it was much more complicated than that.

"Shit…" Ino cursed.

They should have seen it, done the math, but at the time, there was really no way of knowing. No way to see under that strong mask of indifference and bullheaded nobility that Temari wore like a badge of pride. They'd all been at least partially reckless, even completely stupid. Temari had been borderline suicidal the entire time. Between all of them making bad choices, Temari's problem had been like a needle in a haystack.

Dangerous, and there all the same, but so hard to see clearly. It was a wonder any of them made the point to connect the dots.

Ino had no way of knowing just what kind of memories Temari was holding back from the group, or what seeing her mother had triggered in the woman. Ino knew one thing. Temari's childhood had not been an easy one, and that went without saying. The squealing of the door finally yanked them all out of the silence they'd manage to build around themselves.

Kamatari kept his voice stern. He could smell Temari's scent, feel her chakra, it was calmer now that she was sleeping. He wanted that for her right now. "If you follow me, I'll take you to your gear."

"What about her?" Ino's voice wavered.

"If I had that kind of scroll, I would do the same thing." Hinata said without missing a beat, scooping the unconscious Temari up into her arms.

"There's isn't a mother alive who wouldn't." Kamatari said softly. "It's taken me decades to draw that conclusion, but I finally have."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're carrying a criminal." Ino swallowed back a bit of her own bile. If Temari really was the outsider she claimed herself to be, she would have been lying dead on that floor. Hinata would have ended her then and there, and if not Hinata, Ino would have. Even thinking about killing Temari made her want to vomit. In fact, even though she had masked it well as a cough, she almost had. "What are we going to do about this? If word gets out…then…"

"We're going to take this to our graves." Hinata said simply. "You're not going to report this to anyone, not even Naruto."

"A lie of omissions is still a lie." Ino shot back.

"Can you really do that?" Karui asked.

"I wouldn't suggest this if there wasn't already precedent for it." Hinata said after a moment.

"Still, do you think we can protect her?" That was Ino's real worry. "If we get her back to the village, and she starts saying those things again..."

Hinata had to think long and hard on what she wanted to say. Ino's fears could easily be realized. "I'm not condoning what she did, and I'm by no means okay with it. It's wrong, even if we would be tempted to do it ourselves. Regardless of that, sometimes we do the wrong thing for the right reasons. I'd suspect even now, there are things Sasuke does that Naruto doesn't make him answer for."

"And if she betrays Konoha?" Karui's question made them all stop and stare at her.

"If I even suspected that, I'd kill her without hesitation." Hinata said, her words as cold as ice. "Now can you please stop playing devil's advocate? You're just as loyal to Temari as the rest of us, or I'd be prying you off of her corpse…so please, just stop."

"There is something I am kind of curious about…" Ino murmured. "What kind of person was Karura?"

Even though the question was clearly aimed at him, Kamatari didn't even flinch at first. Instead, he weighed his options. As he led the group on, he asked a question of his own. Something that would decided how deeply to trust these women. "Are you asking me this as Temari's body guard, or as a friend of the family?"

"I'm asking you as…well…you." Ino said. It never occurred to her that Kamatari would take her earlier analysis the wrong way. "You do have your own thoughts on the topic, don't you? You're really the only window into that past that we have to go on…and it doesn't matter if you believe her or not. We have to assume Karura's soul has been pulled from somewhere."

The creature thought on this. While he didn't particularly like Ino, he had learned to partially respect the woman over the years. "Karura didn't have the strength of a ninja, or chakra control. All she had was her love. I don't think she ever realized that was enough." In fact, when he thought about it, Temari and Karura were cut from the same cloth in many ways. "I've never told this to Temari, but I never forgave Karura for signing her name on that scroll."

"You couldn't prove it by me." Ino told him. "I've heard you and my mom talk about her in passing. I know you've brought her up in conversation before."

"I'm much older than you think I am." Kamatari rebuked with little more than gruff honesty. "My litters have had litters, I'm a great grandfather several times over. Your mother and I get along because she understands that." In fact, truth be told, he was done fighting. He wouldn't have come if Temari hadn't truly needed him. "One day, you'll understand."

"That's not what I'm asking you." Ino hissed under her breath.

"It is what you're asking me." He growled, fur raised, and paws landing on the ground harder with each step. "So shut up and listen." For several long moments, Kamatari was quiet. Listening to the sounds of the trickling water and the soft breaths of the women behind him. "After my mate died, I had nothing. My children were grown, fighting their own wars, having their own adventures. To fill the void, I served alongside many men."

He wondered what the point of admitting all of that was. If it would do these girls any good. If any of his thoughts would actually help Temari. "I've been a hero of war, and been treated as an exemplary ninja even among humans."

He feared that if Karura was among them, she was suffering. Trapped in a world that had changed so much since her demise. He couldn't even comprehend that, or what his own heart might do if he ever saw her again. "Yet, there was never a time I felt more honored than when I was told to protect Karura. I felt even more pride after we found out she was expecting." Kamatari told them. "Those two women were my entire world. They were all I needed."

It was all so distant now. So far away. "When Temari was born, I slept at the edge of her crib at night. When Kankuro was born, I thought to myself that he would become the next Kazekage." They were a happy family. A family that he was both the cherished pet, and the protector. "Then Gaara was conceived…and you know what happens…"

Hinata listened quietly, dropping her gaze to Temari. What could she say to that?

What could any of them say to that?

He shook his head, speaking bitterly. "Karura was loved by so many people. People who still _needed_ her." He sent Ino a meaningful glance, but he doubted she would ever truly understand. Not until she had a few more years on her. When she was older, a widow, with nothing left but her memories of better days…then she might understand. "Karura threw that away for her unborn son. I've never been able to reconcile that."

"So, you're saying you would have rather let Gaara die?" Karui asked.

"It was no guarantee he would have." Kamatari murmured. "But even at that, not every litter of kits survive. By signing her name, though, she promised her life away." He sighed so very deeply that it hurt. "A life she could have lived alongside of at least two offspring." That was that…in the end, that was the kind of person Karura was.

"That...explains a lot." Hinata offered.

"But still not enough." Ino needed the justification, but she seemed like she wouldn't find anything.

"You know Temari, that's enough." The small animal said.

"I thought I knew." Now, Ino just wasn't sure anymore, and that hurt more than she could say.

"I might not have whelped her, but I certainly helped to raise her." He shook his head at that. "I look at her, I don't see her father in her. I never have…"

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Honestly, she didn't believe her eyes either.

Gaara gave her orders to go back to Konoha and to take Mariko with her. She then watched him turn on his heel and storm down the hall. Sunagakure wasn't within her jurisdiction, so she couldn't stop him. Not like she might have been able to stop Naruto, or at the very least slow him down. She could hear a few angry curses resonating from the office, and that's when she realized that the Kazekage had left his connection with Konoha open.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura said shouting through the still open connection feed. "Shikamaru are you there?" There was silence. "Damn it Shikamaru!"

He came flying around the table. "Sakura?"

He looked like absolute shit, but didn't they all? She was sure she reeked of formaldehyde. "It's Orochimaru."

"You're sure?" Shikamaru asked, even though he had long since held the same suspicions. He just didn't have any proof.

"Positive." Sakura nodded.

They needed Sasuke, and they needed him now. "Do you know what kind of poison he used?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's not after Konoha."

"Sakura, answer my question."

"I don't know!" Sakura shouted. "What I do know is that Gaara just stormed out of here on a murderous rampage, and if you're there, then that means Naruto did the same thing." Sakura knew her husband well enough to know that Sasuke was going to wake up with a hell of a hangover, but he was going to wake up sooner or later. "Orochimaru sees Sasuke as a test subject, he'd never kill him for the sake of it. That's not how his mind works."

"You better not be making assumptions." Shikamaru told her with a dark air around him.

"I wouldn't fuck with my husband's life like that!" She shouted. "Now listen, I found a snake scale that has to belong one of the snakes Sasuke always summons. There are only two people that could do that besides him." Sakura told Shikamaru as the man rubbed the stress out of his eyes.

"Two that we know of." Shikamaru corrected. "It may be a lead, but we've played enough risky games."

"Damn it, just listen to me." Sakura pleaded. "It's a gut feeling."

"I am so sick of gut feelings." Shikamaru shot back. "They've done nothing but cause us all more trouble!"

I've been dancing around that asshole since I was thirteen." Sakura pressed even harder, refusing to be ignored. "No one is more slippery than him. No one pulls shit like this, except for him. If you find Orochimaru, you'll find the others." Sakura was willing to bet everything on that.

Shikamaru sat quietly for a moment, digesting this information. "If you're sure about that, then, they're somewhere in the land of fire." He was sure that they hadn't been moved from the place that the scroll reported. In fact, he was sure that's exactly where Naruto was headed. "Think it's a bartering tool of some kind?"

"No." Sakura said, leaning heavily over the Kazekage's desk. "I think it's simpler than that, nothing so complicated."

"Then what is it?"

"Orochimaru has a fetish for the human condition, breaking it, bending it to his will…" She explained. This was just another kind of test. "He gets a sick sort of pleasure from his experiments. It brings him some level of euphoria."

Shikamaru scoffed tiredly. "He's too smart to stick around just for that."

"He might be, but does he really care at this point?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Like an addict, he might just be looking for a fix."

"If we assume that he can't make rational choices…" Shikamaru shook his head. "No…even if we assume either way, it stays the same. If he's as devoted as you say he is, then it's not a matter of if he lives or dies."

Sakura nodded, as she spoke quietly. "It's a matter of how amusing it is to him. If I know Orochimaru, he'll go to any length just to do that."

Shikamaru thought about this, his mind already working in overdrive. "So what _is_ he doing?"

"I don't know, but what do you want me to do here?" She asked. "Should I bring Mariko to you like the Kazekage wants, or do I keep her here and stay in Sunagakure?"

Shikamaru was quiet for a few moment more, before he took a breath and nodded to himself. "Okay…here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Several figures snuck away from the Hokage office none too happy about the information they'd just heard. Sakura was so loud about it, they didn't even need the stethoscope that Sarada had brought along with her. They might be rookies, but they were also left mostly unattended as the village security ramped up by the moment.

"He's your dad…mom…thing…" Boruto said, turning to his white haired comrade. "Don't you know where this person is?"

Mitsuki shrugged as he closed his golden eyes behind white lids. "Nope."

"That's not very helpful." Boruto deflated visibly with a sigh. "Well, can't you think of anything at all?"

"Sorry, but I can't be of any help in that capacity." He put his fingers to his chin, thinking a moment. "I don't maintain any sort of bond with him outside of genetic relation."

Sarada could vouch for that. "Yeah, I mean, there's a reason he stayed with mom and I after dad brought him here."

"Well we need to figure out something." Inojin said as he fixed his ponytail. If only his blonde hair was a little longer, it would stop falling out of the tie he kept it in.

"I agree." This came from Shikadai, who was perched on a nearby box. "I don't think the Hokage is supposed to leave the village like that."

"Kamatari isn't here either." Inojin found that to be the most worrying. "Grandma is in the flower shop all by herself."

"I don't know what you're scheming, but I don't want to get into trouble." Chocho said with a potato chip bag in hand. She had yet to open it, but now she was really considering it. After seeing her dad leave, she knew it wasn't good. "You heard what my dad said before he left. We need to stay here."

"At this point, I don't care what he says." Boruto said as he fixed his forehead protector. "If we all stay together, we should be okay, right?"

"We'll be bigger targets, stupid." Chocho told him. "Even I know that."

"And you were told to watch your little sister." Shikadai added.

"Have you seen my sister?" Boruto laughed. "She's knocked dad flat on his butt. I don't think she needs to be watched over, do you?"

It was no laughing matter, and Sarada smacked him. "She's still just a kid."

"Under technicality, so are we." Shikadai muttered. "That's not the problem. Leaving her behind is one thing. Going against orders though..."

"Which is why I ordered you to stay in the Nara compound, son!" Shikamaru yelled from the open door that led its way into the tower. "Get in here, all of you!"

"Busted…" Sarada sighed, following the rest of the group.

He knew they were planning something when they weren't running amok in the streets like usual. He hadn't had one complaint about any of them, and these six were troublemakers. All of them. Shikamaru realized it was youthful idiocy that sparked half the problem…but as for the other half… "Why are you here?"

"Because your orders are stupid." Shikadai sighed.

"And I assume you two agree with him?" Shikamaru asked, as his gaze pinpointed to Mitsuki and Sarada, the two other analytical minds of the six teenaged hellions. They nodded, and Shikamaru ran a hand over his head in total frustration. "It never occurred to you that as genin, it's your duty to look after your village?"

"The chunin are on high alert." Mitsuki replied, having seen that for himself. "And a few ANBU members are sneaking around in the trees outside the village walls. We have security everywhere."

"Dad wouldn't have left the village if it wasn't protected enough." Boruto also added.

"You're genin." Shikamaru muttered. "You do genin jobs, and you listen to your superiors."

"Didn't stop mom." Sarada shot back heatedly.

"Or my dad!" Boruto added defiantly.

"I don't think anyone could get in the way of those two." Shikamaru learned that first hand when Kakashi went missing. "But you are not them." He had most of their old academy group working at his side, and they still couldn't stop those two from causing trouble. They _did_ manage to save Kakashi, but Shikamaru had always considered the event one of the worst in his life…if they had failed that time…well he didn't want to think about it.

"We're us..." Boruto said, gesturing wildly to the group. "That's good enough, right?"

"You are teenagers who struggle to work together on the best of days." Then he scoffed in his usual annoyed way. "You're not even a proper squad, and you have no leader."

"I'll supervise the mission." A scarfed man offered, though he was holding back a grin. Konohamaru Sarutobi, leader of Boruto's team, was also still as cocky as ever. Even though he'd grown up well, there was no denying that he was Naruto's pupil through and through. "Come on Shikamaru, we've played these games, we know how it goes. They'll sneak out somehow, it's like a rite of passage around here…you've had your heyday, let them have theirs."

"If you were a father, you'd understand." Shikamaru murmured quietly. He felt lost, truly and utterly lost.

"Naruto just ran outta the village like a bat outta hell." Konohamaru explained. "I don't claim to know the details, but to my recollection, now would be the time to start shitting a brick. You wouldn't take this sitting down, why should they?" He stepped forward, slinging an arm around Shikamaru and walking a short ways away, and well out of ear shot. "They're hive minded, you control the scatterbrain, the rest fall into place. Give em' some busy work."

That almost made too much sense. "What would you suggest?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura's needed out in the field, am I right?" Konohamaru asked, and Shikamaru nodded in return. "We'll make the run and meet her half way. We'll bring Mariko back. That'll kill some time, and Sakura can go after Naruto."

Shikamaru considered this, taking a deep breath. That wasn't entirely a bad idea. It was better than letting them loiter round the village unsupervised. He was sure they would try to sneak off. There was no telling what they might do if they wanted to take matters into their own hands. "It'll probably do Sarada some good if she sees that Sakura has things under control."

"My thoughts exactly." Konohamaru said, patting Shikamaru on the back. "It'll keep Shikadai outta trouble too."

"I'm trusting you with this." Shikamaru told him. "If anything happens, so help me."

"It'll be fine." Konohamaru grinned. "You just keep the village sane until I get back."

Shikamaru could only sigh. That was much easier said than done.

* * *

Naruto was fast, and his senses were faster. With his chakra flaring wildly and his sage mode active, he was hardly himself anymore. He was losing his control in a way that he hadn't since he was a child. Like a deranged animal, he was searching for his wife, his villagers…his friends…they were his.

 _HIS!_

His…and he wasn't there to protect them.

"Naruto…Naruto!" Kurama had never seen his own chakra boil so violently before. "Naruto, the chakra…stop the chakra…" He used to taunt Naruto with it, and he would let it get out of hand…but never once was out outside of even his control. He swiped away at the thick bubbles, but they grew and grew. "Naruto!" The fox all but howled.

"I'm going to find the bastard that did this." Naruto growled in a voice that was almost not his own.

He tried to take over Naruto's body, but with sage mode active, Naruto was too powerful to stop from the inside. "Naruto…Naruto listen to me…." The fox called. "You need to calm down." If the bubbles engulfed him…no…he had to think of something.

"I'll kill them." Naruto said.

"Or kill us trying." Kurama told him.

"I don't care." Naruto's fangs were sharp, his claws shaper. He was becoming more like a fox every moment.

"If you don't stop this…" It was going to be over. "Naruto, you shithead, stop being stupid!"

They'd die if he didn't. There would be no second chances. Naruto wouldn't survive having that much chakra releasing from him at once. No mortal man could survive that. Sage mode would all but promise that Kurama would die too. In fact, it would completely purify him. The fox dreaded that.

"I'm going to need more power." Naruto said, more chakra bubbled inwardly…fizzling and popping until it dribbled from his skin. A dark malicious red…a red that began to boil his sizzling skin. He remembered this feeling, the feeling of the chakra cloak getting out of control. He didn't care, his mind was too far gone, and too drunk on the power it afforded him.

And like that, the first three tails manifested.

Kurama climbed to higher ground within the pit of Naruto's very soul. He was losing the fight, and the chakra was boiling hotter and hotter by the moment.


	25. Chapter 25 (Flashback Chapter)

(Before we begin, we wanted to give quick reply to the guest asking about Shinki. In the interim, the answer is no, he will not be in this fiction. Frankly we don't know enough about him yet to include him. It would be easier if we knew exactly who his parents were. Since we don't yet, we can't even guess at his personality. There may come a time when we feature Boruto characters, and if we do, then he will show up there for sure.)

 **Chapter 25**

 _"I watched Temari grow after that. I might not have whelped the kit, but I certainly helped to raise her." He shook his head at that. "I look at her, I don't see her father in her. I never have…"_

Temari liked the color black, but, she hadn't always been that way. There was a time in her formative years that she would wear pink and purple, cherry red and sky blue. She, like every little girl who emulated their mother, took to the colorful fashion with vigor.

Somewhere along the way, that color palate died out. Temari, as a young woman began to dress more like her brothers. Disregarding what might be fashionable, for what was practical. In doing this, all of her mission gear and civilian clothes alike began to take on distinctly more masculine or militant qualities. Still, Temari was as steadfast as they came, her brutality softened by her genuine interest in others.

Her desire to look after her younger brothers was what kept her the same person she had always been. However, that duty was gone now, and the weasel was forced to come to terms with something very personal. Temari was a young woman now, about to be married, and yet she still clung to her active duty roster like a badge of honor.

Having no one else to talk to, he turned to Noriko.

"I don't understand shinobi women." He admitted quietly. "I don't know what's going through her head."

"Well, she's a jonin, isn't she?" Noriko asked lightly as she began to dig holes in the dirt. "It takes a lot of effort to reach that level of skill. I'd imagine that she's just reluctant to give it up."

"But, shouldn't she want to?" Kamatari asked, cocking his head to the side.

Noriko paused, her eyes as gentle as always. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Instinct." Kamatari said after a moment. "I know humans are more complicated than that, but to my kind, it's natural to maintain a strict balance. The women have one priority. Whelping powerful offspring…for us, it's so that when a shinobi summons them, they can make a proper pact." He wondered if a human could understand his beliefs at all. He could never be sure. "You see, we serve only that purpose."

"It sounds like a dutiful life." Noriko commented.

"It is." The small animal answered reverently. "Very much so. Loyalty to our masters, servants to their will. If we deem them appropriate, we teach them our ways. Empowering them, so that they may in turn empower the people they protect." At that he swallowed hard. "When we find the right masters, they fulfill our lives with true meaning."

"You're worried because Temari wants to maintain her shinobi title, is that it?" Noriko laughed at the small creature, but even that was with her usual good nature. "Never get between a mother and her child. That's true for shinobi or civilian, animal or human."

"Well that might be part of it, but also mom, you're kind of forgetting another key thing here." Ino was kneeling down next to them, working with the potted plants she had set down beside her. "She's going to have to stand on her own strength when Shikamaru isn't here."

Kamatari wheezed at that. "Speaking of a whelp not yet off the teat."

"Not funny." Ino groused, a small scowl marking her otherwise beautiful face.

"Alright then, girlie, explain your reasoning." Kamatari said, more amused than taking the young woman to heart. "Why does she needs to be a jonin to do that?"

Ino just shrugged. "For her, it's what strength is. That's the way of the blade. We fight so we can be strong enough." Somehow, Ino felt that deep down. "I feel the same way. If we give that up, we're giving up what we were raised to be. It's like throwing away part of ourselves. It's like saying our family bloodline and history is meaningless. Like all the training we did was for nothing."

He shook his head at her. "If that's what you think, you're wrong. A father doesn't raise his daughter to be a ninja strictly because of duty or pride."

"What would you know about it?" Ino asked harshly. It had certainly felt that way sometimes. Now that Inoichi was gone, that was all her clan seemed to talk about. It was weighing her down.

He didn't comment directly on the number of offspring he had sired. Instead, he regarded her carefully with his one good eye. "A father does it out of love. Love for his art, and love for his child. He does it to enable her." At that he crossed his paws, looking very out of place doing such a thing. "He does it to protect her." As a father to several daughters, and as a protector to Temari, those were his reasons. "When he can no longer be there himself, his training will always be there."

"He's right you know…" Noriko put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's like that old adage. If you want a child to grow, you send them on a journey."

At this Kamatari could only agree. "Temari thinks she's a one woman army. That she has to protect everything she cares about. She doesn't give any regard to letting anyone protect her."

Noriko went back to tending the flowers, her words soft and gentle. "Well, that's why you're here." Out of the corner of her eye, she gave her daughter a glance. "I'll admit they're young, and maybe more than a little foolish sometimes. Still, don't you think that's part of the journey too?"

He wondered that.

Wondered it for days, and weeks, time trickling by before he even knew it. Then again, that too was a common place reality. Watching the world go by had become his favorite thing to do. He wondered about his many litters, who were now grown and siring children of their own. So many of them had signed contracts, but many others refused to do so, living quiet lives among their own kind. He was okay with that. It was the natural order, and really the only two paths an animal of his variety would ever take.

It was about time he did something about these three clans though…he just needed to figure out what.

* * *

As that time continued forward, so did clan problems, and as of late, they seemed to be getting worse.

"Is it just me, or do your elders not have anything better to do than sip tea and gossip?" Temari complained after six hours of long discussions. What annoyed her was that it had gotten them nowhere.

"They're not quite that bad." The Nara head chuckled, hands in his pockets as they strolled along as a leisurely pace.

"Honestly?"

"Okay," He sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe they are. Sometimes."

"Today at least." Temari told him. "They're old, not vegetables. If they're so worried about a lack of leadership, they should step up and take some of the burden off."

"I really doubt they could, sometimes. They have ideas, and some of them are good, but most are just too difficult to implement." He had listened to the same rant from his clan elders for weeks now. Deliberations over the wedding were almost finalized. It wasn't his clan that was the largest problem. It was the Yamanaka. "Thank god that Ino finally cracked though, or we'd still be in that meeting."

"If she didn't explode, your mother might have. Yoshino looked pissed."

"Aye." He nodded to that with a smirk. "She was on the edge of her seat."

"You should have been." Temari still believed that. "You better believe after we're married, I'm going to put a foot up a few of those asses."

"You'd have to remove the sticks first."

"Shikamaru, why didn't you defend her?" Temari asked, honestly. She just didn't understand.

"I wanted to, but…" He bit his lip hard.

"Shika?"

It took him some time to think of the right words, and even longer force them out of his mouth. "I felt like I didn't have the right…"

"Horseshit." She forced him to look at her. "She was waiting for someone to help her start kicking ass and taking names. Instead, you and Choji sat there like idiots. I get why he did it, he was waiting for his dad to intervene, but you…you should have stepped up to the plate. Even now, her clan is still stuck in that meeting arguing about god knows what."

"I hate what they're doing to her." Shikamaru said. "The Ino I know wouldn't accept it. I needed her to blow up at them, especially after all of that wedding talk."

Neither one of them cared for complex ceremonies, but unfortunately their wishes had gone unheard as the guest list grew and grew. Along with the wedding plans, there also came the pressing need for Ino to finally decide on a male. There was only one she was half interested in, and that was Sai. Even though she murmured his name in passing, she wasn't ready to be committal about it. However, it seemed like the Yamanaka clan were going to press the matter further by going over her head.

They threatened to speak with the Hokage if something did happen soon. The council members managed to work themselves into a complete uproar. Ino finally lost her temper for the first time ever in the clan meeting hall. The only question was, would it be enough?

"Did it ever occur to you that losing your cool might help?" She realized that was a lot to ask from him, but she knew it would get a particular point across.

"No." His words were soft. "I was too freaked out. She's like a sister to me…I…" Licking his lips, forcing out a hard breath, he shrugged tensely. "Ino…she…she puts relationships on a different level. All Yamanaka clan members do. Friends are like family. Lovers are like…" He didn't even know. "Forcing her to make that kind of bond, for a Yamanaka that's…it's so sick I can't even say it."

Temari's eyes shot wide, and she grabbed his flak jacket, flinging him against the nearby tree. " _What?"_

"She can go into a person's mind. Think about the ramifications of that…" Shikamaru trailed off. "She can feel what they feel….know what they know. If another person is killed while she's in their head, she'll end up dying too." He hugged Temari close to him, because he could see the raw anger seething in her eyes. An anger that stemmed from old culture and protocol that she had learned to loathe, and this was just as bad.

Maybe….maybe it was worse.

He wasn't sure how to help her deal with that. "Ino will connect with her husband in a way that you and I never could…but forcing her to do that…it's just wrong."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, Ino's talking me onto her case load." Temari said then. "Then, we're going out drinking, and we're not showing up at dinner. You and Choji are going to be making a few personal house calls, or I'm going to do it for you." She turned on her heel stalking away.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"To go raise hell." She shouted back, jumping onto the nearest building's roof and then speeding across to the next one. She was headed for the Hyuga complex, and Shikamaru decided it was best not to follow her.

* * *

Outside of Ino, and of course Shikamaru, there was only one other person Temari felt like she could really rant with. That was Hinata.

Temari told her about the plans to go out drinking, and they both agreed to include Sakura. It was only going to be the four of them, until Tenten, who had been visiting the complex offered to join in. There was certainly strength in numbers, even if nothing else, so they all agreed. After cooling down, and having a plan for tomorrow night well in hand, Temari headed back to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Noriko was outside of the village gates gathering herbs and seedlings. Yoshino was there with her for protection. Neither of them would be back till tomorrow. That's why when she saw Shikamaru heading home from his training tower, she couldn't resist calling him in.

It was dark in the Yamanaka household, and Temari was sure that Ino was asleep. Or, rather, she thought she had been sure, as she dragged Shikamaru through the window. He had another cigarette in his mouth, lazily perching there. She watched him take a long drag of it. It seemed like she could win the battle, but not the war. She was beginning to just give up and accept it. If she couldn't beat the man, she might as well join him. She took it from him, inhaling deeply.

The smoke burned, but she had inhaled much worse during combat. "Don't see the appeal."

He took it back. "Neither do I."

"You really are an asshole." There was a gentle laughter in her tone. She watched him take another long drag, and the laughter died. "Maybe you're right. Ino can fight her own battles. She needs to, and even if you do intervene, it won't do any good." she paused then, turning to him, and to that lazy way he slouched on the wall. "That's why I think you should. It won't change anything, but, it doesn't need to. It just needs to prove a point."

He gave her a dry look. "Where did that come from?"

Temari licked her lips, her breath shallow, distant memories in her head just lingering there. She couldn't put her finger on why. "I can be a bitch, Shikamaru, I make no qualms about that."

Shikamaru shrugged, not thinking it wise to agree or disagree. "So, you chose a lazy bastard like me? We must make some pair."

"We're dysfunctional people. We both understood that even as kids." It was that simple in Temari's mind. "Even now, you don't even know why you have that damn thing hanging out of your mouth, do you?"

He smirked, taking another drag and exhaling slowly. "Promises."

"To kill yourself?" She accepted it back as they gazed out the window, taking another hit. "That's what you'll be doing of you keep that up."

"No." He took it back to draw from it again. "Can't explain. I don't think there are words for it."

"You better not be smoking around that baby." Temari threatened with brutal honesty. "What are you up to now, two packs a day…three?"

"Pack a day." He was trying to cut down on the compulsive behavior…it was just hard. "When you were with Hinata, I had her for an hour. I kept thinking to myself that it wasn't my job to be holding her while she was crying. That it wasn't my place."

"You're the next best thing." Temari said with an offhanded laugh.

"Yeah…about that…" He started slowly, "Never asked you how you felt about my role in her life…what Asuma wanted me to do."

"What does your promise to Asuma have to do with me?" An amused look crossed her face. He was so dense sometimes that it was actually worse than Naruto. "You're looking out for the kid, Shika, not screwing her mother…" Temari just grabbed the cigarette back from him, taking the final hit and putting it out. "If I had been in your position, I would have made the same promise."

"Really?"

"Stop thinking." Temari ordered gently.

"I can't." He shrugged.

Insisting that she needed him, and that she needed him now, she pulled him in for a rough kiss before he knew it.

It was a blur after that.

It was anyone's guess how they even got to the bed, because Temari had stripped Shikamaru so fast that his shirt was now completely unwearable. God only knew what happened to her bra, and Shikamaru had effectively murdered another pair of her cotton panties. The rest of their clothes were everywhere from the tipped over lamp, to the edge of the bed. It wasn't a trail so much as a tornado.

She didn't care about the fact that they'd slammed down hard onto the mattress, or that Temari had to use her hands to brace the wall as she rode him senselessly. Skewering herself with his length in a manner that would leave her entirely raw and sore in the morning.

She didn't care.

She just needed to feel him.

In their urgency though, they were loud. Much louder than they normally were.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed, having walked in on what had to be pure fucking. She could hear it through the wall, and it had been driving her crazy. She thought they'd eventually wear themselves out, but she hadn't counted on Shikamaru to have stamina. "Your mother is going to _kill_ you."

"Only if she finds out." He said a bit breathlessly, flinging the bedsheets over himself, and Temari who was still straddling him. He didn't particularly care if Ino walked in on him balls deep in his soon-to-be wife. He did seem to care that she continued to stand there looking madder than a hornet. "Go away."

"Let me rephrase that…" Ino muttered, giving him a death-glare unlike any he had ever seen. "If you two keep knocking up against the adjoining wall, I'm going to kill you myself. It's one thing to suspect it and another to hear it." She closed the door as quietly as her temper would afford it, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

Temari was the first to start laughing as she buried raucous laughter into Shikamaru's shoulder. That must have been fairly loud too, because something hard and heavy hit the wall from the other side a moment later. This in turn caused Shikamaru to start laughing too. He cracked her on the ass, before giving her butt a tight squeeze, his fingertips caressing away the soreness of the actions as they slid down her thighs.

"She's going to be a pistol tomorrow thanks to that." He whispered hotly into Temari's ear as he slid out of her tight womanhood. The mood had been ruined. That was all well and good though, because Temari didn't move off of him, instead, draping herself across his body like a cloak. Allowing him to feel something just as pleasurable in a different way at the late night hour.

"Just be glad she didn't fling the kunai she keeps hidden in her hair." Temari told him after her humor died down. "How many more clan meetings do we have to go through before they'll officiate the paperwork?"

"Not too many more."

"Any more at all, seems like too much more." Temari told him. She was sick of hiding the fact that she was already screwing him, tired of waking up and seeing him gone the next morning. She wanted this man, and she didn't want to have to explain anything she might do with him. Forcing a subject change was harder than she thought. She settled on the Akimichi clan. "How's Choji doing with the whole Karui thing?"

Shikamaru startled a bit. "Uh, well, they haven't made it public."

"But she said yes, didn't she?" Temari figured she would, and wasn't overtly surprised.

"Only Choji, Ino, Choza, and myself know…well besides you now. We're not allowed to disclose the situation until the Raikage gives his approval for a village transfer." That, Shikamaru feared, was the wild card. Everyone was on edge about it, even Karui herself. "There's a chance he'll say no."

Sliding her fingers into his dark and tangled locks, her nails scraped against his scalp in the way he enjoyed, down his neck, his shoulders, along his sides. Then slowly back up again, stopping at his chest. She tucked her ear against his beating heart. Her favorite sound. "Try not to focus on it. I'm sure they'll figure it out."

* * *

The next day came and so did clan meetings and other rigmarole. After another stuffy and long morning, she found herself just as agitated as the day before. This was her life now, and it was so dull. No thrill, no adventure, and no sleeping on the road for several days in a row. At least on the road she could toy with the bandits, but politics were a dry matter. One she respected on a village level, but among clans it was laughable at best.

She had little interest in any of it, because truth be told, there was no reason for it to be difficult.

The Nara clan maintained a few hundred members spread out along Konoha, and other major villages in fire country. The same could be said of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. However, as large as they were, there weren't enough of them to be of any concern. She was positive that the three clans had no way of understanding just how unimportant and uninfluential they really were.

As a diplomat, Temari was used to entire villages being on the verge of war.

Barely maintained peace was a product of friendship between the five Kage. It was not because everyone, from every village, considered themselves to be one big happy alliance. It was a fragile peace, and it wasn't without drama. Unhappy rogue ninja could band together, and that could cause another war in an instant. No major village would tolerate an uprising anywhere right now, not with the echoes of the fourth war so fresh and raw.

Three clans coming together was child's play in comparison. Especially since all three clans were officiated by Konohagakure, and considered themselves family already.

"Have you seen Kamatari recently?" Temari asked as she wandered towards the Nara compound. She had to go look after the fawn that was in the stable.

"Not since this morning." Shikamaru wasn't too sure what was wrong with the small animal though. "He was kind of hyper."

Temari already knew that. "He's been acting really weird lately, and he won't tell me why. Little shit might be hiding something." It wasn't that she really cared, but he was usually very keen on keeping an eagle-eye on her if he could. "He's also dodged out of training for an entire week. That's just not like him."

Shikamaru didn't have a clue, but offered his best guess. "Maybe he's just tired of Hinata smacking him around like a piñata."

Temari had thought that at first too. That he might just be sore, or tired, but a week was a long time not to be interested in fighting. "He actually likes Hinata though, when he's not scolding her."

"I'm not sure then." They slid the barn door open, and immediately had their answer. The white ball of fluff in question carried a much smaller ball of brown fluff from one end of the stable to the other. "Is that what I think it was?" Shikamaru asked, dumbfounded.

Putting the squealing youngster in the pile of hay, Kamatari glared daggers at the man. "Stay there a second. Come near this corner before I return, and I'll scratch your eyes out." He expertly left the stable through the window.

Temari frowned, that was an honest threat. She wasn't honestly sure if it was directed at both of them or not. She decided to stand her ground.

Shikamaru wasn't so aware of what was going on. He took a step forward, only to be tugged back. "Uh…"

"No Shikamaru." She said still holding onto his arm.

"What the hell?"

"He thinks that corner is his. Wild weasels are dangerous if their territory gets invaded." Temari shook her head. "Chakra infused weasels are even worse. Just stay put until he gets back."

"Yeah, but…uh…" At a loss for words, he tried to see just how many kits were nestled in the corner of the room. It was hard to see from the other end of the space. "Where's the mother?"

"I don't know, Shika." Temari said quietly, a bit freaked out. She saw Kamatari frantically pawing at straw again. Then he left through the window once more.

He returned with another small weasel in his mouth. It was only after he fluffed the straw one more time that he called them over. "Alright, you can come see the kits now."

"How old are they?" She murmured, walking slowly closer. Kamatari was calm again, lazing about in the golden straw.

"Couple days" He shrugged. "No touching em, I don't want them imprinting themselves onto you." It was at this time that a beautiful brown weasel cautiously stepped into the stable. The last kit in her mouth, six in total. "I'll explain the situation to you later, but I'd appreciate if you took care of whatever you came to do and then go away."

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "Lunch at the Nara household, do you want me to wait for you, or just meet you there?

"Choji and Karui will be there already, so why don't you just go on ahead." She said, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss. Her eyes cut back to Kamatari, but he wasn't focused on her at all. He was nuzzling the young ones in front of him. Afraid to bother their little moment, she fed and brushed the fawn, just as she did every day. Just as she was about to leave, Kamatari followed.

"That's my youngest daughter, she doesn't speak human. Never acquainted herself around humans to learn it." He said softly. "Those kits are hers."

"That's all well and good, but why have they taken residence here?" She had never before met any of Kamatari's relatives before. She knew he had a large family, but that was as far as he disclosed it.

"I'm going to train em, that's why." He gave her a knowing look as they neared the front of Shikamaru's house. "We need to infuse them with chakra before they're a week old, or the chakra won't take. If that happens, they'll age like any other normal weasel." He needed more time than that. "Can't risk it, so I brought them here." Infusing human chakra into them would allow them human intellect, speech patterns, and an incredibly long lifespan. Almost twice that of a regular human being. "It's going to take me years to get a batch of kits up to snuff."

"That you even want to start training that many of them…" Temari couldn't fathom training six of anything to be proper ninja's. Kamatari was pulling in a heavy order. "Did your daughter ask you to don that?" It was the only answer she could come up with.

"No she didn't ask me." She never would have, in fact. He was the one who had chosen her offspring. Chose them because of their blood and breeding. Their father was an exemplary ninja too, a student of Kamatari himself. Their father wanted this, and Kamatari needed it. "If I want them to be contract ready at the right time, I need to start now."

Temari considered that, slowly letting worry enter into her eyes. Was he ill and just not saying anything? "Why are you so worried about the contract scroll?"

Climbing up her leg and along her side, he made it to her shoulder and sat comfortably. "I'm old. That's all. You're my last contract. That was a choice I made when you were born and you squeezed my paw for the first time." Patting her on the cheek, he urged her forward. "Now, let's go eat already. I'm starving."

"I can't eat until after my appointment with Ino, remember?" Temari growled as she opened the door and entered her way into the dining room. "I'm not feeding you from the table either."

"You might not, but I know who will." He said, dashing playfully across the room, and onto his second favorite perch. He chirped as Noriko greeted him. The ninja in the room had long grown used to the antics by now, but Temari still couldn't help feeling like he did that to embarrass her.

* * *

Temari's appointment was the last one of Ino's day.

This was just a formality, all of it, even just the chakra pull and blood test. Temari put up with it because Konohagakure needed files to match with her Sunagakure ones. Medical records were so easily forged in the shinobi world that it was frightening. Cross-referencing had to be done for the safety of the village. Ino was more than competent at her job, so Temari really did care what tests Ino did.

Instead, it turned into a free-for-all ranting session.

"I knew Shikamaru would get upset." Ino shrugged, finishing the standard women's health exam given to all residents of Konoha, not just the kunoichi. "His is right though, it is a personal thing to do. Morally wrong on more than one level without consent, if I'm being honest."

"Do you actually want to be with the guy?" Temari wondered then. "Sai is as dumb as a stick sometimes."

"He's come a long way." Ino explained, not being committal one way or the other. "Gather chakra in your right hand." She watched as Temari did this. "Left hand." The blue pool dissipated from the right, and moved onto the left. This process was repeated several times, in both her hands and feet. "What's with the chakra channels in your legs?"

Temari shrugged. "Wind user thing I think. My craft is all upper body fighting."

Ino nodded, making a note about the significantly weaker chakra flow Temari seemed to have below the knee. "That's fine, so long as you can attach to surfaces."

"I've never had any problems with it before." Temari didn't figure she'd have any problems later on either. Her chakra training had always been focused in her palms, while Kankuro's had always been his fingers. "I can feel that my reserves are low though, but I blame that on the little fur-ball."

"Has he been using your chakra for summoning back and forth?" Ino asked, only to see Temari nod.

"He brought back six kits, hardly a few days old. He says he's been infusing them with Chakra, and I'm the only one he could possibly be draining it from. I honestly think he's lost his mind."

"Is that normal?" Ino had never heard of it.

"I've never seen him do it before, but I don't know if it's normal for his kind to do that or not. You should be asking him that."

There were a few more tests, all of them revolving around basic chakra control. Walking up a yellow line that was plastered to the wall was child's play, but Temari still had to do it. Standing on a long pan of water was the same. The entire ordeal was monotonous, and they continued to roll over clan matters, and other nonsense with off-handed jibes. There was no way Temari wouldn't pass any of the tests, she wasn't sick. She was also too skilled a ninja to flunk them even if she was violently ill or fatally injured.

"It'll be a few week wait for the blood work and the chakra pull tests to come back." Ino finally said, as she finished making some last few notes. "I can't clear you officially until those come back, but I don't think we'll find anything to be an issue."

"I'd be shocked if you did." Temari said, making a grab for her proper clothes. "The last time I received a negative on my chakra pull, I was five…during my pre-academy evaluation."

"You're lucky then." Ino laughed. "I always end up showing a pull with negative numbers. It makes me look like a civilian, honestly." It was because of how slender she was. Her chakra system was hard to draw from as a result. Even Sakura had a hard time with it, which was why the past few yearly exams, they had Hinata do the pull, since she could actually see what she was doing.

"God I'm starving." Temari said once she was dressed. "Let's grab the others and hit the bar."

"I can't believe Shikamaru actually agreed to this." Ino said as they headed out of the room and down the long hallway.

Neither could Temari, but she had to admit, she was starting to actually appreciate girl's night out.


	26. Chapter 26 (Flashback Chapter)

(Multiple updates this week. A lot of content coming out. Also as a side announcement, we are closing the poll to vote on the next story at the end of the month. If you haven't voted, and you want to, you'd better do it soon.)

 **Chapter 26**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari ate a rather large meal before they even started tossing back the drinks, but now that they were, it was time to get scandalous. Unfortunately for Temari, this also included the impromptu joining of Tenten and an entirely sloshed Tsunade, who was being accompanied by Shizune. It had started out innocently enough, but as it always happened when the girls got together, someone made it lewd.

As soon as their minds ran into the gutter, it stayed there.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Lee is a good guy, and you should give him a chance." Tenten explained as she slung an arm around Sakura. "You're not oblivious, girl. Get it together."

"She's got a point." Tsunade said as she leaned on her palm. "You need to set your sights on someone more respectable."

"You know why I can't do that." Sakura hated being the one that was always the target for matchmaking.

"Ah, Shizune should have locked you two up in the exam room when she had the chance." Tsunade gave her companion a pointed look. "Why didn't you?"

Shizune for her part, remained cool, collected, and sober. Something she aimed to maintain the rest of the night. "We've been over this already. If I would have done that, Sakura would have just kicked the door down."

"Damn right I would have, but enough of that. You're single too, Tenten." Sakura pointed out, not that she really needed too. "He's a good guy." Everyone knew the weapons specialist prided herself on not needing a man to fawn over. "You even say so all the time. Why don't you date him?"

"The same reason why you and Hinata won't." Tenten sighed. "There's just someone else." The only man she ever truly thought of in that capacity. Neji had passed on in the war though, and Tenten refused to start dating. "It's not fair to put anyone, especially Lee, into that kind of a position."

No one could argue that, and for a few moments they sat quietly. Sipping their drinks, exchanging glances, but not saying anything.

Then a thought came to Ino's mind. "Speaking of Hinata though…have you and Naruto…you know…"

"The word is sex for god's sake." Tsunade supplied dully.

Temari leaned over the table. "How drunk is she?"

"Wait until her fourth bottle." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Never mind that." Tsunade sighed with a sake of her head. As she said this, she was expertly pouring herself another cup. "Here Hinata, you have some too."

"So… anyway…about Naruto…" Ino went back to asking.

"N-no…actually." Hinata murmured. They'd asked a very personal, but honestly valid question. Considering that she was starting to actually spend more personal time with Naruto, they all assumed the obvious. "We aren't even exactly exclusively dating, so…"

"You have got to be kidding! Hinata, what are you waiting for?" Tenten said in disbelief. "Make your move already…unless, are you actually afraid of putting out?"

"With Naruto as a boyfriend, I would be if I were her." Ino couldn't actually fathom what kind of guy Naruto was behind closed doors. "No telling what goes through his head…"

"He's actually very kind and considerate. It surprised me too, actually, considering his reputation." Hinata said, not about to let people get the wrong idea about him. "The truth is, he's quite timid when we're alone."

"Well, he is inexperienced." Sakura added, toying with her straw. "He's probably just slow on the uptake."

"But, you want to be with him, though." Ino pressed. "Right?"

Hinata tried to fend off her blush but it was no use. She rested her cheek in her palm. The clear liquid in front of her was looking better by the second. She stared at it despondently. There was no use in lying about it. She loved him, and with that love, so too came desire. "Intimacy is a difficult thing for both of us, I think." She lifted the drink to her lips, downing it. "That being said, if he broached that particular topic with me, I'd have no reservations."

It was as blunt and pointed confession as they were ever going to get. Hinata wanted to get laid, plain and simple. They were surprised she had even said it out loud, but then again, Hinata was always vocal about what she wanted. It was just that people hadn't always taken the time to properly listen.

Though, there was one little detail that had the table buzzing a moment later, and Sakura was the ringleader to the new focus. "Wait, he hasn't even brought it up? Copped a feel, or anything?"

"Not once." Hinata's words were soft. "He has been very much the gentleman."

"More like a coward..." Sakura's eyes almost bugged out. "Oh man, that idiot…"

"I thought he'd get you in bed first chance he got." Ino had to admit, she was sure Hinata had lost her virginity the moment Naruto showed even half an interest in her. "Then again, you've always been the aggressor when it comes to you two. Maybe you could give him a few nudges in the right direction."

"Or just tell him you want to have sex." Temari said knowingly. "If you wanted to be aggressive about it, just crawl into his bed naked. That hint doesn't take any more sense than god gives a mule."

"Doesn't matter what she does." Tenten rebuked. "He's a horn-dog."

"No, no, no…" Tsunade said, knowing better. "If that boy's learned anything from his teachers, it's to keep it in his pants for at least the first six months."

"How do you figure?" Sakura knew full well that Kakashi at the very least, slept around. "There's a reason they are known as the village perverts."

"Perverts yes, and we all know just how red blooded Naruto is." Tsunade said with an all knowing smirk. "He's not a total schmuck though. He takes things more seriously than that."

"Well, we might not be getting any, but someone has to be." Tenten replied, arm slung around Hinata. "Now we just have to figure out who…"

"Don't look at me." Tsunade shrugged, "Or her for that matter." She said, pointing to Shizune who was doing her best to stay out of the antics.

Slowly, all eyes began to glue themselves to the only promised woman among them.

"The hell are you all looking at me for?!" Temari growled, hiding behind her beer.

"Okay, so spill." Ino said as she reached for another handful of salted pretzels. "How long have you been screwing Shikamaru?"

"I hate you so much right now…" Temari muttered only loud enough for Ino to hear, before speaking loud enough for the table. "Not a chance in hell."

"Oh, come on. I know he's well hung." Sakura said with a smirk. "That's got to count for something."

Temari bristled, at this rate, she'd need another beer soon enough. "Doctor or not, the fact that you've seen him naked freaks me out…"

"Ino has too." Sakura shrugged. "That doesn't freak you out?"

"She grew up with him." Temari pointed out. "That's just a little different."

"Pfft, being well hung or not isn't the question here." Tsunade shot back with one of the dirtiest smirks that any of them had ever seen. "The question is, does he know what to do with that thing other than to plug the hole?"

It took Temari a moment to process that question. She did not just hear that, did she? The ex-Hokage couldn't have been so completely inebriated, right? She had heard the rumors of the woman who could drink till dawn and gambled compulsively. She just never assumed half of the rumors were true.

"This little birdy isn't going to start singing until she does." Temari said, giving Ino a pointed look. "You're the one playing the field, not me."

"Ino, you didn't." Hinata squeaked in surprise.

Sakura was watching Ino's cheeks start to burn red, and it wasn't from the tequila she'd been tossing back either. "Oh my god, you did…with who!?"

"Sai." Temari answered.

"How did you even find that out?" Ino asked, flustered and a bit confused. "Temari...come on, who told you?"

"Don't tango with me unless you want to dance in fire." Temari said, taking great humor in Ino's spluttering. Payback was truly a bitch. Being the elder sister for two younger brothers meant Temari learned the tricks of that trade early. "My intel for yours, that's how this works."

Tenten just laughed. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"I don't have anyone else to compare him to, but, Sai and I…" Ino was more than a little insecure and it showed in her words. "It was uncomfortable. Much more than I thought it was going to be. I have a really high pain tolerance but, at first it hurt. Unexpectedly so, I'd say, given the profession we have. More blood too, than I first thought." In truth, she had been extremely tense and nervous, but she wasn't about to say that. "Let's just say, he has some real potential and leave it at that."

"Now that I find interesting, because penetration wasn't nearly as painful as I was setting myself up for." Temari bit her lip, thinking about her first time. It had been emotional, and too personal to share deeply. "To sum up the majority of our experiences into one word, it would be; rough."

"Now that I believe." Ino shuttered thinking about what exactly she had interrupted the other night. She didn't even dare think of bearing down on top of Sai like that. It looked painful, quite frankly, and sounded even more so.

"It gets easier, trust me." Tsunade nursed her sake cup thoughtfully. "One of these days, remind me to tell you about Dan. It's a pretty interesting little love affair actually."

"Why can't you just tell us now?" Temari asked, not realizing just what kind of question she was really asking.

"It's complicated too." The eldest among them hid the pain from her voice, but Sakura and Shizune both picked up on it. She could tell because they were both looking at her with concern. Ino slowly followed suit. Seeing the worry that they were exhibiting, she shrugged the matter off. "It's a long story, and I'm not nearly drunk enough. That's a story you tell behind closed doors, not in a pub. I will tell you one day, though, I promise."

They did several more shots throughout the night. Finally, when they could no longer imbibe due to the late hour, they decided to end the evening. The large group ended up at the flower shop. Hinata had hardly been tipsy, and Shizune had been entirely sober. Tenten was drunk, but not nearly as bad as the others. Between the three of them, they had been able to guide the stumbling mass of gigging women into the same general direction.

* * *

"Ino, honestly…" Noriko said, mortified at the sight that entered her home during the late hour.

Clad in a house robe, she could do no more than wonder just what in the world had gotten into the group of friends. They'd all seemed to have lost their minds. Her daughter was deposited on the living room sofa by Temari, who had very nearly fallen on top of her. To be honest, she was surprised they'd made it home at all.

"Ino leg-go." Temari slurred, trying to brace herself and failing. "Er not." The more muscular of the too eventually did fall when Ino refused to let go. "Dammit." Temari was just too drunk to really care at that point and didn't fight it. She buried her face into the arm of the sofa instead, trying to block out the world and fall asleep.

Noriko wasn't sure which one of them was worse off. "It's moments like this that I really fear for the good of the clan."

"Should we move them?" Hinata asked with a wince. She tried to help Shizune deal with the hardly upright ex-Hokage, and a still snickering Sakura. That wasn't working very well either.

"Ino clings when she's drunk." Tenten said, poking the two already sleeping women. Neither one of them budged. "Might as well leave them there. They'll move when they get uncomfortable." Figuring they had the right idea, and she had no one to go home to anyway, she happily flung the afghan over them and then made herself comfortable across the floor.

"Will you be staying the night as well?" Noriko asked Hinata. "If so, I'd be happy to pull out the spare bedding."

"I do apologize for the inconvenience. I knew we would have had more room at my house, but, this was the nearest place." Hinata said as they managed to get both teacher and student settled across the love-seats, but they looked squished too. It seemed she wasn't going to be going home either that night.

"Think nothing of it." Noriko bowed a bit, going to collect the blankets and pillows. Honestly, she was just happy Ino had people who cared enough to keep an eye on her wellbeing.

A few moments later, Noriko and Shikamaru carried the bedding from the upstairs linen closet.

"Holy shit…" Shikamaru said, entering the room.

"I will never understand a human's desire for liquor. It's no better than drinking poison." Kamatari hopped from Noriko's shoulder onto the back of the sofa. It looked like he would have to sleep perched on the back of the couch, because he didn't like the reek resonating off of these women. He didn't want to leave them alone.

"There, you see?" Noriko said to the boys quietly so as not to wake the girls. "This is why Ino always goes missing after she drinks. I told you it was getting bad."

"Aye..." Shikamaru muttered. He didn't know what else to say.

He fully expected to see Ino and Temari both completely incapacitated. When even Tsunade herself was hanging sideways off a sofa, it made it apparent that they'd gone shot-for-shot. The several house guests strewn about the room made him come to a realization. They were a strange group of friends. It was a proven image of how liberal Konohagakure could be.

Here lay several paragons of village leadership, clan heads, a blue blooded Hyuga, and women without a clan. All of them kunoichi, all of them deadly, and all of them sleeping in the meager living room. There was something intrinsically wrong with the image before him. He had half a mind to try and wake Temari up, but Ino was already slung around her in a death grip.

There was no use trying to pry her away now.

"You might as well stay over too." Noriko said to Shikamaru, handing him a blanket and a pillow. "I have a feeling tomorrow you'll be needed."

"Aye." He signed, dumbfounded. "This is more than troublesome."

* * *

Was it comradery or dependency that drove them?

He thought on that more and more as the night went on. Why they drank, why he smoked, why they all seemed to hold onto childish idiocy. The conclusion he came to was fairly simple. Maybe it wasn't okay, but their lifestyle was nothing if not morally grey. It wasn't okay to take lives, or steal important documents, or brutally interrogate a person until they were left raw and bleeding.

No, it wasn't okay, it wasn't humane, but they did that too.

And if they could do all of those terrible things, if the shinobi title justified it, then all of their silly little vices were justified too. You could not have one without the other. You couldn't keep going without an escape. A release, whatever way that happened to be. In short, it was both. Ino hadn't been drinking alone, it had been with friends, people whom she served alongside. It was comradery and dependency. It was fine, and as long as their group stayed strong, it always would be fine.

Even after concluding that, the question kept him up.

He tossed and turned for a few hours. Then, just before tiredness could claim him, he saw Kamatari get up and start scurrying about. Leaving a bottle of medicinal herbs on the low lying table, the small animal left again. This time up the stairs, and with a frown Shikamaru followed quietly. Stalking with intent not to be found.

Kamatari had gone into Noriko's room. Perched on the nightstand as he watched the woman sleep for a moment. hen he quickly pounced out of the window and onto the roof. Shikamaru exited from the hall window and followed him, ending up where he expected he might. The stable.

"You reek of human." Kamatari said to him. "I have too keen a nose for you to slip by unnoticed."

"Can't blame me, can you?" Shikamaru came out of hiding, and the glare he received was less animalistic than he thought it would be. There was a quality to it. Something that reminded him of a grizzled war hero. A no-nonsense type of gaze that he expected from a man of his late-father's make…not an animal less than the height of his knee while on hind legs.

An understanding seemed to pass by them. Something unspoken, but entirely steadfast. They might have been different species, but they were still men of honor. Kamatari could respect that.

"Come with me." He said then.

They entered the stable. Shikamaru went to go sit by the mother and her fawn. They went to his side immediately, curling up and resting nearby. While they did this, Kamatari went to the litter of kits, most of whom were fast asleep. He spoke to the mother in a language that Shikamaru didn't understand. A mix of chirps, low whines, growls, snorts, and tail signals.

Then Kamatari turned back to Shikamaru.

"I've let her know that you're to be permitted near the kits." He said plucking up one of the youngsters with his mouth. He was gentle about it as he carried it over, placing the small animal into Shikamaru's lap. "This kit particularly will be going to your clan. However, all of them will be raised to go to Konohagakure ninja. Once they come of age, they will choose their own masters. I will be sure to keep them close to your alliances."

It was small, deep brown, and it shivered in his lap. Shikamaru had a hard time believing something so small could be raised into a creature such a Kamatari. "Kind of young for you to be decided that, isn't it?"

"He will be exceptional. He was the first to be born, so it falls to him to become the strongest." Kamatari let the little one shiver there, not minding one way or the other. "Weasels are born blind, and with a poor sense of direction. You need to be careful in here for a few weeks. Chakra speeds that process, but it still takes time."

"Does Temari know?" Shikamaru asked, as he finally felt like he could pick up the small creature. It fussed at first, but Kamatari ignored it entirely. Shikamaru wasn't hurting him, and he needed to get used to humans. This was the only way.

That simple question was loaded with dual meanings, but that was the beauty of speaking with a man like Shikamaru. He was a plotter too, someone who thought far enough ahead. Someone able to understand the consequences of an action. "Answer me this." Kamatari began. "You are a clan who uses animals for personal gain, yet you do not infuse them with chakra. You give them no human intellect, or the ability to communicate with you. Why is that?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably because deer are too docile to be used in battle."

"Yet they, like you, have great cunning and intellect." The weasel replied. "You don't even use them as advisors, which frankly I find to be somewhat comical. Given a human's chakra, they may be wiser than you'd be led to initially believe."

"They're stock to us, mostly." It was as he told Temari before, value at a price.

"Be that as it may, I have been given a responsibility to serve my master until either she dies, or I do. For me, that honor is something passed down by far more than just a mere scroll. Just as the Kazekage passed down his bloodline to me, I will pass my bloodline down to you. You will not find a better breed of weasel." Kamatari had made a careful selection in his mates, and had fathered strong offspring. That line continued, and he knew his choices would serve Konohagakure well.

"My clan has never used weasels as stock or companions." Shikamaru replied. "I doubt they would even know how."

"They will learn, and you will forge that path once your first child is born." Kamatari partook the kit to place it with the rest of little ones. "I've battled against your clan before. I am well acquainted with the weaknesses you cannot avoid. If anyone was to reap the utmost benefit from a weasel companion, it would be you."

Kamatari didn't share his reasons, or even the logic that would drive them. All he did was leave shortly thereafter. Shikamaru was left in the stable alone, looking at the deer that had been tagged as Nara property. That was what they were in the end. Property, not a person. Kamatari seemed more person than animal, more…human…and that made more questions rise up into Shikamaru's head then he cared to think about.

All of the questions he had posed to his father as a young child, they seemed all the more real to him.

Why weren't they like the Inuzuka family? Living alongside the deer in every manner of speaking, like Kiba did with his pup? Why didn't they offer more privileges to the deer? Like Shino did, letting his bugs live inside of him? Why couldn't he take his newborn fawn to school with him? Why did some of the people they sold deer to seem like bad people? Why did they sometimes eat them?

In Shikamaru's young mind, he was always wondering if there was a better way. As he grew older, the process became justified. The deer were animals. That's all.

Kamatari challenged that core logic all the way down to the bone. Just like Temari defied every stereotype forcefully thrust upon her person as if it were a lesser trait or a sin. Once again he fought with the weight of his position, and what that meant. It seemed as if Kamatari was considering it too. This left a gaping hole that kept him up through the night, and as the sun rose, he could only go back to the flower shop.

With any luck, the girls wouldn't be too hung-over.

* * *

"This happens every single time, Ino." Noriko scolded from her place at the kitchen counter. "You know better than to come home like that."

"See, I knew this would happen." Ino sighed. "I go to clan meetings, I get bitched at. I go out to blow off some steam, I get bitched at. When does it end?"

"When you begin to act like an adult." Noriko replied harshly. "I understand the pressure you face, truly, I do. I just don't think doing this is the answer."

"Well, no shit."

"Ino!"

"Oh, what I'm a clan leader now, but I can't fucking curse?"

"It's unbecoming."

"I'm beyond the point of caring!"

"That's the issue, Ino! You should care!"

The fighting was so loud that Temari was contemplating breaking up the fight. Before she could, Tsunade stood up and walked into the room instead.

"Lay off of my student." She said pointedly, her voice full of the authority she had once commanded.

"She may be your student, but she's still my daughter." Noriko shot back, reeling on the older woman. "A fine example you set last night by the way. I wonder, is she emulating you?"

Tsunade sighed, at this point everyone was listening by the door, and Sakura was flanking Ino's other side. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten brought up the rear. Even Shizune was off in the corner, ready to make her point known too. Civilians didn't insult ninjas. It was the code they lived by, blood relative or not. They didn't call them into question, and they most certainly didn't accidentally brandish cooking knives upwards into the open air.

Highly unimpressed, she plucked the offending piece of cutlery out of the woman's hand. Not that she thought any harm would come to her, but she didn't particularly deem it wise to allow Noriko to keep it either. "Let's do without the bloodshed, shall we?"

"That wasn't my intent…" Noriko leaned heavily against the counter.

"Intent or not, the only one you'd hurt is yourself. Even with most of us having medical backgrounds, I'd rather not have to make an injury report." Tsunade wasn't sure what prompted this warzone, but she was positive it had happened before. That had to stop, and it would do so promptly. "Ino, are you being harassed by anyone, clan or otherwise?"

"That's…I mean…." Ino was worried now, because Tsunade was pissed. One wrong phrase would spell disaster. "It's…hard to explain…"

"I'll deal with it." Tsunade told her. "Tell me who it is, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"We will make sure." Temari was done with this entire ordeal.

Ino shot her a look. "Tem…please don't."

"I'm sick of this crap." Temari told her. "By the sound of it, so are you. Let's deal with it."

"You think I'm going to standby and listen to this? It's against the ninja code." Sakura said, tossing the question behind her back. "I'll go right to Kakashi."

"Sakura, you can't!" Ino finally cracked. "That was the exact thing that started this whole problem."

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked dangerous. "What _did_ he do?"

"Not him. They're threatening to go to him." Temari clarified. "Her clan has been holding the Hokage over her head for days now. It's bullshit."

"Why would they do that?" Tenten asked.

"My clan's council has their reasons." Ino bit her lip, trying to keep her voice even. "They're trying to force me into an arranged marriage that I'm not ready to agree to yet. The whole thing has gotten really messy, but, if we don't come to a resolution soon, they're going to go appeal to the Hokage."

"They wouldn't dare…" Tsunade hissed.

"They would." Noriko finally sighed. "Ino needs to find a husband, and the clan's council has decided she's waited around long enough. They've chosen a fine young man for her, and honestly, I agree with them."

There was something predatory in the gleam Sakura let glint in her eyes. "Who is this guy?"

"Sai…" Even saying his name was painful for Ino now. "But, they don't understand. Sai...he's not the kind of person you can rush into anything with."

"And why in the hell didn't you tell us this last night?" Tsunade asked her, honest concern now in her voice.

"I didn't think I could afford to do that." Ino was utterly honest. It felt good it be, but… "This makes me look so weak, I know how this would look to an outsider looking in."

"We aren't outsiders, stupid!" Sakura said, half ready to smack Ino right upside the head. "We're your friends." Instead, she settled for channeling chakra in her fists before releasing it into a fairly weak wave of air. Even that had to be well controlled, lest it end up as a shockwave. "Ino, you should have told us."

"She has now, and that's what counts." Tsunade took one look at her pupils. Little head-strong idiots, the both of them. She thought she'd trained them better than that, Ino particularly. "We're going to do something about this, Ino, mark my words."

"This is a clan matter." Noriko interjected, clearly forgetting her place. "I'd ask that you'd keep that in mind."

"Well, I certainly won't stand idly by." Hinata replied. "If it has come to a matter of village wide interference, I will also issue a verbal report." There was enough evidence alone from the kitchen fight to start a full on riot if Ino wanted that. Noriko probably wasn't aware of just how much trouble she could get into from just a few off-handed statements. If that had spread clan wide, it would hit ANBU level of interference soon enough.

Hinata would aim to prevent that at all cost.

"Hinata..." This shocked Ino. She didn't think the Hyuga born woman would be looking for a fight.

"As a member of the Hyuga clan, I have no choice but to stand in unison against such slander and ridicule of your character, Ino." Hinata understood that Noriko was a civilian. That she had married into leadership. Still, that was no excuse. "We look after our own, that's the code we live by."

Her right to disrespect Ino in any way was lost the moment Ino became the family head. Having no shinobi rank meant that as a villager, Noriko had no status outside of the clan. All of the shinobi in the room would address that on Ino's command, and they needed her to know that. They needed Ino to know she held all the cards, all the weight her choices would bring.

They would back her up, every step of the way.

"There you see." Temari grunted. Satisfied in her own way that someone was going to start shaking things up. "You have power, use it. More where that came from too, don't forget."


	27. Chapter 27 (Flashback Chapter)

(Here the rest of the content for this week that didn't fit in the last chapter. That why it's so short. The writing group is going on a holiday. We don't have an ETA on the next chapter, it depends on how stable our internet connection is out on the road. Ideally, it would be on the 2ond –the 5th of July. However, that's assuming we have good connection. If it's not sometime during those days, it'll be that following weekend once we arrive home.)

 **Chapter 27**

It was all so much to take in. The group had to admit it.

The tenseness in the room only continued to fester at a low boil. Temari's words rang true. Ino held a lot of power in the palm of her hand, all it would take is for her to ask for help, and she would openly be inviting other clans that were more powerful to step into deal with political affairs. It was a powerful choice to make, and it would upheave the very foundation the Yamanaka clan stood on.

Then again, maybe that was what her clan needed. It had been a long time since a woman inherited the ranking leadership title. It had been even longer since that woman did so while being so young, and unmarried.

The elders in the council were blinded by the times. Fearing both uprising and anarchy, the solution of getting Ino married as soon as possible was merely a desperate attempt to death with the harsh reality that the powerful Inoichi was no longer with them. Many of them mourned deeply, and a marriage in the clan would be uplifting. They also feared being seen as a weak clan, because years of hard work could easily be crushed underfoot in an instant.

In any other village, that might have been the outcome.

Not in Konoha. Not in this village, where Ino's friends were like family, and ready to stand beside her. They didn't see this as a weakness. They didn't view her as incapable, or unworthy. Deep down, she knew they wouldn't, but her own pride ran deep. Confronting all of it was too painful. Temari noticed that pain. Every single one of them did.

"Say the word, we'll have that clan of yours shitting bricks." Temari said, as she grabbed Ino's shoulder, turning the woman to face her, and subsequently the others who had invaded the kitchen. "I'm not afraid to fight a little dirty here. I don't think you should be either. They want to get the Hokage involved, fine. We'll involve anyone who wants to back you. Open the floor, make it open invitation."

"It sounds like you're itching for a fight." Ino accused, even though it didn't hold ground under her own weakening voice.

"Aren't you?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Ino said, "But even if I wanted too, it's not like that's the best way to deal with this."

"Actually…it just might be." Hinata knew well what kind of power play Temari was hoping for. It would be a slap to the council's face, but, it would prove a point. "While unorthodox, you hold a respectable position in the village as well. A show of your peers might just be what your clan needs."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tenten agreed.

"Still a surprise to hear you say that, though. You're usually pretty laid back about things like this, Hinata." Sakura was too nervous to leave Ino's side. She didn't know all of the finer details, but for even Hinata to step in, it had to have been pretty bad.

"Yeah no kidding." Even as Temari murmured this, she was searching the eyes of the Hyuga. The woman rarely showed her backbone, but when she did, it was actually quite the experience, as Temari had witnessed firsthand.

"Even if I do hate conflict." Hinata continued. "In my clan, harsh penalties would have already resulted from any slips of the tongue." Knowing the horrors of just what could happen among the Hyuga. Branch family members were brought to their knees for far less. "That Ino does not rule over her clan with ironclad-willpower is no excuse. She isn't weak. She's kind, and that's being taken advantage of."

"It's not like they're trying to take advantage…I know that…I just…" Ino let out a hard breath. "I feel like everything I try to do isn't good enough anymore. They want to put me in a position that I'm not ready to fill." She didn't know how else to explain it. "It's just…hard."

Tsunade calmed then, but only barely. "Judging by the state of this kitchen, I doubt you'll find better allies than right here in this room. The way I see it, with you taking lead, the Yamanaka's have never been stronger. We just need to get your council to see that."

The front door opened and closed, the little bell ringing as the kitchen grew silent, all eyes trained on that open doorway.

"Well, I would bid everyone a good morning, but it seems rather chilly in here today." Choza Akimichi said trying to be jovial having found the kitchen far too crowded and filled to the brim with women. He tended to stay away from mobs of the kunoichi variety. It was bad for his sanity. Some of the younger ones in this group were also hot tempered. Chancing a question, he prayed he was not the one about to receive undue wrath. "Is this a bad time?"

Shikamaru was also not quite sure what to think. He vaguely recalled Temari saying she was going to raise some hell, but he hadn't assumed that meant literally. "Um, Tem?"

"A shit storm." She told the men openly, a hand on her kimono clad hip. There was no going back at this point. "Word to the wise, stay out of the way."

It was Hinata who took to the severity of the situation first. Inwardly she cringed. Someone had to play damage control, and she mentally thanked her father for his nearly abusive upbringing. She knew what to do, and how to steer the conversation into something more manageable.

"Choza Akimichi, a pleasure." She said with a bow.

"Shikamaru, Choji, good morning as always." She bowed to them too, and that's when everyone knew she wasn't just greeting them as friends. "You're just in time. I would like to propose a formal request for the next gathering of the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance. If it would so please the clan leaders, I would very much like to ask for open attendance. As a future council member of the Hyuga, I would love to impartially observe the conduct of the alliance."

Choza frowned at that, realizing exactly what kind of request that was. He began to understand why there was that chill in the air. He didn't need to guess what part of the alliance was stirring up the commotion. "Ino...?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "Just what in the hell did those idiots do now?"

"It's entirely too crowded in here, don't you agree?" Tsunade soothed, falling into Hinata's line of thinking. Honestly, she couldn't have been happier to finally see the stern figurehead. Now they could finally get somewhere. "How about you all join me for breakfast at my expense, and I'll explain the details."

Now he knew she was pissed. She was being far too nice, and smelled of day old sake. He decided to follow her lead, still wondering what had gone amiss. "If you would be so kind as to offer, I won't refuse."

"Wonderful!" She slung an arm around Ino's shoulder, and began to guide her out of the kitchen. "Come on ladies, don't dawdle simply because of hangovers. We'll have Shizune help me take care of that once we get to the place we're going."

Temari grabbed Shikamaru before he could protest, and Sakura did the same with Choji. Yoshino was grabbed by the still confused Choza before she could even enter the kitchen. Noriko just stood there, stunned, as the growing group of ninja walked out of the kitchen.

It was Hinata who had enough wherewithal in these matters to give Noriko a small frown. "The invitation was extended to you as well."

The blonde woman shook her head. She doubted it highly. "I'm not wanted there, I'm sure."

"Don't take this personally." Tenten shrugged. "None of us are mad at you, not really. It's just...well...we're shinobi."

"Ino is our friend. She would do the same thing for us." Hinata murmured. "We weren't observant, that's our fault. We're going to correct that together. I will bring to bear everything within my power to help her, you have my word on that."

It was around this time that Tsunade came back in. "Cute little pow-pow there, but would you hurry the hell up? I'm not the only one starving here..."

* * *

Shikamaru found himself smoking far earlier than he normally would. He was a late afternoon smoker, usually. Letting his fixation carry him through the evening and into late night. However, he was finding it hard to put the white little tobacco products down today. Temari had commented on it already, but that didn't slow his momentum. One right after the other, his habit was getting the better of him.

Temari watched him, deciding to let him finish off the pack, knowing that once he was out, he'd have to deal with it.

"This is a mess." He noted, standing outside of the establishment where the others were still eating. His appetite seemed to rebel against him too. He managed to get down some tea and a small breakfast, but for a hardworking man, it wasn't nearly enough. "You do realize just what kind of commotion you've caused, right?"

Temari could only shrug. She knew, she just didn't care. She was more concerned about Shikamaru, and now Ino. "Someone needed to do something, Shika." Mentally, she reminded herself to make sure she delivered him a proper lunch later on. "At least now we're going to see some action."

"Nara eyes are going to look at you for this." He noted, not that he particularly minded. Temari would handle the backlash with the same profane stubbornness that got her though every ordeal. "Are you prepared for that kind of thing?"

"They can kiss my ass."

"Would you even let them kiss your ass?"

She gave him something of a look that held a mild smirk. "Shut up."

"Eh, you know what I mean though." His voice was soft enough that only she could hear it. "The formation has always functioned quietly, and mostly peacefully. Now they've got spit-fires to deal with, and I don't think they like it very much." Though, he could only think of Temari as an amazing person, he knew that wasn't the common belief. That was part of her allure, why he felt attracted to her smart mouth, and acerbic reasoning. "They might even say you're a bad influence."

"Well, I'm not a good one." She retorted. "Not if you go by what those old farts want."

"That'll change." Shikamaru muttered. "New age now, new people in power. Ino's not as heavy handed as Inoichi was, but I think it'll be okay."

"You're not heavy handed in the slightest, either." Temari jibed.

"Have you to cover for me." He shrugged.

"Ass." Even as she said this, her hand found his, as she leaned against the wooden paneling. "…It'll be fine no matter what happens. Doesn't mean that I'll just sit quietly like some stupid piece of arm candy."

"Do you feel like that's happening now?" He asked, deeply concerned.

"No, not with you or your clan." Temari told him honestly. Her voice softened then, if only to calm him down. "I know you value what I have to say, when I say it."

"Damn right I do." He muttered. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Temari nodded to that, but her thoughts on the topic remained the same. "Either way, in the end what I have to say doesn't really matter." She pulled that cigarette out of his mouth, and let her thumb roll over the spot he missed when shaving. "I'm not the clan head, so I can afford to be a bitch about things. If I have that kind of luxury, I'm going to use it."

"You've still got a hangover." Shikamaru said, he'd noticed long before. "You should take it easy..." Temari held back her wincing at the bright sun like a trooper, but he could tell her head was killing her. "Or at least maybe you should have Shizune run some chakra through you, take the edge off."

"There's a saying Suna for that. If you can't hold your hangover, you have no business holding your liquor. It's about to get worse anyway." Temari told him, swatting his side as Karui came walking up the path from the Hokage tower. "Here comes the sharpest tongue in Kumogakure. Been a while since I've had a chance to chat. She's always accompanied by someone. This'll be fun."

"Somehow, I have a feeling we have different definitions of that word." He knew this was going to be trouble. "Play nice..."

"Oh relax, we're not going to kill each other." She told him, brushing off his sigh.

Temari greeted Karui when she finally reached the end of the path. The two women shared a handshake that held a strangeness to it. Shikamaru saw it in the grip, as if they were trying to overpower each other in those brief few moments. They both had smirks on their faces, but Temari's was decidedly less friendly and more on the side of threatening. The same could be said of Karui's stance, her free arm using the hilt of her blade as an armrest.

He was sure that the history the two of them shared was something he would never really know about. Honestly, he had no interest in prying. Even that seemed dangerous. Ever the observer, he lit another cigarette and watched.

"Word from Kumo?" Temari asked, clipped and arms crossed as she leaned into Shikamaru only slightly.

"Takes time for that." Karui muttered, with her head cocked to the side in a display that was as bitchy as it was deadly.

"Well, maybe if the Raikage got off his ass, thing would be easier."

"When was the last time Suna sent an envoy of supplies like they promised to do? Seems like we're not the only ones with our thumbs out our asses."

"Not my problem. Send word to Suna. I'm not the diplomat in charge anymore."

Shikamaru felt like the air around him had frozen over into hell itself, and he wasn't exactly sure what he expected. The two of them didn't normally seek each other out when it came to companions, but he had never assumed to find such a dangerous air among the two women. He wasn't sure whether to be amused, or petrified.

"Nope, you belong Konoha now." Karui said.

"Both, actually." Temari corrected. "Joint residency. Still a Sunagakure native."

Barking a laugh, the dark skinned spoke darkly. "What gives?" It was almost venomous. "Thought you didn't need a man around, then I come here and find you rutting the runt of the formation. I knew you liked ruling the roost, but, didn't expect this one."

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for the problematic ones." Temari said, one step forward, and in front of Shikamaru. A deliberate show of possessiveness. "What's it to you anyway?"

They stood like that for a few more moments, before Karui burst out laughing, slamming her fists into Temari's dominate shoulder. "God I missed you…"

"Not half as much as I missed you." Temari grinned, yanking the kunai that Karui kept hidden out from the woman's belt, twirling it around on her finger. "Everyone around here can't take a stare down in the face without thinking something's going to come of it."

"Scared that man of yours half to death." Karui ripped the weapon away, and fastened it back where it belonged.

"I wasn't scared, exactly." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I was just wondering if I had to be concerned about a fight breaking out."

"What's the fun in having a friend or two, if you can't rough them up a bit?" Karui asked him, before turning to Temari. "Told you he was a runt."

"My runt, though. So lay off. The ninja around here are all fluff, love, and sparkles. Not his fault if he doesn't get it." Temari took one good look at him and just sighed. She would have to put his fears to rest about her aggressive friendship with Karui later. "You got here at just the right time. We were just about to head back inside to see if the commotion is still going on. Choji's inside too."

"Barbecue at this time in the morning?" Karui asked, eyebrow raised. "Just what kind of commotion are we talking about here…"

Temari had to think of the best way she could possibly equate the experience. Only one thought came to mind. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if someone wanted you to get married to Omoi?"

"That would be one very suicidal bastard." Karui muttered, eyes slanting dangerously. " _Is_ someone being a suicidal bastard?"

"Well, not in regards to you. It regards to Ino though, the vernacular is plural." Temari replied, arm slung around Karui as they headed into the eatery.

Karui raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like fun…"

"We need to get our kicks some how." Temari said, though her voice carried that heavy and concerned undercurrent once again. "Honestly though, it's time we start shaking the cobwebs out around here."

"This is bad news." Shikamaru was sure of it, and he followed them inside half hoping Choji could contain Karui, because he knew there was no keeping Temari out of the fray.


End file.
